


Centuries of Memories

by arcticviolet



Series: Runes of Tino Väinämöinen [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crusades, Culture, Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Kalmar Union, Middle Ages, Politics, Swedish Empire, Viking Age, Wars, hinted pairings, more tags as the story progresses, so many damn wars, young!Finland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticviolet/pseuds/arcticviolet
Summary: the land of thousand lakes and forest, of cold winters and Northern lights, of short summers and white warm nights, of land between east and west.Stories of history and of Tino, before he became to be the country known as Finland.  His life through Viking Age, Crusades, Kalmar Union and rise and fall of Swedish Empire.
Series: Runes of Tino Väinämöinen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922575
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Lying in green fields, humming quietly, a small golden haired boy follows the clouds in the sky. He tries to shape each one of them into some animal in his mind. That one is clearly a sheep… and next to it a fox perhaps? And there runs a rabbit! And a bird, a bear… Tino closes his eyes, breathing in deeply.

The summer is nearing its end and soon it will be the time for harvest. And then will come the long, dark season of winter when only comfort of your home and family will warm you. He wants to make most of these last days of summer.

" _Tino!_ Mama said time to come home for dinner!” The voice calling him is his oldest ‘sister’ Taika.

It’s been six years since Tino wandered into this village from the forests and was taken into their family. Kauko and Hilda, whom he calls father and mother, right from the beginning treated him as they would their own children. Back then there were just two of them, sisters Tuuli and Taika, but now he has two brothers as well, Toivo and Tapio.

He hops up, running to his sister who takes his hand as they head home.

“There is some travelling merchant staying in the village now. It’s been awhile since we had one around here…” Kauko tells them during the dinner. “I heard he’s quite a fellow. Has travelled around a lot and is telling all kind of peculiar stories”

“I heard he’s going to tell some of these stories by the fireplace tonight!” exclaims Tuuli.

“Can we please go, mama?” begs Taika. Tino also is dying to hear this merchant’s stories.

“Very well. But don’t you come crawling into our bed in the night when those stories start to spook you!”

The travelling merchant is certainly an interesting man. He tells them he has travelled in ‘the countries both in the east and the west, the south and the north’. He tells them of the lively towns where merchants meet near the sea, of the tall mountains in the north and of the great warriors with horns on their helmets. Tino listens wide-eyed, trying to imagine those sights he has never seen. He has always been curious of what is out there in the world, these stories feeding that feeling even more.

Eventually he heads home with his sisters. They all are yawning, ready for bed and dream of adventures in foreign lands. It seems Tuuli and Taika fall asleep the moment they lay their heads down. But Tino finds himself unable to sleep just yet. He thinks of getting up, perhaps sharing a story he heard today with mother and father. But as he is about to rise, he hears their conversation in the other room.

“Hilda, it’s been _six years_ and Tino has not aged at all!”

“Perhaps he just grows slower than others…”

“No one grows that slow. And there are the other things too… Like that one year when we had a poor yield. He went on for weeks hardly eating anything so there would be more for us. And that time when he fell down head first from a rock? No one could have survived with that wound! Something is not right that child!”

“I know that Tino is… different. He is a special child, Kauko. Remember what our old earl said about him? That Gods gave him us to look after”

“But Unto is long gone now… Our new earl is more suspicious of different people, Hilda. And villagers have been talking… some of them say he is cursed. They don’t let Tino play with their children” Kauko says and sighs deeply. “I wish we didn’t have to talk about this, but I worry for his safety”

“What should we do then? Leave him in the forest like whoever left him there when we found him?”

“No, of course not, Hilda… I… I don’t know. I could try asking my relatives in Häme if they could take him…”

Hilda is crying now and Tino feels his eyes welling from tears as well. He had been afraid that this day would come… Tino had noticed from early on that he was different from everyone else even if he looked the same. He didn’t grow or get hurt like others. He could endure hunger and coldness much longer than others. Tino despised being so different, the odd one, but as long as his family loved him he could deal with the judging looks and whispers behind his back. But now that he knows he brings his family such insecurity…

That night Tino cries himself to sleep.

“Good morning little one!”

Tino turns his head to where he was called. He is in the middle of carving another wood toy to give for Tapio and Toivo. This one would be a bear.

“Look at that, you certainly are skilled with your hands for your age!” it’s Augus, the visiting merchant who told them of his travelling stories few days ago. His presence cheers him up a bit.

“ _Kiitos_ …”

“Hey, why such a long face lil’ one?”

Tino stops his carving now, putting down the knife and the nearly finished toy. He ponders on if he should tell his worries to this man that is basically a stranger to him. But the fact that he has not told anyone - definitely not his family, they would only grow more worried - has been eating him up bit by bit. And soon Augus will leave this town for good so it does not matter what he will think of it.

So Tino opens up. “I’m… different from everyone else here. And I think… some people here don’t like me. And my family worries now a lot because of it”

Augus is now bend down, watching the small boy and feeling sympathetic.

“You know, I used to be like you. I was the odd one in our village, always caught up in trouble as I was too curious for my own good… But I can say with certainty that it gets better! Just wait until you grow up, the world has so much to give to unique people like us!”

 _I bet you weren’t so unique that you didn’t grow or age_ \- Tino thinks miserably.

He ends up spending the rest of the day with Augus. The man’s cheerful spirit almost makes him forget the anxiety that’s been bugging him for several days now. He will be sad when the man will leave the village. And feels almost jealous when he wonders of the adventures that will await for Augus on the road. While he will stay here, as people get more suspicious of him and bring more worries for his family…

And then a wild idea crosses his mind. What if he could leave with Augus?

As he heads home, Tino ponders on… No matter how much he wants to stay with his found family, he can’t help feeling distressed with how the villagers seem to become more dubious of him every year. And then there’s the endless curiosity towards what’s beyond the borders of the familiar village. Stories don’t seem to satisfy him anymore, Tino wants to see the wonders of this land with his own eyes.

As Tino arrives at their yard, he approaches Hilda who is sewing a cloth there. It pains him to think that what he will ask will break her heart.

“ _Äiti_ ” 

“Oh, Tino! You’re back already. Did you have a fun day with Augus?”

“Yes…”

“Did he sing again those strange songs of his? Not that he is unpleasant to listen to, but sometimes I just can’t figure out their meaning! Like the one that seemed he was rather trying to put a spell-”

“Mama, could I become his apprentice?”

“...what?”

“I… I want to go with him to his travels. H-he could teach me to become a merchant like him”

“But Tino… you are too young”

Tino clenches his hands, trying not to show how much this hurts him. “Mama, I know I’m different from everyone here. And some people don’t like me. It’s not that I’m not happy with you, but I… I want to see what’s beyond the village. And I really, really like Augus! And I think he likes me too...”

“Tino, the world is not only about fun adventures. It can be very cruel and dangerous too”

“I know that! But… I think it’s worth the dangers. And I’m strong!”

Hilda smiles when Tino puffs his chest out. “I have no doubt of that”

“Please mama… I feel like Augus is the best chance I will ever have”

Hilda looks down sadly. She feels like a horrible mother for even considering sending such a small child out to the world, but as Kauko she was concerned of how the future would be like for Tino here.

“We will discuss this with papa and then see what Augus thinks”

Kauko at first was very doubtful, but seeing how much Tino insisted himself of going, he eventually agreed it might not be the worst idea. And it was him who initially had thought that they might have to send Tino away at some point. He just did not expect it to be so soon. Toivo and Tapio were too young to really understand what was going on. His sisters, however, objected strongly.

“He can’t leave!!” cries Tuuli.

“He is smaller than me! Too small to become someone’s apprentice!” the eldest Taika shouts.

“Taika, if I grew like you did, I would be at least your size already and working with papa!” Tino tries to reason. “And I do want to leave this village someday… it will just be sooner than I thought. And I will be with Augus, he will look after me”

Eventually, his sisters stopped their arguing against it. They did not agree, but silently accepted that their younger ‘brother’ would leave their home much before they would.

Now only Augus would need to agree to it.

“I don’t know… I’ve never had a ward before. Are you sure you want to send away your own child that is still so young?”

“Tino is older than he looks… and tougher too” Hilda smiles. “He is a very special child. I did not deliver him. He wandered here one day from the woods, no one knows from where”

“And chose you as his family… Tell me lil’ one, are you choosing me now as your teacher?” Augus turned now to look down at Tino.

Tino nods briskly. “Master Augus. Tino, at your service!”

Augus laughs loudly at that. “He surely has the spirit! The world should watch out what’s coming for it!”

“...is that a yes?” Tino asks quietly.

“Only if you really want to go”

“I-I do!” he answers, feeling equally as nervous as excited.

It takes a couple of days to prepare for their leave. The initial excitement he had has slowly turned to sadness as he truly realises that he will leave his home and family for good. Hilda has packed up everything he might need on the road: food for days, warm clothes, a blanket… Kauko gave him a fine knife ( _“Don’t hesitate to use it in time of need”_ ). Tuuli and Taika are constantly crying, but wish him luck nonetheless. Taika gives him a hand-made necklace, the jewel of it is shape of a bear ( _“This will keep you safe on your journeys”_ ).

Then the day of their departure finally arrives. His family walks Tino to the edge of the village, where Augus is waiting with this horse. Tino has kept his brave facade up until now, but can’t stop the spilling tears anymore. He hugs his sisters, his brother Tapio and holds little Toivo in his arms for a moment, before giving the sleeping toddler back to Taika. He hugs his father, who holds him tighter and longer than he ever has. Kauko never has been one to give much affection. Crying Hilda scoops him up in her arms, holding him tightly.

“Be safe and grow strong, Tino. Think of us when you feel lonely. Find your own happiness out there”

“I will, _äiti_. You’ll be proud of me”

“Sun is rising, lil’ one. It will be the time for us to go”

Hilda puts him on the saddle behind Augus. The man urges his horse forward and it starts walking on the road ahead. Crying Tino keeps waving at his family until he can’t see them anymore.

Life on the road is hard. You have to sleep on the hard ground under open sky, hunt your meals and watch out for beasts or robbers in the dark of the night. There might always be something you don’t expect to happen, can never be fully prepared as you move on to the next destination. Fortunately, Augus’ years of experience keeps them well out of troubles. 

His ever cheerful spirit and fondness for Tino comforts the boy when homesickness feels too much to bear. He easily catches on these moments and always starts telling a story or sing a song those times. It is a good way to get Tino’s thoughts away from longing for his home.

And now, it’s exactly such kind of moment. Augus sees the sorrowful gaze in his eyes, the way he hugs his knees as to bring comfort he lacks.

The night is dark and quiet, not even a breeze can be heard. It’s the perfect kind of night to sing mythical poems.

“Tell me, lil’ one, have you ever heard stories of the great, wise man who sang poetry? His voice was so magnificent and he played  _ kantele* _ so well that those who listened to him were enchanted!”

Tino looks up, the curiosity already shining in his blueberry eyes “I don’t think I have…”

“Well, it is about time you to heard about it!” Augus gets up, getting his instrument. He starts playing a slow, melancholic tune and sings with deep voice.

_“Vaka vanha Väinämöinen elelevi aikojansa_  
_noilla Väinölän ahoilla, Kalevalan kankahilla_  
_Laulelevi virsiänsä, laulelevi, taitelevi...”_ *

Years pass as Tino travels with Augus. They travel through village by village until reaching bigger towns by the sea, full of life and different people who speak languages Tino can’t understand. He has learned to love the life on the road. Everyday is like a new adventure, seeing things he’s never even hear of and meeting all kind of folk.

They have passed most of land in the west, now heading North. Augus tells him that the land and folk there are very different from here. Tino looks forward to it. Now they sit by the harbour, watching the passing ships disappear into horizon.

“Master Augus, what’s on the other side of the sea?”

“ _Svealaisten maa_. Strong folk, good merchants. But some of them can get pretty violent so I hope they stay there!”

Tino shivers a little, thinking of the great warriors he’s heard of in stories. He hopes he never has to cross paths with them…

The season has turned to late Autumn now as they travel North. The landscape has started to change into a very different one. The trees are solely just spruces now and thick forests seem to get shorter as tall hills rise in the horizon. Even deers here are very different… their colors are shapes of grey and they move in great herds.

“Augus! I can see the mountains!”

“Not quite. Those are called _tunturi_. We’d need to go further up North to the West to see the proper mountains! But winter is upon us soon so we can’t travel much further”

They arrive in small village, down in the valley by the river. Augus is old friend for the folk there, this time being his third one here and they receive a warm welcome.

“Good old Augus! Good to see you here! And who is this charming child? One of yours?” the earl of the village greets them.

“Not quite. I’m not really a man for family. He is an orphan child I met in the village. The boy had decided to follow me and I didn’t have the heart to turn him down. So he is kind of an apprentice to me. And I have never met such a fast and eager learner!”

These people, Sámi, seem to dress differently, speak unfamiliar language and have their own way of living. It all greatly fascinates Tino and they are happy to teach him. The days pass with hunting, evenings are spent telling stories and singing songs under Northern Lights. He and Augus spend the whole winter there, only leaving when spring is well ahead.

A decade has passed since the two started their travels together. They have travelled everywhere in this land and Tino has learned to know it all by the heart: coast in the west, fells in in the North, lakes in the East... Auguses' hair and beard have a shade of silver now and his skin has turned a bit wrinkled.

Tino looks like he has barely aged a year.

Augus never mentions or asks about it. If he feels dubious towards Tino at all he does not show it. But Tino decides it’s about time to confront him about it.

“Master Augus… how old you think I am?”

“By just looking at you I would say a 9 years old kid. But I know that’s not the case with you”

“A-and what do you… think about it?”

“Think about what?”

“ _That I’m not normal!_ That I don’t age or grow like others! That I can stand hunger, coldness and injuries when anyone else would be dead!” now that Tino has started, he can’t stop pouring out everything that has been bothering him for years. “And sometimes I get these really strange feelings… like I have thousands of emotions and thoughts inside of me at the same time, all pulling me different ways”

Augus has turned quiet now. Tino wonders if the confronting was good idea after all and the man would finally leave him. But then he finally answers.

“My dear Tino… I have travelled this world long enough that nothing unusual scares me anymore. I have seen sights I would have never imagined, met people I couldn’t believe would exist. I have learned that instead of being scared of what I don’t know I should just embrace it and learn about it”

Tino feels like a stone has been lifted off from his chest. It is a great relief to know that his abnormality is not a barrier for their friendship.

“And you know… I’m not really sure if you are the only one with that gift”

Tino snaps his head up at that. “Have you met others… like me?”

“No” Augus answers. “But I’ve heard stories. Stories of children who don’t grow, of soldiers who won’t die in the battlefield even with a sword through their chests… Who thrive or wither like the land they live in”

A spark of hope ignites in his chest. Perhaps he is not alone with his curse.

Next year the pair travels south. They had spent winter trading in southern Häme, in villages around a large lake. When spring arrived and freed the frozen lake, they started their travel again, following a river flowing south. By beginning of summer they have reached the seaside.

Tino breathes in the fresh sea air. It feels good to be back at the coast line after many years. But these harbours are not familiar for him. Until now they have just travelled the coastside in the west. It is the first time they’ve gone eastwards.

“I see what you’re thinking, lil’ one. You wonder what is on the other side of the sea”

Tino nods eagerly. “You are about to find out. Because we’re gonna go there”

The feeling of the swaying ship under his feet is incredible. He stands on the narrow edge, enjoying the feel of the flowing wind.

“Don’t fall in the sea while you daydream, boy!” shouts the ships’ leader. “And soon it will be your turn to row!”

They finally see land after a day and a night at the sea. Exhausted crew cheers and Tino is nearly jumping in excitement. Only Augus’ steady hold on him grounds him.

But when he finally steps down from the boat at the new harbour, a strange feeling fills him. He feels disconnected and lost, like he is somewhere where he quite doesn’t belong to.

“You alright?”

“Yes!” Tino answers, ignoring the feeling.

“Good! Because we don’t want to trade here with gloomy faces” exclaims August. “Welcome to Rääveli, lil’ one”

It is the liveliest town he has ever seen. All kind of different folks are presenting their exotic merchandise, bargaining on their trades and speaking in languages he’s never heard of. All the hassle around here nearly makes him dizzy. Augus takes his hand as they move through the crowd.

“A time for lunch, don’t you think? Come on, let’s go eat something you’ve never had before”

  
The food market there has so much to offer that choosing just a few proved a challenge. But their hunger got better of them and they finally settled for some meat pot with bread. When they were finished with the meal, Augus begins setting up his trading stand.

“Feel free to go explore around. I know you can’t concentrate on trading today as this place excites you too much so no use trying keep you here. But only for today!” Augus offers. “Don’t wander off too far and be back before the evening!”

“Alright!” Tino shouts as he runs off right away.

As Tino wanders through the markets and streets, he is suddenly hit with another strange feeling. Like he knows that presence of someone particular is near, but can’t tell who that is… It makes him aware of his surroundings, more careful. And now he swears he is being watched. Turning around and look for it would just give him away so Tino decides to play oblivious and just continues walking before stopping at one trading stand, pretending to be interested in the goods there.

As the feeling gets stronger, Tino looks up to his left. There, behind a barrel, a boy about his age is observing him. His eyes widens when he realises he’s been noticed and quickly turns, sprinting off.

No way he can just escape after stalking like that!

Tino chases after the boy, mind set on confronting him. “Wait!” He does not want to fight the boy, just talk with him. But the boy shows no sign of slowing down. Their chase continues until Tino finally manages to run him down to a dead end.

The boy with dark blond hair and green eyes looks definiant now. _“H-hoia eemale minust!”_

He has a sword! And is pointing it at Tino with intention. He puts his hands up quickly, trying to show that he means no harm. "Don't! I just want to talk to you!"

 _“Sinä olet… Soome?”_ * gladly the boy seems to be able to understand and speak his language a little.

 _“Kyllä, tulen Suomesta… ja nimeni on Tino!”_ * he answers and then asks in the boys’ language (Augus had taught him some - good for business he said) in turn _”Kes sa oled?”_ *

_“Minä olen… Eesti”_

Tino giggles at that. “I know that you are estonian. I meant your name”

“Oh, you meant my human name. That is Eduard”

Tino just stares at him confused. What does he mean, his human name? Maybe their language barrier is causing a misunderstanding here? Neither of them are fluent in other’s tongue and the conversation they have now is an odd mix of both.

“Tino, do you… do you know what you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last summer, I suddenly got into Hetalia again. It's weird 'cuz I remember that last time I had any feelings about was like in 2011. So strange to return here so much older and wiser... or not. 
> 
> Anyway, I've also been into historical and cultural stuff lately so I got this strangely bracing idea of mixing all these interests in fanfiction. And I couldn't seem to get rid of the idea until I actually wrote this... please let me know what you thought of this and don't be shy with comments, any feedback will be appreciated :) 
> 
> The phrases in Finnish * :  
> kiitos = thank you  
> äiti = mother  
> the poem = I'm not gonna try translate that, it's too tricky :D (basically, the poem is about this famous mystical figure called Väinämöinen in Finnish folklore and he is the main character in the national epic Kalevala. He is demigod and does all kind of heroic shit but he's also old creepy man who wants to marry this young girl Aino. Her mom is all excited to have this famous man as son-in-law and gives her blessing, but Aino goes like 'nope fucking NOPE' and drowns herself... eww. Such fun folklore... anyway, in the end Väinämöinen realises he was kind of an asshole and tells people not get too young partners. So there was some lesson learnt and message in the end I guess? Ok, now let's go on with the translations)  
> Svealaisten maa = land of Swedes  
> tunturi = bare rounded hills in Scandinavia and Lapland. I guess mountains there can be called tunturi too  
> Rääveli = old name for Tallinn, capital of Estonia  
> sinä olet = you are  
> kyllä, tulen Suomesta ja nimeni on = yes I come from Finland and my name is  
> minä olen = I am
> 
> phrases in Estonian* (for any Estonian readers: sorry for possibility of language abuse here D: )  
> hoia eemale minust = stay away from me  
> Soome = Finland  
> kes sa oled = who are you  
> Eesti = Estonia


	2. Chapter 2

With Eduard he finally learns the answers for himself of things that have been bothering him for years. Why he grows and ages so agonizingly slow, can survive nearly anything and at times get these strange feelings that don’t always feel like his own… It is both a shock and a relief. He is glad there is now an explanation for his strange existence and that he is not alone with it. But to learn that your whole existence is not just about yourself but about being a representation of all the people in the land you were born into, of their spirit and strength, of their whole culture. It is a lot to take in and Tino does not know how to feel about it. 

“Eduard, how many others are there like us?”

“There’s a wide world out there with all kind of folk… I have no idea”

“Have you met many of them?”

“I have known Livonia and Lithuania as long as I can remember. Like me they are spirit of the Baltic people. And for a long time they were the only ones coming here. But then came these _Norsemen_ …”

Eduard looks distressed. “At first they were just trading here… But then they started these raids. They come here, steal all they can and kill anyone who dares to resist”

Tino shivers. He has heard of ruthless people violently stealing from defenceless villages, but years travelling in wilderness had kept him away from the worst of it. Augus had taught him the value of honest work and Tino had learned to despise those people who took advantage of others’ vulnerability. “And you met their… spirits as well?”

“Yes. And they were just children only a little older than us! How can so young lands be that violent?” Eduard cries out. “I wonder how you’ve avoided them for this long”

“I have travelled with master Augus for years now. We never stay in one place too long”

“It doesn’t sound too bad way of living… To be free of all responsibilities we spirits of the lands have…” Eduard smiles, admiring the carefree spirit of his northern neighbour, but turns serious soon. “ _Soome_ , I think you can’t avoid being thrown to your lands’ affairs much longer. Your people will eventually look for you. Or the other spirits…”

Tino feels uneasy and almost wishes he hadn’t learnt the truth about himself. But he would have learned it either way, sooner or later. And perhaps from someone much more violent. He is glad that _Eesti_ was the first his kind he met. The boys spend rest of the day together, telling stories of each other’s life and Eduard showing Tino all around in Rääveli. As the sun begins to set Tino returns to Augus.

They spend nearly a month in Rääveli, business running well in the lively town. Eduard comes to visit whenever he can and Tino is always glad to see him. It feels good to have a friend who truly understands you. Eduard is there as well on the day they sail back.

“Take care, Tino. And remember to meet me at your harbour when I sail there next year!” 

“I promise” Tino assures, putting his arms around his new friend.

“And be careful if you run into spirits from other lands, they are not always friendly…”

“Don’t worry about me, _Viro_. I know my lands by heart, they can never beat me at my own soil!”

“Don’t be too sure about yourself… wait, what did you just call me?”

“Viro!” Tino smiles widely. “I thought it would be a more fitting name for your land in my language!”

“But that… that’s nothing like Eesti… why would you call me that? We are not even in _Virumaa!*_ ”

“The ship will sail, lil’ one!” shouts Augus from the boat.

“I need to go now, Eduard” Tino lets go of his friend. “See you again next year, Viro!”

“ _Eesti_ …” Eduard tries calling after his new friend, but Tino is already hopping on the boat.

The boys wave at each other, both already missing company of one other. Fortunately the sea separating them is not that wide and they would not need to wait years for their reunion. The trading trip to Estonia was the first time Tino left his own lands. It was also start for a friendship that would last forever.

Another decade passes with life on the road with Augus. Once Tino had eagerly waited to visit the lands in the west and the east, but Augus had advised against it, saying they had grown restless with the Norsemen. Staying inland was at the moment safer option so the pair never really left beyond the familiar lands, except for their visits to Rääveli. Tino and Eduard saw each other yearly, either with the trading trips to or when Eduard came to visit in turn.

Augus was growing old. Tino could see it in the deep wrinkles on his face, his slowed pace and his beard and hair were full of grey now. He had to accept the fact that Augus, like all of his friends who weren’t Eduard, would pass away while he would go on. And go on for how along? As long as there were people in these lands who had their culture? Until people from other lands came and replaced those who were here now? When Tino had asked Eduard if they could ever die, neither his friend knew the answer.

And yet, no matter how aware he had been that this day would someday come, how much he tried to be prepared, he was not ready when Augus bade him his farewell.

“Tino, I am old now. I am not the same traveler I once was. I don’t think I have much time left in this world. So I am going on a journey and have no intention to come back…”

“B-but Augus, you are not that old. And y-you look f-fine to me!” Tino couldn’t stop the falling tears anymore.

“I’m sorry, but that is the truth. I want you to stay here, remember me as the traveler I have always been” Augus gently strokes his hair. “You have been very dear to me, lil’ one. I am glad to have shared my travels with you and to learn through you that the spirits of land are indeed real” he bends down now, looking into his companion’s eyes. “Be careful of the _Vikings_ , Tino. Lately they’ve been coming onto these shores more often”

The old traveler starts heading on the long road ahead, walking with a cane now. He turns around once more to wave goodbye. “ _Hyvästi_ , Tino! May the Gods cherish these lands and you with them!”

“Goodbye, master Augus…”

Life after Augus is lonely. Although the years of travel had brought him friends and familiar faces all around the country, the journeys felt emptier without the cheerful merchant’s company. The only times Tino really felt not bothered with the loneliness was either with Eduard or when he was visiting his old home as he was now.

The four children were all grown up with their own families. Kauko and Hilda had grown old, looked after by Tuuli and Toivo, who still lived in the same village. The visits to his former family were always joyous. Tino brought them gifts and told stories of his travels until late night. He had explained them his strange existence too, they if anyone deserved to know. It took awhile for them to understand, but in the end his family had accepted him wholeheartedly. 

“Gods gave us this important duty to look after you as they did for Augus!” had Hilda said with pride.

**_Mid 10th century_ **

Half a century passes and Tino learns the lonely existence of being the spirit of his lands. His friends grow old and pass away while he remains as young as a child. He wonders how many years, decades or centuries it will take for him to grow up. Tino does not get too close to ordinary folk anymore, as his heart would break every time when he would have to watch them pass away from this world. 

Eduard is the only real friend he has anymore. And perhaps Ravis too - a small, shy boy whom Eduard had introduced on one of Tino’s trips in Rääveli. The poor boy’s first reaction at him was to turn pale and start shaking uncontrollably. When Eduard had finally managed to calm down the smaller boy and convince him that Tino would not harm him, Ravis had introduced himself as land of _Livonia_. Later Eduard had explained that his neighboring countries had turned more violent lately and the once cheerful, curious Ravis had become very withdrawn now.

The loneliness Tino felt made him settle more often and for longer periods near shores in southeast where he could visit his Estonian neighbor more frequently. Furthermore, the young Land felt like he couldn’t hide from the world anymore. Many folk from both the west and the east were coming to his shores now and Tino knew it was only a matter of time before he ran into another like himself and Eduard.

So one day when he was hit with the feeling of presence of another Land in his shores, he was not surprised. Tino had just hoped it wouldn’t have come with a Viking raid.

It was brutal. The large, grim warriors ravaged through the village without mercy. They took whatever they could, setting houses on fire and killed any man who dared to stand in their way. Tino felt furious, but knew there was nothing he could do. He was too small to fight them and even if they could not kill him, they could certainly hurt him. Or take him as their slave, rip him away from these lands he called home. No, he definitely did not want that fate. So he watched the miserable scene before him behind a shrub, from the cover of the forest. Too focused on the happening there, Tino forgets to consider that the Land who came with them must have noticed his presence as well.

When light haired boy, older and taller than he, starts approaching to his hideout, Tino panics. It is too late to run without being noticed and he doubts sneaking between shrubs can bail him out either. The best option there is to somehow surprise the other boy with attack that would leave him disoriented enough to give Tino time to escape. He tightens his hold on the spear in his left hand and bows down lower, making sure the approaching Land does not see him. The boy looks around, turning slightly sideways. It’s now or never.

Tino jumps out as quick as he can, aiming his spear on the boy’s head. But the boy is faster. He blocks the attack with his sword and pushes back hard. With a yelp Tino falls to the ground. As he tries to get up, the boy points his sword at him. Tino knows he is done now - his only chance at escape was missed. Defeated, he looks up to the piercing dark blue eyes.

The boy standing in front stares down at Tino, his angular face lacking any emotion. Never faced before with such an expressionless person, Tino feels his insecurity growing further. No matter how brave people had complimented him to be, at this moment he feels nothing of that said courage. Years of travelling had made him face all kind of hardships of life but never real battles. As the anxiety finally gets through him, the small boy breaks to tears and soon is crying uncontrollably.

The boy in front of Tino is a bit taken aback now, as if he does not what to do with his crying opponent. As he seems to ponder on what to do with the smaller Land, a shout from one of the raiders calls out.

_“Berwald, var är du? Vi ska söka efter skatter!”_

Tino feels desperate as he awaits for what will without doubt be his capture. But the boy does not answer his companions, just keeps quietly looking at the smaller boy. What is he waiting for? His cold eyes show no sympathy but there seems to be no intention of hurting either.

_“Hej, yngling! Finns det någonting där eller vad tar så long tid?!”_

Tino hears the vikings from the village approaching now. Soon his days as free Land will be gone for good… Finally, the quiet boy speaks up.

_“NEJ! Det finns ingenting här!”_

Against everything Tino had expected to happen next, the boy lowers his sword. He raises his finger to his lips, shushing quietly. The Viking boy turns around and walks back to the village, leaving behind a very baffled finn.

“So he just… let you go?” Eduard seems to be even more shocked at the event than Tino.

“Yes… and it seemed like he didn’t plan to let it happen. Like he just suddenly decided not to bother with me. Maybe not all of those Norsemen are so savage”

“ _Somija_ , d-don’t let yourself be fo-fooled!” Ravis joins in the conversation. “He might be trying to trick you! So he can invade your lands easier!”

“I agree with Ravis, Tino. This one might had a change of heart about you but I wouldn’t trust those Vikings”

“I just do not want to think of all the Vikings as violent folk. Some of them are honest traders just as any other merchant” Tino says. It was true. He had met handful of Vikings on his years travelling with master Augus who were there simply trading. “But I promise I will be careful”

As expected, it didn’t take long for Tino to run into the Land from the west side of the sea again. And this time the boy came to him alone.

Tino was at the market place near the shores, at his usual spot trying to sell his handmade jewelry. He had felt the other’s presence well in advance and was not startled when the boy walked up to him.

"Hello, do you like my jewelry?" He asks casually, though he was pretty sure the other didn’t understand his language.

The boy stays quiet, observing the necklaces in front of him. Clearly he is not a chatty type. Then he slowly points at one of them. _“Är det där… en älg?”_

“That one? That is an elk. Would you like to buy it?”

“Mmh” he nods, offering a coin in exchange. “ _Jag kommer från väst. Jag är Svearike_ ” 

“Jag är… Suomi” Tino chooses to try speaking in Old Norse. He had some skills on it, as it was important language in trade here.

“ _Österland* , Jag önskar dig ingen skada, men mitt folk vill åka till öst och din land är i vägen. Jag är ledsen för problem de orsakar”_

_Eastland?!_ Tino feels offended. Is that really the best name he could come up with? The smaller boy changes his tone from friendly to hostile now. “Well then, I guess I will be seeing you around, _Ruotsi_ ” he makes sure to pronounce the name he calls the other now loudly and clearly.

Svealand seems to flinch lightly at the way he says it and Tino feels little satisfaction at his reaction. But it is soon gone as the boy looks down, as if he was sad about how their meeting turned out.

“ _Vi ses_ ” he says, walking away.

After their encounter, Tino does see Svearike around more or less often. At the beginning he was cautious around the other, his Baltic neighbors’ warnings still well remembered. But slowly, he starts to warm up for the Viking boy. Svearike never advances on him in any pressuring way, usually quietly just observing his doings. Sometimes though the boy’s silent, emotionless staring is unsettling. On those times Tino starts to chatter on this and that, just to break the uncomfortable silence... and to calm himself. Svearike usually takes part in the conversation with only a few words. But with time he starts being more active, keen on teaching his language for the other. Tino did not mind - it was after all good to be able to communicate well with your neighbors. 

At some point he had started to bring gifts from his land for Tino, not wanting anything in return for them. Tino was not entirely comfortable with it at first, feeling like the other Land was trying to buy him off. And when he confronted the other about it, he saw genuine hurt in Svearike’s eyes. "I just... wanted to be your friend"

The boy had turned around, walking off upset. Tino quickly chased after him.

“ _Svealand! Förlåt, jag… Vi kan vara vänner_!” he grabs the taller boy’s wrist, making him stop. “But please don’t call me Österland. Or Suomi. My name is Tino!"

There is a light blush on Svearike’s cheeks. “Y-yes… okay then, Tino. And you can call me Berwald"

**_1008_ **

Even though the personal relationship between the two Lands seemed to have turned quite benevolent, the raids did not stop. The Vikings would still come to ravage some villages, but Berwald himself never took part in them anymore. And he would always come personally to apologize for Tino afterwards.

But Tino had grown tired of these raids and was upset his new friend didn’t seem to put real effort in stopping them. So when Eduard came to his harbour with a warning of a Viking king approaching his shores, Tino decides it is about time they fight back.

He spreads the word, making sure every village from the eastern coast up to Häme knows of the incoming invaders. It seemed the fighting spirit of his people had awoken, all of them equally prepared to defend what was rightfully theirs. It fills Tino with determination and strength he didn’t know he possessed.

When the large ships are seen approaching in the distance, his people leave their villages, taking their valuables with them and hide in the forests. Now they’d only have to wait.

What Tino did not expect was the strong feeling of presence of another Land coming with the Vikings. He feels betrayed: Berwald was not meant to take part in their doings at his lands anymore. He was afraid what would be the cost of letting his guard down...

He sneaks around near their camp for spying and also with intention to give his western neighbor a piece of his mind. But it was not Berwald who came with these Vikings.

“ _Hej Norge! Hvorfor igen ville din konge komme her? Det er ikke noget her!_ ” a loud blond boy, his hair spiky and wild, complains to his companion.

“ _Vi ville ikke vært her hvis raidet vårt i Øsel ikke hadde vært et slikt nederlag!_ ” the slightly shorter, also blond, but more composed boy answers. “ _Kong Olaf ønsker å tjene noe på denne forbaskede turen. Han sier at menneskene her er svake og at det burde være en lett seier”_

_“Ja, jeg gætter det…”_

The other suddenly looks up, alarmed. They have sensed him now. Tino knows he should escape. But his limbs refuse to move, frozen in nervousness.

 _“Dan, føler du det?”_

“ _Hva?”_

“ _Hvorfor er du så… uvitende?! Det finns er et annet land her!_ ” 

The taller one stands up now, picking up an _huge_ axe. “ _Du har ret. Jeg fornemmer det nu_ ” 

The pair starts looking around. And Tino still hasn’t moved. _God damn it, move!_ Forcing his body to cooperate, he stands up. And then one of them sees him.

Dark, deep blue eyes stare at him that seem to hold no emotion at all. If he thought Berwald’s gaze was cold then this boy is _pure ice_.

Tino runs.

_“Norge, der ovre! Han slap væk!”_

_“Det så jeg allerede, dumt...”_

The Vikings continued their advance from coast to inland, but the villages there were empty and all treasures gone. What good were they for pillaging when there was nothing to raid? Frustrated, they had turned around, returning to their ships. But what they did not expect was the attack from the villagers.

They charged from the woods and completely took by surprise the unprepared vikings. The battle was short but a great loss for the invaders: many of their men fell in that battle. Their king managed to escape with few number of his men left, as well as the spirits representing their lands.

“Sve said they were harmless people!” the dane complains, bandaging his injured hand.

“No one is harmless if you provoke them enough. But I did not expect his. This _Österland_ , he is not as weak as he seems” states his norwegian companion.

“Sve will be furious when he hears we came here…”

  
  


At the shore, the spirit of _Suomi_ watches the disappearing ships. It was his first battle and he has never felt prouder. He and his people had proved that they were not there simply to be walked over. That they would fight back with teeth and nails for their lands and rights. He would not be simply a Land for others to invade.

_(That was how he thought before the Crusades began and before he met Novgorod)_

It didn’t take long before Berwald came to apologise for that raid. But Tino just shrugs it off. 

“You don’t have to apologise for others’ doings. I knew you had no part in that…”

“Did you meet… Danmark and Norge?”

Tino nods and laughs lightly. “They were nothing like you. Not friendly at all! It’s hard to imagine that you three are so close”

“We grew up together. I can’t remember ever being apart from them. They are like brothers to me” Berwald explains. Tino can hear the fondness in his voice.

“It must be nice. That there is always someone who you can count on, supporting you” Tino sights. Being around another like him from the beginning would have made the early years of his life a lot easier.

“It’s not simply like that” the soft look on his face has turned to a frown now. “We have fought a lot each other as well… there is always something we can’t agree on. Especially me and Danmark”

The boys are sitting on a rock by the seaside, in a comfortable silence, watching the surging waves. At the harbor a ship is being prepared for leaving. Berwald will leave along with it.

“Tino, I think we will enter into a new age soon” Svearike breaks the silence. “My people are... changing, I can feel it inside of me. They speak of some other God - not Thor, nor Freya or any of those we know - a God above them all who will save their souls from eternal damnation”

“Why would they need to be saved?” Tino asks baffled.

“People commit so much sins in their lives… Gladly this God seems merciful. I have seen his temples they have built in lands south from here. They are grand monuments with beautiful treasures, often in a shape of a cross. I used to appreciate them only for their value, but now… I feel their sacredness as well”

Berwald has a strange glint in his eyes as he speaks. It makes Tino feel uneasy.

“You… you are not abandoning your own Gods are you?”

Berwald seems to break off from a haze and then looks at Tino seriously. “I’m not abandoning them, it’s just… the world is changing and I have to keep up with it. And I think it would be better if you did too, Tino”

In an instant his serene mood turns to defiant. “Me and my people will not forsake our Gods or change our ways just because the world would like us to do so!”

Svearike looks a bit taken back and hurt, like always when he thinks he has upset the finn in any way. “Sorry. I didn’t meant to pressure you. I just wish for your best”

Tino softens his tone, not wanting them to part in bad terms. “But that should be for me to decide, shouldn’t it?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soome = Finland in Estonian  
> Eesti = Estonia in Estonian  
> Viro = Estonia in Finnish (weird, right?)  
> Virumaa = independent county in ancient Estonia. These days the county is divided into two counties of Eastern and Western Vironia  
> Hyvästi (finnish) = goodbye/farewell  
> Somija = Finland in Latvian  
> Ruotsi = Sweden in Finnish
> 
> Swedish parts:  
> Berwald, var är du? Vi ska söka efter skatter! = Berwald, where are you? We will look for treasures!  
> NEJ! Det finns ingenting här! = NO! There is nothing here!  
> Hej, yngling! Finns det någonting där eller vad tar så long tid?! = Hey youngling, is there something or what takes so long?!
> 
> Är det där… en älg? = is that… an elk?  
> Jag kommer från väst. Jag är Svearike = I come from the west. I am Svearike (old name for Sweden)  
> Österland = term used for the southern part of Finland in early Middle Ages  
> Jag önskar dig ingen skada, men mitt folk vill åka till öst och din land är i vägen. Jag är ledsen för problem de orsakar = I wish no harm for you. But my people want to travel east and your land is in the way. I am sorry for the trouble they cause you.  
> Vi ses = see you  
> Förlåt, jag… Vi kan vara vänner! = sorry, I... we can be friends!
> 
> Danish and Norwegian parts:  
> Hej Norge! Hvorfor igen ville din konge komme her? Det er ikke noget her! = Hey Norway! why did again your king want to come here? There’s nothing here!  
> Vi ville ikke vært her hvis raidet vårt i Øsel ikke hadde vært et slikt nederlag! = we wouldn't have come here if our raid in Øsel had not been such a failure!  
> Kong Olaf ønsker å tjene noe på denne forbaskede turen. Han sier at menneskene her er svake og at det burde være en lett seier = King Olaf wants to earn something from this damn trip. He says the people here are weak and it should be an easy victory  
> Ja, jeg gætter det…= Yeah, I guess…  
> Dan, føler du det? = Dan, do you feel that?  
> Hva = huh/what?  
> Hvorfor er du så… uvitende?! Det finns er et annet land her = why are you so... ignorant?! There is an another land here  
> Du har ret. Jeg fornemmer det nu = you’re right. I sense it now  
> der ovre! Han slap væk!” = over there! He got away!  
> Det så jeg allerede, dumt... = I saw that already, idiot
> 
> very sorry for possibility and likely abuse of languages here D: but I really wanted to give the feeling of Tino in the moment: these strange Scandinavians sailing to his land across the sea, not yet being able to understand their language. To be correct, I think they would actually all speak old Norse at that time, but kinda wanted to separate those three being their own lands at that time already.
> 
> Historical notes:  
> In saga of Olaf Haraldson, written by Icelandian poet and historian Snorri Sturluson, is note of a battle that happened somewhere around coast of Finland in 1007/1008. In the story king Olaf sailed first to Saarenmaa in Estonia to raid villages there. First he was successful as he caught the locals by surprise, but then estonians fought back and drove him out. Then he moved on to raid coast of Finland and advanced to inland as well. There people had left behind their houses, but had taken all their valuables with them. When Olaf headed back with his men to their ships the people attacked them. He lost many men in the battle and barely got away himself.
> 
> There is no proof if the story is true though and if that battle actually happened... But I thought it would be cool to use this folktale in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Beginning of 12th century_ **

No matter how stubborn Tino himself was about holding onto his old traditions, he couldn’t stop this new religion’s influence spreading in his lands. And it didn’t only come from the west - it seemed the folk from the east as well wanted to spread their ways onto his people. Their religion was not that much different, it was principally coming from the same roots as the other but “had diverged to false ways”. Or at least that was according to Berwald.

The swede seemed to have given up his Viking life for good. He no longer looked like the harsh warrior he had been when they met, now dressing in fine clothes and carrying a cross around his neck. And he had grown increasingly persistent to turn Tino this way too. The smaller Land saw no other way than to take his distance from his friend.

Tino had started to spend more time in eastern side of his land, wanting to stay away from the business of west. And he could visit his close Baltic friend more frequently as well - as he was about to do now.

Usually he prefered visiting Eduard in summer, but had decided for once go in middle of winter instead. Tino knew his friend would be settled down at his winter house in Virumaa and wanted to surprise him with a visit. What warms you better than the comfort of a friend?

The sea was frozen so taking his usual route was not an option. Tino had figured he could pass through southern _Karjala_ , move by the coast line there and he should eventually reach where his friend was.

Karelian Isthmus was beautiful as ever. The land there had its own special charm, lying between Baltic Sea and the great lake of _Laatokka_. The folk there were a curious mix of his own and people from east, their culture more influenced from there. They were quite different from his people in west. It was a pity that they didn’t get along with each other. But Karelia is as much part of him as his other lands.

Tino is riding by the seaside, his horse trekking diligently in the deep snow. He has passed through most of Karelia by now and would soon enter unfamiliar lands in east. Tino had never really cared going as far as here, as it wasn’t that much different from his own lands - being mostly woods and swamps with some small villages by the lake. He had met merchant folk coming from here, speaking in a strange language who were a little too friendly to his liking.

Tino had considered the possibility of running into the Land itself with this passing trip - but he is still surprised when as out of nowhere a strong feeling of another like him nearby hits him.

Alerted, he stops his horse, looking around the surrounding woods. But there is no sound nor movement, no sign of anything. Tino urges his horse forward again and picks up his pace. Perhaps he will get away before the other notices his presence…

After a long moment of galloping and still no sign of anything, Tino slows his horse down, sighing with relief of not having to deal with meeting of another spirit of a land. He never knows how that can end up. 

Or so he thought. Because not far ahead of him, stands a boy, back turned on Tino.

He could simply turn around and gallop away, having the advantage of a running horse. But that is not how he deals with threats anymore. And what kind of impression would that give? That he was a Land who’d simply run away in face of any danger? No, Tino would face this with his head held high.

“ _H-hei siellä_!” still, he can’t keep his voice from shaking. “I am the spirit of Suomi. I wish to pass through your lands to Virumaa!”

The boy doesn’t answer, just keeps standing there quietly. Tino feels his anxiety growing.

“W-well then, I’ll be on my wa-”

“Привет!” his voice is soft, yet oppressive. “Я ждал тебя!”

The boy turns around. His face is of a child, covered partly by the long scarf he’s wearing. His hair is pale ashen blond, nearly grey and to Tino’s surprise, his eyes alike the odd color of purple as his own. His smile is too wide.

“Sorry, I don’t understand your language… _Förstår du svenska_?” Tino switches to Svearike’s language now, more commonly spoken than his own. The boy’s wide smile seems to falter for a moment, but it is gone so quickly it’s as there wasn’t any change at all.

“почему ты говоришь на шведском языке?”

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t understand you! I don’t want any problems, can you just let me pass?” somehow this Land’s presence makes Tino feel uneasy. His too friendly smile doesn’t seem natural and there is something just... _threatening_ about him.

And to his horror, the said boy starts taking slow, but sure steps towards him. Tino sits frozen on his horse, holding tightly to its reins. When the boy finally reaches him, he puts up his hand, gently stroking the steed of Tino.

“ _Du har en fin häst_ ” the boy seems able to speak the language of Svearike after all.

“I-It’s a common horse from where I come. Ve-very good one. Strong and loyal!” Tino answers quickly, trying to fake some confidence. “So you can speak Swedish?”

The boy nods. “Ja, a little. It’s hard not to as he keeps constantly invading my lands”

His voice turns colder with every word. Tino shivers.

“Are you going to visit Estonia?” and then, the tone of his voice is back to the over friendly one he had greeted Tino with.

“Yes, he is… a good friend of mine”

“Is that so?” there it is, that smile again. “It is good… to be friends with your neighbor”

And then the boy steps closer, bringing his hand from the horse’s neck on Tino’s knee now. It takes all will power of the smaller Land not to jump.

“I’d like us to be the same way too”

The boy looks up to him with nothing but sincerity is his eyes. Tino thinks there is no lie in what he said, but he is not sure how the other defines friendships as. The tone of his voice is unnerving. But he is no person to judge anyone based on just first impression. There is no harm in giving a chance for someone.

“Yes, it would be… good to be in friendly terms!”

“Wonderful. Well then, safe travel. Oh and send my greetings for Estonia, will you?”

“I--I will” Tino answers, very keen on continuing his journey as quick as he can.

“до скорого, Финляндия” switching back to his own language, the boy waves at him, the smile never leaving his face. “ _I’ll be looking forward to it_ ”

Finally feeling like he is free to leave, Tino urges his horse forward and awkwardly waves back at the pale boy. When he has trotted a comfortable distance, he picks up his pace, galloping full speed.

It takes a few days before Tino finally reaches Virumaa. Now at the front door of his friend’s house, he knocks and waits. Soon Eduard is there to open it, eyes wide when he sees the finn.

“ _Soome?”_

“ _Yllätys!_ ” Tino exclaims, hugging his baffled friend.

The two spend the evening by the warmth of the fireplace, talking of the current changings in their lands. The easy chatter with his closest friend nearly makes him forget the chilling meeting before, but it crawls back into his mind despite how much he tries not to think about it. Tino decides it’s time to bring up who he met on his way.

“Eduard… I ran into another like us on my way, in the east”

The estonian seems to turn a shade paler. ”Was it a light haired girl… or a boy?”

“A boy”

The look on his face is now haunted. _“_ Oh no, Tino... I had hoped he would stay away from you. That boy is _Novgorod_ , strongly growing country in the east next to your lands. He and his sisters are the spirits of _Kievan Rus’_. They… they constantly keep coming to my lands, Livonia’s and Lithuania’s as well. Don’t let his friendliness fool you, he is up to no good”

“That’s what you said about Berwald too, Eduard. And we are friends now”

“That might be, but does that stop him from trying to influence you?”

Tino turns quiet now, looking down. It was true that they weren’t anymore as friendly as they used to. Not after the new religion had spread to Svearike.

“Just… stay away from Novgorod, Tino. I am afraid if you’re too friendly with him he will never leave you alone”

**_1150s_ **

Since the meeting with Novgorod the eastern side of his land had grown restless. Tino had not seen the Land himself again, but more of his people were coming to Karelia now, causing trouble. And this had made Berwald increasingly insistent on ‘taking Tino under his protection’. His two great neighbors were at odds, both in trade and in religion, leaving Suomi along with Eesti as the battle ground between them. Furthermore, his own people seemed to have their issues with each other as well. His lands seemed to be now under constant conflict.

All these wars were taking their toll on Tino. He didn’t have the strength to resist it all at once and found his power to object Christian influence fading. Berwald sincerely apologised always when his people brought him harm, but through the genuine concern Tino could see the other wishing that he would just give in already.

But Tino stubbornly held on to his old beliefs and traditions. They made him who he was. He was no great nation like his neighbors in east and west so his identity was all pride he had.

So when Berwald one day sailed to his lands with his king and an army, Tino had enough.

The king claimed that his people, pagans he called them, were raiding in Svearike, causing great destruction. Tino was certain he was exaggerating on what really happened, just needing an excuse to invade his lands and spread Christianity. Berwald quietly stood behind his king, making no move to object when his soldiers marched through Tino’s lands, forcing his people to abandon their old traditions. He only silently apologized afterwards, not looking at the finn in the eyes while doing so.

All feeling of friendship and affection Tino had felt for the other was gone now, replaced with betrayal and bitterness.

When Berwald finally left along with his king, they left behind an English bishop who would continue their work of getting rid of his land’s ‘pagan’ ways. But that would not happen - not if he got rid of this bishop first.

  
  


Tino follows the travelling Christian, moving village by village. He wouldn’t attack the bishop - he was not so savage he’d attack nearly a defenseless man. No, he would not do it himself.

But he wouldn’t stop someone else from doing so.

When the bishop stops at one peasant’s house, one that Tino knew who was as stubborn as himself of their ‘pagan’ ways and one who would not hesitate when the moment came, he schemes a plan. A plan that would end with violence and blood.

  
  


Tino watches from the cover of the forest as the bishop knocks on the peasant’s door, asking for some warm food and offering a plentiful payment in exchange. The wife of the house answers the door and takes him in - some extra income is always welcome for a poor peasant. The man himself is at the forest, not far, cutting up firewood.

When the bishop is finished with the supper, the peasant’s wife comes outside to see him off. In that moment Tino sneaks in, taking the silver coin bag from the table. He is gone as quickly he came in. When the wife returns, Tino hears her frustrated scream behind as he runs to the forest.

Tino approaches the peasant man now.

“ _Mister!”_

“Hello boy, are you lost?”

“No mister, I live around here. I was just playing near your house, then I saw something terrible! Some strange man, a bishop I believe, talking to your wife. And then he… he tried to get close to her. She tried to get away, but he followed her into your house!”

“What an honourless bastard! Doing such violation... And they go around calling themselves holy!” the man is furious. He runs to the direction of his house, axe in his hand.

His wife is at the door, in tears.

“My dear Kerttu, did that bastard took advantage of you?” 

“He certainly did! He fooled me and left like it was nothing!”

The man takes his skis, furiously heading the way where the bishop left, an axe attached to his hip. Tino trails behind.

It was on ice of a frozen lake where the peasant finally catches up to the bishop. Tino watches the unfolding event from the shore, both thrilled and terrified.

It was brutal. The bishop had turned around at last, realizing he had no chance of escape. He holds his hands up in surrender, trying to talk to the other. The furious peasant did not want to talk. In one swift move, he cuts off the christian’s head. The man takes all the valuables from the body and then turns around, skiing back with no sign of remorse. Tino walks up to where the body is laying, in middle of the lake.

He had felt strange satisfaction the moment he had seen this man’s life taken away. For months he has watched as Berwald and his people terrorized his lands, growing bitter and thirsting for revenge. But the gratification of it doesn’t stay long. Because when Tino looks at the body, at the empty eyes of the severed head, all he feels is sick with quilt.

“I didn’t think you were capable of such violence”

Tino snaps his head around, facing a Land he has not seen in years. The spirit of Novgorod.

“I-I didn’t… do this…”

“Yes, but weren’t you the one who made it happen, да?”

Tino is too much in shock to answer, both at his doing and at Novgorod’s sudden appearance. _How did he not notice his presence?_

Like sensing his thoughts, Novgorod answers. “With years of practice, you can learn to hide yourself a little better” the sickeningly sweet smile has not changed. “And also… with the state in which you are now, it would not be unlikely that your senses wouldn’t be as good as they should be”

It was likely true. The constant conflict on his land had weakened him, making him more vulnerable. But he had not expected it be as far as Novgorod being able to simply sneak up on him.

“Do not worry. I’ll keep your little secret safe from Svearike. He is now as much of an enemy to you as he is to me, am I right?”

“Perhaps…” Tino answers, suspicious of the other’s motives. “But it does not change the fact that you are my enemy too”

“Is that so? I was rather hoping we could work together”

“No. You just want to turn me to your religion and take my lands”

“Your lands? They certainly do not feel so, with how much Svearike and his people keep coming here!”

Tino looks away, offended and hurt. He didn’t want to admit it, but Svearike’s influence here was growing year by year. He feared it was only a matter of time before…

“You know, it does not have to be Svearike you have to share your lands with…”

“I won’t surrender to you, Novgorod”

The ashen haired boy sights deeply, looking at the blood on snow. “Very well. I had hoped you’d make this easier for both of us. But it seems we are going to be enemies then”

Tino stiffens, reaching for his sword.

“No, my dear _Finlandiya!_ I would not be so harsh as to attack you now!” Novgorod laughs in childish, cruel way. “We will see another time. Save your strength for that day… But know this, you cannot keep on forever resisting both me and Svearike. So think carefully on which side you will stand on”

**_1219_ **

The Crusades were crushing the spirit of the Baltic people on the southern side of the sea. Tino could see it in Eduard whenever he visited there: in his lowered posture, in the bags under his eyes and his thinned frame. It felt awful seeing his friend like that. He had always felt that though Eduard was not really one of the strongest Lands he knew, he compensated it with his cleverness. But now, looking at the tired state of his dear friend, Tino was afraid his bright mind wasn’t enough to keep his lands.

When Berwald told him that Denmark had sailed to the shores of _Rääväli_ with a great army, Tino knew his friend’s days as free land were done.

Eduard did not go down without a fight: he held several negotiations with Denmark, to get just enough time for his people to gather an army large enough to fight back the invaders. And for a moment it had seemed his plan had worked: his army attacked the castle of _Lyndanisse_ , taking their enemy completely by surprise. If help from Danmark’s Wendish vassals had not arrived, Viro might have had the chance of winning. But sooner or later, some force would have taken his friend in one way or another…

But it was this battle that finally broke Eduard’s spirit. His lands were called now Danish Estonia and he was taken away to kingdom of Denmark.

It took decades before Tino met his best friend again.

**_1220s_ **

Tino feels lonelier than ever. Eduard is gone, his own lands suffering attacks from Novgorod and Svearike’s presence grows ever stronger. 

He is starting to understand that he won’t be a free Land much longer if this keeps going on.

Tino was in no state to fight back anymore - the only way out was negotiation. With Berwald he could manage some kind of solution. It would be hard to convince his king, but perhaps he could convince Berwald to vouch for him. Tino could see the other still holding the same fondness for him, with the way the swede always asked about his well being whenever he was around.

The greater challenge was Novgorod.

Tino never quite knew what the other was up to. He rarely saw him, but when he did it always came unexpected. And Novgorod would simply smile, ask how he was doing and then ask him to surrender Karelia. Tino always said no. And then they would fight. While Tino grew weaker, Novgorod was only getting stronger. He could not keep this up much longer.

Tino thinks back to their first meeting - when Novgorod asked for his friendship. Maybe that was it? He could try to convince the other that he would be a simple friendly neighbor - would allow people of Novgorod freely trade in his lands, keep his own people from fighting them. And that he would not ally with Svealand against him.

This was his best, and perhaps the only possible, chance he had.

Tino travels to the outskirts of Karelia.

It's middle of winter, the field where he stands completely white, snow quietly falling all around him. It does not take long before the figure of Novgorod approaches from the distance. The boy takes slow, sure steps towards him. The same pale scarf covering his face, a fur cap on his head. When he unsheathes his sword, Tino finally breaks the silence.

 _“Novgorod!_ I am not here to fight!”

The boy stops, looking curiously at his opponent. Tino starts approaching him, throwing his sword in the ground as proof to what he said.

“I am tired of our constant battle! Are you not?”

Novgorod doesn’t answer. 

“I… I’d much prefer if we could be friends! Let’s keep our borders in peace. Your folk can trade in my lands freely and my people will not bother them. And I promise I won’t support Svearike against you!”

Tino is in front of the other now. He holds up his hand, a peace offer. “...please?”

Novgorod looks at him straight in the eye, searching for any sign of a lie or some trick. Tino holds his gaze. Then the other looks down at Tino’s tiny hand, smile spreading and offers his in exchange. The feeling of relief almost reaches the smaller Land.

But then Novgorod grabs his hand in a tight grip and starts to drag him away, to the direction of his kingdom.

“My dear Finlandiya, I am glad you finally decided to surrender!”

“W-what… _no!_ ”

The finn panics. No matter how hard he tries to struggle, he can’t release himself from the iron strong hold. He curses his own stupidity, for being so reckless and for trusting this Land who only negotiates in his own terms.

When they are near the edge of the field, Tino feels his will and hope of escape fading.

_“NOVGOROD!!!”_

He’s never been happier to hear the voice of Berwald. Svearike is coming their way, on a horse, galloping full speed. For once the ever present smile of Novgorod is gone.

“Привет Швеция! I did not expect to see you here!”

“Let him go” Berwald states calmly, but Tino can hear the fury in his voice.

“But he was coming to me so willingly...”

“That-that’s not true! I wanted to negotiate, not to surrender!”

Novgorod ignores him. “You really have some nerve, Svearike, coming so close to my lands, hm?”

“I wouldn't here if it weren’t for Tino”

The atmosphere feels colder than the weather around them as the two great nations stare at each other with revulsion. But Novgorod understands he is outnumbered: he knows whose side Tino will take if this comes down to a fight.

“Very well then, he is all yours”

Tino wrenches his hand away the moment when Novgorod’s hold on him loosens. “I am very much my own, thank you!”

He quickly runs beside the steed of Berwald, the swede offering his hand, taking him up on the saddle. They waste no time turning around, trotting off to west. When Tino looks behind, Novgorod is still standing on the field, his gaze on them.

**_1249_ **

After the incident with Novgorod, his relationship with Berwald has somehow improved. But it was not like Tino really had a choice there - he couldn’t fight back the great Land in east on his own anymore. And he knew that Berwald didn't offer his protection simply from his good will, underneath there was Svearike’s wish to take more control on his lands. And Tino feels his will to rebel against it fading. More of his people were turning to Christianity now and that weakened his resistance. Still, Tino refused to completely surrender to control of Svealand just yet.

He had started to prefer spending his time in Häme, far from the coastline and from east as well. It was one of the few places left where he felt safe and where the constant conflict couldn’t reach him. There his people were still holding on to their ancient traditions, refusing to bend to Svearike and Christianity. 

But Svearike’s king wanted every corner of his land under Christian control now. So he sent his army, along with Berwald, to Tino’s last sanctuary, forcing his people to convert. Those who refused were killed.

The finn was too tired to fight it anymore. 

So here he is, standing in front of a lake in a simple white underclothing, next to him Berwald and a swedish priest, their army standing behind them. As the priest walks into the water, Berwald gently pushes his hand at his back. Tino walks after the priest.

The christian starts speaking in Latin, making strange signals with his front and middle finger in front of their faces. Tino finds this all just ridiculous. When the priest is finally finished with the spell or whatever he is uttering, he presses his hand on Tino’s head, pushing the small boy underwater.

_“Amen”_

It is only a few seconds he spends there. Strangely, it feels much longer than that.

When he comes back to the surface, the priest walks him to the shore. Berwald is there to meet him. The taller boy puts a golden necklace with a cross over his head. As Tino looks up to the blue eyes, he wonders when Svearike grew so tall. The swede looks at him with so much pride and adoration that it makes the smaller Land feel uncomfortable. As if his surrender was a long waited price.

Tino knows what his baptizing means. It's not only the symbol of his land converting completely to Christianity - it's also of it falling under the rule of Svearike.

“Do you feel it, Tino? The holy spirit of this God filling you?”

“No” he won't lie to please Berwald “I only feel emptier”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian parts  
> Привет! = Hello!  
> Я ждал тебя! = I’ve waited for you!  
> почему ты говоришь на шведском языке? = why do you speak Swedish?  
> до скорого, Финляндия = see you later, Finland
> 
> Swedish parts  
> Förstår du svenska? = Do you understand Swedish?  
> Du har en fin häst = you have a fine/beautiful horse
> 
> Finnish:  
> Yllätys! = surprise!  
> Hei siellä! = hey there!
> 
> Native speakers out there: feel free to correct me in comments :)
> 
> Historical notes:  
> this chapter is pretty much about Crusades that took place in Finland (and Baltics) in 12th and 13th century. They were quite violent... and it was more or less the crusades that brought Finland under Swedish rule. The part in the story happening 1150s is the first Crusade. The source for it is legend of Saint Henry so it is questionable if it actually happened at all... Anyway the legend pretty much goes like in the story, minus Tino's part in it of course. In the original it says the lady Kerttu lied about the bishop Henry not paying for his stay and that enraged the peasant man of course. I think the story is meant to reflect how savage these finnish folk were before Christianity purified them from their pagan ways ......... But it's also quite good potrayal of Finnish stubbornness.
> 
> There was also lot of conflict with Novgorod these times. Novgorod was a East Slavic state in Middle Ages that covered the land from Gulf of Finland to Ural Mountains. Today it's all Russia except some areas in east are of Finland and Estonia. It was part of Kievan Rus (loose federation of East Slavic and Finnic people in Europe) until 1020. Novgorod and Sweden clashed often in Finland which kinda left the land as the punching bag between them... and unfortunately it would continue to be so for centuries :/
> 
> For more details, check out Wikipedia: Swedish Crusades and Swedish-Novgorodian wars.


	4. Chapter 4

**_1250s_ **

His lands belonged to crown of Sweden now. Tino was no longer mad at Berwald - there was no point in that, the annexation had been inevitable. And if it weren’t for Sweden he would have fallen under the rule of Novgorod where his position definitely would not be better than now. There was fortune in the situation that at least the Land ruling him was a friend who respected him.

The same could not be said for Sweden’s king and nobility. When Berwald had brought him to Stockholm to vow his loyalty to the king, Tino saw the way they eyed him with scorn and how they had smiled mockingly at his accent. They had declared that Swedish along with Latin were the only languages to be spoken and written in schools, churches and other institutes. 

But he was in no position to speak out against his new rulers and head low he accepted his fate as living as an underling Land.

Tino and Berwald quietly walk through the streets of Stockholm. The taller Land speaks of his grant plans to make it the greatest trade city in North, how he would strengthen Tino’s lands with building castles and churches and how their country would become so strong that Novgorod would never bother them. Tino feels amused when Berwald speaks of _‘their’_ country - like they were equal. He knows very well what his place is.

**_1293_ **

Karelia remained restless. Though Christianity had successfully spread all over, somehow his stubborn folk in the east remained pagans. Furthermore, it was in Karelia where Novgorod always tested the patience of Sweden - tiptoeing near the border, waiting for them to let their guard down.

King Birgir had grown tired of it, deciding that the restlessness there needed to be stopped for once and all. So he sent Berwald there with his army, Tino ordered to go with them. He felt awful for going to battle against his own people. Only half a century ago he had stood in their place, fighting for his identity.

As he stands in the battle field, watching the burning village and the bodies all around, it feels like he is seeing the last piece of his old self dying with them.

Tino doesn’t flinch when the familiar presence of Novgorod appears beside him.

“I see that you’re doing quite well with Sweden”

“You would have done the same” Tino says, feeling nothing but numb “or perhaps even worse”

“ _Would I?_ ” Novgorod has a strange expression on his face when he says it. Tino does not know what to make of it. He can never quite read Novgorod. But the ashen haired boy is already turning and walking away, heading back to east. Tino stays where he is, looking at furthering figure of the Land he just can’t understand. For a moment he wonders how his life would be like as western side of Novgorod.

**_Beginning of 14th century_ **

The conflict of Novgorod and Sweden did not end.

The two great lands were constantly battling each other in the east, both wanting the control of trade at his gulf. Tino didn’t join those battles himself anymore, too weakened by the damage they brought on him. He had learned that one of the costs of being representation of your land was yourself to suffer everything it went through. When his people starved he did, when his lands were devastated somewhere he felt it as physical pain. Lately, Tino had been in constant ache.

Berwald worried for him and had insisted that he would stay in _Åbo, Turku_ permanently now, close to Stockholm and far from Novgorod. The small harbor village had grown to a great city under Sweden’s rule. It flourished with trade and culture, bringing much needed pride for his people. Tino had learned to value the place greatly.

When Novgorod attacks there, he feels it as a stinging pain in his heart.

**_1318_**

He was burning.

Nothing else could describe the feeling of raging pain, searing like hot iron, all over him. With years, he had learned to stand hunger, coldness, the aches of battles - but none of them had ever hurt like _this_.

It had started while he was asleep. Novgorodians sneaked in the city in quiet of the night, torches in their hands. The fire caught quickly on wooden houses and rapidly it had spread everywhere in the city. 

Tino lies on the floor, fallen from his bed and screams in agony. He couldn’t move - the pain was too much. It clouds his mind, makes him unable to focus on anything else.

With all the smoke and rising heat around him, Tino knows that soon it won’t only be his mind that is ablaze. He wonders if a Land can heal if their body is burned to ashes.

He doesn’t have to stay to find out. There’s a shout from outside and his door is thrown open. He sees shape of a person, wearing a protective cloak against the fire. When the figure reaches him and bents down to pick him up, Tino recognizes the familiar angular face.

_Berwald…_

It is his last thought before he drifts off, too weak from the pain and the suffocating smoke. He is safe now.

Berwald carries Tino in his arms to the river where the survivors left have gathered, seeking safety from the fire. He lies down the smaller boy on the water, washing the burned skin. He feels sick with quilt.

 _“Förlåta mig,_ Tino” tears fall from the swede’s eyes, landing on face of the fragile finn in his arms “For too long you have been suffering for my battles. I will end this war with Novgorod”

**_1323_**

Tino feels better than he has for a long time.

Not many years have passed since the burn of _Turku_ that left him devastated, both in body and mind, but the news of Sweden and Novgorod finally ready to resolve their conflict and sign a peace treaty raise his spirit. He had Berwald partly to thank for it - for five years he had insisted to his king that the war with Novgorod would not benefit them anymore and even persuaded Novgorod himself that settling their conflict was better for both of them.

So here they were, at the border of Karelia on an island, gathered around a round table, spirits of three Lands with their leaders and soldiers.

Novgorod, sitting opposite to him and Berwald, looks calm and pleased. Tino has not seen him in years, it is easy to notice how the battles have affected him too. There’s bags under his eyes that weren’t there before and his face looks thinner. Novgorod must be glad as well for this war to end.

One of their soldier brings a map on the table and the negotiations begin.

Southwestern areas of his lands were easily settled. Novgorod knew that Sweden would never give in an inch regarding them. The conflict of opinion was of the border in the east. Neither of the great lands wanted one another too close, yet both wanted the access to Neva river and the Baltic Sea where the trade happened. It was eventually agreed that the traders would all have a free pass there, regardless of their nationality.

In the end the border takes place in middle of Karelia, dividing the land there. Tino is not happy with the outcome.

“Berwald! You cannot let them-! It’s… Karelia, my people, that border leaves most of them to Novgorod…” Tino was quietly trying to persuade the swede to still negotiate of the border. If representation of Sweden was to voice an objection, there could still be discussion of it. He knows that himself he has no say in the treaty.

“I’m sorry, Tino. This is the best we can do…”

The finn nods quietly, accepting the loss of his people even though his heart aches. And accepting the fact that this is his place now: having no power over his own lands, over his own fate. It feels unjust and wrong, but he has learned that in this world nothing is hardly ever fair. Even less for Lands like him.

They finally leave the castle where the negotiations took place, both parties bowing to each other, wishing for eternal peace. The spirits of their lands know better, but play along with the falseness.

As the swedish company prepares their ship for leaving, Tino sees Novgorod approaching him. He knows there is no danger, but still feels himself stiffen with caution.

“I hope you are doing well! You must be glad that finally you can be at peace. It’s a shame we didn’t have a chance to chat there before-”

“The burn still hurts”

Novgorod looks apologetic. Tino is not convinced it’s sincere. “My condolences about Turku. You see, my prince was quite unhappy with attacks from Sweden and…”

“Save your explanations. It doesn't matter anymore, I forgive you. I only wish to look to the future of peace now”

The violet eyes turn wide and stare at him for a long moment. Tino thinks it’s the first time he sees genuine surprise in them. As if the other would have never expected such an answer. Novgorod recovers quickly and soon the familiar, too friendly smile is there again.

“If only all the Lands had such kind hearts… I wish as well for our peace to last”

They’ve talked too long, as now Berwald is next to him, eyeing Novgorod with suspicion. “I hope you understand to respect the established border, Novgorod”

“Of course! As you do, I will” the Slavic boy backs away, folding his hands behind his back. “And Finland? Please know that you are always welcome to visit your dear Karelia”

“That is… very kind of you, Novgorod. Thank you” Tino wonders what the ulterior motive of the offer is.

“Tino, we are leaving…” Berwald puts his hand on his arm pressingly, tugging him slightly at the direction of the shore where the ship is waiting. He wants to leave this land as soon as he can. And he wants Tino far away from prying eyes of his enemy.

The finn is not sure if he’s just imagining it, but he thinks he feels Novgorod’s piercing stare on his back as they head to the shore.

“I… I wish for you to come to Stockholm with me” Berwald says as their ship sets sail.

“Some business with the king?”

“No, I meant that you’d come there for good. To live with me”

“What?! I mean… why now? I thought it was fine if I was in Åbo...”

“So thought I. But not after the city was burned down to ground. I’m sorry but I do not trust Novgorod to stay where he is. For your safety it would be better if you were with me”

“But Berwald… Stockholm is not my _home_ ”

“I know that, but… I feel constantly worried for your safety in your land. When I found you at the burning of Åbo, it… I just never want you to go through something like that again, not alone”

When he looks up to the dark blue eyes, he sees the genuine anxiety there. Tino wonders why the other thinks so highly of him. But if he was in Berwald’s place… if he had a friend for whose safety he was worried about, wouldn’t he try to do anything in his power to keep them safe? (Eduard comes to his mind - whom he has not seen in years, only heard of his life in Danish kingdom through his letters. _Whom he misses so much it hurts_ ) 

“Alright then… I guess I can learn to like it there, call it home even”

Tino smiles, but inside he does not feel as assured.

**_1328 - 1338_ **

The peace did not last long.

Only five years after the treaty, there was disagreement on the settlement of the North. Novgorod had presumed that the northern areas would be free for his people to settle in - few years ago he had settled the dispute of them with Norway. But Sweden did not want him to have access to gulf of _Bothnia_. Though the situation did not escalate to an open conflict, it left the two countries dubious at each other.

What aggravated the fragile peace even further was how Sweden’s king seemed to look for every opportunity to boast at Novgorod’s prince. First, he demanded them to recognize the Pope’s authority and challenged the Orthodox for a debate on their religions. Novgorod did not answer this provocation and the enraged king sent his army to _Oreshek_ , the city where the treaty had been signed only 10 years ago and set it ablaze. Tino felt almost sympathetic at the eastern land - he if anyone knew how it felt when your city burned. But his empathy did not go far as it was because of the said Land that he had to suffer through it.

Novgorod recovered quickly and it did not take long for the country to gain back the city.

And then Karelians started rebelling. King Magnus saw it as a chance to take more control at the Eastern border and sent his troops to support them. Tino had gladly joined.

At first they were victorious and managed to occupy a fortress. But Novgorod soon answered with vigorous fighting, driving their troops beyond the border and further. The swedish fortress of Viaborg was then sieged and Tino went back to Stockholm, head low in shame with the defeat and asking for Sweden to negotiate for armistice.

The finn is kneeling in front of the throne, upon it king Magnus IV whose judging eyes feel like they’re pressing him down lower. Berwald stands by his ruler’s side. 

“Your majesty, I regret to tell you of our ill battle in Karelia…” he starts his speech of apology for their failure.

The king hardly answers anything, just briefly stating that God was not on their side this time and their next fight shall be more victorious. His voice shows no anger, but Tino can see clearly from the scowl on his face what his ruler really thinks of him. _Weak._

When they are dismissed, Berwald wastes no time reaching him and telling the finn he fought well, gently brushing his arm. The swede feels no disappointment at Tino at all, he is just glad to see the smaller Land return unharmed.

**_1340_ **

It’s been more than a century since Tino last saw Eduard.

So when Berwald invites him to travel to Denmark for trade negotiations, he’s filled with joy and anticipation. He won’t miss the chance to see his dear Baltic at last.

The boat trip from Skåne did not take long. Only in hours they reach the harbors of Copenhagen and Tino looks ahead to the city in wonder.

Berwald smiles fondly at the way how Tino’s purple eyes seem to glow, looking everywhere as they wander through the city. There is still the youthful innocence and delight left in the small Land that not even decades of war have taken away. The swede wants to preserve that brightness, wishing he could hide away the other from all the terribleness the world holds.

When they arrive at the King’s castle, Denmark is there at the gates to meet them.

“ _Længe siden_ , Sve!” the blond boy with wild hair yells from far, waving his hand excitedly.

Tino tries to keep himself from laughing at the way how Berwald stiffens when the dane throws his arms around him. He has learned with years that the swede preferred keeping away from physical affection. His danish friend seemed to be either oblivious or simply did not care.

“And you are Österland, right? The tiny, but fierce Land that keeps Novgorod away from my brother!”

Tino nods, feeling a light blush rise up at the compliment. He usually wasn't praised for his efforts, just seen as this eastern province that needed protecting.

“Come on then. My king is waiting! And there shall be a feast tonight where you all are welcome!”

After greetings with king Valdemar they are led to a dining hall, table full of all kinds of delicacies. But Tino was not interested in the food. Because as soon as they arrived, he started to look for the familiar face. There is Norway, the staid face greeting him with a simple nod. And opposite of him is… Eduard! He smiles gently when Tino meets his eyes.

He feels so joyous he has to contain himself from just running where his friend is and throwing his arms around the other. This is a king’s dining room, he’ll have to mind his manners here.

The dinner feels too long. Unfortunately he had not been seated beside Viro as he had hoped. The food served was amazing - but he could not really properly enjoy it, his mind occupied with the dying need to speak to his best friend he hasn’t seen for so long.

After what felt like hours, the king is finally finished with the last meal and nods to Denmark. The boy’s face lightens up and he stands up right away, raising his cup high.

“ _Bring in the ale!_ ”

The evening turns from formal to casual in a blink. People fill their cups with drinks, standing up and going around to socialize. Tino doesn’t wait a moment longer. He quickly excuses himself from company of Berwald, heading where Eduard is standing near the wall, away from hassle of people.

He throws himself at Eduard, arms tight around his friend. It doesn’t take long for the estonian to answer the embrace.

“ _P_ _itkästä aikaa_ ” Eduard whispers, still remembering the language of his best friend.

The reunited friends spend the whole evening in each other’s company, talking of all the things happened in last century, trying to fill in the decades of being apart.

Eduard has changed - that much was obvious. But what Land would not, living under another’s rule for years, slowly being shaped to become more like its occupier and less like themselves? 

Gladly Eduard hadn't lost the best of himself; that bright mind of his, always thinking ahead and being able to choose reason over emotion. Tino wondered if the hot-headed Denmark actually came over to his Baltic friend for counsel about battle strategies. The idea of it is kind of ridiculous, but not even that unlikely. Eduard is in the middle of explaining how the administration now ran in his country when Tino suddenly breaks into giggles, causing him to look at the other in plain confusion before he starts to laugh as well. He doesn’t even know what Tino finds so merry - but now, so joyful and relieved for just seeing his best friend again, laughing along feels just right.

Their conversation wasn't only all jolly. They speak as well of all the hardships the years had brought them - of Tino’s struggles as the Land in between two great powers, of Eduard’s concern of the growing German and Danish influence on his lands, of how they both felt like they were losing themselves. 

It really should have not surprised Tino when Eduard starts to talk of rebellion.

“My people, Tino. They are rising, I can feel it. They are tired of danes in the north. And of germans in the south. They want their land to be theirs again, as it should!”

“Eduard, don’t make too hasty decisions. If you openly rebel against Denmark, I’m afraid of the consequences...”

“I can't just sit here quietly when my people start fighting. When the moment comes, I have to be there for them”

Tino looks around cautiously. Though they were whispering, well far from any hearing ears, he takes no risk this conversation would reach people it should not.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll find a way to get out of here. It shouldn’t be too hard, I have obeyed his every order for years now and not rebelled, Denmark won't suspect a thing”

“Eduard… are you sure about this? If by some miracle this rebellion succeeded, what then? You think you can really keep away Novgorod or some another strong Land from taking you again?”

Eduard doesn't answer, just looks at him blankly. Tino continues.

“I think, it is not that bad, living with a stronger country, if they respect you, I mean. Denmark treats you well, doesn’t he? Perhaps it is better for beings like us. To be protected”

Eduard looks at him with so much disappointment it hurts. “Is that what Sweden has been telling you?”

“N-no! I just understand the reality as it is!”

“ _Reality as it is?_ That we should just bow to our rulers, serve and obey them until there is nothing left of ourselves?”

Tino looks away, ashamed. The things Eduard said, they had been bothering him too, but didn’t want to accept them. Yes, Berwald respected him as a Land of his own - but Sweden did not. No matter how good their personal relationship was, that would never change.

“I’m sorry, _Soome_. I didn’t meant anything by it. But I’m just sad to see how the world is breaking your spirit” Eduard admits. “I won’t judge you for staying with Sweden. I believe his fondness for you is genuine. But just… don’t lose yourself, Tino”

The pair does not talk about the matter anymore after that. They head back to the feast, where most of the people are already intoxicated, dancing and singing merrily. Tino finds it hard to look at Berwald in the eye for rest of the evening.

After a week spent in Copenhagen, they are heading back to Stockholm. Eduard is there at the shore to see him off. It reminds Tino of another time long ago, when he sailed back to his land after an yearly visit in Rääveli.

As they embrace, Eduard whispers. 

“Next time we meet in Rääveli, when I am an independent country” 

“I’ll look forward to it” Tino says even if he doesn’t believe in the promise.

**_1343 - 1346_ **

As he had said, Eduard escaped from Denmark back to his own lands as soon as the rebellion began. For two long years, the Baltic land fought on bravely both danes and the germans. Tino admired the resilience his friend showed, but understood it was fighting for a losing battle. Estonians were too few in number and their location too important in trading for greater lands. Defeated, the Baltic land finally surrendered and gave up its dream of an independent country. But Denmark, grown tired of the far away province that was difficult to govern, did not wish to keep it anymore. So for thousands of golden coins, Eduard and his lands were sold to Teutonic Order like a brood horse.

Tino is there on the day when Duke of Estonia is officially transmitted from Danish to German control. As always, he stands quietly by Berwald.

Eduard looks worn out, defeated, a land whose spirit has been broken. During the whole event he doesn't say a word nor rise his head to look at anyone. Not even Tino.

For once the ever cheerful, brash spirit of Denmark is quiet and serious. There is a clear disappointment on his face, was it at _Viro_ or at himself, Tino's not sure. The riches gained could not atone the blow on his pride this loss caused for him.

The only one who seems pleased in the situation is the spirit representing the Teutonic state. The german with pale, silver hair is only a boy little older than Tino, but he looks like a battle hardened warrior already in his white clothes. The blood red eyes seem to be gleaming with victory. Beside him, stands much smaller boy dressed in alike white clothes, a Land Tino has been familiar with since the Viking age. Livonia has been under control of Teutonic knights since the last century. Little Ravis still looks like the tiny, nervous boy he had met long time ago, but there was a toughness in his bearing that hadn't been there before. Like for all of them, the time had hardened him too. 

At least this time there would be a fellow Baltic friend in the foreign land with Eduard. It was the only fortune in the miserable situation. Tino could only hope that comfort of a friend could raise the estonian’s spirit with time. 

He wonders how many decades will pass this time before he sees his friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Förlåta mig (Swedish) = Forgive me  
> Финляндия (Russian) = Finland  
> Længe siden (Danish) = long time no see  
> Pitkästä aikaa (Finnish) = long time no see 
> 
> Historical events related:  
> 1293 - Third Swedish Crusade in Finland  
> 1318 - Raid and burning of Turku by Novgorodians  
> 1323 - Treaty of Nöteborg  
> Swedish-Novgorodian wars in general  
> 1343-1345 - St. George's Night Uprising  
> 1346 - Duchy of Estonia is sold from Denmark to Teutonic Order


	5. Chapter 5

With years Tino found himself growing closer with the Scandinavians lands. They were an odd trio for a family: close like oldest friends, yet they constantly fought like rivals.

There was Berwald, always quiet and reserved. With time Tino had learned that he was in fact a very caring person who valued those close to him greatly. He just had hard time showing it. His blank expressions no longer looked intimidating and Tino could see the warm affection behind his cold eyes. 

Denmark,  _ Mathias _ in name, was different like day to a night. He did not hold back with his emotions, always doing and saying as he felt in the moment, not thinking ahead to the consequences. Tino could see why Berwald often grew annoyed with it - himself he didn’t mind, it was sometimes relieving to be around a person who was so open and straightforward. The dane’s spontaneity always brought a spark in otherwise dully formal meetings and Tino found his company quite pleasant there. And it was Mathias who introduced him to ale… He couldn’t deny that fact as one reason they get along so well.

Then there was Norway… In many aspects  _ Lukas _ was similar to Berwald: silent and withdrawn, a kind of a person you need to know for years before you can read them. But somehow Lukas was still nothing like Berwald: his cold, calculating demeanor brought certain mysterious aura around him, made him charming in a way. While the swede seemed stiff, a bit awkward even, Lukas was elegant. What added to the norwegian’s charm was the feminine beauty in his feature. It wouldn’t be hard to mistake him for a girl if he were wearing a dress. But beneath the fair face was a competent warrior who could kill in cold blood if needed, one who could fight off enemies twice his size.  _ ‘He was the most violent of us in the Viking age’ _ had Mathias told Tino when the finn had stared in awe at Lukas on the training field.

The Scandinavian trio still had another Land in the family. Silver haired boy, still young as a small child, from a faraway island in the North with mountains that at times spit fire and ash in the sky.  _ Emíl _ , spirit of Iceland whom Lukas considered as his little brother, had at first seemed as cold and mysterious as the norwegian. But beneath the cold surface was a hotheaded boy whose feelings came off as violent outbursts that no one could predict. They could only hope for them to calm down with age.

Though Tino found himself growing with years more like the other Northern Lands, he couldn’t cast off the feeling like an outsider among them. The four of them had known each other much longer and their languages were more or less similar to one another. Tino could speak Swedish as fluent as his own language now, but felt jealous of how the four of them could simply use their native tongues with each other and still be understood. With his odd language he could never have that privilege. It made him miss the easy chatter with Eduard, the only one he knew whose language held some similarities with his. But the estonian is now somewhere in german lands and he has no idea when they see each other again.

Despite all, the Scandinavians are his closest friends now and perhaps one day he will feel like an equal next to them.

**_1397_ **

_ It was only natural that as the lands grew closer, the countries’ aristocracies would consider a formal union to strengthen their ties. They all had a common interest after all: to counter the influence of Hanseatic League in the Baltic Sea and control the trade there themselves. The country's royalty were already like one great family: through years unions had been formed through marriages between danish, swedish and norwegian thrones. But never before had all the houses joined under one crown. _

“Tino, we will leave Stockholm soon” just like that, Berwald had let him know of their joining the union of North. He had suspected it before, had heard of it in passing from the talks between aristocracies. But he is still surprised.

“I see… so we will live with Mathias, Lukas and Emil now! That will be nice, I guess...” he says cheerily, but glances in doubt at the swede. “Won’t it be?”

Strangely, Berwald doesn’t seem much upset that his kingdom’s sovereignty will be taken away. But then again, it’s often hard to say what he thinks behind that staid face.

“It seems like a fair union” he says thoughtfully “With it we could rise to become one of the strongest nations in Europe”

_ So it’s the power that’s appealing him. Of course. _ Himself he is just glad to have some who he can call as his family.

_ The grand plan to join the Northern kingdoms started with queen Margaret. The princess of Denmark married a norwegian king and their son Olaf inherited both of the crowns when his father passed away. Sadly, it was only 7 years after when Olaf died himself, leaving the queen alone as the regent of the two countries. As she was now without a heir, she adopted her great nephew Erik who became a new king for Norway in 1389. Eight years later, he was chosen as king for both Sweden and Denmark as well. _

All five of them are there in  _ Kalmar _ on the day of the coronation. It is a magnific event: all the royalties of the three throne houses are there as well as their diplomats, priests, nobles… The grand ambience at the coronation tells that beginning of a new era is upon for Scandinavia.

Mathias stands proudly by the throne when Erik is crowned - it was clear that the king was considered danish primarily, giving the dominant role in the alliance to kingdom of Denmark. An imbalance in the power could never be a good start for an union. Tino can already see the dissatisfaction in Berwald, the way his smiles seemed forced and how he eyed the dane with envy. This joined kingdom was not going to be as fair as he had hoped. They stand on left little further from the throne, Tino half behind the swede. On right side are Lukas and little Emíl, hiding behind his older brother. They had been placed like this on purpose, to show how the power lies in this union: only Mathias can stand next to the throne.

“This is… amazing! Look at it!!” Mathias marvels at the sight as their carriage takes them inside the palace gates. The building is grand, yellow structure with large courtyard. Behind it are a church and a wide garden. It will be an exquisite place to live in, without doubt.

“Stop pulling at my sleeve” the norwegian next to him says sharply, the dane’s overexcitement getting on his nerves again.

The snoring icelandian leaning on his brother finally wakes up, rubbing his still drowsy eyes. “Luka, I’m hungry…”

Tino and Berwald sit opposite them. The finn had felt a bit melancholic to leave Stockholm, he had only just got used to it as his home and then they had to move here. But the carefree mood in the carriage, the casual bickering and easy chatter between them, fills him with warmth. He definitely will not be lonely here. He smiles fondly at the three on the other side, then looks up at Berwald next to him. The whole ride he’s hardly said a word, has mostly just been staring out the window. Tino can’t help being slightly upset that the union doesn’t seem to be that much of joy for the swede. 

When they step out of the carriage, it’s queen Margaret herself who is waiting for them.

“My queen!” the dane is hardly able to contain his excitement, nearly bouncing on his heels as he greets his queen.

“My dear Denmark” she speaks to him like a fond mother for her child. “And Norway, Iceland” she greets them as well. Then she gazes at the two other personifications left who are yet not so familiar with her.

“I wish your longer travel from Stockholm was comfortable. I am very glad that you are here to represent kingdom of Sweden in our union. I welcome you into your new home, here in Roskilde” 

The five of them settle in quickly.

The large palace has plenty of room for the five young spirits to run around. Though in years few centuries old already, in their bodies they are still just children who prefer spending their days with playing and telling stories if they can. It’s like they’ve found their inner youth here again: the wars and all hardships faced often prevent their kind them from having a childhood.

Tino finds himself healing here from the decades of war, his bright spirit returning. He’s not the only one. Lukas doesn’t try to conceal his smiles anymore and Emil no longer hides shyly behind his brother. Even Berwald seems to be coming out of his shell. As for Mathias… well, he is is usual over cheery self. The childishness is only natural to him.

**_Beginning of 15th century_ **

_ Even if Erik was the king the actual person in charge was Margaret. The lady was energetic, wise and in all ways a capable leader and did not let men’s expectations for her behaviour or opinions hold her back.  _

_ Her strong character naturally gained disdain from some nobility who snorted at whatever decisions she did and came up with all kind of mean nicknames. Perhaps the most famous of them, “King Breechless”, was invented by her rival Albert of Mecklenburg, formal king of Sweden. She answered his taunting with overthrowing Albert from his throne. It was Margaret’s success in driving off the unpopular king that finally joined Sweden in the union in 1380s. _

Mathias adored his queen. The danish boy never forgot to bow before her, treated her like a lady yet respected her as he would his king. He had grown very attached to her: the two often took long horse riding trips in the fields, discussing of their country and others in the union, even played games together. The queen valued the personification of her kingdom greatly, always showing him off to ambassadors and foreign royalties, speaking highly of his accomplishments. Gladly, her fondness didn’t only extend for Mathias - she made sure that the other four of them were treated well and with respect as well. Her ambiguousness and love for the three kingdoms made the rest four of them too highly regard their queen.

It’s because of Margaret they can lead the peaceful live in Roskilde. Their queen watches over the spirits of her kingdoms, trying her best to guard them from schemes of politicians and conflicts of countries. Margaret finds herself regarding them like they were her own children. For having lost her own son so young, she feels blessed to be a mother for these five who don’t have parents.

“...and then, we burn the witch!” Mathias explains enthusiastically, his eyes nearly gleaming in excitement.

“...huh?” Tino gapes at him. “So you use the bonfire for… repelling witches?”

“And other evil spirits” the older boy says proudly.

“Alright then…” the finn feels a bit uneasy with the concept. When he heard that they’d be burning bonfire on summer solstice here too, he had expected it to be same as home. Clearly he was wrong.

“Huh? You didn’t do that at your place, Sve?” Mathias looks baffled at Berwald.

“We burn a  _ midsommarstång _ …”

“Midsummer Pole? What the heck is that even? Fin, you have it too?”

“No, we do burn bonfires at my lands, but it’s not exactly for anything evil”

“Then what is it for?”

“It’s for… fertility, I think...” 

“ _ Fertility? _ What does that even have to do with fire? Geez, you’ve got it weird there…”

“ _ Dan _ ” Lukas gives him a pressuring look, one telling that the dane had said something wrong.

“What?” and as usual, Mathias doesn’t really understand what he did.

In the end, the five decide to put their traditions together, that every one of them gets to add something of theirs in the celebration. Berwald gets his pole, Mathias his straw witch bound up there. Tino’s only wish is for them all to wear white and flower crowns on their heads, like the maidens of his lands always do as they dance around the bonfire. Lukas is happy as long as the flames are  _ enormous _ . And as for Emil…

“What is he doing?” the finn asks, watching puzzled at the sight on the pasture, further away from them. The icelandian is there on the field, very keenly chatting with several cows grazing there.

“He does this every year” Lukas says and there’s clear amusement in his voice “He’s convinced that someday they will actually talk back to him”

“I see…” Tino can’t help, but snigger at the absurdity of it.

“GUYS!! Let’s go skinny-dipping!!” Mathias yells from the shore, already throwing away his shirt and storming into the lake.

The Midsummer’s Eve that year is warm and sky void of clouds. The midnight sun doesn’t shine as bright here as it does at his homeland, but the night is still light and magical. Tino has always loved the Summer Solstice, but now, surrounded by this new family of his, he feels so content it’s like he’s dreaming. 

They celebrate late into the night, dancing and singing, drinking and feasting to their heart’s content. The first rays of morning are already glinting when they finally quiet down. Lying on a field in complete silence, nothing but gentle sounds of nature surrounding them.

Emil had fallen asleep in minutes after they lied down, already snoring soundly. Tino finds his eyes trying to fall shut as well.

“Hey guys, we will… always be together like this, right?” Mathias says quietly. For once he is as calm and still as them.

None of them dare to answer the question. Always is a difficult word for their kind, it holds too much of finality in it. In their eternal lives, there is hardly anything that stays. No nation can keep a promise that involves something of always.

Gladly, they don’t have to answer the question at all as the dane is already asleep.

  
  


Mathias feels like he’s never been happier - his whole family, living together in Denmark and so close to his dear  _ København!  _ It was just like the good old Viking days, except there were five of them now. Together, they would become a power so strong that whole Europe will bow before them.

Mathias was drunk with pride, that much was obvious for Lukas. The dane had gained too much from this union and he knew his idiot well enough that this much power would only get to Danmark’s head soon enough. Lukas could only hope that he’d be able to restrain Mathias until the union grew more balanced. He knew that usually it was only himself who was able to get through that thick danish head.

Berwald couldn’t deny his dissatisfaction with the union. When the idea had first been proposed, he had been very open to it - stronger alliance between them would make them a notable power in Europe, challenge the domination of Hanseatic League and keep Novgorod away from creeping at the eastern border. But what he didn’t know was how the decision power would be under one monarch, therefore centralizing it in Denmark. The union didn’t feel fair when one of them was in so much higher position.

Tino is sincerely happy to live together with his new Scandinavian family. But Roskilde does not feel like home, he had only recently started to feel that of Stockholm and then they had to move away. As Berwald’s place, the royal mansion of Roskilde was beautiful without doubt. But somehow Tino could never appreciate a shiny palace as he would a simple wooden house in a forest by a lake. When the homesickness for his own lands felt too much, he goes for long walks into the woods. As he lies there on a moss, the smell of pine trees and singing of birds surrounding him, Tino can almost pretend it is the forests of Finland he is in. It was in nature, not in a stony city, where he feels most comfortable.

Despite their differences, first decade and half of second in the union of three kingdoms pass in peace.

_ (years later, Tino will bitterly remember how happy they were on those halcyon days, before their union fell apart) _

**_1412_ **

_ Denmark and Holstein, german duchy in Holy Roman Empire, are in dispute over Schleswig, an important trade port between Baltic Sea and North Sea. Queen Margaret leads her kingdom to war to ensure the duchy for Denmark. _

Their regents are leaving for war in german lands, leaving behind the five personifications to secure their kingdom. Margaret had assured them it was only a minor conflict, their presence wouldn’t be needed there. 

It was more likely she just wanted keep them out of the war, so fond she was of them. In her eyes they were just children. Perhaps she could never see them as anything other than that.

“But, but... I want to fight!!” Mathias had of course voiced his objection, keen to battle for his kingdom’s glory. 

“This will not be your fight, not yet. But there will come time when we need your strength” the queen smiles and ruffles his hair “Keep our kingdom safe, Mathias. I won’t be gone for long”

“You can count on me. But next time, I will come with you!” the boy shouts after her as she steps into the carriage. She waves at him one last time.

_ I will make you proud, Margaret. _ Mathias decides then that he will rise Denmark to greatness, no matter what. 

When they return, it’s only Erik that comes back.

“Margaret has passed away” he says plainly, hips lips pressed in a thin line and eyes dreary “She slept away on board on a ship, after the war with Holstein”

The five personifications can only stand there speechless, unable to believe that their queen is gone forever.

“This… this can’t be for real…” as expected, it’s Mathias who breaks the silence. The dane steps towards his king, his face in frown.

“I’m sorry, but that is the truth” Erik says, his voice hard. He has already done his mournings.

“When she… died, she was in german lands?” the danish boy asks, voice nearly breaking. But with every word he sounds angrier.

“Yes, she suddenly fell very ill. There was nothing we could do”

“No, no…” Mathias shakes his head “She can’t be gone… the germans, they’re deceiving us! They must have taken her!” he grabs the sleeves of his king, tugging tightly at them.

Now Lukas has stepped forward as well, knows the dane has crossed a line. He grasps at the other boy’s arm, trying to lead him away. “Dan, stop…”

“We must save her from them!!”

“Her body is in the ship if you wish to see her” Erik says coldly, wrenching himself away from Mathias’ grip. “And stop this disrespectful manner at once. You are the spirit of Denmark, behave accordingly and not like an uneducated rascal”

Their king marches away, not willing to deal with these  _ children _ . 

For a moment Mathias just stands there, in distraught. And then he sprints away, rapidly running towards the exit and without doubt to head to the harbour from there.

“ _ Dan, wait! _ ” Lukas follows soon after him.

When Tino, Berwald and Emil finally reach the dock where they ran, the view is heartbreaking. Mathias is on his knees in front of the coffin where his queen lies, weeping in misery. Lukas is right by his side, arms tightly around him.

The sight brings Tino to tears as well. He understands then that the union will not be the same without her. Berwald puts a comforting hand on his shoulder while Emil hugs at his middle.

“May she rest in peace” the swede whispers.

Afterwards, Mathias had retreated to his room alone, locking the door. It took 3 days before he let in even Lukas.

**_1416 - 1432_ **

_ In 1416, king Erik moves his seat to Copenhagen, the city becoming the new capital of Denmark and of the the whole union. _

Peaceful years spent in Roskilde were behind. The five Nordic Lands are taken to their new home where Erik made it very clear from the first day that he’d demand more active participation in affairs of the kingdom from its personifications and ‘wouldn’t tolerate their lazing around like the passed queen had’.

It’s after their moving to Copenhagen when things start to change between them.

It’s the little things that start to bother them of each other. It’s Mathias being too loud, all over the place, always stealing the spotlight. It’s Berwald increasingly criticizing whatever decisions the dane does (of things concerning  _ all of them _ ), angering the other in turn. It’s still harmless though as the swede usually contents with just voicing his opinion and doesn’t press it further. But Tino can see that his frustration at their leader only keeps growing. Lukas seems so indifferent of everything it’s nearly infuriating. But his cold mask is starting to crack too: the way he might snap at them of simple chores done wrong, of how he frowns at negotiations. 

Emil mostly plays by himself now. The changed atmosphere has not unnoticed by him neither. He does his best just to stay out of the way.

The finn does his best to maintain peaceful relations between them. He knows their nobilities have had their disputes in the union since the start, but that shouldn’t affect the personal relationships between the five of them…  _ right?  _

So he tries to get them spend their leisure time together, to have fun, play some games (though, they usually end in just too competitive duels between Mathias and Berwald). But he finds it harder every year. They don’t have time for themselves as they used to, Erik wanting them attending everything and everywhere (especially the spirit of Denmark. And he can see the drain it’s taking on the dane, how his smiles seem forced now and how quickly he loses his temper). And when they’re together, it’s not joyful as it used to be. The strained tension between them only keeps escalating.

They are drifting apart and Tino is afraid there is nothing he can do about it.

_ Without the strong pillar behind him that his aunt was, Erik does not make as great king anymore. Instead of negotiating, the hot-tempered king chooses the policy of war. He constantly wants to increase counter action against german state of Holstein and influence of Teutonic Order, as well as cities of Hanseatic League. Securing Duchy of Schleswig for Denmark is one of his primal fixations and the three kingdom pay for the king’s obsession with draining taxes. The dissatisfaction at the union keeps growing all around. _

“We can’t let germans expand northward any further. If they get Schleswig our trade in Baltic is threatened” Erik says sharply “Do you understand? Only with complete defeat of Holstein we can secure the duchy for us”

“I’ll be proud to fight for your honor” Mathias says, on one knee as he bows.

“Very well, you will join my troops in this war. As for you four…” the kings looks at the other personifications behind the dane “You have lot of work to do with papers while we’re away. There will be lot of taxes to collect”

Tino can see Berwald tensing beside him. The swede is far from content with the task. 

Initially Mathias goes along eagerly with the king’s madness. Driven like a chase hound, he fights through battle to battle, wanting to boast at the german states with his new might. But he starts to realize the constant wars are draining him more than what they give. The king’s poor choices and hasty decisions finally lose him Schleswig in 1432. Mathias returns home defeated and disappointed - all those years fighting and in the end nothing gained.

**_1434 - 1436_ **

_ The peasants were discontent. For years they had paid the price of the king’s quest for glory with the high taxation, work loading their backs and bellies hungry. Especially swedes, who were already suspicious at the central of power laying in Denmark. With how the state of the union was, it was only a matter of time before someone rose for a rebellion. It was a simple miner who had finally stood up. Engelbrekt had gathered the angry folk and they burned several castles all around the country, pressuring the king for negotiations. When Erik’s promises for better proved to be nothing but empty words, the rebels had finally marched to Stockholm itself.  _

The news reach them soon. It doesn’t take long for Mathias to confront Berwald.

“Sve, this is going too far” the dane has no gentleness in his voice.

“Our king has been going too far for far too long” the swede’s sharp answer is already threatening to make Mathias lose his temper again. Breathing in deeply, he still tries to keep his cool.

“Look, Berwald. I understand you’ve not been happy with his decisions. I can’t say I support everything he’s done, but it… it just is what it is. You have to make them stop this mutiny. To contain the peace of our union”

_ “It’s just what it is _ ” the swede snorts. No, Mathias definitely does not _ understand _ him “I’m very sorry, but my people likely will not accept it to be  _ what it is _ . And I have no control over them”

“You...you…have to do something!” the older boy feels his restraint fading “You are representation of Sweden, your word must mean something to them!”

“I’m not sure if it does... isn’t everything decided these days in Denmark anyway?” he says tauntingly. This time Mathias does get enraged, marching out of the room as the mere sight of the swede now angers him.

“Bastard” he whispers under his breath at the doorway.

Tino walks from the corridor, on his way to see his friend, but runs into a furious dane instead.

“Oh, hi Mathias! I was just going to see--”

“Out of my way” it’s all he says as he stomps away. Tino looks in concern at his retreating back and then at Berwald’s room. Whatever conversation they had, it didn’t end well. Cautiously, he knocks the door.

“Come in”

“Hi… just saw Danmark storming out of here, did you have a fight?”

But the tall boy doesn’t seem a bit of angry, in fact, the opposite even. He is only smiling in gloat. “Not quite, just told him there is really nothing I can do about the rebellion”

“Right” Tino frowns in doubt. He hopes the conflict will be resolved soon enough.

But what they didn’t know was that this rebellion was only a start for a conflict between the two Scandinavians, one that would last for decades. 

_ The rebellion had done its duty: concessions were done for peasants and Danish influence in the country lessened. Arrogantly, Erik had tried to gain back his control soon after, but it backfires on him greatly: in the following years he is deposed as king from all the 3 realms. _

**_1440 - 1448_ **

_ Nephew of Erik, Christopher was chosen as the new king for the union. His coronation was the end of strongly centralized power for Denmark: the three kingdoms had now their own councils more strongly involved in decision making. _

Tino was glad for the change. Now that the power had become more balanced between the three of them, they could finally head back to peaceful times and become stronger together. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

With years of being the central power of Scandinavia, Mathias’ natural arrogance had grown out of control. And it had not stopped with the change in the union dynamic. He still bossed them around, acted as if everything danish was better and was just downright rude. Tino didn’t dare to talk back and Emíl was too young to understand. Only Lukas seemed to know to how to deal with the dane, usually shutting him up with clever words (or straight up violence). But he didn’t always have the energy for it and at times just walked off when Mathias was in one of his moods again. And those times it was poor Berwald who was left in fireline. In the past the stoic swede had taken it all in like unwaltering wall, not letting the harsh words get to him. But the change in union had made him different - Berwald talked back now.

**_1448 - 1450_ **

_Only 8 years after being coronated, king Christopher suddenly dies, without any children as an heir to take his place._ _In Denmark, Christian I is chosen as the new king. But he’s not the ruler of all 3 realms as swedes choose to crown their own king, Karl Knutsson._

“This is outrageous!!” Mathias, of course, had got furious for Sweden’s actions.

“It’s what my people have chosen. Your new king is not a legal heir. He can’t claim the crown if we don’t agree to it” Berwald says calmly. He won’t argue about this: either the dane accepts this or not. He will leave in any case.

“You’re that eager to get rid of us, huh? What a loyal member you are…”

“It’s hardly been a fair union. Don’t blame me for my people’s dissatisfaction with how your kings have reigned them”

Mathias sneers at him, but doesn’t say anything. There is such tension in the air it’s like one more insulting word can explode the situation.

“Dan, there is something you should know…” it’s Lukas who dares to break the silence. For once the look on his face is readable: it’s anxiety “Norwegian council, they have not accepted Christian either…”

“ _ HVA?! _ What do you mean?”

“They… elected Karl to rule Norway as well…”

“You’re telling me your people chose  _ swedish king _ to rule them?!”

“I’m afraid so…”

The dane picks up the closest thing he can grab, a cup from table and throws it at the wall, the item breaking in two from the contact. Fuming, he points his finger accusatively at Berwald. “You… you have really crossed a line now, Sve!”

“It was not me who decid--”

“ _ You will not take Norge from me, you hear me?! _ ” then he marches out, kicking a chair down on his way. Lukas looks apologetic at both Berwald and Tino before he rushes after the dane. 

Tino realizes now that he’s shaking. They will never be the same again. He’s afraid of the uncertain future, of this conflict that only seems to be turning worse and worse.

__

_ Despite the norwegians’ choice, Christian keeps pursuing his claim to Norway. Karl Knutsson is ready for war to keep his second throne, but swedish aristocracy are reluctant to back him. In 1450, Karl is forced to renounce his claim to Norway. The personal union between the two countries is renewed in treaty of Bergen. In it it’s declares that ‘Denmark and Norway should belong together forever’. _

Mathias and Lukas stand at the front while the king and norwegian council announce the treaty. The two personifications join their hands as a symbol at the end while their aristocracies around them bow for them and for each other. 

Tino finds it amusing how much the event resembles of a wedding.

And the way they gaze into each other’s eyes makes him wonder if for them the union is something more than just politics between their countries this time.

Berwald has a strange expression when he looks at them - some blend of sadness and envy that Tino can’t quite understand. 

“We will return to Stockholm soon, as we have now our own king…” Berwald tells them. He stands stiff, nervous of the reaction he will receive from the dane.

“Yeah, whatever” Mathias has his eyes on ground and hands on his pockets. He looks both angry and sad. But he’s no longer in a position to object to their leaving “Guess I’ll see you around in negotiations”

“I’m sure of that” the swede says and offers his hand. He doesn’t want them to part only in bad terms. But Mathias only scoffs at him and turns around, walking away. He’s not going to bother with false friendliness. Not going to pretend like he’s accepting this.

Berwald looks sadly after his Scandinavian brother. He did not want it to turn this way.

“Is it over? This crossfire between you and Denmark?” Tino asks tentatively.

The taller boy frowns, shaking his head “No, I’m afraid it’s only beginning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: so I was not very happy with this chap, so I went back to rewrite the period of Kalmar Union into 2 chapters. Not sure if it's that much better, but now events here go a bit slower... But still too fast probably. I think this period should deserve a full 10 chapters long fic itself, but I'm not patient enough for something like that D:
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**_1457_ **

_Sweden’s return to sovereignty didn’t come without disorder._

_The kingdom was divided, not all swedes were content with Karl’s rule and the church had already stood to oppose the king who wanted more power for himself. The noble houses of Oxenstierna and Vasa as well were adversaries to Karl Knutsson._

_Furthermore, Christian I still hadn’t given up his goal to reign all three realms in Scandinavia._

They had thought that things would get easier when they returned to Sweden. But on the contrary, in Stockholm their problems seem to be even more difficult. And their king seems unable to unite his nation.

The stress of it all is taking its toll on Berwald. The negotiations he attends and paperwork he does are endless.

Tino tries to help out with whatever he can. But mostly their king only accepts personification of heartland of Sweden to represent his kingdom. He hardly spares a glance at the finn representing its eastern side.

Tino hates the feeling of useless it brings on him.

It’s another evening like this: nearly midnight already and Berwald is still working. The finn found himself unable to sleep yet either and decides to check on his friend. He’s brought a tray with him, on it some bread with milk. If he can’t help with the actual work at least he can do this.

“Hey…” he says gently, walking inside the candle lit room. 

The swede nods at him quickly and continues his reading. After a moment he turns to properly meet his friend. “Sorry, had to finish that…”

“Not at all. Are you hungry?”

“Yes, thank you…” he says, gladly accepting the midnight snack brought.

They sit in comfortable silence. They hardly have time for quiet moments like this together, busy as the swede is. But neither this moment can last for long.

“Tino, the future doesn’t look too good for us…”

“Is it that bad?” the finn asks. He has an anticipation of what he will hear.

“The opposition against Karl just grows. And now, some of them want to bring Kristian back as the king…”

“So we might… go back to Denmark?”

The older boy nods grimly. If that were to happen, it will be humiliating for them.

_Due to internal disagreements in Sweden, Christian I manages to claim back the throne._

As they had feared, Karl Knutsson had to renounce the crown and escape from Sweden. 

When they return to Copenhagen, Mathias welcomes them back with open arms, arrogance written all over his face. 

**_1464 - 1471_ **

The atmosphere between them is so tense it feels like they are being strangled. 

Lukas is his usual self: cold and indifferent. But now he talks to them even less than before. Emil just follows his brother, hardly says a word for them either. It’s like they’re both afraid of the dane’s reaction.

Mathias is constantly keeping his eye on them, ready to lash out for any sign of disobedience. Berwald doesn’t try to act up against him. He keeps his head low, patiently waiting for his people to stand up.

_The union had started to crumble since the death of its previous king and the unity of it could not be restored. It didn’t take long before swedish nobility started rebelling again and Karl Knutsson returned to Stockholm, taking back the crown in 1464._

Berwald left Copenhagen again, Tino trailing behind. Mathias didn’t try to stop them this time either, but his last words held a clear warning.

“Sve, you are free to go back to your treacherous king. But know this, if you leave now there will be _consequences_. And when you crawl back here, do not expect me to treat you kindly”

“You do not need to worry about that, Danmark. We’re not coming back”

_King Knutsson died six years after his return, leaving the swedish throne without a king. But before his death he had named his nephew, Sten Sture the Elder as Lord Protector of Sweden. Unable to claim back the throne, enraged Christian I sails to Stockholm._

It was expected it would come down to this.

But still, it stings at Tino’s heart to have to take their arms up against Mathias.

“He’s really going to force us back into the union, is he?” he says, tightening Berwald’s armour. The swede will be fighting on the front lines.

“He can try” Berwald says. They have just got back their sovereignty, he won’t lose it again.

“Do you think… we can win this?” Tino knows how fierce fighter the dane is. He’s afraid for Berwald’s sake, because if they lose...

“I have fought him before. I know what I will be up against. And I know that we have every chance to win”

_In battle of Brunkeberg, Sten Sture and his allies create a clever strategy: they plan to catch Christian’s troops in a vice. In the battle, they attack from south, noth and within from the city itself. The strategy proves to be effective: danish king and what was left of his army are driven out from Sweden._

When Berwald returns from the battle field, full of bruises and cuts all over him, Tino is there to mend his wounds.

“You won Berwald. He won’t dare for another battle after a defeat like that”

“I wish it was so, Tino. But I know Danmark too well, he won’t stay away for long”

**_1478_ **

For over a century, Tino has not seen or heard of Novgorod. Though the eastern border of Swedish kingdom had remained restless for decades, he and Berwald had been too occupied with Kalmar Union to pay much attention to happenings in the east. And now, it seemed their ignorance was going to hit back on them in full force. 

“Novgorod no longer exists” Berwald tells him, frowning in concern “It’s been absorbed by _Duchy of Moscow._ And that land is far much larger”

The finn finds it hard to believe that the Land that had caused him such difficulties for decades in the past would just disappear like that. Had _the boy_ representing it as well…?

“Tino, it’s power extends directly to border in Finland”

A cold, foreboding anticipation fills him. He knows he will hear of this Duchy soon. Tino wonders if it will be the same intimidating person he’s familiar with he will meet. Or entirely someone else.

  
  
  


**_1481-83_ **

“Danmark, my years are running out. My reign will soon come to an end. And I understand it will not be in my lifetime anymore when our kingdom comes complete again”

“I’m sorry to have failed you, my king” Mathias says as he kneels. He’s ashamed for his inability to bring the pride they’ve been chasing for years. Not even for Christian’s last tides. 

“Do not apologize for my failings” he’s not disappointed at the personification. The boy has faithfully followed his every order “Past is past. Look only to the future. And what I mean is that we must ensure my son’s claim to swedish crown”

“How can we even do that? Swedes will never agree...”

“We negotiate with their nobles a treaty in their favour. Some of them are already against Sten Sture, I’m sure we can come to an agreement. In condition that they recognize Hans as king of Sweden. And in case they don’t…” his king really is incredible. Even on his deathbed he is crafting the future of Denmark “You have to look east. There is an another great nation holding a grudge against Sweden” 

Mathias eyes widen in surprise. He has to ally with _that_ land? He knows the personification from his Viking years. Their meetings were always far from pleasant. “But the people there… they’re _heretic!_ We seriously need their help?”

“Heretic or not, their kingdom is also one of strongest in east. And it’s in the east where Sweden is weak. If we attack on two fronts, swedes can’t endure that for long”

Mathias smirks. Christian just keeps astonishing him “Old man, you’ve got one hell of a mastermind!”

_Christian I passes away in 1481. When his son Hans rises to the throne, he negotiates an agreement with swedes to be recognised as their king. But finding his power too limited in it, he doesn’t sign it. He settles with ruling only Denmark and Norway - for now. Hans has no intention to give up his goal. There is still another plan that will finally give him the control of three kingdoms._

_A plan that nearly came with at the cost of Finland._

**_1495 - 1497_ **

The wars of Sweden drained Finland harshly. The heavy taxation, disruptions on trade and the effects of warfare were a hard burden on his people - Tino could feel it with how tired he constantly was. Why couldn’t _Tanska_ just leave them be?

The restlessness at the eastern border as well just kept growing. As he had anticipated, it didn’t take long for him to run into the Land himself. 

“ _Finlandiya!_ It really has been too long since we met! How is Scandinavia?” it is still the same slavic boy he will fight. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed.

“Get out of my lands Novgorod” it’s in _Viborg_ they are at now. Tino had been sent there with a small army ( _far too small_ ), after restlessness in the east had been reported.

“It is _Muscowy_ now” the russian has grown in height _a lot_ since their last meeting. “And I would not be here if Sweden properly respected our borders. Though I admit it’s not the sole reason for my presence… You see, my prince met this king from Scandinavia, a king who very much insisted that we should cause some disruption here. And as a reward, I was promised to have my side of the border a little further in the west”

Tino freezes. _He wouldn’t have gone this far to ..._

“The Land himself was there when we made the alliance, you know. This loud, arrogant boy was all over the place! He was as wild as his hair!”

 _Mathias_ . How… _how could he!?_ Weren’t they once (still were, somewhere in his heart) like a family? How could he sell out his lands like that? He was not responsible for swedes’ rebellion…

“Poor little Finlandiya... Paying again the price for wars of Sweden, are you?”

Tino doesn’t stay to answer that. He marches back into the castle of Viborg, sieged by the russian army. But not surrendered. 

“We’ve been stuck here for three months, sir. We’re running out on supplies and russians just keep pressuring us. We can’t stand this siege much longer!” Tino tells the army commander. The situation is really starting to look desperate for them.

“Have faith in us, boy” _Knut Posse_ answers. The man was a skilled, reputable general, but Tino doesn’t feel that assured of him right now.

“Sir, with all respect, it’s hard to have faith in this place anymore”

“I understand your concern, but please, let me explain. I do have a plan”

The finn looks at him doubt. This better be a good one.

“When they attack, we’re gonna blow up one of our towers on them” Knut is smiling in triumph, a gleam in his eyes

 _That’s supposed to be our plan?_ Tino is dumbfounded. He had expected more from the famous general that was so praised for his strategies “I guess there’s not really many better options, is there?”

“It will work. You’ll see” Knut at least has faith in the mad plan of his. 

It had been mad enough to work: the explosion was so great that the russians lost too many men, and those left escaped in shock. It was an unexpected victory and Tino is glad for the daring nature of Knut Posse. And proud of his people for standing through this.

_The attacks did not stop there. The troops of Muscowy kept coming back while the danes continued their attacks from south. Too worn by battle on two fronts, Sweden could not hold on to its sovereignty any longer. In autumn of 1497, Sten Sture the Elder was defeated in Rotebro and King Hans claims the swedish crown._

When Berwald returns from the war with Denmark, he’s in far worse condition than Tino. It’s clear he’s not been as fortune on his battles as the finn fighting on the other side of their kingdom. But Tino soon learns it’s not only his wounds that wear him down.

“We lost” it’s all he has to say. His companion understands fully what it means.

Once again, Berwald and Tino return to Copenhagen defeated.

There is nothing joyous about their reunion. Mathias stands by his king quiet and serious ( _when had he become like this?_ ). There is no warmth in his eyes anymore, only judgement. Lukas is expressionless as always, so passive in his indifference. Only Emíl shows a hint of a smile upon their return.

There is nothing left of the close friendship they used to have.

Mathias takes them to their rooms right after the formal greeting of their new king.

“As you surely understand, rules will be a bit different this time” he breaks the tense silence that has been hanging around them ever since they got here. “The palace is your home so you are free to wander around, in places permitted of course. But you may leave the palace only with the king’s permission and the guards will be with you when you do. This includes the king’s garden”

He’s… he’s _locking them in_? 

“You should know that every gate, every door has armoured guards patrolling from day to night. Any misbehavior will be punished”

When the dane leaves, Tino looks miserably at Berwald. “I didn’t expect things to be good, but this is… this is not an union! It’s a total domination on us! He’s keeping us like prisoners!”

“To be honest I expected worse. I thought he would just throw me in a cell… I’m sorry, Tino. We are in no place to appeal of the conditions. We can only hope he loosens his hold on us with time. Or…” Berwald looks out the window, determination in his eyes. “that my people keep rebelling until he lets us go”

**_1501 - 1512_ **

_And rebel they did. Only four years later after taking the crown, Hans lost it. The swedes had kept on their fighting and Sten Sture had returned to claim back the kingdom. But the battle between the rivaling kingdoms raged on. Even Norway had rebelled, trying to crown its own king. It did not end well - the rebellion was crushed brutally and the potential king Knut Alvsson executed when he had tried to negotiate for peace._

That day, Tino sees Lukas _in fury_ for the first time. His and Mathias’s shouts at each other echo late into the night.

There is not a bit of benevolence left in this house anymore. The five of them have become like strangers to one another. There is no laughter, no easy chatter between them, not a single smile exchanged. Only a deafening silence echoes in the quiet corridors.

And they know that outside these silent walls, the war between swedes and danes rages on. 

And Berwald is growing restless because of it, Tino can see it. He is not satisfied with just waiting for the outcome while his people are fighting.

One night, the finn finds a letter under his pillow as he is about to go to sleep.

_Dear Tino,_

_I can’t stay here anymore. I have to be where my people are, fight with them._

_I’m so sorry for leaving you alone there. My escape is a risk I’m willing to take, even if I fail and have to face wrath of Danmark. But I can’t risk you too. Stay here, keep quiet and don’t stand up against him._

_I will return to release you, once Sweden has been liberated for good._

_Yours, Berwald_

Tino burns the letter as soon as he has read it. He knows in his heart that Berwald will come back for him.

In the morning, two guards are found killed at one gate.

Mathias trashes a whole room’s furniture to pieces in his fury, cursing the swede with every danish swear he knows.

_The war continued for eleven years. Swedes had allianced with few German cities and even Hanseatic League. Together they had succeeded in conquering Danish-held Kalmar. It was a high blow to Denmark’s pride: the city where it all started, lost to a rival and german enemies. The peace agreement came soon after, ending the war for now. Swedes did not acknowledge Hans as their king - the kingdom had taken back its sovereignty._

_Next year, Hans’ son Christian II becomes the new ruler, as ambitious as his father for the swedish crown. And his conquest for it would be the most ruthless of them all._

**_1518_ **

Tino was still in Copenhagen. But he has full faith on that he has not been abandoned. He knows that the swede is still gathering his strength, restoring his kingdom. Berwald will come for him when the time is right.

The cold palace was even lonelier without the swede. Mathias he hardly saw around anymore - the dane seemed always to be off somewhere, fighting his kingdom’s battles. Lukas as well had to take his part in those wars - but not so frequently, more often he stayed behind to handle paperwork Mathias didn’t have time for. The union was taking a heavy toll on Norway - lean Lukas seemed to have gotten even skinnier and there was a visible tiredness in his composure. Tino wondered why he stayed so loyal to the dane - perhaps the same reason he stayed with Berwald… still, it was hard to believe that someone like Lukas was not strong enough to stand on his own.

The impassive norwegian was not much for a company. Tino didn’t dare to bother Lukas, tired as he was for representing the union while Mathias was away. Only little Emíl would spend time with him now. They had been growing closer in recent years, sharing the same fate as underling Lands under quorum of others. 

He and Emil tell each other stories of their lands, of their most beautiful places and folklore of their people. The company of the icelandian child was the only comfort Tino had here anymore. With the boy, for a moment he could pretend that there was no war raging outside, that Kalmar Union was not falling apart. 

With bitter nostalgy he thinks back to the days when they all were living in Roskilde, when Margaret was still their queen. Even back then they had their quarrels - but still, those years were filled with warm memories and five of them had been like a family. Would they - _could they_ \- ever be like that again?

That summer, swedes and danes fight again, in _battle of Brännkyrka_. It resulted with Swedish victory and then, finally, Berwald had returned to take him back. 

Berwald had personally requested Tino’s return to Stockholm in the negotiations after the battle. The danish king didn’t care for the spirit representing the eastern side of Sweden, it was not important for him and had easily agreed. Mathias had pushed the small finn to Berwald, sneering for losing for yet another battle to the other Scandinavian.

But the dane still held confidence on submitting Sweden to his will. He might have lost this battle but the war was far from over. 

**_1520_ **

Christian II’s campaign for swedish crown continues on. His army was now large enough for a coup and the swedish resistance was crumbling, Tino could see it in Berwald who hardly has any strength left to fight anymore. He is afraid their just gained independence will be lost all over again.

It was _Battle of Bodesund_ that became the defeat that lost their kingdom.

_Regent of Sweden, Sten Sture the Younger, was mortally wounded in the battle, leaving the peasant army without a leader and scattered. The danes had took their change and marched to Uppsala, where Swedish Council surrendered and swore their loyalty to king Christian II, in condition that the king would rule Sweden according to its laws and customs._

Tino and Berwald had fled back to Stockholm before they could be captured. 

The widow of the fallen regent, Christina Gyllenstierna, had kept the rebellion’s spirit alive in the city. She and Berwald, not ready to give up their kingdom yet, gathered an army to stand up against danish invaders and marched to Uppsala. The battle was bloodiest of them all: the swedes fought for their freedom vigorously. Berwald moved through the battlefield like possessed, fighting danes with all the strength he had. When he and Mathias's blades finally met, the fight lasted for hours.

_In April, swedes were defeated at last, with great difficulty for danes. Not long after, danish fleet sailed to Stockholm and sieged the city. Swedes tried to defend their sovereignty one last time - in vain. By beginning of Autumn they had no choice but to surrender._

Their return to Copenhagen is in chains this time.

  
  


“In November, Christian II will formally be crowned as your king. In Stockholm” Mathias tells them. He’s not smiling, but the mockery in his voice is unmistakable “We all will attend there. It’s going to be one hell of a party!”

For Tino and Berwald, it might as well be a funeral. There is nothing to celebrate for them. The demand itself was awful - for having them go back home only to see it fall once again under danish rule. And then return to Copenhagen, to like their lives like prisoners.

But they could have never anticipated how horrid the coronation in Stockholm would truly be.

The king took his oath in Gamla Stan’s cathedral, swearing to rule the kingdom through native born swedes only and respect the country’s law and constitution. Grand feast was held afterwards, which lasted for three days. Berwald hardly ate anything nor spoke, leaving to their chamber as soon as he was allowed. A guard stands in front of the door through day and night.

In the last evening of the feast, Tino stays there later. He attempts talking with several danish noblemen and even Mathias, who is too drunk to keep up his resentment at the finn. And it was easier as Berwald was not there. It was almost like the old days when the dane had teached him to enjoy ale and learned that Tino made quite a merry drinking partner. But there were too many years of fighting, too much blood between them now. No matter how much he pretended, they could never be like that again.

“Hah! I wonder if Sve will ever feast with us again. He has to learn just to accept the situation and move on, you know? Don’t you dare to become boring like him, Fin!!”

Tino laughs along, pretending to enjoy the dane’s company. He only does it for the benefit of future - if he maintains good relations with Mathias, perhaps with time the dane will allow them more freedom.

“He should have at least tried to enjoy this! To relax a little. He’s always so stiff!” the dane sniggers before turning oddly serious. “He could’ve had a little fun before tomorrow. Because after this… it... it will not be fun at all…”

“ _What?”_ Tino is paying attention now. He doesn’t like the tone of Mathias’s voice.

“He’s gonna hate me for this for eternity... I didn’t want things to become this way! But my king wants them gone for good. _Damn it, Sve…_ If you only had given up your stupid rebellion long ago!”

 _What is he talking about?_ Tino is truly getting anxious now. But then, the dane seems to remember who he is talking to, quickly getting up with mumbled ‘excuse me’ and leaving the finn’s company quickly.

_What was that about?_

When Tino returns to his and Berwald’s shared chamber, he thinks of talking to the swede, but decides not to. He doesn’t want to add another worry on his friend’s shoulders, who seems so broken for losing his independence again.

Mathias’ behaviour had been a little off, but then again, when was it not? There was no need for fuss.

Tonight would be the final act of the coronation. The king had summoned several swedish leaders to a private conference at the palace. Mathias told them they would discuss how the kingdom would be governed from now on. Berwald had looked suspicious, but didn’t inquire the matter further.

Strange things started happening then. Tino, Berwald, Lukas and Emíl had guards with them all the time now and their moving around the palace was controlled. That day, they were encouraged to stay in their chambers, leaving them only if necessary. Number of danish soldiers around had grown too. Mathias looks far too serious and only gives very vague answers when they try to ask about the situation.

Something was definitely off.

Two days after the conference, they are summoned to _Stortorget_. 

King Christian II stands there with several soldiers, beside them Archbishop of Uppsala. Across them are dozens of swedish noblemen standing in line - all of them in chains. In the middle of danes and swedes stands gallows and scaffold.

Horrid realization dawns on Tino as he understands what they are here for.

 _“Nej… NEJ!!”_ Berwald is trying to move, but danish soldiers take both of his arms, holding him in place. Struggle is useless. Tino is frozen in horror, his hands shaking. Lukas stares in shock, not being able to believe how far the danish king ( _his king too)_ had gone.

“ _Bror_ , what is happening?” Emíl doesn’t understand what is going on but he’s scared. With shaking hands, Lukas takes his little brother into his arms, turning Emíl’s head to his chest. _“Don’t look”_

Mathias appears from the crowd, walking up to where they stand. The expression on his face shows no emotion at all - no arrogance, no remorse.

“ _Broder_ , stop this…” Berwald is _begging._ “You… you can’t let them do it. It’s mindless cruelty! This high disgrace... _My people will never forgive this!_ ”

Mathias takes painful hold on his hair, bringing his face close to his own. The look in his eyes has no mercy.

“You should have never continued your rebellion” he says and pushes the swede on his knees. He turns around, watching the scene before them.

“Tino, Lukas, Emíl. I know you have no part in this, but my king requested your presence for the first trials. You are free to leave after-” _a lesson for them, if they ever dare to rebel._ “-but Berwald will stay until every treacherous swede in this kingdom has been executed”

Blood flows at _Stortorget_ , painting the street red. Berwald’s cries of agony echo through the city. With every swede those heads are cut off, his pain grows. Through it all, Tino holds him tightly until the nightmare ends.

_In two days, over 80 Swedish noblemen who were doubted to have any part in the rebellion, were beheaded. Sten Sture was dug up from his grave, his body hung and burned in disgrace. For the massacre that king Christian II carried out in Stockholm, he earns another name from swedes: Christian the Tyrant._

Berwald has not spoken or eaten for days. He hasn’t left his room at all ever since their return to Copenhagen.

Twice a day, first in the morning and then again in the evening, Tino will come to knock on his door (there stood always a guard, his room had a constant patrol now) with a plate of food on his hand and call for Berwald. His calls are never answered.

The atmosphere in the palace is tense and cold. Mathias keeps on acting as if the five of them could back to how they used to be, despite the horrors of what happened in Stockholm. How could he pretend that the event had not left their union broken beyond repair?

Lukas had highly condemned what happened, thinking the king’s act ill-advised and calling out for it breaking the unity of them for good. Mathias refused to see that his king’s decision had been too harsh, trying to turn the blame on swedes for being too aggressive with their rebellion. The two shouted at each other for long before Lukas had finally marched out, seeing that the dane was beyond reasoning.

Emíl is only quiet and keeps his head low. It was awful to see so young Land losing the joy of childhood already. He should have never been there at the square.

_What will become of them now?_

A week later, Tino is once again in front of Berwald’s room with a plate. After knocking few times and calling after him, receiving no answer as usual, he turns to leave when a faint voice finally answers. _“Come in…”_

Tino looks at the guard questioningly. He regards the finn with a nod. Relief rushes over him as he opens the door and walks in. He’s been so worried for days. It’s dark in the room, only the nearly burned out small candle on table lightening the space faintly. Berwald lies on his bed, but has turned to face his visitor. When Tino gets close enough, he sees the swede’s swollen, red eyes.

“Are you… are you alright?” _what a foolish question. Of course he was not._ But Tino just doesn’t know how he should speak to Berwald now. What does one talk about after something like that?

“I… I brought some supper” he puts the plate on table and sits cautiously on bed next to Berwald.

“Thank you” the swede answers with a hoarse voice, taking piece of bread. _At least he is eating now._

The two sit in silence, the boy in bed eating and the other sitting by his side desperate to say _something._ At last, Tino dares to break the silence. “Berwald, about what happened…”

“I have to get out of here”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“I can’t stay here. I feel like I’m suffocating. And my people will not stay quiet when they learn what happened. No matter what it takes, how many years and fights it takes, I will get out of here. Will you follow me?”

Tino is taken aback by the determination his friend shows, so soon after his loss. But without a second thought he knows his answer. “I always will”

**_1521_ **

Berwald doesn’t need to wait long for swedes to start their rebellion _._

_Already in January, son of one of the nobles executed had spread the news of events in Stockholm and gathered supporters. By February, his army is already strong with over thousand men. They are victorious in their first battle in Falun and advance towards Brunnback Ferry. By then the news of the rebellion have reached the king and he sends his army with intention to crush it for good. But what he did not expect was how fiercely the swedes would stand against him, crushing his army instead and attaining a major victory._

Mathias had been furious. He had marched into Berwald’s room, demanding him to write a formal letter for the rebellion leader _Gustav Vasa_ , appeal to him as personification of Sweden to give up their cause and be loyal to their rightful king. 

“ _Länge leve upproret_ ” was the only answer he received.

That night is the first time Mathias beats up Berwald black and blue outside a battlefield.

**_1523_ **

The rebellion keeps being victorious with their battles. And for every swedish victory, Berwald is beaten. He has now constantly bruises on his face, often limping or holding an injured arm. Tino does his best to tend his friend’s wounds.

“Your people-- _our_ people, are holding on strong. It won’t be long before they take back your kingdom. And then we can leave this place _for good_ ” it was another evening like this: Tino patching him up after Mathias’s anger had got out of control again.

“He won’t let us leave. Not even when my people crown a new king, he won’t”

Mathias would have no right to keep them anymore when it happened, but Berwald was likely right. The dane was beyond reasoning, so blind in his rage that he wouldn’t give them up even if the swedish army marched to Copenhagen itself to get them.

And if that were to happen, this war would last even longer and turn bloodier.

“Do you understand? We have to get out of from here _ourselves_ ” 

Leaving the palace would be a severe task. Every outdoor has a guard, Berwald’s moving around is strictly observed and Mathias himself keeps watching their every move. But the two still decide to attempt their escape.

One early morning, after a feast in the palace in honor of some ancient battle where Mathias had attended too, just when the first rays of sunlight are appearing in the sky, Berwald tells his guard he’s thirsty. He’s taken downstairs, to kitchen where Tino is waiting already. With one shift hit to the head with hard enough tool, he takes out the guard.

Now they only have to reach the kitchen window before anybody...

If only Emíl had not been thirsty that same moment and had not asked his brother to fetch him water. Lukas stands at the door, his face blank as always.

Berwald has drawn out his sword already. Tino decides to negotiate instead.

“Lukas, _please_ ” 

The norwegian says nothing at all.

“You know we can’t stay here. You have seen what he is doing to Berwald...”

Lukas looks at them for a long moment. Then closes his eyes, sighing and nods at the window. “Go to the palace garden, at the place with white roses. Behind there is a small hole in the bench, rabbits use it for passing” he whispers.

Tino releases the breathe he had held. Fortunately, the norwegian’s loyalty to Denmark did not surpass his reasonability.

“Thank you, Lukas” Berwald regards him. “You... could come with us. Emíl too”

The fair boy smiles lightly, in melancholic way. “ _I can’t_. Someone has to look after that idiot for a dane. Good luck”

Tino gives one last smile at Lukas before they quickly make their way outside, heading to the royal gardens.

It was almost too easy - they manage to avoid every guard from seeing them and find their way through the garden to white roses. There was indeed a rabbit sized hole in the fence, they only need to make it bigger for them to fit through.

Leaving behind the king’s palace, the pair runs through the city streets, heading to port of Copenhagen. The sun is nearly risen when they reach the harbour of departing trade ships. But before they can reach the docks, a familiar voice calls out behind them.

“Running away like thieves in the night, how expected”

Tino curses at their luck for running out the last minute. Clatter of hoofs against a stone echo as the dane rides out from the shadows and pats his steed on its neck.

“Congratulations for nearly managing to sneak out on me. I really had to ride hard to catch up with you” Mathias smiles at them mockingly. “Your attempt was admirable, I’ll give you that. If my men hadn’t found that useless guard at the kitchen you might have gotten away even! But this is the end of your little daring adventure. Don’t cause yourself anymore trouble and come home quietly”

Mathias has dismounted his horse now and is already unsheathing the weapon he is so infamous for, the huge axe.

“You know we won’t” Berwald answers calmly, his hand on his own sword already.

“I was afraid you were going to say that. Then we must do this the hard way”

In mere seconds, the dane has swung his axe against Berwald, who barely manages to block the attack in time. “Tino, stay out of this. Go find the next ship departing to Sweden. I will be right behind you”

“But Berwald…” 

“ _GO!!!_ ”

No matter how much he wants to stay there to help, he knows they need to find a hauling out of here soon or their attempt for escape would truly be in vain. Tino runs to the dock and starts inquiring which trader there is on way to Sweden.

Finally, after many wrong destinations or straight out refusals for any additional passengers, one friendly old merchant accepts to take them. But the ship would sail soon and Tino has to collect Berwald quickly. He hurries back where he had left them, hoping he’s not too late…

The two stand apart where they are, both panting. It’s evident that the battle had been intense, both of them bruised and tiren out. Tino can see red stain on Berwald’s left side, his hand holding the bleeding wound. The dane has his share of wounds too - he can barely stand where we he is, leaning on his axe. But for one last time, he attempts an attack.

Raising his axe, crying out, Mathias goes for the strike. Tino watches in horror as Berwald makes no sign of moving. _Was he so worn out, so hurt that…_ but in the last minute, he dodges. The unbalanced dane falls towards the ground, losing his hold on his weapon. Berwald takes the advantage immediately, kicking the axe far from them and getting on top of the dane.

And starts punching him with all power he has left.

All the years of oppression beneath the dane, the anger at what Mathias had let happen in Stockholm, all the beating and humiliation - it’s as if his all frustration he had kept inside came out there. When he finally stops, too tired to continue, he looks at the bruised face underneath.

Mathias is black and blue, his right eye completely swollen and blood drips from both his nose and mouth. And yet, he looks at the swede upon him with a bleeding smile.

“Look at you, Sve. You’re all grown up, aren’t you. Finally beating your big brother…” his voice breaks with the last word and what follows is uncontrollable crying.

“It-It was not...su-supposed to go like this!” Mathias manages to say between his sobs. “We-we were meant to become the greatest power in Europe! Together!!”

Berwald stares at the dane, taken aback. He expected more anger, more violence but not this…

“But you… you just had to keep rebelling! I...I can’t protect you if you are like that!!”

 _The burden of an older brother_ … Tino could see it now, Mathias’s actions, they had not only been from his want for domination, they had been out of love as well. But in the most _twisted_ way.

“ _Broder_ , I don’t need your protection anymore” Berwald’s voice is nearly affectionate. He gets off from the dane and limps away without looking back, heading where Tino stands. The finn offers his support, taking the swede’s arm around his shoulders. 

They finally make it to the dock, where the old merchant waits with his ship. He looks at them with concern - Tino convinces the man that his friend had just fell and wrenched himself, but would be alright. He doesn’t ask anymore questions when Berwald adds another coin to their payment. As they leave the harbours of Copenhagen, winds flow differently - like times of change are ahead of them.

Mathias still lies where he had been left, hand covering his crying face. He had tried so hard to keep his family from falling apart. But this time, it’s truly the end. He knows they will never return to their doomed union.

It’s early summer when they reach the shores of Sweden. Berwald’s bearing glows of serenity and happiness, like weight that’s been pressing him down for years has been lifted. Tino finds himself catching the mood of his companion, lifting his spirit too. They are coming home and somehow, he feels that this time it’s for good.

_On 6th of June, Gustav Vasa is crowned as king of Sweden and he marches his army to Stockholm eleven days later. The kingdom has finally seceded itself from Denmark, it marking as the end of Kalmar Union._


	7. Chapter 7

After decades of oppression, sovereignty feels like being able to breathe at last. Like a pressure that had been tightening around them, _strangling_ them, for years is finally gone.

Berwald seems like himself again. There’s no anyone breathing down on his neck, no one commanding him except his king. The swede stands taller, firmer - confident to build his nation stronger in future to come.

Tino feels that same resolution. They need no unions with other nations - they’ll grow strong on their own. A glorious future will be ahead for _Sverige._

But to reach that aspiration, fundamental changes in their kingdom will need to be done.

“Are you aware of what is occuring in Holy Roman Empire?” Berwalds asks him one night. Lately, he has spent many of his evenings with german texts that Gustav Vasa had introduced him to, studying them late into night.

“Yeah, what about it?” Tino has surely heard of the religious disputes with germans, but he doesn’t quite understand their reason. For him the Christianity is just the same in any of its variations.

“There is a man who wants to profoundly change the church there... The support for him only keeps growing and there’s now talks of diverging from Roman Church”

“ _Diverge_?” The finn tilts his head, baffled. Were the germans’ disagreements _that_ major?

“It means they’d start sort of a different branch within Christian faith”

“I see… Will this… affect us as well?” he asks tentatively. He’s not entirely sure if it will be better or not for them to get involved in this.

“Gustav certainly has his interest in it. He finds the current power of church to be… too much. He thinks it’s corrupted. It might well be this transition will reach us too” Berwald seems far more excited than him “I’ve studied this man’s, _Luther’s_ , writings. His ideas, they have potential. They might be good for us”

“Are you sure? They’re not… too radical? Not going to divide our people?” Tino has his doubts. Such change has potentiality for a cause of great conflict too within the kingdom. He wonders if this another change will be too much for their just gained liberty.

“It’s a risk I can’t deny. But Gustav he… he is dedicated, his will strong. And he has support of the people. I have faith in him” 

**_1534_ **

_The first decade after leaving the union passes like blink of an eye. The kingdom goes through several reforms, the most notable of them being the change of state of religion in Sweden. First started in german states, protestant reformation has reached far in the north. Sweden is slowly, but surely turning from Catholic to Lutheran faith._

_Meanwhile, Denmark and Norway were facing the same change - but their reformation came with far more violence._

_King Christian II had been deposed not long after the break of Kalmar Union by his uncle Frederick I. His uncle’s rule did not last long either: only ten years later he had passed away. Nobility from Jutland had then elected a new king Christian III. Unlike his predecessors, he was a protestant. Not all the danes could accept such a quick change: count Christoffer started an uprising, his goal to have the deposed king returned for the throne._

_Count’s Feud had began._

**_1535_ **

Tino would have preferred to stay of out the danish conflict - and he was sure Berwald would have too. They had not seen Mathias (or Emíl. Only Lukas came to the negotiations now) after they had left him lying by the port of Copenhagen. They didn't feel ready to face him yet. But Gustav Vasa had no intention to stay away - Lutheranism spreading to Denmark and Norway too was in his best interests and he would support the new king in keeping the crown. In summer, Berwald and Tino are sent to a battle in island of Bornholm.

_“Lange nicht gesehen!”_ the familiar silver haired german greets them. Prussia and one of his brothers Holstein were to be their protestant allies. Beside them is the dane they haven’t seen in years.

Gilbert is no longer a child, but still arrogant as ever. And Tino still feels spite at him for buying off his best friend. But Mathias was as much to blame for Eduard’s fate as the prussian. _Or were they?_ Their kings’ decisions were not their own. But that was the tragedy of being a Land: your opinions were not to be your own - they were to be in line with your country’s. And you always were to act in the interest of your country. For Tino it meant the _interest of Sweden_.

But what if your country had different interests internally and they conflicted? Tino could see that turmoil in Mathias right away when they saw him. His current king was protestant so it was order of Christian III he followed - even if going against his own people tore him. 

Their reunion had been tense. The dane had stood firmly, his face showing nothing of what he felt of seeing them again. He only formally greeted them and had moved on instantly to talk of their battle strategy. It was clear that for him they were allies only in name.

Together, the combined sea forces of Sweden, Prussia, Holstein and Denmark sail to Bornholm.

Free city of Lübeck, the queen of Hanseatic League had allied with Catholic Danish, afraid if reformation reached Denmark it would eventually have them too. It was forces of Hanseatic League they would face in this battle.

The spirit of Lübeck had all the arrogance of a country who had gained too much power. Even when he was not even a nation but only a city state - one that that grown to be the capital of Hanseatic League. He often liked to claim himself to represent the whole league, even if all knew he was just another noisy german state. But unlike his siblings, he was strong enough to challenge nations.

The battle was an utter defeat for Lübeck, his forces crushed by Swedish ships and escaping before Prussia could even begin his attack that had been planned to follow. Gilbert was endlessly mad for the missed chance to ‘show off his might at that annoying relative pretending to be a real country’.

_Next year, kingdom of Denmark and Norway as well went under reformation. The protestants had won the war and Christian III stays on the throne._

**_1543_ **

“It’s all in there! Instructions for reading and writing, numerals in your language and all essential religious matters for ordinary folk to understand!” the bishop is barely able to contain his excitement as he presents his book.

He had been so enthusiastic to meet the spirit and personification of his homeland. Tino rarely got this eager attention from folk of higher class and he nearly felt flustered of it now. But reformation had changed things: his people, whom had always been considered primitive with their language and customs, got recognition. And now, in his hands, Tino holds the first published book in history written in his native tongue.

“Thank you, Mikael… this is… thank you is not enough for how much this means to me”

“I’m privileged to get to be the one to write it. And it’s only what our folk deserve, at last” the bishop says, holding out the book for Tino. “The first copy is yours”

The words bend clumsy on his tongue. Spending most of his time in Stockholm now, solely speaking Swedish there, makes his own language feel nearly foreign. But with every sentence, the pronunciation comes more naturally. After a while, he speaks it as easily as he used to. He resolves then to make sure he will take time to write and speak Finnish a little bit every eve whenever he can. 

That night, the finn spends the whole evening reading by the fireplace and for the first time, not in swedish or latin.

**_1554 - 1557_ **

_Sweden and Russia had entered a tentative state of peace. The two had signed a treaty of truce for sixty years, but not even half of it has passed when their relations have taken turn to tense again. Both of them frequently violated the border and tsar Ivan IV refused to negotiate personally with king Gustav I. It was inevitable for another conflict to break out._

_And as always, it was Finland that would face the hardest torment, stuck between them._

Spirit of _Muscowy_ , no, Russia now - the grand duchy grown to a great tsardom over the years - had invaded Finland again. When Tino had demanded for an explanation the russian boy simply answered with the same sickly sweet voice: “You really should ask Sweden first”

And it indeed was doings of swedes that had caused the attack. They had raided a monastery and imprisoned a russian representative sent to Stockholm. Even Tino felt it was too much from them. It was all the russians needed as a reason to attack. With his few soldiers he could do nothing but retreat and wait for the reinforcements.

When more troops finally arrived, they were sent to conquer cities at the eastern border as an answer to the invasion. The sieges were not successful. Next year russians tried to take Viborg in turn, not succeeding either. The final outcome was an another useless treaty.

Tino felt of this war as of many others: in vain and nothing but worsened relations gained. But it was only a prelude to a much longer conflict that would follow.

Seeing the nearing harbour of Riga in the distance never fails to rise his excitement.

There is something about the charming city of Livonia, its lively streets and brisk markets, that always awaken something in him. Perhaps it’s him reminiscing his years as a simple merchant boy, travelling with his master, centuries ago.

But the best part of his yearly visits in the city, Tino finds in seeing Eduard and Ravis.

The two had returned to Baltic, no longer direct subjects of germans. Teutonic order had fell into decline, enabling more freedom for Livonia and duchy of Estonia. Eduard and Ravis together represented _Livonian Confederation_ now. Gilbert had let them leave after his defeat for Poland and Lithuania in _Battle of Grunwald_ in 1410. Too occupied with his country’s internal affairs and other wars, he didn’t care to hold on to them anymore. They finally had some form of independence, after years of occupation. And after end of Kalmar Union, Tino had at last been able to meet them again.

“He keeps pressuring on us. It won’t be long before he invades” Eduard admits, the anxiety in his voice evident. Tino looks at his friend in concern. The two Baltics were not doing as fine on their own as he had thought “The west is isolating him from Baltic trade. And he wants a way in, through us…”

“I can talk to Berwald. Sweden could…”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t trust your kingdom to have enough interest in protecting us”

Tino can’t argue on that. Russia was a costly enemy and they only had finished the previous war earlier this year. He’s not sure how soon their king is willing to go in another one.

“What about Prussia?”

“He’s too weak now. And I doubt he wants to help us after we left…”

Tino nods thoughtfully, worried of what this would lead to. It really looked bad for them... 

“B-but there is still our brother…” Ravis finally seemed to have found his voice. “And Toris has a strong ally!”

“That he does” Eduard smiles, sharing the hopeful tone with his brother. “With support from Lithuania and Poland, we could stand a chance against the invasion"

“You see? I told you can get through this!” Tino is relieved that they'll have allies somewhere. He doesn’t know the two, but trusts Eduard’s judgement on trusting them “But I will still talk to Berwald. You need all the support you can get”

**_1558-1560_ **

_Treaty of Pozvol created a mutual defensive and offensive alliance between Poland-Lithuania and Livonian Confederation against Russia. Tsar Ivan IV takes the treaty as provocation for war and reacts with invading Livonia in early 1558. The alliance proves to be fruitless: within two years, russian forces widely spread through the country._

_In Sweden, king Gustav Vasa passes away after ruling Sweden for nearly four decades._

Gustav’s death was difficult time for Berwald: of all the kings he’s ever had, no one had brought him as much pride as Gustav. At the funeral, Berwald had stayed there long after everyone else had left, looking at the grave where his king rested now for eternity.

Every year, the kingdom had celebrated the day of Vasa’s election as king since his reign began. For Berwald, 6th of June would always be a day when he would remember the king that set him free and started a new era for their country.

“Long live the king” Tino whispers, standing by his side.

_Vasa’s oldest son Erik XIV takes his father's place on the throne. From the start it was clear he would not live up to his father: the young king was too impulsive, would not listen to his advisors and his arrogance caused disdain from swedish aristocracy. Livonia pledges help from Sweden in war against Russia, but the king turns down the request, not wanting to endanger the truce between the nations._

“We can’t just stand by when russians run over them!” Tino is fuming from his anger. He had promised they’d help them. But Sweden’s new king was not willing to support Baltics. 

“I don’t like this either. But if Erik doesn’t agree to it, it’s not our place to step in” Berwald acts frustratingly calm. But he’s never had the close relationship with Eduard and Ravis as Tino does. He hardly knows the two. There was no any personal stake for him on this.

“When will it be then? When he has set his foothold in Baltic so strong it threatens our trade there? Or when he invades _me_ again?” Tino snaps. He has to _make_ this personal for the swede too. If a guilt-trip was what would be needed he won’t hold back. 

Berwald looks taken aback of his accusing tone. “I--I will talk to him” the taller boy’s eyes fall on the ground, clearly ashamed for his too neutral reaction.

 _Well, that was quick._ Eyebrows raised, Tino looks after the taller boy already heading back to the throne hall. 

_Even if Erik won’t directly ally with Livonian Confederation, he has his interest in gaining power at Baltics and is willing to offer support for Northern Estonia._

**_1561_ **

_Next year swedish forces enter Northern Estonia where the fief lords easily yield. The protection from Scandinavia was awaited relief._ _Meanwhile, Denmark had offered its support to island of Saarenmaa and county of Saare-Lääne in Estonia._

_Having support from three kingdoms, Livonia has been secured from russians for now._

_In treaty of Vilnius, Livonian Confederation is dissolved and the land divided between Poland-Lithuania, Denmark and Sweden. Only city of Riga remains free, though as a subordinate to Holy Roman Empire._

Four personifications have gathered together, to decide the fate of two others.

For Tino it’s the first time he meets Toris Laurinaitis. He has heard of him of course, he was the brother of his baltic friends after all, but it’s only now he sees in person the spirit of Lithuania they speak so highly of.

Unlike his lighter toned siblings, the boy has darker, hazelnut brown hair, tied in ponytail. His eyes are deep green. They look gentle, matching well with his kind manners. But Tino knows the friendly appearance is not all there is: he knows this Land is as well one of the strongest in Eastern Europe.

Case for spirit of Livonia was clear: he will go to Lithuania. Ravis is sad to lose his precious capital, but glad to have now the protection of his other brother.

Fate of Eduard was yet undecided. _Saaremaa_ and _Saare-Lääne_ were under Danish control while _Rääveli_ and his other northern domains had been assigned to Sweden.

"Rest of Estonia too should be returned for my kingdom" Mathias declares.

"And what gives you that right?" Berwald eyes the dane with irritation. The arrogance of him...

" _Historical_ rights. The Duchy was mine for over 100 years!" 

Tino snorts at his claim: with how much years changed their borders, unions and regents, it was a ridiculous argument. It was obvious the dane was just bitter for losing his domination in the Baltic.

"That was over 200 years ago... you lost any claim you had in Estonia when you sold him for Teutonic Order" Toris jumps in middle of their argument before the scandinavians are at each other's throats. "Eduard, it is your decision now to which kingdom you want to go to"

"I...I'd prefer Sweden" Eduard doesn't think a moment on his answer. There's no way he'd return to Denmark. And in Sweden would his best friend be as well. The choice is obvious.

Tino gives an encouraging smile at the estonian, a warm happiness filling him from that Eduard will now share his home in Stockholm.

In harbour of Riga the two Baltic brothers bid their farewells. Ravis will head south while Eduard sails north. They are both going to good places, with a familiar face, but it still doesn’t take away the pain of their separating.

“Can’t you… can’t you come with me? We’ll be with Toris again, like old times…” 

“That is not for us to decide” Eduard answers, holding tightly his crying younger brother. “I will be fine, nothing bad can happen to me with Tino there”

“That I can promise!” Tino smiles assuringly behind them. “I’ll make damn sure no russian can claim his lands. He’ll have walk through me first!”

Berwald glances at his companion in doubt, not quite having the same confidence in the finn’s strength. He hopes Ivan Braginski won’t attempt to try it again anytime soon.

**_1562 - 1569_ **

_Dividing Livonia and Estonia did not keep peace in the Baltic. Russia’s threat was still present, Denmark and Sweden’s interests already clashing and Poland and Lithuania desiring more control in trade there too._

Berwald had attempted negotiating with Mathias and Lukas, preferring not to fall into another conflict with them. He returned from Copenhagen only a few days after, enraged and had only one thing to say about the failed negotiations.

“He still refuses to remove Three Crowns from his coat of arms” 

_It was inevitable that the Scandinavians were heading to an another war between them. Poland and Lithuania had allied with Denmark in hope of benefiting from it. Free city of Lübeck wanted to gain back it’s domination in trade and had joined the alliance too._

_Within Sweden, the kingdom was having its internal issues as well. King Erik’s relationship with his brother Johan III, who had been named duke of Finland by their father, had turned sour. Their interests crossed with who they regarded as their enemies: Erik despised Poland-Lithuania while Johan saw it as a potential ally. And the king didn’t see Russia as a threat the Duke of Finland saw it as. The clouds of war are glooming over Northern Europe._

“You married a _Polish princess_? Are you mad?!” Erik shouts in fury at his brother.

“I’m trying to retain peace with the Commonwealth. This will secure our allia--”

“They’re an ally to Denmark, not us, you _fool!!_ Do you understand what you’ve done?!”

“I’ve done what I see as benefit for Sweden. You… you’d rather meddle with russians, bring them to our borders!!”

“I’d maintain decent relations with them rather than taint our father’s blood with _poles!!_ ” the king yells his last words before he marches out.

The brawl had not gone unheard by the kingdom’s personifications. They have noticed the rising tensions between their king and his brother, Erik’s increasing doubt and Juhan’s too independent decisions as a duke. They’re afraid how far this dispute will escalate to. It might lead them to far larger conflict they’re prepared for.

When the war against Denmark begins, Berwald is sent away for battles while Tino and Eduard stay behind, representing the kingdom in his absence. Even though Tino is constantly worried for the swede, company of a good friend keeps him in better spirits.

But then Erik had imprisoned his brother. And after that, it only got worse.

His distrust at everyone around him kept growing, his rule changed to arbitrary and violent as he saw conspiracies and enemies against him everywhere now.

Tino is afraid of his king now. He knows that Erik considers him inferior to Berwald, doesn’t trust him as the personification of the duchy Johan had commanded. The finn feels his every move is now watched with doubt. The king is just waiting to be betrayed by him. 

Erik’s paranoia culminates when he charges to death five swedish nobles. 

“My king, _please listen_ ” Tino begs. It’s the day before their execution. He attempts to speak sense for his ruler one last time. “ _Sture_ family is not conspiring against you! There is no proof to your claim. This treason you fear, it’s nothing but your doubt! Please, don’t send innocent men to their deaths”

Erik’s eyes are bloodshot, purple bags under them. Like he has not slept for days. And those eyes, they hold nothing but disbelief at the finn kneeling in front of him.

“You… you are _with them_ aren’t you?” he says, hand shaking as he points his finger at Tino who starts now truly fearing for himself “You have been conspiring against me all this time haven’t you?!”

“No, my king, I swear--”

 _“TRAITOR!"_ Erik is long gone from reasoning with anything anymore “ _SEIZE HIM!!”_

He’s thrown in a cell, ordered to be imprisoned ‘until his schemes are exposed’. He knows he has no chance in that trial. The king will find him guilty in any case. And what happens after that… No execution can kill their kind, as their body would just heal itself soon after. But it’d still be the highest disgrace to do it. ‘No Spirit shall be disgraced with execution’ is a non-written agreement grown universal between nations. But Tino is afraid the mad king will stop at nothing to get rid of everything around him he doubts. Erik will rip him to pieces if he has to. 

Tino knows they need Berwald to return here as soon as possible.

“But… but I can’t leave you here alone. The king is mad, I’m afraid what he’ll do to you…”

“Eduard, not even king is allowed to put harm on any personifications of his kingdom--” _he doesn’t voice his fear that Erik doesn’t care anymore what he’s allowed to do or not_ “you have to go and find Berwald before you’re in here too” Tino assures the estonian, keeping his voice as low as he can. He can’t risk the guard outside his cell hearing their conversation. “Once Berwald hears of Sture murders, he won’t support Erik anymore”’

“Al-alright… just promise me you’ll stay safe” 

Eduard leaves Stockholm the night after their conversation.

The estonian reaches the swede at the border of Norway, where the current conflict with Denmark had moved to. Tino had been right: Berwald dropped away his last loyalties to the mad king right away when he learned what happened. He declares that now on, their loyalty would lie with Johan III.

_“Tino”_

Hearing the familiar voice is such a relief that his legs nearly give out under him. The cell door is opened, behind it Berwald and Eduard. With shaky steps, the finn walks towards his friends, his eyes dampening at the sight of them. All this time, he’s kept up his brave facade when he has been _terrified_. Berwald opens his arms as Tino falls into them, unable to hold back his tears anymore.

_Nobility of Sweden turns against Erik and force him off the throne in 1569. In his place, his brother is recognized as the new king. After Johan III’s coronation, peace negotiations with Denmark and his allies start right away. The Treaty of Stettin concluded the seven years of war that gained no geographical changes, but ensured Danish hegemony in Northern Europe._

**_1570 - 1577_ **

_In Livonia, the war still raged on. Russian forces had largely invaded the land and set their foothold strongly there. Poland-Lithuania had tried driving out the invader for years with no success and russians only advanced further. Sweden and Russia had agreed on a truce, in it accepted that Revala and other castles in the north would stay swedish while rest of the land would be Russia's. But the truce was expiring and the tsardom was not satisfied, not until all swedish land would be ceded. Swedes refused to give in and in 1570 the two are in conflict again._

Tino looks out from the tower to outskirts of the city. The walls of Rääveli are high and thick, built well for keeping out enemies. If there was a place that could withstand through a siege it’d be here.

There’s a heavy sensation of some oppressive presence looming over there, over the safety of these walls. The presence he’s very familiar with from several wars.

“How long you think this lasts?” Eduard had appeared next to him. The recent years have thinned the estonian, lowered his spirit. Tino can see the fear, the anxiety in his eyes. _How long before Russia takes me?_

“As long as it needs” he puts his hand on Eduard’s shoulder, trying to encourage the other. He hates seeing his friend like this. He had promised he’d be safe with them. But Tino will fight to the end, whatever may come on them, to keep that promise. “Our kingdom won’t give up Rääveli, no matter what. Duchy of Estonia will stay with Sweden” _I won’t lose you again._

_Russia, occupied with another war with Crimean tatars, abandons the siege of Revala next year. But war in Estonia and Livonia continues._

_Russia stands strong and keeps gaining more ground in Baltic. Danes have nearly been driven out, Poland-Lithuania’s only stronghold in Riga and Sweden is barely able to keep Revala. It was becoming clear they would need to do something quickly or Livonia along with Estonia would be lost._

Eduard is pale, his hands shaking. Whatever news Toris had sent from Lithuania, they couldn't be good.

"Ravis, he... they've taken him"

"Who has...?" Tino is afraid he knows the answer exactly.

"Russians"

With the letter Toris had invited them all for negotiations in Vilnius.

"We can't keep fighting him divided. For his every soldier that falls, he has ten more to fill in. We need to work together if we want to have a chance at all” Toris stands in the front, a map laid out on the table with different colored stones scattered around Livonia. Black ones representing Russia have the most pieces on there.

Opposite him, sits representation of Sweden and his dominions. 

"I do agree an alliance would benefit us all" Berwald says, his voice steady and deep as usual. Eduard and Tino, on both side of his, nod in agreement.

" _Totally it would!_ " exclaims the green eyed blond, his place at the head of the table. "Let's be honest here, without me and Toris backing up there, you wouldn't last a month!"

Berwald doesn't show a hint of annoyance at the dismissive comment, but Tino has learned to look behind the mask of indifference with the years: he doesn't miss the slight twist of the swede's fingers. He knows Berwald already loathes his new ally.

The spirit of kingdom of Poland was… strange . It was the first thing that came to Tino's mind when the slim pole had marched in, with prancing steps and sway of his hips. He was dressed up way too finely for the meeting, had an odd femininity in his demeanor and acted as he was royal himself, coming to meet his vassals. The arrogance of him made Tino dislike Feliks Łukasiewicz immediately. He hoped at least he'd make a reliable ally.

Rest of the meeting passes with design on their battle strategy. And that is where Eduard gets to shine at last: he moves the pieces on the table with clear intent, explaining each move and their goals. Tino is proud of his friend, happy that for once the estonian gets to show his skills. Even Feliks seems impressed.

"We'll start our joint offense early next year then. Is all clear for everyone involved?" Toris says. The negotiations are about to be finished.

"It should be! With all that show from Estonia... by the way thanks a lot Eduard, it was like, _totally amazing_ " personification of Poland flashes a smile at the estonian, pointing at him with a wink. "Hey Liet, I have one question though"

“What is it?”

“ _Who is he?_ ” Feliks points directly at Tino now. The finn flushes when suddenly all attention in the room has turned on him. The question was humiliating.

“He represents Finland” Berwald answers for him as Tino seems to have lost his voice.

The polish boy looks thoughtful for a moment before he figures it out. “Ah, I see! That small island in the North Sea, right? What are you doing with Sweden?”

“Feliks, that is Iceland…” Toris says in embarrassment. 

“Where is this Finland then?”

The initial dislike Tino had for his boy was pure loathing now. The anger gets him finally to speak up. “I’m the land between Sweden and Russia. North from Estonia”

“Ah, I see! So you are Österland! Hah, I didn’t know those lands had their own personification” the way Feliks laughs it off seemed like he doesn’t realize how much his words had offended Tino who hasn’t been called Österland since last century. Or he didn’t care. Either way, the finn knew then that he would never along well with Feliks Łukasiewicz.

**_1578 - 1583_ **

_The alliance brought fruit soon after its start. Lithuanians attacked in the south while polish and swedish advanced in north, west and the east of Livonia. City by city they took back the land and Russia faced great losses. Poland-Lithuania signed a treaty with the tsardom in 1582, ending their part in the war. The Commonwealth gained back Livonia and Russia lost some of its cities._

_Next year, truce of Plussa ended the war between Sweden and Russia too. The treaty was in favor of swedes: in addition for keeping their lands in Estonia, they gained Ingria as well._

The initial demands of Sweden had been even more excessive, too vast in Tino’s opinion, and Berwald had a strange glint in his eyes. The finn has a feeling his kingdom would have far greater aspirations for future.

The look in the eyes of Ivan Braginski promises revenge. In addition to having lost most of what he had gained, the russian had to give up much of his own lands as well. It was clear this treaty would only be temporary.

Once again, Tino is afraid where these two’s struggle for power will leave him.

“We’re… safe now, aren’t we?” Eduard asks in wary, but hopeful voice. The treaty should guarantee the safety of their lands, _shouldn’t it?_

Tino shakes his head, too familiar with these treaties: they will mean nothing when their rivals see it fit to attack them again “I don’t think we ever will be... There is no safety that lasts for lands like us. Not when we have a neighbour like that”

His friend nods glumly, understanding their place. Tino doesn’t want to put him down like this, but he doesn’t want give him false sense of security either. But he can still try to rise his spirits.

“Hey, we can always fight back. We’ve proved him countless times he can’t just take us, haven’t we? And besides…” the finn looks up to Berwald, standing on the deck of their ship “Our kingdom has only just started its rise. We’ll grow strong, Eduard. So strong he won’t even dare to invade us anymore” 

**_1590_ **

_As expected, the peace did not last long. The truce had been set for seven years, but guerrilla war continued at the eastern border, between local finns and russians. The formal conflict of Sweden and Russia resumes in 1590 when the tsardom attempts invading Estonia._

“You’re a savage” Tino spits out when he meets the ashen haired boy in a battle at last.

The long war that had started since the conflict in Livonia, had treated his lands harshly: for 20 years, his people in east and south had suffered through constant violence. Like them, he was tired and angry. He wanted justice, he wanted revenge. And now that his kingdom had finally allowed him to join his people in the fight, he was ready to spill blood to have it.

Ivan Braginski stands before him, but there is no anger in his expression. It's almost the opposite: he's smiling like he's delighted to see his enemy. 

“That is quite an unfair accusation, weren’t it _your peasants_ who destroyed that monastery and killed 50 monks and 65 lay brothers in the north?” 

Tino had faltered then, taken aback that he had brought up _that_. Naturally, it had not only been Russia’s people that had been merciless in this conflict. 

“And on a Christmas Eve, during a service!” his opponent takes advantage of his hesitation, advancing on him so quickly that the smaller boy falls on his back.

Tino tries swiftly to rise back on his feet, but the russian is already above him. His heavy form easily settles on top of the finn, hands catching his wrists and pushing them on the ground with force. 

“You’re pretending to be so righteous, so _pure_ . You do it so well you believe it even yourself!” the boy above him laughs before bringing himself closer, _too close_. “You can fool Sweden all you want but I know that’s not all there is in you. There is still that pagan beast in there, just waiting to be released from the shiny cage Sweden keeps you in” he can feel Ivan’s breath on his face now “I don’t understand why you let him hold you back when you could be so much more than some eastern province” 

Tino’s had enough of the russian’s manipulation and can't stand the proximity a moment longer. Pushing his hip up with all his strength, he manages to unbalance his opponent enough. With rapid speed, he moves his waist and gets his knee between them and pushes. As the other falls slightly, Tino takes his change to get off from under his enemy. He picks up his sword quickly as he stands, holding it in defense.

“I am loyal to kingdom of Sweden. Don’t bother with trying to turn me against him!”

The finn turns around then, running back to safety of woods where he came from. The battle could wait for another day, when he’s stronger. He’ll show that intruder he’ll never have his lands, or Estonia’s.

_(for too many nights after it he still feels Ivan’s breath over him, his firm arms holding him down)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical events here:  
> Protestant Reformation in Sweden  
> 1554-57: Russo-Swedish war  
> 1558-83: Livonian war (which triggered the Northern Seven Years war between on 1563-70)  
> 1590-95: another Russo-Swedish war


	8. Chapter 8

**_1592_ **

_Johan’s reign has lasted for 24 years and during it Sweden’s faith has been changing towards dominantly Lutheran. But his already passed wife Katherine was Catholic. That and the fact she was polish, had already created rifts within the kingdom. Johan had attempted for years to close the gap between Catholics and Protestants, but they seemed only to be getting further apart._

Their king is on his deathbed. And his son is in Poland where he had already been elected as a king four years ago.

The heir of the swedish throne had not been raised as Lutheran in his fatherland was a matter that worried Berwald a lot. Tino can see it in with how much tenser he seems as Johan’s state gets worse. If Sigismund claims the crown, they’ll be forced to another union again. 

**_1593_ **

_After passing of Johan III, his son Sigismund III Vasa inherits the crown of Sweden. Being the ruler of Poland-Lithuania as well, the kingdom will enter into a personal union with the Commonwealth. The union was doomed from the start: Poland-Lithuania being Catholic - Sigismund himself too - while Sweden was Lutheran. But under political pressure, Sigismund had granted religious freedom for Protestants before his coronation, to ensure his place on the throne._

The ceremony was the most uncomfortable Tino had ever attended. In a Lutheran cathedral of Uppsala was crowned a Catholic king, surrounded by Protestant priests frowning in disdain. This could not end well: they were repeating the same mistake of Kalmar, only this time they'd really have nothing in common with the Lands they'd share their monarch with. 

Berwald looked miserable when he pledged his loyalty to their new king. He had been against the union of course, considering how well the last one had went. The swede saw no way this could work: it didn’t work with his Scandinavian brothers, how could it with Slavic-Baltics who were fundamentally just too different in the first place? 

Toris Laurinaitis looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than there in a Protestant church. He doesn't know these Northern Lands, doesn't trust them. They might as well bring reformation on the Commonwealth, rip the kingdom apart. He's seen what it has done, _is doing,_ to Holy Roman Empire. He's not willing to go through something like that. 

Only one of them seems pleased - Feliks is dressed up, acting so pompous as if it was himself who was being crowned. This union would just be fabulous! His throne will extend all the way to Scandinavia! 

Afterwards, the personifications bow to each other with forced smiles. But there is nothing they can do about it: this was what their kingdoms have agreed to, they can only accept it. 

Fortunately, Berwald and Tino are allowed to stay home in Sweden. Moving to Poland would have made this worse than it already was. 

**1595**

_Fortunately, the king had left the country to be governed by a Swedish council and his uncle, Duke Karl IX and returned to Poland. But it did not stop him from ruling the kingdom. Sigismund kept influencing his power in Sweden and spreading Catholic faith there from afar. He appointed his own trusted advocates to the kingdom’s duties. Rule of Duchies of Finland and Estonia he had given under governor Klaus Fleming. But his uncle, Protestant Karl had aspirations of his own for the throne and constantly stepped over the line with his disobedience for the king. It was becoming clear that civil war would be upon them._

The tensions in the kingdom had not gone unnoticed by its personifications.

Berwald was tired of his Catholic king in Poland and implicitly supported Karl IX. It was plain where he would stand in the coming conflict.

For Tino it was not. Klaus Fleming, devoted Catholic and supporter of Sigismund, ruled his land with iron fist and the governor nearly made independent decisions now. If he simply chose to support Fleming and his nobles, he’d stand on Sigismund’s side.

But his regular folk stood on different ground. The finnish peasants supported Karl while the nobility backed Sigismund. The decades of warfare had heavily strained the peasants, growing their discontent at their king and their governor. With Fleming’s rule their dissatisfaction only seemed to have escalated. 

When the rebellion begins, Tino chooses his people.

**_1596 - 1599_ **

“Are you sure of this?”

“With all my heart. I have to be there for them. And now that Duke Karl has given his approval, nothing can hold them back now” Tino assures Berwald. The swede was doubtful of the peasant rebellion, but didn’t stand against it. As long as they didn’t stand against his duke. But he was worried of the outcome, afraid that it would only end in bloodshed for Tino’s people. 

But he understands that nothing he says can make the stubborn finn stay. “Just… be careful. Fleming will not show mercy on them”

“Nor we will on him” Tino packs his last weapon, a knife he’s been carrying since he left the village he was raised in, centuries ago. It was rusty now, but still sharp enough for use. “We’ll get rid of that Sigismund’s dog in my lands. While you try to keep Karl in power here, alright?”

Tino leaves with the next departing ship to Turku.

He learns quickly the rebellion’s state is even worse he expected. His peasants have hardly anything but cudgels, flails and maces as their weapons. Only their courage and determination are on their side. Tino fears it’s not enough against Fleming’s professional, heavily armed soldiers.

_The conflict begins in December 1596. Initially, the peasants won several encounters, but their armed opponents soon prove to have too much an advantage. The rebellion is brutally crushed by spring 1597. Losses were devastating: thousands of finnish peasants lost their lives._

When Tino finally returns to Stockholm, he seems only a shell of a person he used to be. The bright eyes - that seemed always to be full of life, hope and optimism, no matter how harshly history had treated him - are only dull and grey now. It'd take long before he'd fully recover from this war.

Berwald promises himself to get rid of their Catholic king and the dictatorial governor of Finland. Their kingdom is Protestant and that way it will remain.

“What _exactly_ you think you’re doing?” Feliks doesn’t bother with formalities as he marches in. With this high disrespect the Land he was supposed to be in union with showed, he wouldn’t waste any courtesy on the other.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Berwald answers calmly. 

“You’re not denying your duke openly affronting against the king then?! Do you understand what this will lead to…”

“Yes, I’ve been aware of that for awhile now”

Feliks shoots the swede a look that’s positively murderous. How dare he act like this? Spirit of Sweden was not only letting his duke do as he pleased, he supported it! A personification was supposed to be loyal to his king, not go around encouraging rebellious dukes!

“You’re giving me no choice then” despite his slight figure, the pole's stance is threatening. He wasn’t considered one of the strongest kingdoms in Europe for no reason. “Don’t expect this to be easy. Your throne belongs rightfully to my king by blood. That I will never forget”

“And I will never forget my kingdom is Protestant and should have a ruler who is one too”

It was the last straw for the pole. Feliks marches out from the negotiation, mind set on getting back to his kingdom as soon as he can and pursue his king to take military action against these scums so they learn their place. His cursing in polish can be heard long after he’s left the room.

_Karl IX manages to take control in nearly all of Sweden, only Finland remaining under Sigismund’s supporters. But that changes with Klaus Fleming’s death in April 1597 and Karl takes the last lands in North from the king’s control. Sigismund had avoided military response to his uncle’s actions, but finally loses his patience. He tries gaining supporters to join his army all around Scandinavia, unsuccessfully, and in the end his army consisted mostly of german, hungarian merchants and some polish. The poor planning of his campaign was his downfall. Initially he had success with gaining ground in southern Sweden, but his forces were defeated for good in battle of Stångenbo and his last stand in Kalmar falls next year. Protestant Karl has won the war._

_But Sigismund would not give up the swedish crown yet. Civil war of Sweden had ended, but conflict with Poland-Lithuania only started._

**_1600 - 1604_**

_King Karl IX, the youngest son of Gustav Vasa, began his reign five years after his victory in war against Sigismund. He had secured Sweden’s faith to stay Protestant. His reign was also the start of a military monarchy in the country: each Province was liable to provide and maintain fixed number of men to serve the state now. It made Swedish army the most efficient Europe had ever seen. The war against Poland-Lithuania continued, now with focus on for control over Estonia and Livonia._

“Feliks, don’t you find this war… unnecessary? Our king lost, the swedes will never give back the crown or convert to Catholicism. Livonia is ours, isn’t our kingdom great enough already?”

Feliks is sternly looking at his sword, polishing it again. The handle of it is silver, a fine polish inscription carved on it. The sword is one of his favorites: such elegant design, but efficient in battles. It cut through flesh like the finest kitchen knife.

“I didn't know Estonia was that unnecessary to you”

Toris’ eyes widen at the accusation, hurt visible. Feliks knows it was a low blow of him. But sometimes a little guilt trip gained more than a command.

“You know that I want with my whole heart to Eduard to be with us. And I know that Sigismund swore he would give Estonia to the Commonwealth, but… he is just so obsessed with gaining the crown of Sweden. I just think that some of his ambitions burden our kingdom too much”

Feliks puts down his sword now, getting up. It seemed, a little further persuasion would be needed. He walks up to his partner and raises his hand on the lithuanian’s cheek, looking at him tenderly. The pole knows just which strings to pull to get his way with Toris.

“ _Mój najdroższy_ , you know I want what’s best for our kingdom. If we want it to last, we must be strong. Do you think Sweden will just stay content with way he is? No, if we stand by while he grows, he will swallow us whole like _Rosja_ had been trying so long. So we must gain the Baltic, all of it. And then you, Ravis and Eduard can be together like brothers again”

Feliks rises himself higher, pressing his lips gently on of Toris’.

_Sweden starts invasion of Livonia in 1601. The Commonwealth, occupied with another war with Ottoman Empire, fights on two fronts, weakening its defense in Livonia. Swedes largely occupy the land initially, but are driven back within a year. But Karl IX collects new, larger forces and attempts invasion again, his eyes on important trade city of Riga._

**_1605_ **

They’ve been marching in heavy rain for nearly two days now. The soldiers are discontent and restless, tired of the long march and just waiting to get themselves finally indulged in battle. The men they had were not the best trained, poorly armed even, but in numbers they knew they’d be far superior to their enemy.

Berwald is positive they’ll have the city in a day.

“They are not far ahead” Tino informs them as he returns from his inspection mission. “As we suspected, there’s only few thousands of them”

Berwald smiles confidently next to his king. They are over ten thousand in strength, not many casualties would be needed for this battle. Karl laughs loudly beside him “Those fools really think they can keep us off Riga with that few men! Well, their idiocy shall be our victory. The attack begins at dawn”

Tino finds himself unable to fall asleep that night, despite his tiredness. It’s like his body is frantic for the upcoming battle, their men’s zeal running in his veins. But it's not only that. Something of their enemy seems… off. It was too strange how ill-prepared Poland and Lithuania seemed to be.

“Can’t sleep either?” the swede laying next to him whispers, having caught his companion staring at the roof of their shared tent.

“Yeah, it’s just about tomorrow... I kind of wish we could fight already, get it done and go home”

“You know we will stay in Livonia for awhile. But if this how prepared the Commonwealth are for us, we might return to Stockholm quite sooner than we expect”

“I hope we're fortunate” Tino admits. The initial excitement he had felt when they first started battling in Europe, had worn off with the decades. “Hey, don’t you think it’s odd how small their force here is?”

“Of course. But they are likely just being arrogant, thinking they have advantage of a home field. Whatever the reason, they overestimate themselves” Berwald seems to hold none of the doubts the finn has “You should get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow”

“Wish I could”

“I could help you with that. Do you remember what we used to do when Emil refused to sleep?”

Tino smiles fondly at the memory, back from their more peaceful days in union of Kalmar. “Tell a story”

Berwald shifts closer, starts speaking in a soft tone. “Long, long time ago, when ancient Gods still walked on the Earth, _Valkyries_ were battling in the skies…”

Early in the morning, the soldiers rise from their tents and start preparing for the long day ahead. The battle will bring honor for the young soldiers, glory for their kingdom. 

Polish-Lithuanian forces await on the field, with their small army and light cavalry. What chance they thought they had against an opponent so overwhelmingly larger, was beyond understanding.

"We'll advance on them in checkerboard formation. This should be over within hours" Karl says. Berwald nods and looks pointedly at Tino. The finn rides ahead, to the front line. Berwald will stay with the cavalry unit around their king. He knows he has no reason to worry: he has seen how adept Tino is at battle, how fiercely he can fight against men twice his size. But the swede just can't help being concerned whenever they're apart. He looks across the field, at their enemies. There is still no sign of the Commonwealth's personifications.

"To the glory of Sverige!!" the king shouts, rising his sword in the air. His soldiers' shouts echo in response and the front infantry moves.

The battle has hardly even began, when the Commonwealth's forces are already retreating.

“Go after them!! Don’t let them go easy for this mockery of a battle!” Karl shouts, his unit finally moving as well. He feels offended of the pathetic fight his enemy had put up: it was as if they weren’t even trying. Rest of swedish forces advance ahead, moving down the slope. 

It was exactly what their enemy had been waiting for. 

The cannons start shooting the moment they're down the valley. And behind the Commonwealth's forces, another cavalry has arrived. Tino ceases his fighting and looks up, but the sun is blinds his sight. He raises his hand to cover the blinding light, squints his eyes. On top of the slope, there stands couple hundreds of horsemen, holding long lances with red and white flags. For a moment he thinks his mind is playing a trick on him as he sees the tall wings rising from their backs.

There’s a high shout of polish and then the cavalry is furiously charging down, heading straight to middle of their army. 

In mere minutes, their victorious battle has turned to a massacre. The winged horsemen fight like devils on their steeds. Their beasts seem to fear nothing as they gallop through the field. Swedish ranks are in complete disorder, their men falling like toy soldiers. 

In middle of the chaos, Tino tries to look out for Berwald. But it feels impossible, to distinguish anything in this havoc. Horses running past him, clash of swords, cries of agony... When his eyes land on the swede at last, he finds the other is amid an intense battle with Toris Laurinaitis.

He sees there the brutal strength of the Iron Wolf. The lithuanian’s moves are calculated, but his every strike is with fierce power. Berwald, weary and still in shock of the turn of the event, can hardly keep up. Tino knows at this rate he will fall soon.

He moves forward to reach where they are, but a soldier indulges in a fight, then another and another…

Feliks watches the scene before him from the top of the hill, smiling in gloat for the victory he knows he’ll have. His _Hussars_ never fail to make him proud. The great Poland has once again outsmarted his enemies.

_Battle of Kircholm was disastrous for Sweden. The casualties were up to 8000 and king Karl IX himself nearly captured. Poland-Lithuanian’s losses were hardly a hundred. Forced to abandon the siege of Riga, swedes withdraw back home across the Baltic Sea._

The sailing back to Stockholm is quiet. The defeat was humiliating, their soldiers hanging their head downs in shame. Only third of their great army would be returning home.

There had been no speech of consolation or encouragement from Karl. The king had retired to his cabin as soon as they had set sail. It was him who held the most shame of the outcome of their battle.

Berwald stands alone at the bow, looking ahead to horizon. He’s gone through so many battles through ages he’s lost count. Outstanding victories, uttermost defeats… this was just one of them. He’ll rise again, greater and stronger. The Commonwealth will bow to him. The familiar presence of Tino appears beside him and the swede feels his determination even greater. Yes, when they’re together, no nation in Europe can stop them.

“It’s only a start” Berwald tells him.

**_1609-1610_ **

_War with the Commonwealth quiets down, continuing only in minor confrontations._

_Meanwhile the tsardom of Russia, weakened with political instability and succession crisis, faced severe invasion from Poland-Lithuania. The Commonwealth tries to get involved in the tsardom’s internal affairs, supporting their prefered False Dmitry II for the throne. In desperation, tsar Vasili IV looks for an alliance with Sweden._

“He is begging for our help against the Commonwealth”

Tino stares at Berwald with eyes wide open, unable to believe what the swede had just said. It was about the letter, a personal letter from Russia himself. He had been sure it was just a call for an another conflict, demand again for more land in Karelia or Estonia. He knew that the tsardom had been fighting a wearing battle against Poland-Lithuania for awhile now, but it was hard to believe he was so desperate that he would ask for _their_ help.

“Are you sure it’s not a trick?”

“I don’t see why it would be. He has been so weak with his internal conflicts, they are taking advantage of that. The poles are already in Moscow, I can imagine he really is backed in a corner” Berwald answers. “He promised to give us land in Karelia in exchange”

It was a considerable offer. They were in war with the same enemy - in a situation as this it would be wise to accept such a request. No matter from whom it was. And Tino can't deny the leap of his heart when hearing that more of Karelia would be on their side of the border. 

“It is... a fair offer” the finn admits.

"You'll agree to it then?" Berwald is cautious. He doesn't like the idea of allying with the land that's been his enemy for centuries now. He was sure Tino would even less.

"Yes. Anything that will piss off Poland now is a good idea" 

Sweden collects 5000 soldiers to campaign to aid the tsardom, consisting mostly of finns. It is only Tino that joins the campaign. Karl had denied Berwald from taking part in it, claiming he would be more needed in battles against Poland-Lithuania. He wouldn’t risk the personification of his kingdom getting stuck in russian lands if the situation turned sour. The boy representing Finland, however, was of less importance.

Berwald keeps frowning in concern as Tino prepares for leaving. “It’ll be quick. I’ll be back before you know it” the finn assures him, but it’s not enough to convince him from his worry. 

_The combined forces of Sweden and Russia free Moscow in spring of 1610._

"What a time we're living in. I never could have imagined you here, fighting for my city" Ivan Braginski is the first to greet him in Moscow. "It is your first time here, _da?_ Isn't it just beautiful? Surely different from Stockholm, but I can tell you'd learn to like it event-"

"I’m not here to stay. Now that this is done, I’m going home" Tino says quickly, already feeling uncomfortable in the russian's company.

Ivan's smile doesn't falter. "What a shame. I would have _loved_ to show you around"

"I'm sure another time for that will come" the finn hopes he never has to come back to this city, to the heart of Russia. He already feels it swallowing him.

“I’ll look forward to it” Ivan’s courteous words sound like a threat. 

_The alliance ends the same year. After the outstanding victory of Poland-Lithuania in battle of Klushino, the Commonwealth is able to choose their prefered ruler to throne of Russia. The new tsar, Vladislav IV, son of Sigismund Vasa, refuses to cede the promised territories in Karelia for Sweden._

“That… arrogant son of a…!!” Karl is furious. His campaign in Russia had been wasted. The kingdom had gained absolutely nothing with it. “He’s asking for war. And war shall he have!! As he so kindly refuses to give us what had been promised, we’ll take the whole Ingria from him as our regards”

 _Here we go again_. Tino sighs. Yet again, they’re at war with Russia.

This another add in conflicts they already have doesn’t seem to bother Berwald. Conversely, he seems willing to indulge them in it. 

“Berwald... this is not a good idea"

“Why not? It’s a great chance! Russia is so weak internally now, we could gain more land for you. And our position in the Baltic trade will strengthen!” Berwald was over his head with his future ambitions. Sweden’s foreign policy was turning increasingly aggressive and it showed in Berwald. Tino was not sure if he liked this new side of him.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to aggravate him now. I mean, we’re not even finished with the thing with Poland... And also, aren’t you and Denmark already at the verge of conflict over that trade route in Lapland?”

“It’s only a minor disagreement. We’ll get it settled soon enough and then we can concentrate our attention to east” 

**_1611_ **

_But in this age, no conflict stayed minor. Denmark was fed up with Sweden trying to establish an alternative trading route in Northern Norway, area that danes consider theirs, to avoid paying Sound Dues. Additionally, king Karl IX had declared himself ‘king of the Lapps’ there four years ago and started collecting taxes. Finally having enough, the rivaling kingdom declares war_. 

Tino and Berwald will go their separate ways again. The finn would be fighting in Ingria while the swede was securing their interests against Denmark. It was a pity: the two felt they were at their best when they were together. In wars, company of another personification, knowing that there was always someone who had your back, looking after you, was a comforting feeling in all the misery. With centuries the two had grown to inseparable pair.

This time, it would be Eduard that accompanied Tino. His presence there was welcome, of course, but it would be… different. When the finn fought in battles with Berwald, the swede’s steady and strong presence matched well with his own nearly impulsive way of combat. With decades they had learned to dance in each other’s beat. When they fought together, he felt invincible.

Eduard was his best friend, his first friend of his kind and Tino trusted him perhaps more than anyone in the world. But he was no strong kingdom like Sweden and his skills had never been in brutal strength. And that made the finn distracted with worry over his friend whenever they were at battle together. 

The estonian had lived with them in Stockholm half a century now. Though himself his friend didn’t admit it, Tino knew he was doing much better than when he had been Confederation of Livonia, with Ravis. With protection that Sweden brought, Eduard didn’t need to constantly worry of russian invasion. Well, Tino made sure he didn’t. It was always him who took the hardest hits whenever a conflict with Russia was concerned.

Ironically, this time it was them invading their eastern neighbour. They set out from Viborg towards Ingria as soon as the spring begins.

“Don’t you ever wonder how would it be like to decide for yourself?” Eduard’s question catchess him off guard. They were near Novgorod now, their camp set up for rest and gathering their strength for one last night before they siege the city.

“Do you mean… being independent?” Tino asks cautiously. He hopes the estonian is not plotting an uprising.

“Yes. And don’t look like that, I’m not planning anything. My people are fine with swedish rule, I doubt there will be any rebellions in this century” Eduard chuckles at the skittish look on his friend’s face. “Just wondering if you ever thought of that”

The question is difficult topic for the finn. Something he avoids talking about with Berwald at all costs. But with Eduard he can be honest. “I can’t deny it has crossed my mind. But I just… can’t see it happening. I’ve been with Sweden so long now, it’s hard to imagine being on my own” he says. It’s hard to imagine _surviving_ on his own. His lands are far in North, mostly of woods and swaps and the trade hardly flourished there. If it weren’t for Sweden, he’d be even further behind from civilization of Europe. “And besides, as soon I would be, Russia will be behind my back”

“What unfortunate bastards we’re with our geography” Eduard says and smiles at Tino. When their eyes meet, both of them break into laughter. “But one can dream…”

“Hey, when you did that uprising against Denmark… god, how long ago was that? How did that feel?”

Eduard gets a nostalgic look on his eyes, his mind somewhere in 14th century “If I’m honest, that short moment when I almost got my independence, it was the best feeling I’ve ever had” .

Tino doesn’t dare to dream how that would feel like. 

_In July, swedish forces siege and conquer city of Novgorod. Meanwhile in south, conflict with Denmark intensifies. Danes invade and take over city of Kalmar. In answer, Sweden invades norwegian counties Jämtland and Härjedalen._

_The conflicts take a new turn when king Karl IX passes away in October. In his place, on to the throne rises young and ambitious Gustav II Adolf._

All three of them are summoned back to Stockholm to vow their loyalty.

Their new king is not even 17 years old yet, only a boy who had unfortunate of inheriting three ongoing conflicts of his father. How such young monarch could handle all that right at the beginning of his reign, was a cause for concern.

But as Gustav sits on the throne, he holds himself in confidence of a king who’s willing to give his _everything_ for his country.

“My dear kingdom” he speaks and is not solely looking at Berwald. He’s addressing Tino and Eduard as well. “I pledge myself to you as you have pledged yourselves to me. I swear to rule your lands with honor, respect and pride. And I promise, in my reign I’ll aspire to rise our kingdom to the greatest it has ever been”

Spirits of Sweden, Finland and Estonia bow on their knees to their new ruler. 

Through ages, Berwald’s had dozens of kings. He can already tell Gustav will be one of the great ones as he feels the boy’s hunger for power in his veins. Times of greatness are ahead for them.

_The new king starts settling the ongoing conflicts without delay. A truce is settled with Poland-Lithuania and Gustav attempts it with Denmark-Norway as well. But Christian IV only sees opportunity for larger victories and strengthens his armies in Southern Sweden._

_Swedes are forced to retreat from Norway in 1612, as the local rebellion grows too strong. But the war rages on between the border of two Scandinavians for another year. Denmark is close to a decisive victory, but then England and Dutch Republic intervene._

**_1613_ **

“They did WHAT?!”

“As I said, they want you to stop this war with Sweden and sign a treaty. _Now_ ” Lukas answers calmly. Of course his idiot of a partner was going to throw a fit. 

The spirits of England and Dutch Republic had arrived unannounced to Copenhagen few days ago. Mathias had been away with the war, Lukas was there to represent their union in his place. The two Lands had explained their unexpected showing to be related to ‘urgent discussion regarding situation in Baltic’. It was clear they wanted their piece of trade there too. It meant that Denmark-Norway’s power there had to be abridged. The trade negotiation was simply a coverage - the real message was simpy: _the big players are here, back off._ Thank Valhalla that Mathias had not been here. His thick headedness might have as well lead them for war against an empire.

“But I can’t stop now! Not when we are doing so good! We were almost in Stockholm!” Mathias was again too high on few victories the danish troops had attained. The idiot could not see how draining the war had already turned, their nation running low on funds.

“No, you were not. That attempt was a failure” Lukas snaps, bringing the dane back to reality. “Look, I know we could still stand up to Sweden but we can’t stand up to Dutch Republic and British Empire. We should stop now while we are winning”

Mathias pouts like a child, endlessly mad for losing the chance to gain the dominance in Western side of Baltic Sea, to beat Sweden. But Lukas is right: too great powers were involved now, they can’t afford the war anymore.

“Fine then. But we will damn surely take Lapland!”

_Denmark-Norway is the winner in treaty of Knäred: Lapland is officially incorporated for them which meant control over land route there. In addition, Sweden has to pay high ransom to gain back its territories lost in the war. But Sweden gained one major concession: the right of free trade through the Sound Strait and becoming exempt from the Sound toll._ _  
_

**_1617_ **

_In Ingria, Sweden had kept gaining more ground. Russia’s internal conflicts were too distracting for it to defend itself properly. Few years ago, the tsar Vladislav chosen by Commonwealth, had been dethroned in patriotic uprising. Afterwards, russians had themselves elected their new tsar, Mikhail Romanov. When negotiations for peace began, all of Ingria is already in swedish control._

“Port of Arkhangelsk should be included in the gains for Sweden” Berwald insists. 

Next to him, Tino glances at the swede with frown. When did he become this belligerent in peace negotiations? Sweden had went in with demands of so vast territorial gains that all trade from Russia would pass through Swedish territory.

“Absolutely not” says a blond, green eyed man with thickest eyebrows Tino has ever seen. He doesn’t know what he had expected of spirit of England, but somehow this slim man was nothing he could have imagined for an empire. However, his manners were as british as one could be.

“I agree, it is far too great demand” the spirit of Dutch Republic join is. The looks of him are kind of similar to Mathias: tall and a bit intimidating, hair blond and wild. But unlike the dane, he was neat in his demeanor and clearly had mind for being strategic.

The two nations were there to ensure that Sweden would not gain too much with the treaty, it would make the extensive trade between Western Europe and Russia far too difficult. 

_In the end Sweden gave up the claim for Arkhangelsk, but still gained major prices: Kexholm, South-Karelia and whole of Ingria would be ceded from Russia. It meant the country’s access to Baltic Sea was cut off._

The loss the tsardom suffered in the treaty was great, yet the spirit of Russia still holds a smile when he comes to greet Tino.

“So the lamb becomes a lion” he says, bewildering the finn.

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Merely congratulating you on your efforts at Ingria. If I’m honest I did not expect you to hold on your own so well there. And even less for you to turn your back on _your ally_ that quickly” Ivan, of course, had not forgotten how their brief, awkward alliance had ended.

“I was simply doing as I was told. And you know that alliance was not to last”

“You are indeed learning how the world runs, Finlandiya. As you’ve seen, nothing lasts forever. So don’t take anything for granted. Until next time!” 

_Until the next war -_ the warning between the lines is obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical events:  
> 1596-99: The Cudgel War  
> 1598-99: War against Sigismund  
> 1600-11: Polish-Swedish wars  
> 1611-12: Kalmar War  
> 1610-17: Ingrian War
> 
> During these years, Sweden started its rise to the empire it would become in 17th century


	9. Chapter 9

_As the conflict with Russia had ended, for now, war against the Commonwealth continued. Sigismund still did not want to give up on his quest for Swedish crown, Gustavus still wanted to continue pursuit of Livonia. In June, the swedish ships sail to gulf of Riga and start a victorious campaign. Though Riga itself was not conquered, nearly all of the country had fell under Swedish control by the end of summer. But lithuanian troops recaptured the land not long after and another truce for two years was signed._

_In 1621, the war continues and this time Riga falls, along with many other fortresses. The Commonwealth’s focus being in another war against Ottoman Empire, lithuanians nearly alone were defending Livonia and could not keep off Sweden themselves. Duchy of Lithuania signs a truce with the enemy without approval of king Sigismund._

**_1622_ **

“Toris, _how could you?”_

“I had no choice, Feliks! He was too strong, if I hadn’t done it the swedes would have taken all of Livonia already and now would be on their way to Commonwealth!”

“ _No,_ they wouldn’t. The war with turks was almost over, we would be kicking his ass back to Scandinavia now if _you_ had just held on a little longer”

“You haven’t seen him! You have not been _fighting him_ for these five years while I’ve done everything in my power to keep him off from our lands!” the frustration the lithuanian felt nearly brought tears in his eyes. He loved Feliks, but the pole was sometimes so unable to see past himself. “His army is so modern and efficient, they fight like machines. We don’t match up to him anymore. And I’m tired, Feliks. I will keep defending Livonia, but I don’t want any part in our king’s quest for throne of Sweden!”

Feliks looks at him with so much disdain it hurt. “I didn’t know you to be type to accept failure _so easily_ ” he says and walks past Toris, his shoulder shoving roughly at the lithuanian on the way. Toris kicks hard at the chair where the pole had just sat and can’t stop the tears of his frustration anymore.

**_1626_ **

_When the truce ends, Sweden invades Livonia again. City by city, they conquer more land until they are in regions of Lithuania too. The Commonwealth can hardly keep off their enemy, their resistance weak with internal conflicts and outdated army. King Gustav Adolf seems unstoppable with his military skills, leading his army to victory after victory._

Tino brushes his horse promptly. The poor beast’s lower body was full of mud for marching for days in Livonia. But the hardest struggle was only ahead of them. In Wallhof they would face the Commonwealth forces again. Still, the steed hadn’t show any sign of weariness, on contrary it seemed to be in good spirits. The resilience of his native horses never ceases to amaze him.

“ _Finland_ ” Tino hears himself being called from behind. “God, I think I’ll never get used to this, how to address your kind… Or the whole fact that kind like you exists”

Gustav Horn, a count and a marshall leading an unit of finnish cavalrymen in their army, was a man who’d gained recognizable reputation with his military skills. He was as well one of the most trusted commanders to the king himself.

“Marshall Horn, Tino is just fine”

“Alright, Tino then” Horn smiles at the boy. How down-to-earth the personification of his homeland was. It is hard to believe that this _teen_ is centuries older than him, seen and fought in more wars he ever will. “I wanted to give you a head up with our strategy. We’ll try something different this time”

Tino feels his excitement rise at the information. They’ve trained battle tactics with their cavalry unit for months now, he was looking forward to finally to put all that training in practice. 

“I have no doubt we’ll face _Hussars_ in this battle” Horn says.

Tino frowns. Though their campaign in Livonia had been victorious, they still couldn’t stand up to Polish Hussars. 

“But if we take the stage first, their units will be disordered enough to disarray their charge”

“So how are we… going to _take the stage?_ ”

His commander’s smile is full of gloat. “We’ll ride right in the middle of their ranks” 

  
  


Their military units are taking their places. Tino rides to left side front, leading the finnish cavalry with Horn. They’ll have a special task in the battle, if it succeeds, they will finally best out the ‘invincible’ Polish cavalry. Gustav Adolf rides in front of his men, raising their spirits and promising another victory. 

“Come on boys, let’s show them what finnish spirit is made of” Tino gives an encouragement of his own for his men. As the king commands the front to ride forward, Tino shouts from the top of his lungs.

 _“HAKKAA PÄÄLLE!!”_

_In battle of Wallhof, cavalry of Sweden successfully withstands the Polish one for the first time. Unit of finnish horsemen charge right into the enemy’s formation, causing great disorder in ranks. Not even Polish cavalry can turn the tide of the battle anymore. Poland-Lithuania suffers devastating losses compared to Sweden’s very light ones._

“Your Hussars can’t stop us anymore” Berwald says with sneer, standing tall in front of yielding spirits of Poland and Lithuania. Tino can’t help smiling spitefully at the sight his enemies on their knees. And victory feels even sweeter for the fact that it was _his_ cavalry who brought it. 

For once, Feliks is quiet, none of his usual arrogant taunting coming out his mouth. He only stares at Berwald, eyes full of wrath. _This not over yet._

**_1626 - 1629_ **

_Gustav Adolf is content of his army’s performance in Livonia. And now, he has eyes set on conquest of Polish Prussia._

“So... if I let you freely pass through my lands to conquer Gdańsk, you’ll give me back my territories in the west?” Gilbert revises Berwald’s proposition.

Teutonic Order had diminished from a great state it had been to a duchy divided in two, the other half being directly under control of Poland. It left Prussia only a fragment of what is used to be. It was humiliating for Gilbert. Tino knew he should not feel such _schadenfreude_ for their fellow protestant, but he never really liked the albino personally. Some lesson of modesty would do him good.

“Yes, if we conquer _Polish Prussia_ , it will be under protection of my king” 

“Better with Protestants than those _Catholic bastards_. I’m in, my people won’t hold you back when your fleet arrives”

_In spring of 1626, 25 fleets from Sweden landed in Duchal Prussia and met no resistance there. Swedes easily crossed to Polish Prussia, their sight in the rich harbour city of Gdańsk._

_Despite their victory at battle of Gniew, defence of Commonwealth stood strong in Gdańsk and the city did not fall. The swedes did not succeed in further advances. In 1627, the fight is taken to sea where swedes had blocked Poland’s ports from the Baltic. In naval battle of Oliwa, the Commonwealth gained a major victory and Sweden lost its advantage at sea._

_Next two years, the war went on and fortunes for both sides changed in every battle. In 1629, truce of Altmark finally ended the conflict. It was in favour of Sweden: greater part of Livonia was ceded for the kingdom, along with many coastal cities of Prussia. The trade of Baltic Sea is largely under Swedish control now._

For Ravis the change means leaving to Stockholm.

Toris is heartbroken; he had fought so hard for years to keep Livonia, to keep his brother. But it had not been enough in the end. He hugs Ravis tightly as they say their goodbyes. The only fortunate was that the kingdom he’d live in was prosperous and civilized. And there Eduard would be as well, as his guide and guardian. Without doubt Ravis will face no ill treatment in Sweden. But it doesn’t ease the pain of their separation any less. 

As the ship to Stockholm sets sail, Feliks takes a hold of his hand.

“I’m so sorry” he whispers. It seemed, the pole finally understood where his arrogance had lead them to. “We’ll get back at him. We’ll restore our strength and he will regret all he’s done to us. _The Phoenix_ will always rise” 

Toris doesn’t hold the same confidence, feeling their crumbling kingdom in his bones. _And he might beat us again. And after that, not even ashes might be left for us to rise from._

Tino is whole heartly proud of their victory. With Livonia they will dominate all southern east coast of Baltic. Ravis is like an embodiment of their success. It’s delightful, that another Land will be living with them now. And Eduard without doubt will be glad to have his fellow Baltic in the house. And yet, as he watched the anguish look spirit of Lithuania held and anxiety of Ravis, the separation of two brothers, Tino can’t shake off feeling like a family breaker. 

**_1630_ **

They are now one of the _great powers_ in Europe.

It is strange to think that only a century ago they were just the poor kingdom that broke off from Denmark, an average nation that held no influence in international affairs. But all the change they had gone through in these years - reformation, establishment of regular army, the latest transition of all authority to the crown (initiative from Gustav himself) - had risen Sweden to a prominent country.

The change showed in Berwald. He carried himself with such pride and confidence that only empires held. The other personifications treated the swede differently than they had before: there was respect, fear even. Berwald cowered before no nation anymore, it was only his king he bowed to.

Tino feels the same pride. He’s never felt this strong, this invincible. There is craving in him, to fight in endless number of battles, to see his enemies on their knees in front of him. But as much as he feels all that grandeur, he feels equally worn out to his core. The wars they fought were costly and draining. The ambitions of his kingdom were stretching thin the regular finnish folk. Even if himself he was living in all comfort and richness of Stockholm, it doesn’t numb the ache his people’s misery brings on him.

But what had not changed was the relationship between him and Berwald. The trust, the familiarity, the affection - they all were still there. Even if the new power had brought slight arrogance in the taller boy, he still treated Tino with the same respect, valued him. They were not equal, they would never be, but the swede made sure his companion was never underappreciated.

Tino wishes now that the long, weary war against Poland-Lithuania had finally ended and Livonia conquered, ambitions of Sweden would subside and the kingdom would focus on its internal affairs, development of their nation. That his people could be at peace, have some of all this prosperity they had gained.

But the wars were nowhere near over. The beast from north had only began its feast and it was hungry for more.

_In Europe, the religious war of Catholics and Protestants had raged on for over a decade, the main stage of it in Holy Roman Empire._

_Protestant and Catholic countries alike around Europe had kept their eye on the conflict, concerned of other’s influence spreading from there. Protestant Denmark, being directly in North to Holy Roman Empire, had great interest in the outcome and intervened in the war in 1625. Allied with England, Scotland and Dutch Republic, they were up against Catholic front of Austria, Spain, Hungary and Croatia. Numerous other countries and duchies too were involved in both sides, entering and leaving the war in turn. Danes suffered a heavy defeat in 1629 and were forced to sign a peace treaty and leave the war. Protestants were now on the losing side - but then the new great power in the North had stepped in._

“Sweden shall not leave our Lutheran allies in distress. Our kingdom is not one to standby when Catholics ravage them, it is our _duty_ to get involved” Gustav Adolf declares, his words bringing honour to their cause. But underneath there lays his own desire for more land under his crown. “We’ll land in Pomerania, where city of Stralsund will support us”

“Our troops will start preparing right away” Berwald says as he bows. He turns around then and walks out, leaving the throne hall. Tino is there to meet him right outside the door.

“We’re going to Holy Roman Empire aren’t we?” he feels equally heartened and discouraged.

Berwald smiles confidently and nods at the finn. His empire will extend up to german lands if they succeed. He sees his own gleam mirroring in Tino’s eyes: the craving to battle, to _conquer_. All of Europe will finally recognize their strength. 

_With Treaty of Stattin, swedish forces land in Pomerania and occupy the land. The Swedish intervention in 30 Years War had begin. But the newborn empire with sparse population could not fund its war alone. Fortunately, one rich kingdom in central Europe was very much interested in supporting swedes._

**_1631_ **

_“Bonjour Suède,_ I am glad to see you here! I hope my Paris is all you imagined, perhaps even exceeding your expectations, _no?_ ” the spirit of France seemed to be over his head for love of his country, in other words, love for himself. The tall, blond man was wearing what must have been the latest fashion in Europe - gaudy in comparison to their simple military outfits - and his demeanor was as aristocratic as one could get. “ _Merci,_ for coming so quickly. I do hope our alliance will be in best benefit for both of us, _mon ami”_

“Thank you for inviting us” Berwald answers shortly, shaking the offered hand. Francis Bonnefoy’s smile is all amiable, but Tino doesn’t find it sincere. He hopes the french will make a reliable ally nevertheless. 

“And who is this _beautiful_ golden boy?”

Tino is not sure how to feel about the compliment. Francis had finally acknowledged his presence in the room, standing further away from the two of them. He had learned to be a simple shadow in the background at negotiations. After all, he was only a servant for the Empire. 

The french man walks up to him quickly and stops just in front of the finn, uncomfortably close. He’s eyeing him like at an exotic treasure. 

“I-I-I am the spirit of Finland, eastern lands of Swedish Empire” Tino stutters, not at ease for such proximity from someone he just met.

“Ah, of course! _Pardonne-moi_ for my rudeness. I do know the lands which you present. Myself I’ve never had a chance to visit there, but I have heard stories of a beautiful land with endless forests and thousands of lakes. An _untouched_ wilderness of the North”

“Yes, it is… beautiful” Tino is hit with a sudden longing for home. With all the wars they have been fighting and his permanent place with Berwald in Stockholm, it was quite rare these days he got to visit his own lands. But he doesn’t get to dwell in his homesickness for long as Francis suddenly takes up his hand, pressing his lips on his knuckles. 

“It it a _pleasure_ to meet you, _Finlande”_

Tino feels blood rushing to his face, his whole body going rigid with surprise at the sudden greeting. Never in his life has another man treated him as if he was a lady! 

He feels repulsed, but this Land will be their ally, he has to show respect despite his own uncomfort. Tino looks at Berwald, pleading guidance for french etiquette. But the swede seems equally shocked, staring at them eyes wide open. He looks like he’s feeling aversion at the sight of them. Was it _that_ uncomfortable to see such display right in front of his eyes?

Francis seems not have noticed their discomfort at all, already moving past them, heading to another room where the negotiation will take place.

“Shall we begin?” he calls after them.

_In Treaty of Bärwalde it was decided that Sweden was obliged to maintain troops in Holy Roman Empire, in exchange of annual funding from France. And both of the kingdoms were obliged not to conclude peace treaties with third parties without mutual approval_. 

Tino feels that the treaty is fair, he could only hope it would last. He has his suspicions at France, the country is Catholic after all and he really can’t understand why he would ally with a Protestant kingdom. 

“Catholic or not, Holy Roman Empire is still my rival. And I need always to be step ahead to my enemies. This matter of religion is only a… small _la gêne, no?”_ Francis had explained when Tino had questioned him. It was clear that the Land did not hold religion high in his priorities, more concerned about prosperity of his kingdom. It was wise of him, Tino gave him that. 

“I can’t afford that… german boy gaining too much power. Or soon he shall be marching in streets of Paris itself!”

In September, swedish forces reach fields of Breitenfeld where their Protestant ally awaits.

“ _Guten tag!_ ” a tall, long-haired blond man greets them. The spirit of Saxony, one of the many representations germans had and Electorate of Holy Roman Empire, had allied with their kingdom when pressure from the Catholic emperor had become too much. 

“ _God dag_ ” Berwald answers “I trust that the Imperial troops are here soon”

“ _Ja_ , they’re merely a day away” Alexander Beilschmidt was a serious man who above else, valued hard work and well-planned strategy. And without doubt, a reliable ally. “We have the advantage in numbers and of my home field. But I suggest not to underestimate the Empire. Their soldiers are experienced, at battles they are vicious”

“I have fought long enough to know to never underestimate my enemy. No matter how outnumbered they are” if anything, the wars with Poland had taught them _that_ “But the emperor has not fought my king yet. He doesn’t know what is coming for him”

“I hope your king will prove your words then. We’ll attack at dawn. _Gott mit uns_ ”

“ _Gott mit uns_ ” Berwald and Tino echo in response.

  
  


The battle starts with gunfire, going on for nearly two hours before Catholic forces finally make their move, pressured under Sweden’s superior cannons. The Imperial troops attack hard with their cavalry, breaking the line of Saxons.

“Reposition the line! We can’t let them get into the left flank!” Gustav shouts. 

Horn reacts immediately, lining his unit to protect the exposed flank. 

“Tino, come on my boy, let them taste madness of Finnish cavalry!” he shouts and starts leading them to a counterattack. Tino rides with him at the front, charging without fear into Imperial lines. 

_Sweden’s superiority in numbers, gunfire and tactic is too much for troops of Holy Roman Empire. Battle of Breitenfeld is the first major victory for Protestants in the war. Catholic forces were utterly destroyed and Emperor Ferdinant had to give up his aspiration for an easy victory in the conflict. Gustav Adolf had turned the tide, Sweden taking the stage as major player in the war now._

  
When the battle finally comes to an end, Tino feels the triumph of their victory foaming inside of him. They have become one of the greater nations, of those that all of Europe will look up to. The feeling is incredible. He looks across the field and his eyes meets Berwald’s. He knows right away the swede feels just as he does in this power: _infinite._

**_1632_ **

The winter has arrived early this year.

The weather in Saxony is crispy cold, not freezing like back home, but wintry enough to make camping difficult at open countryside. 

They’ve been fighting in german lands for over a year now, Gustav leading the victorious campaign. Several Protestant German States had allied with them, encouraged after their outstanding victory at Breitenfeld. Sweden was now the leader of Protestants in Europe’s greatest war.

Tino rubs his hands together, breathing on them for warmth. Tomorrow, another battle against the Imperial forces would be fought.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Berwald comes out of their tent, sitting next to him.

“I guess I am” _but tired too_ “How many times we have to beat them before they just give up?”

The swede smiles fondly at Tino’s defiance. The finn had always been a competent fighter, but it seemed a whole another kind of soldier had awoken in him with this war. It was likely due to effort his _Hakkapeliter_ had showed. The finnish cavalry men had gained notable reputation with their battle skills. They were both feared and respected horsemen who charged on their enemies on full gallop. Their fierceness seemed to have grown into a prominent feature in Tino. Berwald likes that new side on him.

“This is Holy Roman Empire we’re up against. He’s not an enemy to give in easily”

“Neither are we!” the feistiness of him was just _adorable_ “I wonder though…”

“What is it?” Berwald asks as the finn’s expression changes to contemplating.

“How come we haven’t met in person this empire yet?”

“His whole nation is in chaos. This is a civil war too… that is the worst that our kind can go through. Spirit of Holy Roman Empire might be in such state right now he can’t even fight”

Tino is taken aback. He had simply treated this war as black and white as other ones: them against an enemy who had their own motive. But in fact, they were fighting against a torn apart nation. To think they were assaulting someone already weak with their own internal conflict... 

“We’ll meet him someday. If not at battle, then at negotiations when this war comes to an end” Berwald says, only determination in his voice, none regret. Tino sets his mind to that goal too, pushing away any feels of empathy for their enemy he might have had.

In the morning a thick, heavy fog lays down over the field of Lützen. It’s so quiet it gives an eerie, anticipating ambiance, like the place is holding its breath before the inevitable bloodshed that will happen there.

The misty weather delays their attack. It’s nearly noon when Protestant forces finally get deployed.

Gustav Adolf rides in front of his men.

“My brave soldiers of _Sverige._ We have proved our strength to Europe, the strength of Protestant faith. Our names, our victories will be remembered. And again today, we will write another glorious day in history for our kingdom. _Gott mit uns!!”_ _  
_

The battle starts triumphant for swedes. But Catholic forces get reinforcements, 3000 men of cavalry arriving and turning the tide of the battle.

“Come with me” Gustav tells his escort, consisting of 7 men, Berwald among them “The left wing of Imperial forces is weak. We must focus our assault there”

“But my king, we’ll be right in middle of their strongest forces…”

“No battle is won without a risk” the king is already riding away. Berwald and rest of the escort can do nothing, but follow his lead.

The two armies have crashed into each other like rhinos, the battlefield in utter chaos. The fog still present and smoke from cannons blur their vision as they ride. It is hard to see anything further from front of one’s eyes. The king and his escort realize too late they’re completely astray within their enemy lies.

Berwald still has the sight of his king, who advances forward without hesitation, despite the danger of the situation. He calls after Gustav, tries to tell him to turn around and ride back, away from here where their enemy has the dominance. If his king hears him, he's not listening.

And suddenly, they are surrounded by heavily armored german cavalry. In mere seconds, the situation turns to disastrous. The first bullet hits Gustav on his arm, same time as his horse suffers a shot on its neck. The poor beast whines in pain and bolts, germans chasing behind them. Berwald rushes his own steed forward, hurrying after his king.

He has nearly caught up to them, but it’s too late. The spirit of Sweden can only watch as the cavalryman behind his king aims the pistol. The bullet hits Gustav right at his back and he collapses on his saddle.

Berwald screams.

Tino flinches. Something _awful_ has happened, he can feel it. But what he’s not sure, it is impossible to make out anything in this chaos. Then he sees _Streiff_ , the tall brown Oldenburg horse, the steed of their king. The stallion runs past him, his saddle empty and covered in blood. A horrid feeling hits his gut and he's afraid he knows now what happened. _  
_

_The battle turned out to be an another victory for Protestants but it came with the heaviest cost: death of king Gustav Adolf. He had fallen while fighting, full of wounds and surrounded by enemies. But the warrior king had fought on until the very end. The Swedish Empire had lost its greatest commander._

Berwald is devastated. One of his greatest kings is dead, Sweden's most remarkable warlord in all his history. He always mourned whenever a ruler of his passed away, but Gustav’s hurt more than most of them. The only comfort he had was that the king’s death had not been in vain: the battle had still been won and he had left behind an empire at its might.

“He must return home” Berwald says, looking at his king in his coffin, who’ll rest now for eternity. Tino silently comforts the swede, hand on his shoulder. 

_Gustav Adolf’s body, along with his fallen horse Streiff, is carried the long way home from german lands back to Sweden. His funeral is held in Stockholm in summer of 1634._

_The throne is inherited by a 6 years old Kristina, the only child of the king. With absence of an adult ruler, it is decided that chancellor Axel Oxenstierna would be the regent of Sweden until the queen comes out of age._

**_1634_ **

“We can no longer afford fighting on front lines of this war” Berwald plainly informs his ally.

Francis Bonnefoy sits cross legged on one of his fine satin baroque chairs, eyeing the glass of wine on his hand with frown. His polished, glamorous appearance is stark contrary to their ragged uniforms, their worn out states. The french man hated getting his own hands dirty.

 _“C'est dommage_. And I had thought lions of the north to be… invincible”

“The pride won’t stay that way without a great leader” Berwald says. The melancholy can’t be heard from his voice, but his eyes can’t hide it. “We lost half of our army to Catholic League and Spanish in _Nördlingen_. We have to leave the stage before we lose the rest”

“It is me then who shall take the leading role from now on, _no?_ ” Francis sights.

_After battle of Nördlingen, it is France that becomes the active adversary to Holy Roman Empire. The last part of active Swedish intervention in the war had ended in defeat, but the kingdom had now proved to all of Europe its power and taken its place as one of the most powerful empires there._

**_1637-42_**

Axel Oxenstierna had summoned them personally to meet him. Without a doubt a call for another war.

“Where do you think it’s this time? Poland, Russia? or perhaps Denmark?” Tino speculates.

“As long as it’s not Holy Roman Empire... “ Berwald frowns. Catholics had turned the tide on their favor, going back to the war in German lands just wasn’t appealing anymore.

The regent of their kingdom stands alone in the king’s hall, his eyes on the throne. Oxenstierna was a calm contrast to what the hot headed Gustav Adolf had been. His deliberate character had always balanced the king’s impetuous one.

“Sir, you called us” Berwald lets him know their presence.

“Yes… thank you for coming” Axel says and turns around to face them. “I suppose you’re assuming I’m about to send you for Europe again”

Berwald nods. 

“Well, I’m glad to tell you it’s not the case” 

Tino’s eyes widen with surprise and he glances at Berwald in question. The swede seems equally confused.

“As you know, our passed king had ambition for overseas trade… trade between continents” Axel explains “And our dutch partners are now willing for co-operation… in the _New World_ ” 

The confusion Tino felt is now turning to eagerness, his stomach twisting in excitement.

“And what is… our role in this?” Berwald questions. The same zeal gleams in his eyes too.

Axel’s smile is full of pride and ambition. “We will establish a colony in Delaware. And I want you to sail there with the first Swedish settlers”

 _They’ll have their own land, in the New World! Like all the greatest countries of Europe!_ Tino is nearly bouncing on his heels. And for once, Berwald is not hiding his smile either.

“Your new duty lies in _Nya Sverige_ ” their regent tells them, relieving them from the tiring wars of Europe. Finally, there was something else than endless battles for the future.

“Be careful out there”

“I will, Eduard. You don’t need to worry, really. It’s much safer there than in Europe now” Tino assures his friend, who has fussed around him all day. 

It was the day of their departure. The day when he and Berwald along with dozens of Swedish soldiers and Dutch sailors would sail to the New World. After Sweden’s involvement decreasing at war raging in Europe, commander Oxenstierna had called them off their military duty and engaged them in a new, very different kind of an errand: establishing a whole new colony on the other side of the world. In a way, it was an acknowledgement for all their service for the empire and years fighting for its glory. 

The kingdom had high hopes with its colonization plans, aiming for even stronger nation that could rise to become a global power such as Britain and Spain. Berwald’s presence would be the encouragement and consolation for swedes leaving their homes to settle in the foreign continent.

Tino was glad to sail off. For decades, they’d been fighting war after war, hardly being able to catch their breaths between and he was _so tired_ of it. This new duty of theirs was a much welcomed break from all of it, a breath of fresh air. And his curiosity, taste for an adventure at the unknown had him looking forward to it all furthermore. Their time in the New World would not be long: they were set to return in 7 years, when queen Kristina would be crowded. It would be less than a decade ( _blink of an eye for beings like them_ ) they would stay there, but Tino was more than glad to get away from the madness of Europe, even if only for awhile.

“Keep the kingdom in check with Ravis while we’re away, will you?” he tells the estonian as they embrace. He feels bad, leaving all their errands for the two Baltics. But Eduard had convinced him they could handle representing the kingdom in their absence, that him and Berwald deserved this interlude from wars.

“I promise. When you come back, you’ll have to tell me everything about it”

After 3 long months in the sea, their fleet anchored in the coast of Delaware.

The New World is all, yet nothing of what Tino had expected. It was forests and lakes and pine trees, so familiar to home it almost felt as if they never left. But it was also rocky mountains, valleys, rivers and animals of kind he had never seen in his life. And the feeling of the land is just so… different. Unlike the old, battle warren Europe, this continent seemed to be full of new life, bravery and hope. 

Already then, in _New Sweden_ in the 17th century, Tino knew that this land would grow to something grand someday.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Berwald breaks the silence. The two sit top of a hill, breathtakingly beautiful landscape on front of them. It’s quiet: there’s no hassle of people around they are used to in Stockholm, no kings or regents requesting their presence. It’s such simple serenity it feels unreal. The decades of wars had made them forget how peace felt like.

“Brave new world” Tino answers. He can only wish that the greedy empires of Europe won’t ruin it.

He’s at his daily routine of picking up berries. The summer is near its end, they are already preparing for the winter, collecting food and supplies to store. It remained to be seen how will the winter be like in this land. If it was anything of as harsh as theirs back home, they had better be prepared well for it. And this chore Tino particularly enjoyed: the presence of nature and simplicity of it. There was no better way to get his mind off anything bothering him.

The rustle from a bush not far doesn’t startle him. He has felt the presence for awhile now. Tino knew it was only a matter of time before the spirit of these lands confronted them. He could only hope it will be diplomatic and that there’d be no need to use the knife hidden in his clothes.

“ _Hei siellä!_ You can come out now, I know you’re in there” he calls. If he could assure the other from the start that they could live in peace and harmony, perhaps another pointless war could be avoided. A small voice inside him judges his thinking; _easy to say when you are the the invader._ Tino tries not to think too much on it and continues. “I have no intention to hurt you. If you want to talk, come anytime you feel like it. But I am leaving now!”

All he receives is silence. _Perhaps another day_.

Then there’s rustle again, much closer and a small creature crawls out of the bush.

The light haired boy looks like a child barely 5 years old. The boy approaches Tino with caution, taking slow, careful steps. His eyes are abyss of blue, endless like sky, full of freedom. Tino has never met a Land that was still so bright on life. _He has not been broken with wars like spirits of Europe_ , he thinks to himself and for a moment wonders if he used to be like that - long time ago, when he was _just_ Tino, before Vikings and Novgorod, before Christianity, before Sweden claimed his lands--

 _“Who are you?"_ the boy's eyes shine with curiosity. There's no hint of hostility in them at all.

"I'm from a faraway kingdom in the North. I am Finland, but you can call me Tino" he answers as he leans down, on the level with the boy now, smiling kindly. “Do you… do you want to be my friend?"

The boy seems to understand him as his eyes light up and pulls the finn into a bold hug, with a strength Tino didn’t expect at all. It was endearing how quickly without prejudice the boy seemed to have accepted him. Such an open-mind was appropriate for a land not scarred with too much of history. Tino hopes the wars of Europe will never reach him.

“Come on then. Let’s introduce you to Berwald, New World”

“What shall we call him, Berwald? I mean, New World is fancy and all, but I don’t wanna call him that...”

“ _Nya Sverige_ ” 

“No! That is the name of our colony. I mean _a real name for a boy!”_

Berwald seems to ponder on for a moment, before he speaks out. “Adolf?”

“Really? You would name him after your king?” Tino shakes his head. “I think he deserves his own name, but for honor of our Gustav the first letter will be A. How about… Alfred?”

“ _Alf...red?”_ the boy speaks out, looking at them curiously. 

“He seems to like it…” Berwald observes, hint of a smile appearing on his stoic face. 

So the colony of _New Sweden_ was jointed to their Empire and another personification under their care.

The three of them stay together through the cold season in _Fort Kristina_ , the settlement of swedes. The winter is mild compared to back home, but challenging with their low trade and few equipment - if it weren’t for the good will of the local native folk, many of their people would have been lost to dearth. 

Little Alfred’s energy and high spirit keeps their homesickness at bay. He had quickly caught swedish on his tongue, but there still were the occasional words of english, dutch or the local native's language between. It was strange how well the small boy seemed to take in all the clash of people and their cultures in him - like he just absorbed all that difference, shaping them into something of his own.

“Uncle Berwald, tell me again one of your Viking stories!!” the boy begs. Ever since the swede had started telling him of his wilder youth, Alfred didn’t seem to get enough of his stories.

“Again? Don’t you want to hear something different for once? Like of my great king Gustav Vasa-”

“I don’t want to hear about boring kings, I want Vikings!!” Alfred crosses his arms, frowning willfully at Berwald.

The swede frowns slightly at hearing one of his greatest kings who had liberated him of Denmark being referred as ‘boring’, but lets it drop. He was too fond of the boy to get properly mad at him.

“Alright, no tales of kings tonight. But not of Vikings either. Tino, why don’t you tell him one tonight?”

Alfred’s eyes light up and he turns to look at the finn in excitement. “Yeah, you should tell the story tonight, uncle Tino!! Were you a Viking too!?”

“No I wasn’t” Tino laughs lightly. “I was something… different” his pagan days seem so far in the past. It’s hard to remember his folk’s tales and traditions before Christianity anymore.

The spirit of New World is already looking at him intently, curiousness shining in his sky blue eyes. “Please tell me!”

“Alright” Tino takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to recall to memories lost in time.

“I’ll tell you a story of a great, wise man who sang poetry…”

The spirit of the New World proved soon to be as free as his lands: after spending the winter at the Swedish settlement, he vanished only to come back for the next harvest season. The boy went on as he pleased and it was clear Alfred would not simply be their colony. And they were quite sure by now he had got acquainted with the other colonialists too… Tino wished that like them, the others would not try to keep the boy by force. But Alfred was strong and bright despite being so young: if he were to stay with one of his colonizers, it would only be by his own choice.

  
  


The first years spent in New Sweden are hard for their people. The trade hardly flourishes in the land, their settlement was rudimentary and not well equipped. But the years were peaceful and Tino and Berwald learn to appreciate the simple life, away from wars and politics of Europe. But the simple happiness is not something their kind can ever afford to enjoy for much long.

**_1643_ **

“Sweden is at war with Denmark-Norway again” Berwald speaks out, after reading the letter from their regent. The look on his face is dreary. Like Tino, he doesn’t feel like leaving behind their tranquil life here just yet “Oxenstierna wants us to return to Europe. Immediately”

“I guess we better start packing” Tino sights. It couldn’t be helped: for personifications in Europe, a peaceful life could never last long.

_Despite Sweden’s success in 30 years war and dominion at the Baltics, Denmark-Norway was still a threat. The joined kingdom nearly encircled the empire from both south and west, having several provinces around there. Furthermore, swedes were sick of paying Danish Sound Dues in Baltic trade. It was all motivation Count Axel Oxenstierna needed for invasion. Swedes draw up a surprise attack on Denmark in May._

“Where are you going?” the look on Alfred’s face is breaking his heart. 

“Our home. It’s a place somewhere far, on the other side of the ocean” Tino answers, bending down to the child’s level. “Perhaps you will pay us a visit when you grow up”

“I will! I will grow as big and strong as _England!”_ Alfred declares. Tino smiles at his innocence. The boy had been growing fond of the spirit of British Empire. The poor child didn’t understand for Arthur Kirkland he was just another colony in the empire’s collection. “Then you can be my colonies!”

“I wonder how would that be…” Tino laughs at the absurdity of the idea. He hopes the boy would never try that out in reality. After the disaster what was union of Kalmar, kingdom of Sweden would never bow to anyone again. “Alfred, we… we won’t see each other for awhile. And I want you to know, it’s not because we don’t want to see you, it’s just… we can’t”

“Why not?” the boy’s defiant stance turns to sadness in an instant. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve. 

“It’s… complicated. We have responsibilities, you will understand when you grow up” the finn can hardly keep off his tears. “But we’ll see each other again. I promise. It might take many years, decades even, but _we will_ ”

Alfred cries out, throwing his small, but strong arms around Tino. “O-okay then, uncle Tino. If you promise!”

As their ship sails off, Tino finally lets himself cry. Berwald stands quietly behind him, hand on his shoulder. As they leave behind the shores of New world, they leave behind their brief period of peace and simple happiness. The six years were short, nothing in the endless lifespan of theirs, but their time there had felt like an another life.

In Europe, they'll need to be warriors once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Hakkaa päälle (Finnish) = Cut them down/strike upon them (a phrase used by finnish cavalrymen Hakkapeliitat. They got notable reputation in Europe and had vital part in bringing swedish victories in 30 years war. Check them out, they're really cool!)
> 
> French:  
> bonjour Suede = good day, Sweden  
> merci = thank you  
> mon ami = my friend  
> pardonne-moi = forgive me  
> la gêne = inconvenience/discomfort  
> c'est dommage = it's a pity 
> 
> guten tag (German) = good day  
> god dag (Swedish) = you'll never guess... good day  
> gott mitt uns (German) = god with us (cool fact: this becomes famous phrase used in Prussia and Germany from 18th century, but apparently it became popular first in swedish army, by Gustav Adolf, in 30 years war)
> 
> hei siellä (Finnish) = hello there
> 
> Historical events:  
> 1621-29: Swedish-Polish wars  
> *Battle of Wallhof (1626)
> 
> 1631-35: Swedish Intervention in 30 Years War  
> *Battle of Breitenfield (1631)  
> *Battle of Lützen (1632)
> 
> 1638: Founding the colony of New Sweden


	10. Chapter 10

**_1644 - 1645_ **

“Welcome home. I remember you from the days of my childhood, from the stories of our kingdom. It is the greatest honour to finally meet you” 

The young queen had finally turned 18 and began her reign. Her hair was dark drown mess of curls, her face pale and sharp. She was without doubt beautiful, but her demeanor seemed to lack the typical femininity the ladies in the court usually had.

“The honour is ours, queen Kristina” Berwald says as they kneel. “We swear we’ll serve you with loyalty and defend your honour in battles against our enemies”

“And I swear to rule you with justice and always seek to do what is for the good of our kingdom” she stands so tall and proud it’s like Gustav is there with them again. She was clearly her father’s daughter. “It is unfortunate that the very first duty I assign you with is sending you for another war”

“It is the responsibility our kind must bear. We were born to fight for the honor of our lands, our people” the swede says with it such pride it seems he’s already forgetting the blissful peace they had felt in New World. It was like his thirst for power had reawaken the moment their ship reached Europe. Tino does not feel it yet, his heart still aching for the short serenity they had, for the small boy with sky blue eyes on the other side of the ocean.

“All of Jutland, Skåne and Halland are already ours. The danes will without doubt place their counter action soon. We have to make sure we won’t lose what we’ve gained” Axel Oxenstierna says. The Lord Chancellor stands by the throne, hands folded behind his back. Though he was no longer the regent, it was evident he’d still hold a notable position of power. The queen glances at Oxenstierna, slight irritation in her eyes.

“As the Chancellor kindly stated, your duty is with keeping the danes off the lands we’ve conquered” she says. The annoyance in her voice evident “However, it might not be the border of Denmark we need to be careful of”

“Mathias, we can’t do that” Lukas says firmly. They were on their way to another idiotic plan, lead by no other than their idiotic king. “We absolutely should not attack them from the border in Jämtland. Swedes are strong there and that will only aggravate them to invade _my_ lands. My people won’t-- _I won’t_ accept that”

“Sorry, Norge, but I can’t risk them invading any more of Danish lands. If they get too close to Copenhagen, it’s over for us. We must attack them right at their doorstep, relieve the pressure from Skåne”

Lukas looks at his partner with eyes full of disappointment and bitterness. “Of course, I understand. It’s _Danish lands_ only that hold any real value in this damn kingdom”

“Lukas, I didn’t mean-”

But the norwegian has already walked past him, not giving him a chance to finish.

_The war was over soon. In peace of Brömsebro, Denmark lost all its possessions in the Baltic Sea. Norway lost two whole provinces: Jämtland and Härjedalen. But most importantly, Sweden was now exempted from Sound Dues. The treaty was a disaster for Denmark-Norway, their centuries long domination in the Baltic Sea lost._

“I told you”

“I know, Norge. But--”

“But did you listen? Of course not”

“Lukas, we will get back Jämtland and Härjedalen. And Ösel, Gotland… all of it. He might have won this round, but… but we will drive him out! Just wait, Norge…”

The norwegian has no faith in that. Challenging Sweden would end in just another disaster.

“FOR SVERIGE!!” Kristina yells, rising her cup of ale high. The celebration of treaty of Brömsebro would be a grand one.

The queen was dressed in white linen shirt, wearing black pants. Not a dress like the rest of the women in the room. No one had said a word of their queen wearing a man’s outfit, but the frowns on some of the nobility’s faces showed exactly what they thought of it. Most of the people present, soldiers they were, didn’t seem to care though. They were only eager to celebrate their victory and intoxicate themselves until morning.

Tino definitely felt doing exactly like that.

“I’m telling you, Ed. The New World is just so… so… amazing!!” 

“Yes, Tino, _I know_. It’s like the fifth time you’re telling that tonight” the estonian smiles fondly at his friend. The finn was always a cheery drunk. Unless someone dared to rile him up.

“Is he alright?” Berwald had appeared next to them, cup on his hand. The swede only had a slight blush on his face, nothing else really showing he had drank. It seemed, he could hold his liquor much better than the finn. Or more likely, just drank considerably much less.

“HI BERWALD!!” Tino throws himself at the other, arms going around the taller boy in tight hug. The flush on the swede’s face deepens. The embrace lasts so long Eduard starts to feel awkward, like he’s interrupting a moment. When the finn finally lets go, his eyes land down on the drink in Berwald’s hand. “Can I have that?”

“I think…” the swede rises the cup high in the air “you’ve had enough tonight”

“What, _whyyy?!_ ” Tino slurs out, reaching desperately and nearly loses his balance. Berwald’s unoccupied hand steadies him “ _That_ is why. I think it’s better you get some sleep now. Come on, I’ll walk you” Berwald swings the drunken boy’s arm around his shoulder and starts heading them out of the hall.

“Make sure there’s a bucket next to bed for the morning!” Eduard calls after them, too familiar with the drinking habits of his friend. The estonian was glad that for once there was someone else to drag the finn to his room.

The corridors of the castle are grey and dark, the candles can only slightly lighten up the dark corners. Tino is leaning heavily on his comrade, half asleep already and barely manages to step his own feet forward.

“Come on, Tino. Just a little bit longer…” Berwald says as the finn nearly falls asleep on his shoulder.

There’s a faint giggle echoing from ahead. The swede doesn’t let it bother him, it was not unusual for pairs to sneak out to privacy of the dark corridors, especially after such parties. Best thing to do was to keep walking and ignore it. But what he didn’t expect was seeing his queen there.

Kristina looks at them sharply, clearly upset of the unannounced passengers. Behind her, stands one of her chambermaids. The petite blond girl seems embarrassed, her cheeks flushed and eyes on the floor.

“Your… majesty!” Berwald quickly bows and nearly loses his balance as the drunken finn on his arm slumps forward. The jolt awakens the smaller boy immediately. Baffled, he looks around his surroundings before his eyes find Kristina.

“Why are _you_ here?” drunk Tino was also an impolite one.

“I’m sorry, my queen… he forgets his manners when he’s like this” the swede apologizes on behalf of his friend. Of all the people, it had to be the queen herself they ran to...

But Kristina’s serious expression only turns amused and she laughs aloud, the rude question clearly not upsetting her. “Not at all, Berwald! I do wish sometimes the people in the court would just be that direct with me, not do all that formal nonsense and political talk where one can only guess what they mean with that!”

“My queeen” _herregud,_ Tino had opened his mouth again. Berwald is worried what will come out there this time “If you want honesty, you should come to my lands more often. This is how we finns are! No bullshit!”

Kristina only laughs louder and now the nervous chambermaid behind her giggles as well.

“Alright, enough talking from you tonight. If you excuse us…” the swede quickly starts to drag away his comrade before he comes up with anything more improper. 

**_1648_ **

_Queen Kristina was contrary to everything she was expected to be. She dressed and acted shamelessly masculine, lead an unconventional lifestyle that many disapproved of. She was also a woman of culture: she adored books and art, had great interest in philosophy and mathematics. The queen wanted Stockholm to become the city of science and culture, the Athens of the North._

_And unlike her father and chancellor Oxenstierna, she wanted peace._

_For 30 years, Europe had been tearing itself apart with war of Protestants and Catholics, leaving central of the continent in shreds. The religious war claimed lives of eight million people. The battle worn nations had finally had enough of the war and all involved were looking to end the long conflict._

Tino had travelled with Berwald to Osnabrück where the treaty would be signed. It never failed to puzzle him, that one piece of paper could put an end to so much misery. They are at a negotiation room with their mediators, waiting for Holy Roman emperor and the nation’s personification.

Tino had never met the spirit of Holy Roman Empire. He can imagine the person to be a grand, tall man, one that stands proudly - such a character would be fitting for an empire as large as it. Perhaps he would be something like Gilbert… but more worn down with war.

The door opens and everyone in the room bow their heads. Emperor Ferdinant I walks in, two persons by his side, followed by a handful of soldiers. The person on his left is a tall brune. His clothes, posture and gestures have aristocracy written all over him - Tino could see it clearly. Though the young man was as battle warren and tired from the war as rest of them, he still seemed to put effort on to appear very sophisticated. _Of course_. Such a posh person would fit the image of this empire.

On the emperor’s left there is a small boy, dressed in black fine coat and uniform, wearing equally dark large hat with golden emblem. But what is this boy doing here?

“Berwald… is he the emperor’s son?” Tino asks quietly as they are seated around the table.

“No, that is the Holy Roman Empire. The older on the emperor’s left is Austria”

Tino nearly gasps out loud. _Such a young boy cannot be…!_ Now he turns to look, look properly, at the child representing an empire. And now he sees the boy is most warren of them all. His cheeks are hollow, the bones nearly showing there and the purple bags under his eyes could be seen across the room. His clothes hang on him as if he’s nothing more than skin and bones and his face deathly pale. But its his eyes that appeal Tino the most.

They are blank, staring into nothing and lack all brightness a young boy should have. Spirit of Holy Roman Empire seems so _broken_ by the war that Tino can’t help but feel guilty about being part of the cause for his state. (The boy reminds him of another one, on the other side of the ocean. _He prays he never comes to Europe_ ) 

But this all is one of burdens of being a nation. When your king commands you to fight and invade another land, as a spirit representing your nation you will follow the order and be on the front line leading the country, no matter what you personally feel about it. For them, their first duty will always be to serve their country.

Spirit of Austria coughs to get attention of everyone in the room. “Gentlemen, shall we begin?”

_Peace of Westfalen ended the conflict had been one of the most destructive in Europe’s history. It had left Holy Roman Empire in shreds and enabled France to rise as the greatest power in Europe. The war had redrawn the map of Europe in a whole new shape and was the foundation of modern sovereign states and their peaceful coexistence._

_Sweden had set its place in german lands, gaining Western Pomerania, Wismar, Bremen and Verden under its rule. The empire was standing was standing proud and tall._

**_1649_ **

“I do not intend to give you reasons, I am simply not suited for marriage!” 

They were the last words Kristina had to say about the matter for her councils. For years, they had tried to persuade her to choose husband for herself, to ensure the continuity of Gustav’s heritage.

But the queen had no interest in marriage, saw it as an appalling commitment. She wanted her worth to be more than just a producer of an heir. Kristina’s decision was a scandal and last straw for the swedish nobility, already frustrated with her stubborn way of living true to herself.

But Berwald still adored his queen and kept supporting her. Tino too admired her strong will. He had never met as dedicated lady as her. Neither he had many men like her.

“Why is it that females should just look pretty, stand on the sidelines while men less intelligent than them decide everything?! Why must our worth be measured with the children we’ll have?!” Kristina rants, her face red with anger. Like her father, she had a temper that often was explosive. Countless glass items had been broken to prove that.

“It is the burden of every queen, your majesty” Berwald says.

“A burden indeed!! Sometimes it makes me wish I wasn’t a queen!!” she spits out, kicking at the nearest chair “or wish I was like you… as I would just live on forever, no one would be asking me for children. Can you even have them?”

“In a way like you, no. But some of us, the greater lands, take smaller ones to live with them. I guess that is the closest thing to children our kind can have” Tino says.

“Like that boy you met in New World?” 

“Yes, but he wasn’t really ours. That boy moved around as he pleased, spending one season with us and another with Netherlands or Eng…”

“THAT’S IT!!” their queen exclaims suddenly, her eyes brightening. “I know now how I solve this issue of an heir!”

Berwald and Tino look at each other in plain confusion.

“Oh where would I be without you, Finland!” Kristina grabs him and gives a kiss on his cheek. Tino blushes, but feels proud of being able to help his queen. Though he really doesn’t understand how “You and your lands really are the backbone of this kingdom! Don’t ever let those snobby nobles make you forget that!”

They learned soon exactly what their queen had come up with. Her wit never failed to amaze them.

“...and I shall name my first cousin, Karl, as my son. He will be the heir for the throne and become the king of Sweden when my rule ends”

_It certainly was unheard of. Instead of having a son of her own, the queen had “adopted” her own cousin. The nobility still objected her decision but three other estates - clergy, burghers, and peasants – accepted it. There had never occurred quite such succession in the kingdom’s history, but continuation of Gustav’s heritage was now ensured._

**_1654_ **

_Kristina’s rule continued for another 4 years. But the queen’s popularity had constantly been decreasing, her decisions and actions had heavily ran the kingdom in debts and her interest in Catholicism raised suspicions at her even further. Finally, Kristina had decided to abdicate the crown, convert to Catholicism and move to Rome._

“You will be missed” Berwald says quietly, his face in frown. He had been deeply upset of her decision, her conversion above all, but would keep his loyalty for his queen until the very end.

“As I will miss you, my dear _Sverige_ ” she says and embraces the boy that is the heart of her home, for the last time. There’s tears on her cheeks and Tino think it’s the first time ever he has seen her cry “Fin, don’t just stand there, get over here too”

Tino throws himself around the two of them and feels himself crying now too. This woman, this _girl king_ , will be one of the rulers he’ll remember fondly, always.

_  
In June 6th, queen Kristina gave up her crown for Karl X Gustav in Uppsala castle and left Sweden the next day. In Rome, she lived her life within cultural societies and became a remarkable figure there. Pope Alexander VI described her as “a queen without a realm, a Christian without faith, and a woman without shame”._

**_1655_ **

“...consequently, it will be the empire’s best interest to invade western Poland-Lithuania” king Karl Gustav finishes his speech. He looks thoughtful for a second and adds then “before tsardom of Russia does”

“We start preparing right away” Berwald says. The gleam in his eyes, that want for conquering, is there again.

_Sweden was heading to an another war. And once again, against the Commonwealth. Last year, Russia had invaded Lithuania from the east. Russia’s presence so close to their Baltic regions was too much of a threat. There was also the still ongoing dispute of the Polish king’s claim to Swedish crown. John II Casimir Vasa stubbornly refused to drop his birthright claim on the throne and as long as he did not, Poland-Lithuania would stay a threat to Sweden._

In Tino’s opinion, they were all excuses to justify an invasion to a weakened kingdom that could not defend itself.

_In July, Swedish forces advances from both North and the West into Commonwealth. In less than a week, west-central Poland’s nobles surrendered. On the northern front, Lithuania’s defences were crumbling and by August, the Grand Duchy had surrendered as well._

“You are under protection of Swedish crown now” Berwald states clinically. He stands straight, hands folded behind him. Such cold, calculating stance seemed so unlike of him, for Tino who had known him so long and likely knew him better than anyone. Perhaps this is the way all other nations saw Sweden as. Or had he always been like this? Tino wondered if he had just refused to see his friend as anything other than the quiet but faithful protector…

In front of Berwald stands spirit of Lithuania, hands in chains and head bend down.

“ _Protection?_ That’s what you call this?” Toris Laurinaitis nearly laughs, but winces instead. The battles had taken a hard hit on him. The lithuanian wasn’t healing as quickly as their kind should have. It showed well in what state the Commonwealth was. “You’re really not that different from _Rus_ …”

“What we want is to secure protestants’ place in your kingdom. And to keep our throne safe. But as your king refuses to cooperate, we can’t protect you from the tsardom of Russia any other way. Your hetman has signed the treaty, duchy of Lithuania is ally of Sweden now”

Toris finally looks up. His face has cuts and bruises all over, but he still looks so defiant. “Let it be so then. But my people will not fight against Polish” ( _as I will never fight Feliks)_

_  
  
_

_The swedish army advanced further in Poland with king Charles’ lead. By September, Warsaw had been invaded. But the Commonwealth’s king had escaped the capital to south already. In battle of Zarnow, the two kings finally confronted each other in the battle field. The result was swedish victory, as were many battles after it. Polish forces were surrendering and their king fled to Silesia for exile._

Not long after, spirit of Poland was captured too. _  
_

_“Nie_ , I won’t approve this”

“Do you understand your state here? Your most important cities are all under Swedish control now, you’re in no place to make demands” Berwald was getting frustrated. Most of Poland-Lithuania was invaded, their armies surrendered, their king exiled. And yet, Feliks Łukasiewicz could not admit his defeat.

“You will _not_ take Liet from me” there’s such strength and threat in his voice that the Pole is almost intimidating even now, beaten and hands in chains.

“You have no say in that, his and your fate are now my king’s decision” Berwald states coldly. Tino glances at his friend, trying to look for any sign of compassion. His face shows none. Such harsh words did not feel like the Berwald the finn cherished. 

“Nobility of Lithuania have agreed to this already. Union of Poland and Lithuania will see its end soon, the duchy will enter into a new union with kingdom of Sweden”

“ _Wiking bękart…!_ “ enraged Feliks had risen so fast the guards could not catch him. He charges at Berwald in fury. But Tino is faster. In mere seconds, he has gotten in front of the swede, sword drawn. Feliks does not get any further.

The startled guards had finally catched up, roughly shaving the Pole into ground.

“Take him away” Berwald commands and turns away, not sparing a glance at his enemy anymore.

Tino watches his back, following behind the swede. He wonders what Berwald would do if the roles were reversed. If it was them who were being separated. He hopes there never comes a day such thing will happen.

**_1656_ **

_But strength and faith of Polish was stronger than they thought. The catholic people of Poland were not treated well by their invaders, causing the local resistance increasing. And as the peasants started their uprising, surrendered Polish-Lithuanian troops joined them._

_In January, king John II Casimir returned from exile and already by spring, the Commonwealth had started gaining back their occupied land._

_The swedes were losing ground fast and knew they would need allies for military aid._

“So… you were in need of an awesome ally and came to me?” Gilbert Beilschmidt was arrogant as ever. Brandenburg-Prussia, both which he represented now, had recovered quickly from the 30 years war and was rising its power in Europe. It was expectable that the nation would become a major player within next decades.

“We needed… an ally. I believe Brandenburg-Prussia wants to secure its state as we do” Berwald answers “In return for military aid, we will grant you some of the land we have occupied in Poland”

“Sounds fair” Gilbert takes the swede’s offered hand, shakes it with might.

As they start to prepare their leaving with their ambassadors, Tino approaches the silver haired german.

“Prus... _Gilbert”_ it feels proper to address him personally, as he is about to ask something personal. Spirit of Prussia looks startled for a second for being called with his human name, but the look on his face changes quickly back to his usual confidence.

“Finland! _Wie geht es?”_

“ _Ich bin… gut, danke”_ Tino answers, out of politeness in german before switching to the common language. “How… how is Holy Roman Empire? The boy, I mean...”

Gilbert’s smile falters right away. 

“He is… recovering” the german has sad, distant look in his eyes. It feels strange, seeing the always so overconfident, eccentric Gilbert look so serious. “But not well. I’m afraid he will never be the same”

Tino doesn’t know what to say. Apology doesn’t feel right, as he had been one of the many that had torn apart the nation.

“Hey kid, don’t look that gloomy. It’s all part of our being” Gilbert smiles now, but it's full of melancholy “He will rise again. Perhaps not as great as he used to be, but something new”

_In July, the new allies fought the Commonwealth army in battle of Warsaw. The capital had nearly been taken back, but the new ally brought Sweden needed aid to win the decisive victory. But while Sweden was occupied with invading Poland, the east border of the kingdom was left unprotected._

The news reach them first through Eduard’s letter to Tino. He doesn’t think on for a second as he storms in Berwald’s room.

“Berwald! Russians are already in Ingria and advancing on to Livonia. It won’t take long before they reach Riga… we must do something!” Tino is very anxious. Eduard and Ravis were left in Baltic with their small local armies. He knows they can’t stand on their own for long. And his own lands… were nearly without any army. 

Berwald sits on the table map spread before him, hands on his forehead. The kingdom was in a tight place: while they had been victorious with the invasion of Poland-Lithuania, holding on to the occupied land was difficult. People of Poland-Lithuania stubbornly fought back. Dutch Republic, along with its ally Denmark, had gotten involved in the conflict as well, wanting to protect it’s interests in Baltic Sea. And now that Russia was becoming a threat too…

“We will send for reinforcement”

“I will go there too” Tino declares, determined. His best friend and small Ravis would need his support. He was more experienced in battles than them.

Berwald looks worried. He never liked when Tino went to battles he did not. “Are you sure about this? It’s Russia and I imagine he’s still very riled up from our last war…”

“I know my enemy, Berwald. That is why I can’t let them face him alone”

Berwald looks at him with strange blend of concern and pride. “Go on then. But don’t try playing hero too much. Understand when the battle is lost. Even if it might come down to losing some of our lands”

The finn understands the message behind his words. _We might lose Eduard or Ravis. Or yours lands in Karelia._

 _But not on my watch!_ Tino promises himself.

In early autumn he reaches his friends in Riga, the city that still holds on. The city was in siege, russians surrounding it. Tino slips through their camps in the darkness of the night. In the shadows, pair of another violet eyes watch him. The finn does not see them.

“Tino, what are you doing here? I am certainly glad to see you, but I thought you would be in Poland with mister Sweden…” Eduard asks as he hugs his friend.

“I’m more needed here. Berwald will be fine, he has Prussia-Brandenburg as our ally. How are you two holding on here?”

Eduard looks down, as if he is embarrassed of them not managing on their own. “It’s not good. They have invaded all around Lagoda and overrun most of our important fortresses. Only Riga is still standing”

Tino puts his hand on Eduard’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “We’ll get them back. Reinforcements are on their way. Go get some rest with Ravis. I’ll stay on guard tonight”

Though the estonian doesn’t admit it, he is glad to finally just rest tonight. He’s been staying up night after night, looking out for any attempts of attack from their enemies and stress of it all has worn him down. The work was not required of him, but Eduard had felt it as his duty and could not rest if he didn’t complete it. But now that Tino was here, he finally felt calm enough to lay down and gather his strength.

Tonight is quiet. It seems the both sides are tired from the siege, their men resting soundly with only a few soldiers on guard. The uneventful night lets Tino lower his guard and his body reminds him now of his lack of sleep. At war, a full night of uninterrupted rest was a luxury. He feels heavy all over and simply keeping his eyes open becomes a challenge.

His carelessness could have cost him and all Riga greatly as he doesn’t notice the figure of a person approaching, one that’s not one of their soldiers.

“What a joy to see you here, _Finlandiya_ ”

Tino jumps wholly awake, shocked to his core and draws his sword, posing into defence as quick as he can. He curses himself for his carelessness and the russian for being too damn good at sneaking on people. The finn glances behind his back. The warning bell that will awake the whole castle is not too far.

“Ah, I don’t recommend trying that. Because as soon as you do, I’ll shout a simple few words and my men will burn this whole castle to ground. You see, I’m here solely by myself and I’d like to avoid unnecessary casualties”

Tino looks at the russian in doubt, trying to evaluate if he is serious. He looks quickly around and sees no other than the few soldiers on watch tonight, still on their places. He still doesn’t quite trust the russian’s words, but setting off the alarm is too high of a risk.

“How did you get past our men?”

“Pretty simple, really. My swedish is quite convincing, if I may say”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing much. Just came to see how my small northern neighbor is doing. It’s been quite awhile since we last met, hm?”

 _It has._ The last time was four decades ago. When Sweden had cut him off from Baltic Sea. “Whatever you’re trying to do, it won’t work. Kingdom of Sweden will stand through this”

“Always so loyal and ready to defend his pride, aren’t you? What does he do for you, except take your men from their homes to fight and die in glory of his king?”

The words hurt the finn more than he shows. He knows there is truth in there. Sweden’s conquests always cost greatly on his people. “Order and civilization. And he protects my lands from _you_ ”

“I could give you all of that too. Order, culture, safety. Just in a bit different way. Me and him, we’re really not that different, both of us great lands driven by ambitious leaders. But it was quite low blow of him to cut me off completely from Baltic trade, don’t you think?”

Tino doesn’t say anything. He isn’t willing to play along with Ivan’s mindgames.

“I wonder... what would he do _if I cut you off from him?”_

Cold feeling of threat rushes all over him and Tino unconsciously reaches for his sword. Ivan’s eyes catch his action, smug smile appearing on his face. The finn realizes then his enemy is just toying with him, trying to weaken his resolve. Tino forces himself to calm down. His hand drops for the hilt of his sword to his side.

“If you are here just to make threats, don’t bother. We won’t be intimidated”

“Don’t concern yourself, it was just a passing thought” the russian says, smiling as always. Then he rises slowly his hands in the air and Tino flinches, in alert. But the russian just yawns, stretching. “I’m getting rather sleepy as are you I’m sure! Let’s call it a night then?”

The ashen haired older boy turns around, leaving the way where he came from. Tino keeps his eyes on him until he is out of the fortress, returning to surrounding russian camps.

The finn does not feel drowsy at all for rest of the night.

The siege goes on for another month before more troops from Sweden arrive, driving out surrounding russians from Riga. Tino, Eduard and Ravis celebrate their victory. They don’t dare to guess how the siege would have ended if the reinforcements hadn’t arrived on time. Not long after, Tino embarks on ship from Riga to shores of his home. Other battles await him there. Ingria and Karelia are still under russian invasion.

**_1657_ **

“As a fellow Catholic, _I’m begging,_ help me drive out those Protestants from the North and their allies out of my country”

Feliks had finally made it out of his lands occupied by his enemies. Getting out of swedish imprisonment had been a challenge. But his people were loyal and brave. It was their resourcefulness that had enabled him to escape his shell and slip through the swedes. 

The spirit of Poland rarely felt ashamed, but this was definitely a moment he was. On his knees, begging for help. His king stood beside him, trying to maintain some dignity for their country. In front of them on the throne was Leopold of Habsburg - the Holy Roman emperor, archduke of Austria and the King of Hungary, Croatia and Bohemia. On his sides were present the spirits of four kingdoms. The small boy representing the empire itself was not.

“In return, you shall have Krakow and Posen” king John III Casimir offers. Feliks had initially been against it, having to give up two of his cities, both important for trade (and for his _pride_ ), but he understood the heavy cost that would come for gaining back his country and with heavy heart had accepted.

“I do believe that preventing Sweden from occupying Poland will be in the Empire’s best interest. If they get a strong foothold there, soon they will be at our borders. We don’t want a repeat of what its aggression cost us in 30 years war” Roderich Edelstein states.

“I agree. And we must secure our Catholic ways against Protestant influence” Elizabeta Héderváry, Hungary, joins in. Feliks regards her with a smile, which she acknowledges with a small nod. He knew he could count on her, his friend since the middle ages.

“You shall have the austrian strength with you. I will send 12 000 troops to your aid” the emperor declares and Feliks feel such a relief his legs nearly give out. “But my strength alone cannot drive out the swedes. Send word to North. There is another enemy of Sweden who has aments to make”

_“NORGE!!_ Holy Roman Emperor has declared war on Sweden!” Mathias had stormed in to his room like a mad man, rumbled on how ‘now was their chance’ and ‘we’ll get back what we lost’ before running off, probably already on his way to design his idiotic battle strategies.

Lukas is not quite sure if he is as enthusiastic about the outcome. Yes, he was glad that their rival finally had proper counter attack about to happen, but he was not sure if their kingdom, embarrassingly weakened since the last war, could still implement an attack on the empire that seemed to be standing at its highest now. He knew the timing to do it now was the most favorable, with Sweden being already indulged in war with Commonwealth, Russia and now Habsburg Monarchy with its allies. Yet somehow, he had a bad feeling about this…

_When Austrian armies march to southern Poland in summer, Frederick III of Denmark-Norway declares war on Sweden. King Charles withdraws from the Polish campaign and swedes leave Poland, focusing their attention on counter action on Denmark._

**_1658_ **

“Dan, this looks _really_ bad”

Lukas wished he had spoken out before they declared war on Sweden. It had been foolish to expect that Sweden, an empire state that had now one of Europe’s most efficient militaries, would be too occupied with other wars that they could simply take back their lost territories. In Poland, the situation had become stagnant in which neither side could gain a decisive conclusion and Swedish king had just waited for an opportunity to get out of the Commonwealth. In the east, Finland and Baltics fought on against Russia and kept their ground, not needing much reinforcement. Charles’ army had easily marched in to territories of Denmark from Poland and nearly all of Jutland was in swedish hands now.

It was only a matter of time before they’d reach the Danish isles as well and Copenhagen.

“Don’t be so pessimistic! We have the advantage here! All sea around Funen and Zealand is frozen, they can’t sail here. What are they gonna do, _walk?_ ” the dane laughed loudly. He was too damn confident they could somehow win this. “They won’t be here until spring is late ahead. We have time to gather our forces before that. Meanwhile, we’ll take back Halland!”

Mathias was off again, leaving Lukas to punch his fist into a wall instead of the face of a dane he wished he could beat some sense into. This was not going to end well... thickheadness of the danes would bring their kingdom to ruin.

_But swedes were more daring than danes could anticipate. In January, king Charles marched his armies across the frozen strait from Jutland all the way to Zealand and outskirts of Copenhagen. The panicked danes surrendered without a fight._

“You really had some nerve. Declaring war on me like that” Berwald says, his voice not showing his malice but the words hold it nonetheless.

Here they were, as the losing side again, on their knees in front of the rival they were supposed to catch on by surprise, not the _other way_ around. Lukas wishes he had listened to his intuition and had tried harder talking sense to the blabbering fool next to him.

This coldest winter in decades was meant to disturb the swedish advance, but instead they had turned it to their favour. The March across the belts would be spoken all over Europe and be remembered as another glorious victory for Sweden.

For Denmark-Norway, _Treaty of Roskilde_ was another disaster. With such humiliating defeat, they could do nothing but agree to whatever peace terms swedes demanded. Their mistake cost them 6 provinces.

“ _Dominium maris baltici_ ” Berwald whispers, the word tasting sweet on his tongue. Yes, they finally had secured what they’d tried to gain since the end of Kalmar Union. Dominion of the Baltic Sea.

_Sweden’s withdraw from Poland broke their alliance with Brandenburg-Prussia, Transylvania and rest of the allies. Poland-Lithuania took the chance to gain back their lands and Brandenburg-Prussia changed side to support Commonwealth instead, in promise of Polish giving up their claims on Ducal Prussia, which had become a Swedish fief after the invasion._

_In the east the conflict with Russia was in ceasefire, with the tsardom now looking to resume war against Poland-Lithuania again. Finland and Baltics were safe, for now._

_Kingdom of Sweden was in good place, its eastern border secure and new territories gained in Scandinavia. But in turn, most of land conquered in Commonwealth had been lost in the process. The lion of the North had just got in the taste of the empire and it could not stay content with what it had._

_This is too much._ It was the first thought for Tino when Berwald told him about their king’s next move. He had just got back from the east, the conflict with Russia having settled down to a ceasefire and peace negotiations on their way. He had thought the kingdom would finally take a damn break from all this fighting. But they were already about to start a new one, again in Denmark. With a goal that basically was _wiping out_ Denmark-Norway from the map.

Even Berwald, who has shown nothing but despise since Kalmar union towards the dane he once called brother, seems to have difficulty to swallow this. “Karl says this is… necessary. To eliminate the threat of them getting involved in our affairs in Europe again. Their lands will be divided to counties controlled by Swedish crown”

 _Like Finland._ But Tino knew they would not meet the same respect in the kingdom as he does ( _you call that respect?_ a voice too much like Russia’s whispers in his mind. He ignores it). Their people would face far more control, risk of rebellion was too high, and Lukas and Mathias, they… it was likely they’d be locked up and guarded, somewhere in Stockholm.

They were his enemies now, but he wasn’t able to wish a fate like that to those who once were his family. And perhaps Berwald couldn’t either. But the decision was not theirs to make.

_In August, swedish armies marched to danish isles again, with goal of conquering Copenhagen._

“Is everybody in?” Mathias questions the guards. For days they’ve been gathering citizens and supplies inside the city walls and preparing the defence of Copenhagen. He wanted to be sure no dane would be left out there.

“I believe so, we have counted every single coming in”

“Good. Close the gates, lock them. And forward this command to soldiers still outside: every building outside the city walls is to be burned”

_The gates were not opened again in 22 months. When swedish troops reach Copenhagen, half of the city is in flames. King Charles orders a siege, with a plan of starving out the city and blocks the harbour, cutting out their supply lines. But danish resilience was stronger than he expected. Copenhagen held on and fought back._

“Tell me we have a plan” Lukas would not let the dane’s stubbornness lead them to even worse situation, not this time. “We can’t stay inside these walls forever, our supply lines are cut and few small counter attacks from inside will not win this”

“Lukas, _patience_ ” Mathias answers calmly, but his voice doesn’t quite hide the distress he has as well. And it was ridiculous that Mathias, from all the people, was telling Lukas to have patience. “Remember the treaty we made in 1649? We have an ally, a strong one”

“And what if he doesn’t come?” Lukas has learned not to trust treaties too much. A nation, after all, always puts their own needs above all.

Mathias forces a smile that doesn’t really convince Lukas any better “Hah, my always so pessimistic Norge. But I know him, he’s a nation who keeps its word. He _will_ come” 

_In October, 45 ships from Dutch Republic set sail to Copenhagen._

“I really had wished I wouldn’t be seeing you here” Berwald states plainly as they meet spirit of Dutch, in negotiation that really has no point. The conflict would happen, sooner or later.

“That’s funny, I kinda wished the same about you” the tall Dutch looks absentmindedly out the window, clearly having no interest in any propositions they could offer.

Apart from the frown barely visible, Berwald doesn’t show his irritation at the comment. “I believe I have no way of talking you out of this, do I?”

“Not really. My boss gave me quite simple instructions on this”

“And what might they have been?” the swede asks, sarcastically. 

"Save Copenhagen and punch anyone in the face who tries to prevent it"

_In morning of October 29th, a single shot was heard from Dutch ships, a sign for an attack. Swedes assaulted back aggressively, but failed in gaining upper hand. The Dutch navy was experienced and had the advantage of the wind on their side. Swedes lost the battle and were forced to abandon the sea blockage of Copenhagen, opening the city for much needed relief supplies from their ally._

**_1659_ **

“Berwald… Poland, Brandenburg-Prussia and Austria have all allied against us. All our lands from Commonwealth up to Baltic coast are under attack. And now they are on their way to Denmark!”

The odds had turned against them. The lands they had invaded had found allies in each other, now all working together to drive them out. Tino wishes he and Berwald could just leave.

“It doesn’t look… good for us. Can you talk to the king, can you… can’t we just stop this invasion?”

The swede looks up now. The look in his eyes is not the gentle Tino is used to. “We can’t simply just leave. How would that look like for them? And if danes gain back control in Baltic trade, the cost of that will be heavy on us. We must stand through this”

Berwald is already walking out, not even waiting for Tino’s answer. The message was clear: this would not be discussed any further. It was the first time the swede has dismissed him like that. It hurts more than any battle wound.

_After sea route had opened for Copenhagen, swedes quickly had to launch an all-out attack on the city, in hope of conquering it would end the war. The assault did not succeed. Danish resistance, powered by Dutch supplies, was fierce and the invaders had to retreat to outskirts of the city. Inside the city gates, Copenhagen celebrates its victory._

“My friends, you have given me again pride as a nation. You all feel proud of tonight--I feel it, in every one of you--and you should be! This day, this victory, will be spoken in years to come! Those swedes thought they could break our spirit, this very heart of Denmark, but they don’t know the danish spirit like I do! And that spirit is, we won’t back down, not without a fight. Too long have swedes tried to bring us down, us who once were kings of Scandinavia. But I’ll say to you, a new strength of Denmark was born tonight and we shall have our glory again!” to finish his speech, Mathias raises his pint in the air. “ _SKÅL!!!_ ” 

Cheer of his people echo through the city. He feels their triumph is his bones. As he climbs down from the table, ready to join the feast, the familiar norwegian approaches him. And for the first time in very long, Lukas is smiling.

“So… how was my speech? You probably think I went over my head, don’t you?”

The norwegian only smiles wider, grabs Mathias by his shoulders and rises to catch the dane’s lips on his own, not caring if all people around can see their kiss.

**_1660_ **

_Assault of the anti-Swedish alliance drove back swedes from danish isles. The empire that had been so victorious, was now losing. Last straw that broke their battle spirit was with the death of king Charles. The king had fell ill to pneumonia and passed away in February. The swedes were ready for peace. But danes, with battle luck on their side now, were not. It took intervene of the greater powers for conflict to end._

“Your king is dead! The treaty of Roskilde is not valid!” the victory had turned Mathias back to his blustering self. “Give...back...SKÅNE!”

“Not possible. And I expect terms of Roskilde to be respected” Berwald is hardly able to keep his cool either.

 _So much for cautious negotiations._ Lukas groans. He is already getting a headache. He hopes this doesn’t result in him and Tino having to tear apart those two, the task they’ve become familiar with over the years.

At least France and England were here this time to intervene.

“Hey, Tim! You agree with me on this, don’t you?” _and Dutch Republic._ “If swedes keep Skåne they will stay an eternal threat to Copenhagen!”

“Sorry Mat, but my hands are tied. I’m with England on this one, both eastern and western of Oresund shouldn’t controlled by one country. It’s too much of a monopoly for you”

“Would it be that bad?” Mathias dares to question and Lukas has to slap his hand on his forehead now. _Idiot of a dane._

“ _Mon ami_ , we’re simply saying we can’t allow you to leech us dry” France joins in.

_The negotiations resulted in ceding back the two counties from Sweden: danish island of Bornholm and Trøndelag of Norway. Otherwise, the borders established since treaty of Roskilde stayed the same. The treaty of Copenhagen ended the war, but left Denmark bitter over the huge loss. The peace could not last long._

_War with Poland-Lithuania and its allies had met its end as well. Commonwealth was occupied with fighting Russia again while Sweden had turned its attention to Scandinavia, both were ready to end the conflict. Swedes did not try to hold on to lands they had once occupied, in return of Commonwealth giving up formally on Livonia and king John III Casimir renouncing his claim on Swedish throne. The conflict of heritage since the last century was finally settled._

“Are we clear on this?” Berwald revises. He wouldn’t risk Feliks trying to evade the terms of their treaty in future for his own favor.

“Crystal” the Pole answers, but his eyes are on his nails. The swede taps his fingers on the table, loudly enough to catch the attention of the slim blond opposite him “ _Yes_ , I promise, no more of my kings going after your throne. Or Livonia”

“Good” the swede says and looks pointedly at one of his soldiers “bring in representation of Grand Duchy of Lithuania”

Posture of Feliks changes immediately, stance forward and his eyes at the door. He hasn’t seen his partner since Sweden had torn them apart at the start of the war. _Oh Liet._

Toris walks in soon, accompanied by a swedish soldier. The lithuanian looks worn out and thin, but when their eyes, he smiles and Feliks thinks he’s never looked so beautiful.

“Now there’s just one left to deal with…” Berwald says, looking knowingly at the finn beside him. Tino sighs heavily. Even if he was glad to put an end on that side as well, it won’t make the meeting there any less unpleasant. And because he already knows there simply is no way Ivan Braginski will stay content with the settlement.

_ In Treaty of Cardis conflict between Sweden and Russia was settled too. The treaty returned the lands conquered by the tsardom back to Swedish Empire, leaving Russia still cut off from Baltic trade. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Wiking bękart (polish) = Viking bastard  
> Wie geht es? (german) = How are you?  
> Ich bin gut, danke (german) = I am good, thank you  
> Skål = Cheers (danish, norwegian, swedish)
> 
> 1643-45: Torstenson War  
> 1648: Peace of Westfalen  
> 1655-60: Second Northern War
> 
> I highly recommend to look up queen Kristina! A really cool lady, very ahead of her time... There's a movie of her, called "Girl King". Watched it while ago, recommendable to anyone into historical films


	11. Chapter 11

The three personifications sit around the long dining table, waiting for their leader. Tino is next to the head of it, while Eduard and Ravis are seated further. Their places at the table are alike theirs in the kingdom. Unlike Estonia and Livonia, Finland was no self governing dominion, but an integrated part of Sweden.

Berwald walks in, carrying himself with pride that had seemed to become a fixed feature in him. He had grown even taller and his shoulders broader. He no longer looked like a boy at the brink of his adulthood, but more like a man that had entered it.

Compared to him, the three of them are merely teenagers.

The swede takes his seat and crosses his hands, his companions following the suit. As devoted as he was for his kingdom, he was as well for Christianity, diligently following the religious customs. Berwald always did his every duty with dedication, were it a call to battle or a simple prayer before dinner.

Tino found it sometimes baffling that this same person had been one of the Vikings that had terrified Christians all around Europe in 9th century (though, his harsh pagan side still did come out in battles at times). He had been so afraid of him back then, when they first met… even now, after centuries of living together, his emotionless staring still unsettled the finn at times. And lately, Tino had felt like the other’s eyes were constantly upon him.

“Amen” Berwald finishes the pray and they start their dinner. 

  
  


_The victories Sweden had gained at wars in Europe had not only made it emerge as great military power, it had also become one of the largest nations in Europe._

_After death of king Karl X Gustav, his only son Karl XI inherited the crown. But Karl XI was at the time of his father’s passing only four years old, which left the actual ruling of the country to his mother queen Hedwig Eleonora and Regency Council of six members. The young king was to be educated by his governors until he turned 17 and would be coronated._

**_1666_ **

“Throw it back!!” young Karl shouts impatiently at Tino, hands spread out waiting for his playmate to continue their ball game. The young king was now 10 years old, still a child only learning of his place in the kingdom. And the boy’s interests seemed rather to be in sports and games than in his education.

“Coming right at you!” Tino shouts, throwing the item. He smiles at the way how Karl spurs after it. Like boys his age, he was full of life and ceaseless energy. It was a shame he could never live his life properly like them, being burdened with duty of a future king.

The finn adored the boy, had formed a special bond with him over the years. After the last war, Sweden had entered a period of peace as the kingdom had to organise and develop its new vast realm. Without a constant war raging somewhere, Tino had finally time for leisure even and had started to spend his time playing with young Karl. The child had been from the start so curious of him and Berwald, but the swede was constantly busy with all the paperwork required of him. And the serious personification was simply not as inviting for company. With Eduard and Ravis often off to handle their trade at Baltic, Tino was more than glad for the child’s friendship.

“Karl, it’s time for your Latin lesson” queen Hedvig Eleonora arrives in garden, accompanied by Berwald.

“But mom, we just started…”

“My dear, you’ve been here half an hour already. You can continue after your lessons”

The boy pouts, but runs to his mother nonetheless. Berwald bows to his monarchs quickly as they leave and walks up to where Tino is.

“He is growing so quickly…” the finn says, a slight melancholy in his voice. Before he’d even notice, Karl will be all grown up, a king ruling the greatest nation of North. The bond they had now would be just a childish memory for him then.

“Does he remind you of… the New World?” Berwald asks cautiously. They hardly talked about Alfred anymore. Eleven years ago, they had lost the colony of New Sweden to Dutch Republic (who in turn had lost it to England few years ago). It had been very difficult to swallow for Tino. Their last connection to the boy on the other side of the ocean had been lost.

“Not really, can’t say they are similar” Tino answers, nostalgic look in his eyes. “Do you think he’s alright there… with France and England fighting constantly?” 

“Where are they not fighting…” Berwald sighs. “He’s strong. Not even them can chain him”

The finn nods, feeling slightly better. Alfred could handle himself and could never be caged, that was sure.

“Speaking of France and England... “ the swede’s soft tone changes to staid. Tino knows from it that their conversation will take turn to political. “As you know, english, spanish and dutch are at war over the sea trade routes. But now there’s been talk of that conflict ending. As France’s Louis has set his eyes on Spanish Netherlands…” 

“What does that have to do with their war?” Tino has not bothered to keep with the latest politics and wars of Europe. They constantly kept changing and honestly, as long as themselves they were not involved, he really didn’t even care.

“It’s a threat for both Dutch and Spain. And as for England, well... whenever there’s opposition against France, he’s involved”

“So are we… going to get involved?” he asks, sincerely hoping it would not be the case.

“I’m not sure. It could be a benefit, to ally with such strong naval nations. To improve our own sea trades. But it might not be a good place to step in. It’s France after all…”

Tino frowns. It definitely was not a good idea to get crossed with the nation that was currently the strongest in Europe. And a previous ally. 

**_1668_ **

They get involved.

Which was Berwald was now in London, confirming Sweden as an ally to England and Dutch Republic. The alliance was meant to oblige peace between Spain and France, who had battled over Spanish Netherlands for a year. And if needed, with military intervention. But more, it was an alliance to counter against the growing power of french.

“We have to keep that frog in line… He’s over his head with his expansionist policies!” Arthur Kirkland was stressed out. He couldn’t stand his rival gaining more power in Europe, but financially was not in a place right now to stand as proper opponent. He couldn’t afford for another war. 

“ _Absoluut._ I’d rather have that weakling Spanish Empire as my neighbour than him…” Tim Govert agrees. He had been finally been recognized independent only two decades ago (after _80 years_ of rebelling against Spain), he’s not going to risk another empire to take that from him.

“I trust Sweden will support us?” 

Berwald nods. “It is my interest to cooperate with major powers in Baltic and North Sea”

**_1672_ **

_The alliance was short-lived. Louis XIV of France was not satisfied with the outcome of Dëvoluiton War with Spain over Spanish Netherlands. He aims to invade the lands again, this time by attacking Dutch Republic. He breaks apart the Triple Alliance, bribing Charles of England on his side with funds. Treaty of Dover in 1670 confirms english allying with french against the Republic. Louis approaches Sweden in the same manner. The kingdom’s finances and business had been neglected for years so despite its largeness and dominion at Baltic Sea, the nation was running low on funding itself._

It was embarrassing. Really. They were supposed to be one of the greatest nations in Europe now, but yet, the kingdom was so close to being bankrupt that they were forming an alliance _for money_ . With _France_.

Tino finds it so utterly humiliating he hardly can look at their ally in the eyes.

“Bonjour! Lovely to see my old allies coming back to rekindle our friendship!” Francis Bonnefoy had not changed with his manners.

“Thank you for having us” Berwald answers shortly, clearly ashamed too for being there.

_The terms of the alliance are plain. 400,000 riksdalers worth of subsidies on peace time, 600,000 during war. In return, Sweden is neutral on France’s conflict with Dutch, but will intervene if Brandenburg tries stepping in. Requirement for the subsidies was for Swedish to maintain army of 16,000 men in its german dominions._

“Quite simple and fair, _no?_ ”

Berwald nods and offers his hand, Francis smiles and gives his in return. Tino receives the handshake as well. “M-merci, mr. France!”

“My pleasure” he _winks_ and Tino decides not to attempt speaking anymore French tonight.

“But I have yet my own personal request before you leave. Come and dine with me!”

French food is luscious. And Tino thinks he’s never attended a dinner this sophisticated, golden plates and all, music on background and table full of all kind of exotic treats that some of he has never seen. Francis was clearly showing off how prosperous his nation was. Servants around keep filling their glasses with wine.

_Oh, it’s been awhile I’ve been this drunk_. Tino observes as he notices he’s barely able to look straight, head spinning. He politely declines when a servant tries to pour more wine for him.

“It is lovely to have you here! That you saw in which side it’d be better to stand on this. You northerners, you are always so reasonable to deal with… not unnecessary stubborn like that… that pitiful island who always makes everything so difficult!”

They don’t need to ask who he is talking about. All of Europe knows of the eternal rivalry of Great Britain and France. It was bizarre, that they were allies now.

“May I ask, how did you get him on your side?” Berwald questions.

“It was more an initiative of his king than anything... Let’s say some gold can ease negotiations considerably” Francis says, taking a sip of wine “But it was worth it. In the end, Angleterre bend to my will so _beautifully_ …” 

Francis gets a dreamy look in his eyes, his mind in some private memory that both Berwald and Tino would rather not hear about.

“Ah, _crème brûlée!”_ gladly, a dessert had arrived to prevent spirit of France getting into details about his private affairs with England.

  
  


When they are finished with dessert, the delight brought by the wine has changed to drowsy, his good mood descending. As Tino yawns, Francis takes notice.

“I think someone is past their bedtime already! Shall we retire to our chambers then?”

Berwald looks at his sleepy friend affectionately. “I believe better that we head to our beds”

“It’s a shame to end this wonderful evening already” Francis sighs. Perhaps it’s the wine or the french just being himself, but he can’t help himself being a little daring. “My friends, do know that both of you are _very_ welcome to my chamber tonight, if you please”

Berwald chokes on his drink. Tino, too drowsy and drunk, doesn’t quite catch the meaning of the invitation yet.

“I--I--Idon’tthinkit’snecessary” the swede blurts out and avoids looking at either of them.

“Ah, I see, want to keep that beautiful boy all to yourself? I do understand, _polyamour_ is not a form of love for everyone”

“You… you misunderstand our relationship”

 _Wait. What?_ Tino’s mind finally starts catching up to the conversation.

“Huh, you are not lovers then? My apologies, I could have sworn... Well, I admire you two nonetheless, platonic love holds its own kind of a beauty”

 _Francis thought that he and Berwald… that they were…_ Tino blushes furiously.

“I think we should… just go to our chambers now. Our _own chambers._ To _sleep_ ” Berwald stutters, quickly rising from his chair and helps Tino to stand up who suddenly feels much less drunk and much more self conscious.

“It’s fine, I can walk…” he whispers as the swede offers his support, thinking his companion too drunk to walk without someone to lean on. In any other situation, Tino would have accepted it. But now, the finn just can’t bear the other so close, he is too embarrassed. 

“Alright” Berwald answers, taking a fair foot of distance, his cheeks flushed and not only because of the wine.

The french on the other side of the table eyes his stumbling quests in amusement. It was both pitiful and adorable, how they didn’t seem to realize it themselves…

“Goodnight. And thank you for the dinner” Berwald says quickly to their host and walks after Tino, who is already heading out. 

“ _Bonne nuit!”_ Francis chirps after them.

The walk to their bedrooms is quiet and awkward. As Berwald leaves Tino to his chamber, the swede only quickly wishes him goodnight, avoids eye contact with him. _Did Francis’ assumption of them make him feel that uncomfortable?_ Tino falls face down on the bed as soon as he reaches it and wishes he doesn’t remember the embarrassing turn of the night tomorrow. But he can’t quite fall asleep yet and his thoughts travel back to it.

He has no experience of romance. Not properly. There’s been dances with pretty girls looking at him across the floor, fluttering their eyes at him. Kisses shared behind taverns or on fields under summer skies. And sometimes, handsome boys... Longing looks he hardly dared to return. Boys sparring with him until they were wrestling on the ground and his increased heartbeat that didn’t come solely from the game. But he’s never had a lover. With all the wars and duties of the kingdom, he couldn’t quite afford to thoughts for such. But he has seen it, among their kind. In affections shared between Mathias and Lukas, devotion that spirits of Poland and Lithuania held for each other... ( _did Berwald and him seem like them, for others?_ he pushes the thought away quickly). It was ironic, even if he was centuries old in years, battle warren and experienced life in all its beauty and terror, in some matters he felt only like a boy his body was. Barely out of age and shy of any romance.

_The war breaks out in March when english and dutch navy clash at the sea. Dutch Republic starts to assemble new alliance against France. Brandenburg-Prussia, Austria and few other states of Holy Roman Empire join the cause. France starts invasion of Netherlands and in summer 1673 siege Maastricht, causing Spain to step in too._

_When Brandenburg-Prussia gets actively involved in the war next year, Louis XIV of France calls upon its ally to invade the german land._

**_1674_ **

“You shouldn’t be sticking your arse where it doesn’t concern you” Gilbert sneers at them as soon as Berwald and Tino walk into the negotiation.

“We wish we wouldn’t need to be here, but Sweden honors its allies” Berwald says. “We’ll leave as soon as you step away from war against France”

To think that in their last war they had been fighting on the same side with him. In fact, Gilbert was one of their oldest allies, a fellow Protestant who had often offered his support in wars against Poland. It was a pity he stood now as their adversary. But old alliances meant nothing in this new age where religion held less relevance and greedy kings’ ambitions lead the course of conflicts. 

“I can’t”

“Why ally with Dutch? Your kingdom stands strongly on its own, you don’t need to” 

Berwald is getting frustrated. He’d rather not have them fight the german, he knows very well at how strong opponent they’ll be up against. A conflict with Prussia-Branbenburg will surely threaten their german dominions.

“Can’t have Francis get too cocky” Gilbert says, but the way he states it, like of a minor inconvenience, shows he’s not serious. Berwald frowns in doubt. 

“That’s not it. I know you’re not afraid of him, you’re too strong for that. Look, can’t you try to talk to your duke, get him to give up this--” 

“Holy Roman Empire is involved in the fucking war and I’m damned if I let him face France _alone!!_ ”

The outburst surprises them both. Gilbert was not speaking on behalf of his country anymore, this was personal. Ever since the 30 Years War had ripped apart the empire, the boy representing it had continued to get worse. He was hardly seen at negotiations or really anywhere anymore and when he was, he looked like a deceased on its feet. His empire was falling apart and he was fading with it. And it seemed, Gilbert was doing everything in his power trying to stop that.

Whatever was the real reason for Brandenburg’s intervene, they knew they could not talk the principality out of this war. Gilbert would make sure of it.

**_1675-76_ **

_Throughout the spring, swedes charge into northeast of Brandenburg from Swedish Pomerania. Frederik William, count of of Brandenburg-Prussia begins his counteroffensive which meets success in battle of Fehrbellin where swedish forces face defeat. It’s all encouragement Denmark-Norway needs to join the war and attempt to reclaim their lost territory._

_In september, the allied forces of Denmark and Brandenburg-Prussia invade the dominions Bremen-Verden and Pomerania. Sweden’s power in german lands is beginning to crumble._

_At the same time in the north, norwegians began attack at the border, with the goal of retaking province of Bohuslän. Swedish empire is at war on two fronts now._

_Christian V of Denmark-Norway sets his eyes now on Skåne. In east cost of Öland, naval forces of danes and dutch face Sweden’s._

_“CAME HERE TO LOSE AGAIN, SWE?!”_ a shout echoes from the other side, the ships opposite them. Berwald knows without doubt to whom the voice belongs to.

He won’t give the dane satisfaction of getting riled up from his taunting. He’s way above that. They could not lose: they had 15 more ships than their enemies, including their largest and most heavily armed _Kronan_ , the pride of Swedish navy. 

“Shoot that Danish ship first” he tells his commander as they start preparing for the battle.

Kronan is the first one that sinks. 

With the poor coordination and signaling the swedes had started the battle, the ship had heeled over in the strong wind and water had flooded in through the lower gunports. The ship’s fate was doomed from then.

Sinking Kronan takes its entire crew with it, including commander of the swedish navy. Seeing the flag ship taken down so quickly, rest of their forces are thrown to disorder, losing their any hope and will for victory.

Kronan’s drowning crew try desperately to stay afloat, to survive in the chaos as cannons thunder around them and waves take them under water again and again. Berwald is among them, trying to get a hold on something.

He finally manages to haul himself on a piece of wood, shattered from a ship. He coughs as he tries to stay on it as the violent waves hit him mercilessly. His lungs feel like they’re on fire.

A danish ships passes him and Berwald feels the familiar presence. He knows he’s being watched and looks up to meet that gaze, refusing to yield under his enemy’s eyes. Mathias stares at him with disdain, wearing a proud smile for the victory he knows he’ll have. There’s words formed on his lips, the swede doesn’t need to hear them to understand him. _“You lost”_

For rest of the battle, Berwald fights the sea not to drown him.

When he finally makes it back to Stockholm, Tino is by his side right away. 

“Berwald! You’re okay, you’re--” the finn nearly throws himself at the swede. For days he’s been worried if the other had been taken prisoner by danes, like many survivors of the battle had been. The relief of finally holding his friend solid in his arms fills him with warmth.

“Glad to see you too” Berwald says, returning the embrace.

_“What happened in that god’s forsaken damn battle!?”_ their king holds such anger and disappointment in his voice it’s as if he’s not even relieved that spirit of his kingdom had returned safe and sound.

“I--I have no excuse for what happened, they...caught us by surprise, when Kronan sank we…”

“This is a _disaster!!_ Baltic Sea and all Skåne except Malmö is in danish control now! How could you fail so miserably?!” Charles XI, only twenty years in age, doesn’t hold back with his temper. “And don’t let me even get started on Bohuslän…”

The king sends a nasty glance on Tino’s direction, the finn looking down in shame. When norwegians started their offense of taking back their county, he was sent there among the forces to counter the attack. They had not been successful. He still remembers the proud, arrogant smile Lukas had held, looking down on him from the fortress his troops had driven them out from.

In Karl XI there was nothing left of the child that had once been so close with Tino. As he had gotten older, the more serious he had become, more distant from the finn that had once been his friend. But Tino couldn’t really blame him. The boy had responsibility of ruling one of Europe’s largest empires, he had to grow up quickly and couldn’t afford to appear too soft to anyone.

“We can’t afford losing anymore” the king says, determined. “Danes are on their way Halmstad to meet their norwegian forces. But we’ll go greet them there first”

  
  


_Battle of Halmstad turns to a successful swedish victory, boosting their morale and brings a hard blow to danes. It is also the first major victory in battle for young Karl XI. In October, after gathering enough troops, he leads his army to take back Skåne._

It’s end of March when they reach the outskirts of city of Lund, where the decisive battle against Denmark will take place. The weather had suddenly turned crispy cold, the season changed from late autumn to winter overnight. The fields around them are in frost, rivers frozen.

“We should attack now when they’re not expecting it” Karl says. The numbers are not on their side: swedish army being much smaller. The only head start they’ll have is surprise and quick, efficient offensive “We attack at dawn”

In small hours their forces start moving.

The early attack comes unexpected for danes. They have merely risen from their tents when the battle starts.

“Didn’t think you’d be one to use such dirty tactic” Mathias sneers at the other Scandinavian. He was damn pissed off at swedes for such an obnoxious wake-up call. He will surely beat the hell out of Berwald as regards for that.

“You’d be surprised of what I’m capable of now” the swede says, rising his sword.

“Surprise me then” Mathias launches at him with full force.

Despite the advantage of the complete surprise, swedes fail to gain upper hand. The infantry gets locked in desperate struggle against danes across the frozen ground.

“My king, they can’t hold on much longer” Tino says, anxiously looking to centre of the field, where rest of their forces were fighting. And Berwald. Himself he was among the cavalries, their task in breaking the left wing of danes. 

“They _must._ We can’t reinforce them before we’re done here” Karl answers strictly. If they wanted this to turn as their victory, only with order and discipline it could happen.

The finn bites his lip, tries to focus on his current task instead of worrying. The king’s word is absolute, he can’t do anything about it. He can only trust Berwald to keep his ground.

Leaning on his left side, panting heavily, he can barely rise himself to attack. All his energy is focused on defense against violent clashes that with his enemy comes upon him again and again.

“What a mighty empire you are!! You can hardly keep yourself up!” Mathias is taking all pleasure of for once having the upper hand. He wants to see the proud bastard on his knees, like he should be. 

“Greater than you ever will” Berwald spits back. The dane’s eyes widen in fury and this time his strike is so strong the swede stumbles back. But doesn’t fall. “And besides, if it weren’t for Norway you could hardly be seen in a map anymore” 

“You...you… pathetic bastard!!” this time Mathias punches him in the face and suddenly it feels like early 16th century again, when Vasa began his rebellion for liberty. The dane’s attacks turn even more intense and Berwald understands it won’t be long before he falls. 

But then the ground rumbles powerfully, sound of hooves filling the air. The dane’s ragious eyes turn to confusion and he looks behind them, to the further from the battlefield. “What is…?”

“That…” Berwald smiles and it’s full of smugness “is the sound of my kingdom’s greatest cavalry”

King Karl XI leads his horsemen units in furious charge, sweeping through the danes and boosting morale of the infantry as well who find again their will to fight.

On frontline of the cavalry, a finn who looks barely out of age rides on the battle without fear. 

_Battle of Lund turns to preeminent victory for Sweden. It was also one of the bloodiest battles of Europe of its time: both sides had lost over half of their armies. Battles keep continuing in Skåne and swedes reconquer the land._

_Danes are victorious only at sea, with support from dutch. In north, norwegians had managed to take back Bohuslän and Jämtland, but due to difficulties in Skåne, Christian withdraws the forces from there._

_Dutch-Franco conflict is settled in 1778 and France pressures for peace in north too._

**_1679_ **

“...all territory my ally lost in the conflict, must be returned” Francis, sitting at the head of the negotiation table, finishes.

 _“WAS?!” “HVAD?”_ Gilbert and Mathias shout out in unison. All their glorious battles, victories, everything gained… was _for nothing?_

Lukas grits his teeth. He had been so proud of his people, who had stood up to an empire to take back what was theirs. But all that pride had been ripped out already when their king had ordered the withdrawal. Just because he didn’t think that highly of norwegian lands. This treaty only confirmed the loss. 

Francis boredly eyes the nations around him. The dane and the german look at him with such rage it’s amusing. What they think they can do? He is the most powerful nation in Europe now, he can dictate the terms as he wants. And what he wants is to keep Sweden in power in north, should he need its military strength again.

“Wait, we earned those lands, with fair battles!! You _can’t just--!!”_

“ _Yes I can_ ” he shuts down Gilbert “Nothing is ever fair in these conflicts. You won the battles, but I won the war. And as Sweden is my ally, I’ll see he is treated as much a winner as I am. Next time, think carefully on which you side you choose”

These negotiations keep giving him headaches. He really does not want to deal with bitter losers now. Francis collects his papers, ready to just go home and have a glass of fine wine with plate of cheese on side. “My word on this is _final”_

Berwald has difficulties to keep himself smiling at the humiliating result for his enemies. It seems, the alliance that had ashamed them so much at first, had been a wise move after all.

As Francis reaches the door, he remembers the proposition of a swedish statesman negotiator. “Ah, one more thing. Sweden and Denmark, congratulations on your rapprochement. Charles IX will marry Ulrike Eleonora of Denmark”

 _“VAD!?”_ this time it’s Berwald who loses his cool.

**1680**

_What follows after Scanian War is a start for long period of peace in Sweden._

_Already having been weak before the war, the nation’s economy was now in crisis. King Charles XI is convinced that to retain the kingdom’s position as great power, radical changes in its economy and centralization of power are needed. In October, he assembles Estates of Sweden in Stockholm for reformation._

“...and therefore, the king is bound only to law and statutes of the nation, not to any of the aristocracies or none of the estates” the councillor declares. What follows is applause, from all present, the nobles and representatives of the estates alike. But the acclaim doesn’t hide the frowns on their faces from the fact that all their power they had been ripped out from them.

The change meant Karl XI was now a sovereign ruler. And that their kingdom had turned to an absolute monarchy.

Berwald walks proudly by his king, clearly not upset at all with the change. But the swede always followed wherever his rulers lead him to, rarely questioning their actions. It was understandable: drive and ambitions of his kings where what had made him one of Europe’s great powers, brought him the domination of the Baltic Sea.

Tino walks behind them with Eduard and Ravis. For the two Baltics, this didn’t change things much. They were still the self-governing dominions in the empire, their work in handling the trade in Baltics. Hopefully Karl sees it fit to remain that way.

Tino is really not sure what to feel. He does not find it all that upsetting - as long as it doesn’t bring further misery on his people. And he’s afraid a king with this autocratic rule will not share his regard to land and people who never were really regarded in the first place.

But as his people, he has learned to live with whatever ill fate befall upon him. It was the inevitable cost of being part of the greatest kingdom in the north.

He can only hope Karl won’t lead them to another war anytime soon in future.

**_1695_ **

This fall was strangely cold, just like the whole year had been. Already in August the fields had been covered in write frost on early mornings. Peasants all around the kingdom had not been able to even start their harvest.

But Tino doesn’t find himself too worried about it. Their kingdom, now prosperous and content, has enjoyed more than a decade of peace. In fact, his own lands for even longer. The east border has remained calm for three decades. This one thin year won’t drag him and his people down.

“You’re not paying attention” Eduard clashes his sword on him on full force, getting the finn stumble on his feet. Despite this quiet age, the military of their kingdom still had to be ready and fit for battle at all times. And that included the personifications as well.

“Sorry. Just feeling distracted today” Tino answers his friend, gaining back his standing.

“Don’t tell me peace has worn you of your _sisu_ ” the estonian teases him. He knows just which words to use to rile up this friend.

“Ha, using my own language against me” the finn answers, knowing exactly what Eduard is intending. Wind him up, make him lose his temper and focus. It was usually the only way the estonian could win him in practice. Something that rarely happened, but what Eduard always remembered to boast about “that definitely won’t help you win this one!”

Now it’s Tino who charges. His hits come with ease and expertise, pushing back his opponent quickly. But Eduard puts up a good fight, not willing his friend to have an easy victory. But as the finn braces for his next advance, a sudden, stabbing pain pierces him from his stomach. The unexpected ache falters him and in mere seconds he’s crouched down, one knee on the ground, a hand grasping at his paining stomach. 

“Tino! Are you... What happened?” Eduard is by his side right away.

“Stomach pain… and it’s not an injury…” the piercing ache it had started with is only mild now.

“So it’s not related to you, personally” the estonian has knowing look in his eyes. They both know what this kind of an ache means “this year has not been good for your people, has it?”

“Well, it’s not been particularly bad. We’re in peace after all” Tino answers. In fact, he hardly has had any _representation pains_ in years, the times having been merciful for his people. He had nearly forgotten how bad they could get. And this was nothing compared to when it _was_ bad. “But harvest was really difficult this year. Not many people got any crops at all”

The estonian has that overly concerned look on his face, one he always held whenever Tino went to another war or with anything involving Russia. He appreciates the concern, really, but it’s misplaced with something this minor.

“It will be fine. We’ll manage until next year and next harvest” Tino says, assuring both his friend and himself.

“Don’t play too tough. You have to take care of your…” Eduard’s words go unfinished as he looks somewhere behind Tino. The way he slightly ducks down tells who is joining them.

“Hi Berwald!” the finn turns around, casually greeting the dominant representation of their kingdom. It was nearly amusing how stiff Eduard still was around the swede. Despite being _Swedish Estonia_ for over a century, he still didn’t seem able to develop the bond alike with his ruler nation like Tino. Perhaps he never could. Somehow Eduard never seemed to have got over the initial fear he had when Berwald was still a viking, the fear that Tino also held once. Unlike Tino, he hadn’t got to see with his own eyes how the swede had changed over the centuries. From a pagan to Christian, from a union member to an independent kingdom, to an empire. Being together through all that had formed a bond that Eduard could never understand, one that Tino can’t imagine now _existing_ without. 

Or perhaps it was just the fundamental differences they had as with one being pure Scandinavian and other Baltic. And perhaps that was why Tino got along so well with either of them, being himself a bit of both, the odd one in the middle.

The pain in his belly feels only like remote ache now, no longer bothering him enough to prevent him standing up straight. The finn always hated appearing meek in front of anyone, even Berwald. His small height and soft face were already bringing prejudice on him from men and other personifications as well. What he lacked in his looks he tried to compensate with his demeanor, being vigorous and meeting gaze of those who looked down on him without shame. And there was nothing as satisfying as proving wrong those who thought him weak.

“Are you alright?” and yet, he could hide nothing from Berwald it seemed. The swede knew him too well.

“Never been better” he can’t hold of his sarcasm, a bit annoyed from the unnecessary concern from both of his friends “We were practising. Eduard got me, can’t say I expected that”

He pats the estonian on his shoulder with a forced smile. Eduard side-eyes at him for the lie, but plays along. “He was distracted. I punched him in the stomach for that”

“I see... “ Berwald looks skeptically at both of them, but doesn’t ask anything further “Tino, if you could come with me, there’s something Karl wants to show us”

“Alright then” the finn nods at him and turns then to Eduard “This time tomorrow again, then?”

“Surely” the estonian answers.

“It’s going to be you on the ground this time!” Tino shouts as he trots after Berwald.

“Don’t be too sure of that!” his friend calls after him.

Their king awaits them on the throne room. Karl XI had become a strong-willed ruler of Sweden, reigning the vast empire with dedication. It is hard to imagine the man had once been the anxious and insecure teen that many didn’t expect much from. But he had grown to confident man, competent ruler who had risen their kingdom from economic ruin and brought what not any of the kings before him never had: lasting peace.

“I’m glad to see you, as always. The very beating _hearts_ of my nation” he greets them, standing up from his throne, walking down. They bow, but he’s already walking past them “Follow me”

Where they arrive is the royal couturier’s workshop.

“As you’re aware, I’ve done quite wide reforms in our military in last 15 years” Karl explains and flashes a smile at the women at work, who had stood up and bowed deeply the moment they had walked in. Some of them blush under their king’s attention “And I thought it would be fit to have a fresh change to our uniforms as well”

The military reformation had been essential. The sparsely populated kingdom lacked man power the nations in central and southern Europe had, the only thing it could do was to make its small army effective. Karl had ensured the change happened while on his reign.

“That” he points at the model in the middle “will be what my _Caroleans_ will wear”

The great coat is navy blue with yellow cuffs, under it white trousers. It is a fine outfit, something swedish soldiers can wear with pride.

“As for you two…” he points now further behind the shop and starts heading towards the way. Tino and Berwald trail behind.

The mannequins have two very different uniforms and yet, they stand so well together. One of them is alike in its color to the soldier’s dress, but it is completely blue and cut and shape of it is different. It was clear the uniform had been designed for tall figure of Berwald. The other beside it is smaller and nearly completely white.

“One of these ladies got little carried off with the design of it... you see, she comes from Finland and is very fond of you. I believe she wished to create something personal to honor you and her home. I hope you don’t mind for it standing out” Karl says.

“Not at all” Tino shakes his head. He is embarrassingly flattered, the outfit is so well designed.

They try their new uniforms right away. The shop girls’ eyes widen in wonder when they walk out of the dressing. They clearly are proud of their work.

“Girls, you have really outdone yourselves! Look at those two!” Karl compliments them.

Tino and Berwald turn to look at themselves in mirror. The finn can’t help, but admire their reflection. They really _do_ look good together. The white, lean uniform works well on his pale skin and light hair. The shape fits perfectly on his boyish figure. For Berwald, the tall coat highlights his handsome features, the navy shade going hand in hand with his darker blue eyes. The eyes that can’t seem to stop staring at Tino. 

“Looks good on you…” Berwald mutters under his breath, only Tino can hear it. The finn blushes slightly and whispers back “Likewise”

**_1696_ **

_The spring does not bring relief to dearth. The weather is first unusually warm and hopeful peasants start their sowing early. But they started too soon. Winter’s coldness crawls back in March and the frost ruins the plantation. The heavy snow brings great floods, aggravating the situation even further. The summer is rainy and that year too the winter arrives much too early._

It is so cold and he is _so hungry._

He has felt this before, many times. In the long marches in Europe as he was sent to another battle, in years of poor harvest and cruel winters. But never _like this._

This coldness is so numbing it aches everywhere him, inside his skin and into his bones. No matter how many blankets Berwald covers him up with or how he keeps lighting up the fireplace in his room, _Berwald’s room_ (Tino could never have such luxury as his own fireplace). He had given it for Tino when they realized this was no ordinary illness.

And the hunger. His stomach feels like a hollow tomb that no food in the world can fill. Eating does not take away the emptiness, it makes it worse even. How can he eat, in a castle surrounded by all comfort, when his people in his lands are _starving?_

That winter Tino hardly leaves the room. During the worst of it, he is only skin and bones, barely having energy to get up from bed. Some nights he wonders if he will perish and fade away in dark of the night. But somehow, he wakes up to sun rising each day, promise of that this winter will eventually pass and the spring that will come for him too.

And through it all, Berwald holds his hand. He can’t feel its heat, not through the coldness, but he knows it to be warm. 

  
  


When it’s finally over, he feels stretched out to his core and like he’s lost the fire inside him that used keep him carrying on war after war in Europe. Like the spark that had made him build this empire with Berwald is gone.

Later on, he learns that the Great Famine took nearly third of his population.

**_1697_ **

“The king requests the presence of the spirits of his kingdom” the royal doctor informs them the moment he walks out the room. The look on his face is gloomy. They know what it means. Karl is saying his goodbyes.

They walk inside to the royal chamber. The room is faintly alight, a tranquil atmosphere present there. Like an acceptable of the inevitable fate.

Karl looks as pale as his sheets, his face thin and worn out. The stomach pains that had started to bother him few years ago, had turned out to be much worse than expected. Doctors said there was nothing they could do, expect ease his pain.

“My dear nation, come sit by me” he invites them to sit on the chairs by his bedside “My time on this land is running out. Soon I shall accompany the great kings before me above in heaven”

“Send my regards” Berwald says, trying desperately to smile through his pain. He doesn’t want their departure to be only in sorrow.

“That I’ll surely do. They’ll be proud to learn how great their nation has become” Karl laughs lightly, something they rarely see these days. With his constant aches he hardly smiled anymore “Though, I’m sorry for not being able to give you more land under swedish pride”

“No. You gave us something else. Something that I didn’t understand to value before. Prosperity and longer peace we’ve ever known” Berwald’s voice is breaking now.

It is only when the farewells are bidden, when they have left the room and are alone, that Berwald finally lets himself cry. Tino embraces him. As always, the finn stands as his faithful pillar, giving comfort that no one else can. 

_Karl XI passes away on spring at his palace in Stockholm. In December, his son Karl XII is coronated as the new king._

**_1699_ **

“It is _wonderful_ you all are here” personification of Russia greets his guests. This time his smile is genuine; he rarely got other nations visiting in Moscow these days, isolated as he was without the access to Baltic Sea. And it was a joy that they all were here united for common goal.

He sits at the head of the table, on his both sides present two pairs of union kingdoms.

“Yeah, we are like, _so happy_ , to be here” spirit of Poland says, one elbow on table, looking at his nails. The weakened state of Commonwealth has not humbled Feliks Łukasiewicz at all. 

If anything, it seemed to make him even more daring _(breaking that spirit will be saved for another war)_ . Russia ignores the sarcastic remark, his gaze falling on the pole’s partner instead. Toris Laurinaitis (such _beautiful Lithuania)_ seems much more tense than the blond next to him. At least he has decency to be humbly afraid here.

“I am glad to hear that” he says nonetheless. “Denmark, Norway. I believe you too are tired of your… friend, aren’t you?”

Mathias Ager snorts. “Very” 

“We all are sick of him, aren’t we? I believe it’s about time we come together, show him his place. Your kingdoms, my tsardom. He can’t beat all of us”

“Don’t underestimate him. We’ve done that far too many times” Lukas Bergsson says, his hand covering his danish partner’s mouth before anything foolish comes out there.

“But they’ve been lazing around for 20 years. They’re getting soft, that’s what peace does” Feliks remarks. He is so ready to beat that Scandinavian bastard, get back their lands and Toris to reunite with his Baltic brothers “Besides, their new king is 17 years old _brat._ One that’s only ever known peace. Can’t see how they defend themselves with that leadership”

“If we are to attack we should do it as soon as possible” Toris agrees with his partner.

“I’m in!” Mathias shouts, the norwegian finally letting him speak.

“Excellent” Ivan clasps his hands together in satisfaction. He’s so tired of this isolation, being cut off from affairs of Europe where he rightfully deserves his place. He hates the feeling of being left out, being treated like a vulgar from east they think him to be. He just wants to be involved, bring unity to smaller lands that clearly need it (why can’t they understand he’s only thinking their best?). Sweden has been so rude to him, it’s only fair for him to get back for that. And how much he is looking forward to see again that small northern neighbour of his. It’s been quite too long, he misses those blueberry eyes _terribly._

“Then we shall be allies against this shared foe” the russian stands up, rising his voice “Together, we will slay the Lion of the North and he shall never rise again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical events:  
> 1668: The Triple Alliance  
> 1672: Treaty of Stockholm  
> 1674-75: Swedish invasion of Brandenburg (part of the Franco-Dutch war)  
> 1675-79: The Scanian war  
> 1680: Riksdagen of Stockholm  
> 1695-97: Great Famine in Finland


	12. Chapter 12

**_1700_ **

Young king Karl XII is a fiery and headstrong personality. Already as a child, he had proven to be a skilled fighter, astonishing all around him with his determination. Tino too, having often trained with him, was impressed with the boy. Karl always fought to win.

He wonders if their king’s strong will is enough for the war on all fronts looming on them.

“They will definitely try to take Riga” Berwald tells them, referring to Poland-Lithuania and its ally Saxon. King of the Commonwealth was Elector of the german state too, adding another to adversaries against them.

“All our soldiers in the east must focus their defend there then” Karl says, giving pressuring look at the personifications of Finland and Baltics. Tino nods as acknowledgement. Karl looks back on the map spread before them, pointing at northern german lands “Denmark will without doubt threaten our ally Holstein-Gottorp. But we’ll start the offense first in danish soil. Dutch and Britain have agreed to support us at landing on _Sjælland_ ”

Karl was also, it seemed, a good strategist and persuasive negotiator. He had succeeded in gaining them quickly powerful allies and turn the disastrous looking situation to their advantage.

“Your majesty” Ravis speaks up, something he rarely does in these negotiations. The spirit of Livonia looks concerned, anxious even, but then again he always does “What about… Russia?” 

Tino too shares his concerns of that. He can’t deny it’s alarming that the tsardom is involved in this. The east border has been quiet unsettlingly long.

“As I said, you have to defend Baltic with the men you have. And if it comes down to it, on two fronts”

“I… I understand, your majesty” Ravis says, eyes falling on his feet. He looks even further troubled now. Tino and Eduard glance at each other in doubt. Their men power is nowhere near enough to compete if both the Commonwealth and Russia attack them. 

“Relief will come as soon as threat of Denmark is eliminated” Karl says, taking note of their concerned expressions.

“Can’t we… try to negotiate with the tsar?” Berwald asks cautiously. He doesn’t like the idea of leaving his dominions on their own devices either.

"Berwald, I am not a king who negotiates with aggressors” the tone of Karl's voice is commanding. It means the matter is not open for any further discussions.

"I meant no disrespect, I am just concerned if our forces are sufficient enough for all of our enemies" the swede says. He knows he can't persuade his king to change his mind at this point. Karl follows firstly his own judgement.

"Yes, we are outnumbered, I understand your concern. But Caroleans are best soldiers in Europe. Don't underestimate them. Or yourselves" he says, smiling encouragingly at the four of them. Tino can't help, but admire his faith in them. He's right: they might be at disadvantage, but they're strong.

Karl stands tall, looking like he's ready to face anything. To bring victory or die trying. Above all, he has faith in himself. “I have resolved never to start an unjust war but never to end a legitimate one except by defeating my enemies”

_In February, king August II of Poland-Lithuania brings his troops to Livonia, with a plan to conquer Riga. But quick mobilization of armies in Baltics and Finland is enough to secure the city for now. In south, Denmark attacks the duchy of Holstein-Gottorp. Sweden had managed to gather its forces to invade danish island of Sjælland in turn, with the support of navy of British and Dutch. From there, they quickly advance through danish lands towards the capital._

“This is not how this was supposed to go” Mathias says lamely as he looks out from their fortress. Copenhagen is completely surrounded by swedes and its allies.

“ _Of course_ not” Lukas snaps. It seemed no matter who they allied with, how outnumbered their rival was, somehow they still _always_ lost. “But we didn’t count in on Dutch and _jævla_ Britain to get involved, did we?”

_In July, Copenhagen faces heavy bombardment, forcing Denmark-Norway to withdraw from the war after only a few months. Now, one enemy out, King Charles XII is able to focus in defending Baltics. In October, Peter I of Russia invades Ingria and sieges city of Narva._

“Tino, I… I am afraid” the estonian admits. Ever since russians invaded, he’s been on the edge, anxious that this time Russia would succeed in claiming his lands. It has nearly happened far too many times “There’s _tens thousands_ of them outside, while we hardly have two thousand, we have no chance if they get in…”

“Head up, _Viro_! The battle is only ahead, we haven’t lost yet. We hold on a little longer, until relief comes”

“What if they come too late, what if…”

“We hold on as long as we must. With Denmark out, they _will_ come, I’m sure of it” the finn encourages his friend. He feels the same anxiety, but decades of wars have taught him that no battle’s result can ever be foreseen, no matter how much odds seem for or against them. And he has full trust on their kingdom not to abandon them. Berwald won’t let them down.

It's November when Karl and his troops reach outskirts of Narva. The weather is frosty cold, air thick from the surrounding mist. It was likely for heavy snow to fall later. The circumstances were nothing of ideal for an attack.

“We move in the morning” yet, their king had a different opinion about it.

“My king, with all respect, it is far too daring to attack in this ill weather” his counselor tries to reason with him. Berwald knows it's no use: when Karl sets his mind to something, he goes through with it. Even if no one agrees with him.

“One that never dares never gains anything” the young king stubbornly stands his ground. Berwald can’t help, but admire his single-mindedness “They will not expect this. The element of surprise shall be our victory. The attack starts at dawn”

Russian forces outnumber them nearly four sizes. But the king believes in his Caroleans. His soldiers are better trained, stronger willed. They’ll win or they’ll fight until the last man.

As expected, it begins to snow. But the wind has changed its way, the blizzard turning on the opposite direction. The swedes stand on their posts, expecting for the order of their king. Karl stays still, quietly observing the rising storm. Berwald is next to him, patiently waiting for their next move. 

“The blizzard has turned its rage on our enemies. The snowfall will blind them” Karl says at last “We’ll take advantage of its cover. We’ll move in such swift speed they won’t even see us coming”

_Cold wind lashes the snowstorm heavy on russians and swedes advance so quickly they can’t compose their cannons to fire on them. The shocked cavalry and infantry retreat soon after the furious assault. The swedish losses are few compared to russians’ enormous ones. The battle of Narva is outstanding victory for Karl XII._

“I knew you’d come” Tino greets Berwald, the sight of his companion filling him with warmth ( _a warmth that no one else can quite rise in him_ ). For awhile, he had started to get worried. They had been inside the fortress for a month, trying to survive with the few men and resources they had. But their kingdom had finally came to their aid. And what a sight it had been: Karl had leaded his men in the blizzard without hesitation, brutally ran over the distraught russians. Tino knew from that moment he was a king he could respect.

“You know I always will” the swede smiles and now the warmth has reached his cheeks too.

“That should keep russians out of this for awhile” Karl is drunk on his pride. So far, they’ve bested both the tsardom and Denmark. Now there was only Poland-Lithuania and Saxony left to deal with “When winter is over, we turn south”

“Understood” Berwald says. The two other personifications by his side nod in agreement. The fourth of them, spirit of Livonia, was at where they’d head to on spring. Ravis had wanted to stay in Riga, to help secure it against the Commonwealth. Tino wondered why the livonian was so keen on fighting against the nation that had been his home before for decades. It meant he’d be fighting against his Baltic brother as well. Perhaps he wanted to prove his strength to Toris who had always been overly protective of him. Ravis had more freedom in swedish rule, it had made him more confident. He could stand on his own, it was about time his older sibling saw it too.

**_1701_ **

“Take care, Eduard. Keep those russians in line, will you?” 

Tino will be among the forces leaving for Livonia. He’d rather have stayed here, to keep watch on the eastern border with Eduard, but the king had insisted that another _undying_ soldier would be more needed in battles against Poland-Lithuania.

“I’ll do my best” the estonians answers, though he doesn’t quite trust himself. The new tsar of Russia was ambitious, one loss would not be able to keep him out long. He could only hope he wouldn’t face an attack too strong while they were away.

As the troops leave and Eduard watches his friend’s retreating back, his anxiety grows.

_In July swedes cross the river of Düna and battle for Riga. Karl XII brings another grand victory for Sweden._

“Ravis, just listen to me. Our king won’t give up on this and you know very well Feliks won’t either. And how long you think Russia will stay away from your lands? I just... I don’t want you to get caught up in the middle…” Toris tries to persuade his brother. He had felt bad capturing Ravis like this, but it was the only way now he could get to talk to him.

“You don’t think I can manage on my own?” Ravis says sharply. The lithuanian is taken aback of the haughty tone of his voice. It was nothing like the sweet boy Toris remembered him as. Had they grown apart _this_ far?

“No, but I can’t trust Sweden to secure your safety” he says, but his brother’s face twists to such rage he knows immediately it was wrong thing to say.

“So you _don’t_ ” Ravis sounds both angry and disappointed “Toris, he has given me more freedom than you ever did. And he trusts me as capable to handle my role as part of his kingdom. I’m… I’m not _yours_ to protect anymore!”

The hurt of being rejected by his sibling burns more than any wound ever could. But Ravis had made up his mind, he has no say on his decisions anymore.

“I see… so you see yourself as Scandinavian now. It’s a pity you disregard centuries of our history like that” the bitterness makes him speak harshly.

“I… I am not disregarding it! It’s just that… I’ve changed!” Ravis speaks up quickly. The accusing words had got to him “I am still a Baltic! But different. Now I’m…um... an independent dominion of Sweden” the livonian doesn’t sound so confident anymore. Like he’s not really sure what exactly his place in the kingdom is.

Toris can’t help, but snort with laughter at his naivety “You are _not_ independent, Ravis. You live under rule and decisions of a greater nation who leeches you off on Riga’s prosperity. You are as much of an underling as Finland. Just with a prettier title”

“Like you are to Poland?” Ravis spits back. He knows he has crossed the line now. The subject is the greatest insecurity for Toris.

The effect shows right away. The lithuanian’s eyes widen in pure fury and he opens his mouth, without doubt to pour another verbal assault on his younger sibling. But instead, he only huffs loudly, walks to the the door and kicks it open in frustration. Then he just looks back at the livonian. His gaze is a strange blend of anger and sadness “You’re free to leave. I see very well that you’re Sweden’s dog now. But know this, when his time of power comes to an end and Russia is at your heels, your brother will still gladly protect you”

“Like I said, I don’t need it anymore” Ravis answers harshly, but his eyes shine with unshed tears. He walks away and doesn’t look back.

Toris’ chest aches in heartbreak. He had accepted already it was likely they’d never get back Livonia. But now, he truly feels like his little brother is lost to him forever.

**_1702-06_ **

_King Karl XII is not willing to stop at Riga. He wants complete surrender of king Augustus II and drives his troops forward to Poland. He decisively defeats Saxo-Polish forces on two battles. The successful invasion enables him to dethrone Augustus II and crown a new king of his choice, Stanislaw_ _Leszczyński in 1704._

“That… _pompous swedish brat!!_ ” Feliks is furious of the news “Who is this bastard, crowning his own kings here?!”

This was the worst possible outcome, not only they were losing hard to Sweden, _again_ , but now basically had a civil war upon them. Augustus II of course had not given up his claim on the throne formally and the people wouldn’t accept this new puppet king. But _Leszczyński_ had a number of supporters too. This internal conflict might well disorientate their focus and lose them this war.

The protestant bastard from north is too damn good at this.

Tris doesn't dare to remind the pole they have as well got involved in several affairs of other nations, trying to put their preferred candidate in power. Or that it was them chasing after throne of Sweden for years.

“Feliks, we have to leave” he has a gentle, but firm hold on the pole's arm. Warsaw, Krakow, most of his lands were lost for now. The only way they can retreat to is Lithuania.

"He's stupid if he thinks we're done here" Feliks hisses, already plotting a revenge. But Toris is right, they have to go. But this won't be the last time the swedes hear of them in this war: they will gather their strength and make such dashing comeback that the viking scum will run all the way back to Scandinavia. Unfortunately, their future hanged now on one that usually was enemy of them. He damn surely hopes Russia will keep his word to start his offense or Sweden and his lunatic king will soon reach Lithuania too. 

_With Sweden’s focus on efforts in Poland and Saxony, Russia has time to recover and build a new, better army. With weak protection of the eastern border, the tsardom starts gaining ground in Ingria. In 1703, they begin building a great fortress by the Neva river. Peter I names the grand structure after himself: it will be known as St. Petersburg._

Tino feels deep, cold thread surge inside him of the news. Not only had Russia invaded Ingria, he was building a damn _fortress_ there. And it was poor Eduard who was alone there defending the area, as the first one to face his wrath… the estonian is tough, but one can only endure so much before they break. 

The finn sets his mind to return to aid his friend without delay.

“I have to get back there”

“Tino, you can’t. Not before we’re finished here…”

“He is right at doorstep of Estonia and _my lands,_ Berwald!”

“ _I know that!_ And I wish this was for me to decide, but you know it isn’t... Karl made it clear we’re not leaving until matter of Polish crown is settled” the swede looks genuinely apologetic.

The finn closes his eyes, sighing deeply as he clenches his hands. He has to remind himself again that as personification, he follows orders of his king first, despite his personal view on the priority here. But it is so endlessly frustrating at times. And it is not the first time he questions a king’s decision. But he can’t voice those opinions, not aloud. All he can do is to put his strength on finishing the battle here as soon as possible. 

_In 1706, Augustus II faces a decisive defeat in battle of Fraustadt in Saxony. Forced to accept peace treaty with Sweden, he renounces his claim on throne of Poland-Lithuania, remaining only as the Elector of Saxony. With the previous Commonwealth king out of the war, only Russia stands as remaining power against them._

**_1707_ **

Tino had wasted no time rushing back to Baltic as soon as the business with Poland-Lithuania was finished.

"How bad is it?" he questions Eduard. The estonian looks worn out, the bags under his eyes showing he hasn't slept well for months. His state itself answers the question fairly well. Ravis doesn't look much better.

"We can't drive him out" he says simply. Tino nods, bites his lip in frustration. Russia has set his foothold in Ingria, they have no chance to get him out before Karl brings more troops to aid them. They can only try to make sure he doesn't get further.

"But he said... his tsar is willing to negotiate with our king. He only wants to keep his new fortress" Eduard continues. The finn looks up in surprise. It was unexpected that the russian tsar was still open to negotiations. Karl has been nothing, but aggressive to Peter I since the start of the war.

"Well then, I hope for our sake our king is willing to see reason" Tino says. They are all tired, unsure how long they can keep this up.

_Peter I of Russia, despite his recent victories in Ingria, wants to avoid a full scale war. He offers to Karl XII to cede back all land gained except his recently built fortress, Saint Petersburg and line of Neva._

“Who does he think he is, thinking he can dictate the terms here” Karl scoffs. He has no intention give in an inch. 

“My king, please consider” Berwald appeals “Peter I stands too strong in his new fortress. For months our forces have been fighting to drive him off. But the only thing it has brought us are losses”

He knows Tino and the Baltics are desperately trying to keep their enemy at bay. He's not comfortable with letting Russia to settle his own place in Ingria, but a treaty will ensure their safety, for now.

But Karl can't see the benefit of the tsar's offer. "If we give in he’ll think us weak! And before we know it russians will walk in Stockholm!” he can never allow St. Petersburg to rise. It is far too close to his kingdom “Let me tell you how we answer his so generous offer: we’ll march on to Russia until we reach _Moscow_ itself!!”

 _He will bring us to ruin,_ Berwald realises. The young king had seemed so promising, with his astonishing battle skills and outstanding victories at the start of the war. But as skilled he was he was equally reckless and stubborn, refused to listen his counselors and too ambitious for good of the kingdom. Berwald is afraid what the cost of that ambition will be. _  
_

**_1708_ **

_In January, Charles begins his risky invasion of Russia. Starting from Saxony, he rapidly advances his army towards the tsardom. He gains numerous victories, them boosting his confidence to keep going until he decisively beats Peter I. The retreating russians burn everything they leave behind, ensuring their enemy will gain nothing from those lands and starve. This, however, angers the Ukrainian cossacks whose land are burned in the process._

The frantic chase after russians is wearing them out. Though they've been victorious, it's hard for the soldiers to keep up their strength with their bellies half empty. Berwald can only hope that the final, decisive battle will happen soon. Curtains of his tent are opened, few Cossack soldiers walking in. In the middle of them, there's a blond Slavic woman, dressed in red dress and white linen shirt. There's a green vest over it to tighten her large chest. She's terribly beautiful without doubt. Her beauty nearly hides the fact that there's a fiery soldier underneath. In that way, she reminds him of Tino.

"Glad you came" he greets Katyusha Braginski.

“So Cossacks will aid us? In exchange for our support for your independence?” Berwald concludes.

“I’ll do what I can. My brother let it go too far this time, I won’t stand it anymore” Katyusha is fed up. For too long she’s been stretched thin by the tsardom. She feels her people’s anger, their yearning for a change. The uprising is in her veins “But… I’m not sure how exactly you are planning to win this. Russia has without doubt twice number of your men and he is making very sure you have no use of this land to feed on”

“Caroleans are tough. We’ll stand through this” the swede can’t admit that he too is losing that faith the closer they get to Russia.

The ukrainian frowns in doubt at his words “It is the winter you have to stand through”

“We’re from Scandinavia. Harsh winters are as familiar as home for us”

“But you’re not home and you have not seen the russian winters” Katyusha's gaze is serious. His ally doesn’t seem to realize what he will be up against “Feel free to do what you see as best, but know this: you should never underestimate neither my brother nor the General Winter”

**_1709_ **

He should have listened to the ukrainian.

But would it have mattered, as Karl would have not listened to him or anyone.

In few months third of their soldiers have been lost to coldness and starvation. And yet, Karl keeps them marching on. Berwald knows he won’t let them stop, not until he wins. And with every mile as another swedish soldier falls, the more unachievable the goal feels. 

It's May they finally reach Pultava. Where they’ll make their last stand.

Russians outnumber them with tens thousands. There is no hope for this battle: their remaining soldiers are worn out, their morale low. The great Carolean army has shrank to third of what it had been and only a few thousands of Ukrainian Cossacks came to their support. Berwald knows there will be no glory in this battle, only vain. And still, his king refuses to listen.

“This is not up to further discussion” 

“Karl, you have to-you _must_ negotiate with the tsar. If we fight now it will be disastrous. But if you offer peace, offer him to keep Ingria perhaps…”

“I won’t offer a damn thing to that slavic scum. And I am your king, Berwald, don’t tell me what I must do or not”

“I am your _nation_ , my king” Berwald feels oddly confident with his words. In his centuries of history, he has rarely stood up against his rulers. For a moment Karl looks taken back, never having the personification speak against him like this. But the look of surprise is soon replaced by his usual oppressive gaze.

“No man nor nation commands me” he looks at Berwald directly in the eye as he stands up, not willing to back up an inch “I only answer to the Lord”

Karl walks away, leaving the personification of his kingdom to despair on his own. If this battle will not bring him glory he'll find it in death. As will his soldiers.

They attack the russian fort in early morning.

Their battle is a downfall right from the beginning. Despite the quick advance of swedish line, they are too few and the soldiers too tired. But Caroleans still devotedly follow the orders of Karl, still having faith in him in spite of all. Their loyalty will be their tragedy.

Berwald fights fiercely, cutting down any russian that gets in his way. He is no longer battling to win, only to save as many soldier of his as he can. But their enemies are everywhere and swedes fall all around him one by one. He is starting to be afraid that not a single Carolean will return home from fields of Poltava.

He feels then the strong, familiar presence. He’s known it since the Viking age: always lurking behind in the east, trying to steal Tino away from him.

Turning around, he sees at distance the figure of Ivan Braginski, just standing there, the violet eyes boring into him. Berwald stares back and starts taking slow, sure steps towards the other personification. 

“You really should have taken my tsar's offer for peace” Ivan Braginski greets him when he’s close enough to hear it “You could have kept all your Baltics! But no, you had to come here… and even get my sister involved! That is just unacceptable. Now, I don’t think I’ll let you keep them anymore…”

The russian moves in mere second, lashing his sword against the swede’s with raw force. His strikes come heavy and they easily pressure his opponent down. Ivan smiles maliciously. He already knows how this will end.

 _I would have taken that offer_ , Berwald thinks, but doesn’t voice his thought out loud. He adds more force to push back at the russian. He knows he will lose, but he will fight as proud as his Caroleans, until the very end.

_The battle of Poltava is a crushing defeat for swedes, destructing the Carolean army completely._

He wakes up on a stretcher, carried by his men. He tries to move upward, but a stabbing pain prevents him. Feeling his torso with his hand, he notices it’s fully bandaged.

“It seems you’re finally with us, Berwald” the voice belongs to Karl. His king survived the battle ( _he’s not as relieved as he should_ ), as did handful of their soldiers “You were out for a week! I was starting to think we’ve lost you…”

“You know I can’t die” Berwald says, but the words burn his sore throat. A soldier of his offers him water which he gladly accepts “What is our position now otherwise?” he’s afraid to know the answer.

“Baltics are lost for now” Karl says swiftly, avoiding eye contact. He’s ashamed.

Berwald only nods. It was just as he had been afraid of. But now, there’s nothing to be done.

Looking around to his surroundings, he realizes they’re definitely not travelling towards their home in north. “We are not on the way to Stockholm, are we?”

“I’m afraid not” Karl says “russians are not far behind on our heels. And going through central Europe where poles and saxons await for us is not really an option right now”

So they’re in middle of frantic escape. But in which place they can find refuge now is beyond his understanding. “Where are we heading?”

Karl smiles like he still has another trick left on his sleeve “Ottoman Empire”

_Karl XII managed to slip through the fingers of russians, with couple hundred of his soldiers. Peter I chases after the survivors, wanting personal surrender from the the swedish king. The swedes keep running until they reach Moldavia, a vassal of the Ottoman Empire._

“Kingdom of Sweden, how… unexpected” the turk doesn’t seem amused. Though, it’s hard to tell what he thinks, through his mask, scarf _and_ turban. How can he wear all that in this hot weather, is beyond the swede. 

Beside spirit of Ottoman Empire, sits a tiny brown haired Slavic boy.

“Uncle Sadiq, what are they doing here?” personification of Moldavia is physically only a child, his manners accordingly. 

“I don’t know, begging my help, perhaps” the man answers and Berwald is sure the turk is smiling mockingly behind his mask.

“Offering an alliance” Karl speaks up “I believe Russia as much a nuisance for me as it is to you, Sultan”

It had been generous of Ahmed III to just take them in like this. Many others would have just turned them away, not wanting anything to do with just defeated nation who would only bring the chasing russians on their doorstep as well. But the tsardom was enemy of the turks too.

The sultan doesn’t say a thing, just thoughtfully looks at the Scandinavians, scratching his beard. Karl coughs, feeling uncomfortable with the silent treatment.

“Peter I is as much of an enemy to you as he is to me, am I correct? Though we lost the last battle, Sweden is still the strongest nation in the north. We’re very few now, but all the more persistent and experienced in battles. You can not deny the great chance of combining our strength against our common enemy” the king knows this battle he can only win with talking. 

The turk is still quiet. Berwald sees the growing anxiety in his king.

“You are correct” Ahmed finally answers and Karl’s face light ups “But I do not wish to start another war” the triumphant look falls away at once.

“However, we turks don’t turn away those running away from our enemies. While you are in my empire, the tsar will not reach you. For now, you are my quests”

Karl expression takes turn to relief now. They finally could stop the tiring run. He bows down and his soldiers follow the suite “We deeply appreciate your generosity”

They are served a feast later that day. The swedes, having gone on for weeks without a warm meal, seem astonished by mere sight of the food. As soon as sultan gives his permission, they start vigorously devouring the meal. Berwald is not sure is it the hunger or the actual taste of it, but he feels he’s never had anything so delicious.

“You’re one lucky bastard” Sadik Adnan slumps down on the cushion chair beside Berwald “The sultan is not fond of strangers. Usually throws them in a cell right away before he knows for sure what they’re up to. Or just executes them”

The swede feels uncomfortable in his host’s accusing glare “I… I apologize for our presence in your empire. We would not be bothering you if we had another choice”

“So you don’t want to be here? Geez, what kind of a quest you are?”

Berwald is at loss what to say. He’s not familiar at all with the turk, doesn’t know in which manner he should speak to him “I… we, I mean…”

“Relax, I was just messing around with you. Anyone who’s trying to beat Russia is friend of mine” Sadiq smacks the swede on his shoulder and laughs, amused by his stiffness “So how do you find our traditional cuisine?”

The swede is glad their talk is turning casual now. A sign of friendly relations. 

“One of the best I’ve ever tasted” Berwald is not lying. Swedish cuisine is not all that impressive if he’s honest “If I may ask… what do you call these…”

He points at the round pieces of minced meat on his plate. So far he liked those the best, even if they were a bit too spicy for his taste.

“Ah, it’s one of our regulars we have here. Quite good, one of my favorites even. They are called _Köfte_. But you can just as well call them meatballs”

**_1710_ **

_After the shattering swedish defeat in Poltava, Denmark-Norway, Saxony and with Augustus II regaining throne of Poland-Lithuania, the Commonwealth as well are encouraged to join the war again and start new alliance with Russia. George I of Hanover joins in as well. Peter I continues his victorious campaign in Baltics, building a powerful navy to strengthen the tsardom’s presence at Baltic Sea. In July, Riga is captured. Not long after, Tallinn and Pärnu of Estonia capitulate too._

Their desperate fight had been in vain. When the news of swedish defeat in Poltava reached them, they knew it was over. But Tino can’t bring himself to accept losing Eduard and Ravis.

“Tino, you have to leave from here. It's over for us, but you can still save yourself...” the estonian tries to talk some sense into his friend. Himself he has given up, knows that any resistance is no use anymore. Russians have nearly conquered all of their land, remaining swedish soldiers escaping as quickly as they can. And their people have accepted their fate already “Our lands' nobles have already vowed their loyalty to the tsar”

Ravis is quiet, his eyes on the ground. Neither he has the spirit to fight anymore. 

“ _No!_ This… this has not accepted by the king, the war is not over…” the finn still tries to rise the spirits of his friends. They just can't give up like this. Tino’s shaking hands are holding tightly on the estonian’s shoulders, as if his will alone can make him stay. He _can’t_ let Russia take them.

“Just… come to Helsinki with me! We’ll continue the fight from there!”

“Tino, _no_ ” Eduard's words are firm, he's accepted their fate. Gently, he grasps Tino's hands from his shoulders, brings them down. He rubs them tenderly “If we escape, _he_ will be so enraged I’m afraid how far he’ll go. I can’t risk you too”

In the end, Tino can do nothing but let them go. Their capitulation to Russia's personification will take place in Tallinn and he intends to be present there. It will be painful, but he doesn't want them to be alone in that moment. Tino keeps telling himself he’s not losing them for good. 

It's grey and cloudy on the day the two Baltics will leave to St. Petersburg. The finn feels as joyless as the sky above them looks. It's like their mourning reflecting in there. He knows he won't be able to smile for a long time after this.

In the distance, dozen of russians approach them. When Tino recognizes Ivan among them, his sorrow grows to fury and he wants nothing more than to fight the russian, right there and then. How _dare_ he rip his family apart like this.

“Estonia, Livonia, I’ll be very happy to escort you to your new home in St. Petersburg” the bastard is smiling too widely, sounding too damn pleased “Good to see you as well, Finland” 

Tino wants to punch that smile out of his face. Ivan tilts his head, taking note of the finn's enraged expression.

“Do not look so upset, I can assure they’ll be very well looked after”

“This is not finished yet” Tino hisses at his foe. “My kingdom won’t accept this. This ceding is illicit! Once he comes back, he will…”

“Where is Sweden anyway? Last time I saw him, he laid on blood of his soldiers in Poltava! Before he ran away tail between his legs” Ivan taunts him “But I do agree this is not finished yet. Because you and I, we’ll see each other _very_ soon”

The finn takes an unconscious step back, his anger mixed with slight dread. _He intends to take my lands too..._ he realizes in horror. But he can’t the let fear get to him, least show it in front of the russian. He stands up as tall as he can, meeting the gaze of the much larger personification fearlessly. 

“Come and try, bastard”

The russian can’t help, but answer that sweet bait. He takes an intimidating, wide step towards the blond boy. Tino _refuses_ to back off. The cold, violet eyes stare down on him intrigued.

“It will be my pleasure” Ivan says and rises his hand to brush lightly on the finn’s cheek. Tino’s whole body flinches, his breath catching of the contact, taken aback of the nearly affectionate gesture. He doesn’t dare to move. Then as quickly as it started, it's gone and Ivan is walking past him, towards the Baltics behind.

“Come along” he tells them and simply walks away, heading where his tsar waits. Eduard and Ravis glance at each other unsurely, but start soon following behind the russian.

“I’m sorry” Eduard whispers when he passes Tino who still hasn’t moved. The finn feels like glued to his spot, speechless, so powerless to do anything. He can only stand there, watching their furthering backs as they are led away. _This can’t be happening._

The feel of Ivan’s hand on his cheek is still haunting him. The touch was brief, but burned all the more.

**_1711-12_ **

He has never felt this alone.

Eduard and Ravis are gone, his king with Berwald who knows where and russians keep constantly assaulting his lands. The swedish army can provide very little help for Finland, shattered as they are across Europe. His city Viborg in Karelia is already lost, it’s only a matter of time before they reach further.

But for now, he’s safe. The losses in Baltics had finally awaken the swedes to realize how dangerously close Russia was to the kingdom now. Their war ships have moved to spend the winter in Helsinki and Tino feels able to breathe at last. Their navy is still the most superior at Baltic Sea. 

Unfortunately, the security they brought won’t last long. Next year, the navy will return to Karlskrona, trusting the collected reinforcements around south coast to keep the russians at bay. Tino curses their stupidity. What were they thinking? How do they expect them to have any chance at all with a few thousand men here against their enemy’s _ten thousands?_

Being unappreciated is nothing new to him, but now it seems they don’t _even care_ anymore _._

But he won’t--he _can’t_ let himself fall into despair. If he does, his fate is already set. But with every passing month as russians creep closer, he feels more hopeless.

_Berwald, where are you?_

**_1713_ **

_Karl and his soldiers enjoy the sultan’s hospitality in Ottoman Empire. Ahmed III had granted them asylum, was a generous host and above all, he had refused Russia’s tsar’s demand to hand over Karl. Even a brief war had been fought between russians and ottomans, after Peter I had launched an invasion for the sultan’s refusal of eviction of the king. The ottomans were victorious with their much superior number and when the two signed for peace, the tsar had allowed safe return of the swedish king back to his lands. But still, Karl refused to leave._

Berwald feels his last bit of respect for his king slipping away. Karl was stubborn beyond reason: they could've had the chance of safe return home, but he was still convinced he could somehow persuade Ottoman Empire as their ally. Despite that the sultan had refused them several times already.

“I’m getting really tired of your king’s shit, Sweden” Sadiq states plainly, moving a black soldier on the chess board.

 _You’re not the only one._ Berwald doesn’t voice his frustration at Karl out loud. A spirit of a nation never speaks ill of their king. Especially not to an another personification.

“Russia is not the only enemy of us in Europe now. It’s not safe even if Peter won’t come after us. And besides, our kingdom is still gathering its strength, as soon as restore our position we…”

“Bullshit” the turk was sick of the excuses “you’re just too much of a pussy to tell your king he’s an ungrateful brat and damn stupid for thinking my boss will be playing a good host forever” The swede bits his lip, the insulting words have some truth in them.

“And his kindness for you is running out” Sadiq says, now moving his queen.

Berwald finds himself in stalemate: no matter what he does now, he can’t win the game anymore. The turk opposite him sneers. “Checkmate”

_Ahmed III, finally getting fed up of scheming of Karl, captures the king and puts him on home-arrest. Now Karl and his remaining soldiers are truly stuck at Ottoman Empire._

  
  


_In May, 300 hundred ships from Russia sail to harbour of Helsinki._

Tino stares at the scene before him, the army of russian ships approaching his shore. There’s a cold, deafening sensation all over him, anticipation of the desperate fight they will face. And what will follow if they lose. He can’t stop the shaking of his hands. For the first time in this war, the finn truly feels terrified. Beside him stands the commander of their army, who looks equally desperate.

“I’m sorry. That is the best we can do” he says, hand on Tino’s shoulder.

Their retreating forces burn down the city behind them. As the flames devour Helsinki, Tino feels like he is choking. Only ashes are left of one of his greatest cities.

**_1714_ **

_Russians keep gaining more ground and forces in Finland, losing battle after battle, can do nothing but retreat northward._

He’s been running for months. And now, Tino finds there’s not much further to run anymore. He's never been someone who escapes when a battle turns tough, but he's so tired, unable to put up any fight anymore. And simply, his kingdom is not the same, not as strong as it used to be. And he _feels_ it. He's not the same soldier who rode to victories in 30 Years War, who built this empire with Berwald.

Now, that empire is falling apart.

It's clear that Finland is lost for now, but Tino is not willing to let himself get captured yet. If he gets to Sweden, he can restore his strength, can continue this fight later. He only has to make his way there. But most of his lands are occupied already, as are his harbours. So he can't go by the sea, the only way is to reach up so far in north he can cross through the land.

It’s not far anymore, only a couple days of journey. Tino wants to keep going, but he’s so _exhausted_ his body feels it’ll give up at any moment. The finn decides to stay where he is, just one night of rest before he runs all the way to safety of Sweden.

  
  


When he wakes up, there’s a pair of brown boots standing in front of him. 

“You’re a very difficult person to catch” the voice is horribly familiar. 

Tino has time to panic only for few seconds before something heavy hits him _hard_ on his head. What follows is all fading to black.

 _Taste of victory has never been sweeter._ Ivan Braginsky can’t stop smiling as he gathers the unconscious finn into his arms.

_At last, Karl XIV leaves Ottoman Empire in October. In just two weeks, he rides rapidly through Europe, until reaching city of Stralsund, in Swedish Pomerania._

The first news they received were that Finland was lost. And that right now, there was nothing that could be done about it. Fearing the worst, Berwald had asked if the land’s personification had managed to escape. He was only told no one had seen the boy since the russian occupation. It was just as he feared. If Tino wasn’t caught yet, he’d be soon. No one can hide from Ivan Braginski, not for long. Berwald sets his mind to get back to Stockholm, he can gather some forces, restore his strength. He can’t stay here, not when Tino has been left on his own, in hands of their enemy.

Unfortunately, his king has different opinion about it.

“Karl, _please_ ” 

“ _No”_ his ruler doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “As representation of my kingdom, your place is here in this battle, by my side. Finland and Baltics are lost for now, we must focus on keeping our hold on Pomerania”

“We can’t abandon them! It’s our duty, to secure their land and fight off invaders. I can go by myself, gather forces from home--”

“Berwald, _NO!_ ” the king rises his voice. “Your duty, above all, is to the crown and for its benefit. And right now, it is here where your duty lies. Don’t let your personal feelings get in the way”

Berwald clasps his hand into a tight fist. “Apologies, my king. I understand”

The swede feels powerless. If this was Karl’s answer, there was really nothing to be done. No soldier will follow him if their king refuses it. But in his heart, it feels _so_ wrong. He wants to ride away the next morning, to fight every russian that gets in his way until he reaches Tino.

But he is not only Berwald Oxenstierna - he is the the pride, the strength, the breathing spirit of Swedish Empire, of its people. His decisions can never be just his own. He has his duty and as Karl said, it should always be firstly for his kingdom.

Right now, Berwald _hates_ being a personification. Because kind like him can’t afford to choose with their _own_ heart.

Tino wakes up with a splitting headache.

As he opens his eyes, he finds himself in a room that’s not familiar at all. _Where am I…? What happened…_ Then it all comes back to him in a flash. His city burning to ground, battles they kept losing, his frantic escape to north before spirit of Russia caught up to him… 

Then he knows exactly where here is and his stomach drops. Tino loses his breath, anxiety suffocating him, his whole body nearly shaking. But he can’t give in to desperation and let the situation turn to worse than it already is. He breathes in slow and deep, calming his mind and his body as well finally relaxes. _Now, let’s see can be done about this._

The room is simple and tidy, with a bed and small table by the window. He can recognize the russian baroque style of it, confirming he indeed is in Ivan Braginski’s house. He gets up from the bed, but his vision is spinning all over, the dizziness nearly taking him out again. _How long have I been unconscious?_

Tino walks to the door, trying the handle. It is, of course, locked. He goes to the window, looking outside to see his surroundings. There’s a garden and further ahead, high gates with guards. When he tries handle of the window, he sees the chain attached to it, only allowing it to open halfway. _Not enough for him to fit through._

Tino sees then a bronze bell on the table, next to it a folded letter. He picks it up and recognizes immediately the fine handwriting on it.

_Dear Finland,_

_Welcome to my new house in St. Petersburg! I cannot say I yet find it as home as the one in Moscow, but beauty of it is growing on me. And it is convenient to be at shore of Baltic Sea._

_You are an appreciated quest here. Take your time to get comfortable and once you’re ready, ring this bell and I shall properly welcome you here!_

_Ivan Braginski, tsardom of Russia_

Tino feels unsure if he is ready to face his captor yet. But inevitably, he’ll have to do it and decides it’s better to just get done with it. His hand still slightly shakes as he rings the bell.

The wait for the door to open feels much longer that it truly is. But it is not the russian that is there when it finally opens.

“Tino, you are awake!” Eduard, the familiar and dear Eduard, is such a joy to see that all his anxiety nearly fades. “I was really worried, you’ve been out of it for weeks! I feared if you’d wake at all, but now you’re okay! Or… are you okay, Tino?”

The finn just throws his arms around his friend, holds high tightly. “I am fine, Eduard. Or as fine as we can be in this situation…”

“I know. I am glad to see you, but I do wish you weren’t here…”

“My lands…. what has happened there? Are they still fighting?”

The estonian shakes his head “There hasn’t been a battle since the defeat in Napue. The soldiers, your nobles, most of them have left to Sweden. Like mine, your lands are mostly occupied by russians now”

Tino looks down, accepting his loss. Had their kingdom really just given up on them?

“Tino, Sweden has not formally ceded our lands yet. The war is still not over”

 _So there is still some hope left for them._

“But the situation… it’s very difficult. Denmark-Norway, Saxony and Poland-Lithuania are all back against us. And our king, he is imprisoned in Ottoman Empire, with Berwald”

 _So there he has been, he hasn’t abandoned us._ Tino feels his will returning “They will get through this, someway. And they’ll take us back, Eduard. We have to stay strong”

“Your optimism never fails to encourage me” the estonian smiles fondly, before turning serious again. “Tino, we have to go to now. He… assigned me to escort you, once you came awake. Just… come, it’s not good to keep him waiting”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Eduard shakes his head.

“Alright, let’s go then. I do want to have few words with him” Tino tries to sound defiant, but his anxiety is back in full force. 

The dining hall is grand and beautiful, several classic paintings decorating the walls. It’s much more ornate than the one he is used to at Berwald’s estate in Stockholm. The room is terribly beautiful, but for Tino it’s the furthest from being comfortable, nothing like he’d want as his home. As if the beauty of it is trying to hide all the terror that occurs in this tsardom.

“ _Finlandiya_ , I am glad you’re finally with us”

Ivan Braginski sits at the head of the table. Spirit of Livonia is on his left side, head down, staring at his plate. He looks like he's become even more timid than he was before. And just when he had started to grow confident, to come out of his shell... _Oh, Ravis..._

Next to him there’s a blond slavic woman, whom Tino knows to be one of Ivan’s sister. It seemed, Katyusha Braginski has been subjected under Russia’s rule too. As them, she looks like she's given up any rebellion she might've had.

“Please take a seat” Ivan gestures to chair on his right. 

Tino swallows the pressure on his throat and moves to sit on the chair appointed to him. 

“I let the kitchen staff know to start preparing the meal as soon as I heard your ring. Meanwhile, would you like to have some bread?”

Tino has urge to say he’s not hungry, just to stick his nose at the russian, but he’s been low on meals for months because of the war. And the smell of the fresh baked bread just reminds him how starved he is.

“ _Tack”_ he thanks, in swedish instead of the common language. He doesn’t miss the slight frown that appears in Ivan’s face for a second before the smile is present again.

“пожалуйста” the russian answers in turn, in his language. “We’re glad you’re finally awake. It seems your lands were even in worse state than I imagined, as you were out so long”

“Of course they are, with _you_ occupying them” he shoots back.

Ivan is quiet for a moment, as if he’s considering his next words. “It was not my tsardom that left them in such state they had not a proper defense”

Tino can’t really argue against that, but he has to stand his ground “Sweden has many enemies now. The resources can’t suffice for everywhere”

“And yet, they were sufficient enough to attack me”

The russian seemed to know exactly where to hit Tino with his words. The finn can’t deny he felt their king had neglected protection of his lands and Baltic in his quest for glory. But he could not admit that to Ivan Braginski. It would mean he had given up on his kingdom ever reclaiming him.

“Sweden has not formally accepted ceding of Finland and Baltics yet” Tino says instead.

He knows he hit the right place, because now the russian looks furious. There is a tense atmosphere in the table, charged with unleashed anger. Ivan stares at the small finn, still resisting despite being an invaded land. _And how dare he have the audacity to speak like that in his house_? In turn, Tino stares back and strangely, feels far less anxious than just a moment ago. Instead, there’s now strong sense of resolution growing in him. On the other side, two baltics and one ukrainian are waiting all hell to break loose.

And then, the servants are bringing in their meals, unaware of the tension between them.

“Let’s… leave this conversation out from dinner, shall we?” the russian seems to manage collect himself and get past his anger. Though, he still squeezes too tightly on fork and knife on his hands.

“As you wish” the finn answers and he remembers again how hungry he is.

The five personifications eat their dinner in silence, not a single word spoken again for rest of the evening. 

**_1715_ **

_Next summer, Sweden’s position changes from bad to worse. Brandenburg-Prussia joins the alliance and declares war. Nearly all in Northern Europe are enemies of Sweden now. In December, Stralsund is lost and with it all german possessions of the kingdom._

_In Finland, the local folk face the wrath of the enemy occupation alone._

It’s late november, the coldness outside creeping its way inside the house too. Tino usually feels at comfort in cold, its frosty bite never really bothering him. And the first snow of the year always gets him excited. It makes him feel like a child, dancing around in falling snowflakes after long weeks of only shades of grey. But here, the winter feels hollow, joyless.

As his people are now he’s sure, their misery aching inside him.

He’s not, as are not Eduard and Ravis, ill treated. They have their own rooms, a soft bed and always a warm meal. But it doesn’t make them feel any less of like prisoners they are. Doors are locked, windows open only halfway and there’s a guard in every gate. They are let outside only with patrol, usually just for a few hours.

Ivan reads them weekly of events, changes and other business happening on their lands. He tells them of how they are governed now, how their people are settling with the new rule and what is expected of them. It all seems harmless enough.

But Tino knows the russian is not telling them everything. He feels it in the pains in his body that seem constantly present now, the distress that just doesn’t go away and the _nightmares_. In his dreams, unfamiliar soldiers come to his home, steal everything he has and sometimes, they take him too. They carry him to train station and he boards on a train to somewhere he knows he’s never coming back from. In other dreams, he is sold in a slave market. And in some, he is just beaten again and again, until everything in his body is broken.

Tino is afraid to sleep now.

He can’t put up with falseness of Ivan’s reports anymore and decides to confront the russian, to learn the truth of what is truly happening.

Ivan sits on his red, fine armchair, by the fireplace. There’s a book on his hands, he seems so focused in it that Tino wonders if the other noticed him coming in.

“You wished to speak to me?” of course, his presence had not gone unnoticed by the russian. Nothing goes in this house. 

“Y-yes” Tino says, trying to keep his voice even, but fails miserably. He’s ashamed how meek it sounds. So much for all that confidence he’s tried to build up all day. 

“What is it then?” Ivan takes his eyes off the book, smiling at the boy on the doorway. The unexpected company was a pleasant surprise. The finn never comes to talk to him personally.

“I want you to tell me what’s going on. In my lands I mean…”

Something twitches in the russian’s face for a moment, but he masks the emotion quickly with his usual too friendly manner “Just as I’ve been informing, it’s ruled now with military government, as soon as the situation settles down you’ll have a civil one and…”

“I know all that, I didn’t ask in which manner you are occupying my lands. I want to know what is happening to my people, why I’m in pain all the time!” Tino snaps, his patience ran out with vague answers. Ivan turns oddly serious and he closes the book he’s holding, putting it on the table. He gestures at the chair opposite “Take a seat”

Tino looks at the russian skeptically, but does as instructed.

He learns the truth and almost wishes he didn’t. He learns that ever since the occupation, the russians have brutally been terrorizing his people: killing, torturing, enslaving them. Tino feels ill, tears forcing their way out of his eyes. To imagine that all this time they’ve faced such horrors, while he’s been stuck here, unaware.

“The truth hurts” Ivan says, cold eyes staring pitifully at the crying finn opposite him “In some matters, it is better to be ignorant. I’m afraid it’s only more painful now for you”

“So you would have never told me then?!” Tino’s aching sorrow turns to fury “And how… how can you let this happen?! This is mindless cruelty on my people, they’ve done nothing but tried to defend themselves! Can’t you... stop this?”

“ _Njet_ , it’s not something in my power”

“Can’t you talk to your tsar?! You’re the spirit of his nation, surely he will…”

“Finlandiya, your anger is justified, what your people are facing is not fair. But my tsar rarely listens to anyone. As long as he finds your people a threat, suspects them helping swedes, he’s merciless” Ivan’s words hold finality in them, his voice devoid of emotion. Tino looks away, can’t bear to watch him.

“There is something you have to understand about Russia” Ivan softens his tone, doesn't want the finn to think him as barbaric many believe him to be. “My history is filled with blood, as is every nation's. Of wars, of tyranny, of my own people. And don't try to pretend Sweden has always been kind to your folk. There's been injustice done to them in his rule as well. I've seen it myself"

He can't deny it. Despite his close bond with Berwald, he never forgot the violent years of Crusades, how brutally his people had been forced to abandon their pagan ways. It's a fact he's never been wholly in peace with.

"I've been surrounded by violence since I was born. There’s always an enemy at my back, wanting to steal from me. Always an uprising from some folk somewhere, demanding change. My nation is larger than you can imagine, full of all kind of folk wanting different things. And sometimes, my rulers see that only oppression and fear can hold it together”

“In that way it will never stay together” Tino says, his angry eyes shooting at Ivan one last time before he gets up and leaves.

After that evening, he doesn’t join the dinner table for weeks.

**_1716-1718_ **

_In February 1716, the king launches a campaign again Denmark-Norway, to force his foe into peace. The king’s plan was to march through frozen Øresund from Skåne to, but with ice being too weak that year, he changes the advance to Norway instead._

“Get out ” it is the only thing Lukas has to say to the swede.

“Believe it or not, I wish I could” _I wish I was fighting in the east, not here._

“Your king will bring your empire to ruin. Look at what it has lost you. _Your right hand”_ Berwald knows very well who Lukas refers to. “And yet, you follow him like a dog”

“Like you follow Danmark?”

The norwegian’s face twitches and he clashes his sword against Berwald’s in rage.

The campaign in Norway continues, Karl determined to invade the land to compensate all the loss this war has taken. His victories, his glory, they _can’t_ have been for nothing. Like a mad man, he pressures his tired soldiers to fight on. Berwald is not the only one anymore losing faith in their king.

Karl never gets to see where his determination lead his kingdom to. In the end, it was one single bullet in the head that took him. There is no glory in his death: it was not at battle where he fell, but on a simple inspection mission of fortress trenches.

No one is sure where the shot came from. And whether did it fire from hands of norwegians or his own men. 

_Not long after Karl’s death, the worn out forces abandon the quest of Norway. The Carolean soldiers march a miserable journey home, carrying their dead king. It seems as if fate itself is laughing at them: they face such terrible snow storm half of the men die, frozen on their feet._

Berwald is finally home in Stockholm, as is Karl. His cold body lies now in a chest underground, his soul above with his father and all the kings that came before him. 

Though his last years had been far from glorious, he had gained the respect of Berwald. Karl had started his reign with brilliant campaigns, astonishing victories unlike any Europe had ever seen. Despite how this war ends, he had been one of the greatest military leaders of Sweden's history. Berwald won’t ever forget that.

**_1719-1720_ **

_After death of Karl XII and generally being weakened by the war, the kingdom has no choice but to look for peace. In treaties of Stockholm, Sweden cedes its German dominions for Hanover and Brandenburg-Prussia. Peace with Denmark-Norway is settled in treaty of Fredriksborg. Being in no military position to demand return of their previous provinces, Denmark-Norway settles with Holstein-Gottorp’s northern Duchy being ceded and swedes losing their privilege on exemption of Sound Dues. The conflict with Saxon and Poland-Lithuania is settled as well._

_However, Sweden still refuses for peace with Russia, not in the tsardom’s terms. In answer, Peter I sends a large fleet to Swedish coast in July 1719. The fleet lands in east coast, at doorstep of Stockholm and start devastating raids at towns around._

It’s at islands of Åland where they face the tsardom for one last naval battle. The raids have destroyed nearly all of the towns around archipelago of Stockholm. The rage against Russia burns in Berwald’s blood. And it’s not only his kingdom’s anger, it’s his own as well. He has not seen or heard of Tino in years.

He knows russians have not been treating well the folk in Finland. The land lying directly between them, the finns’ centuries long connection to Sweden is too much of a threat. Peter I wants to make sure they fear him.

It sickens him that Tino is again the one suffering the most, stuck as he is between them.

On the other side, he sees the russian flagship and aboard it, recognizes the figure of Ivan Braginski. He's sure the man is staring at him too from there, _feels_ the russian sneering at him. He gives his commander the instruction to attack that ship first.

Somehow, it feels like this battle holds some strange sense of finality in it. He feels in his veins that end of an era is upon him. He's felt it since Pultava.

It’s their cannon that fires first. What follows is only chaos of battle. Berwald puts up all his strength there is left to it. Swedish Empire might fall, but it will not fall without a fight.

Lion of the North roars one last time.

_The battle has no decisive victory. But it is the last major battle in Great Northern War and final battle for Sweden as an empire._

**_1721_ **

_  
  
_

For seven long years, he’s been stuck in Russia’s house.

The terror his people have faced these years have left him stretched thin, his spirit broken and full of bitterness, both at the tsardom and his kingdom for letting this happen.

At his worst moments, Tino thinks he will never recover. He thinks Sweden (and at his darkest times, _Berwald too_ ) has given up on his lands, that they will never come to take him back and that russians will raid and terror his people until there’s nothing left. And he will disappear like the spirits of passed lands.

And yet, one morning, Eduard comes to his room, looking brighter than in years.

“ _Tino!_ The war is over, they will sign a treaty, in your city! And I don’t know the details, but… there will be some terms of Sweden ceding back some occupied land!”

The hope ignites in his chest like a fire. He hasn’t had none of it, not for a very long time and he hardly dares to believe it now. But still, Tino feels it rise his spirit. _They are finally going home._

_  
  
_

They leave in a ship from St. Petersburg. Tino looks at the two Baltics encouragingly, who smile in return. Three on them stand on a deck, watching to horizon of Baltic Sea, that they haven’t seen since their occupation. They don’t know, not for sure, if they will actually be returned or if they’ll end up sailing back with Russia. But they have hope now and it’s better than anything they’ve had for a long time. The sea breeze feels brisk on their cheeks, a taste of freedom after years of being confined.

They reach _Nystad_ in 10th of September. Shores of his home have never looked more beautiful.

_  
  
_

When they enter the room, swedish side of negotiators are already seated. The finn searches immediately for the familiar face he hasn’t seen for over a decade. When his eyes meet Berwald’s, his breath catches and heart jumps. 

The spirit of Sweden looks tired, battle warren. The costly war for over 20 years taken its toll on him. But there’s still the same warmth in his eyes as he looks at Tino. He smiles lightly, regards the finn with a small nod. Tino smiles in return and feels his eyes dampen. Just seeing Berwald, simply his presence already makes him feel safe. But then there’s Ivan’s pressuring hand on his back, gesturing him to take a seat. Tino stiffens at the contact and quickly takes his place. He doesn’t catch the look of pure fury Berwald sends at the russian.

“...consequently, kingdom of Sweden will cede lands of Ingria, Estonia, Livonia and part of southeast Finland for Russia, in return of most lands in Finland” 

_It is not the outcome they wanted._

Only Tino will return to Stockholm. And he feels horrible for it as he looks at the two Baltics on his side, who are trying to keep themselves together. He wanted to go home, so bad, but _not like this._

“Eduard, Ravis… I…”

“Don’t worry about us, _Soome”_ the estonian smiles. It looks forced and like it will break down any moment. “This… this is just how it is. For us. It’s not that bad, St. Petersburg is not far... And we are allowed to keep our laws! And religion, governance… It won’t be that different. Just living in a different place”

But the finn can see through the act of his friend. _It’s not alright at all._ He hugs them tightly, one last time before they lose them for good. _  
_

They leave Nystad the same day. Eduard and Ravis with russians, Tino with swedes. He feels equally relieved as he feels heartbroken.

It's in the ship where he finally faces Berwald alone. The swede looks uneasy, like he doesn’t find the words to say for the finn. Tino feels awkward as well, his initial joy at seeing the swede now burdened with sorrow of separation with Baltics.

“Tino, I… _I’m sorry_ ” Berwald breaks the silence.

“For… for what? I know there was nothing we could do of Eduard and Ravis, it’s not your--”

“No, it’s not about that. Not _only_ about that. I’m so sorry for these years. For my king’s too grand ambitions, for all suffering your lands have went under it. For not being there when you needed me”

The finn looks up to his companion and he thinks he’s never seen Berwald look so burdened with guilt. At times, he’s felt bitter and disappointed at the other, who always was so loyal to the crown and ambitious for his empire. But now… he sees the same shy viking boy whom he met centuries ago, the one he’s grown to care about _so much_.

Tino rises to put his arms around the shoulders of the taller boy, _no,_ _man_ _now,_ and tall arms embrace him in return. He feels Berwald’s tears on his soldier and feels his own eyes dampen as well. 

_  
_He is safe, he is going home and Berwald is there, holding him tightly. Tino feels like he is complete again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical events:  
> 1700-21: Great Northern War.   
> From 1714, Finland was occupied by russians until the end of the war. The years were very violent for the folk in the country and the time became known as the Great Wrath.


	13. Chapter 13

Being back in Stockholm feels strangely bland.

It’s not as if it was indifferent. Of course he is glad to be home, but now that there are two rooms empty in the house and they no longer have their own ports on the other side of the Baltic Sea brings him such melancholy he can’t quite feel happy of his return here.

His own safety doesn’t console much with knowing that his friends left behind were the ones who had to pay the highest price.

The same melancholy is present in Berwald. The war had lost him both his Baltic dominions and german lands, ripped apart the family he had built. He knows that his nation’s time as a great power is reaching its end and it was likely Sweden could not ever again rise to such height. His empire days are done.

But the gentle smiles and the small acts of appreciation he gives for Tino tell that despite losing his power, above all Berwald is more than glad for not losing the companion who has stood by him for centuries. 

_The Great Northern War brought the end for the era of Swedish Empire. Parliament strips the royalty from its power after Charles XII’s death, the king’s rule no longer autocratic and the quorum is in hands of the cabinet now. Age of Liberty has began._

**_1730s_ **

In two decades of war, Tino had nearly forgotten the simple bliss of being at peace.

It’s mid-July, the summer is at its hottest and nights are bright and short. The nature blooms vivaciously, filled with green and glee as all creatures live to their fullest in the season that’s so short here. He is fortunate to enjoy these long days in his own lands, at his recently built house just for leisure as this. It’s nothing fancy: just a simple wooden cottage in a forest by a lake. But it’s all he needs.

His room in Berwald’s estate in Stockholm is beautiful and comfortable and it is home, but it never can quite live up to _this_.

The finn has set his mind on making Berwald realize that too.

“The sauna is almost ready” the swede walks up to him, joining the finn sitting at the dock. As his companion, he puts his bare feet in the water. The cool surface feels pleasing in the heat.

“So… you already considering getting your own place like this?” Tino teases. Berwald had managed to take few weeks break from his duties when he had insisted the other to join him in his summer leisure.

“It is… nice. Very pleasant, as you said it’d be”

“Only _nice?_ Just admit, it is the best!”

“Well, it’s certainly not the worst…”

Tino splashes water at his companion as his answer.

In the sauna the two sit in comfortable silence, the heated room calming both their minds and bodies. Tino finds nothing in the world as relaxing as this. He thinks even the most hot-headed kings or spirits of their kingdoms could be calmed down here.

“Hey Berwald…” he asks as a bizarre idea crosses his mind “a heated sauna would be one fit place for negotiations, don’t you think?”

“Where on earth did you get _that_ idea from?” the swede is not laughing, but Tino can hear the amusement from his voice easily.

“Just thinking. This is very… soothing place, isn’t it? Perhaps here men and our kind as well could for once forget their egos and speak with their minds clear”

“Perhaps… I do think it could be quite effective to dictate terms of a treaty here” there’s a mischievous tone in his voice now, one that only Tino can really detect.

“What do you mean?”

“We could lock the opposite party here, keep heating it until they agree”

Tino scoffs at the swede beside him before he hits him with a birch whisk.

Later in the evening, they join a feast held in the local village. There’s several stalts set up, people selling various foods and merchandise. Within hours, the quiet village is buzzing with life. Tino loves small, local events like this. They are no grand parties he’s used to at castles in Stockholm, but charming in their own simple way.

As the sun sets, the music starts and dances begin. _  
_

Tino hops to the sound, improvising the moves on the way and is not really sure what he is doing. But he is feeling good and judging by the smiles and laughing girls keep giving him, he can’t be doing that bad. And perhaps, the amount of ale he’s had might have made him forget his usual shyness.

Berwald stands where he left him and at times Tino thinks he catches the swede looking at him. With a smile. _What on earth is so funny?_

When the song ends the finn stumbles where Berwald is.

“What-” he hiccups “-funny? You laughing at me?”

The swede puts up his hand to cover his mouth, clearly trying to stop his giggling.

“You _are_ laughing at me! Does my _tansss_ -dancing look that ridiculous?” _oh god, he can’t quite talk without slurring._

“Sorry, it’s not that. Just been a while since seen you like this”

“Like-” another hiccup “-what?”

“ _So happy_ ”

When they head home, Tino has to lean on his companion, one arm sling around the swede’s broad shoulders. The entire time he rambles on about this and that.

“-and then, I just hit that russian soldier in the face! Haha, you should’ve seen that. He probably thought I was some weakling, me being half of his size and all-”

Berwald can hardly keep up with what the finn is saying, as he keeps changing the topic with nearly every other sentence.

“-it makes me wonder, how is Gilbert doing? Haven’t seen him in ages! And that small german boy, you know, Holy Roman Empire. Haven’t seen him in decades and last time he was a total wreck-”

“-and events like this, kinda remind me of our Kalmar union days. Me and Mathias, we used to get so drunk and had such good time together. Yeah, they’re basically still our enemies, but I just wonder how they’re-” the finn stops absurdly, realizing perhaps he shouldn’t talk to Berwald about _them_. “Sorry, Berwald! I...I’ll just shut up now”

The swede can’t deny it had hit a place, but is not upset. “No, it’s fine. Past is past, with good and the bad. Perhaps someday you two can do that again”

Tino blinks, not entirely believing what he just heard. He knew how bad the two’s personal relationship still was. But maybe, _just maybe_ , someday they can get past their bitter rivalry and past mistakes. That there could be something else than just animosity between them and the five of them could hold some goodwill towards each other. Tino will never give up the hope for that.

“Umm… we’re home” Berwald says as they come upon the familiar cottage. 

“You alright? Not feeling too bad?” the swede asks once they arrive in front of Tino’s room.

“No, I’m just-” he yawns. “-fine. Might have a headache tomorrow though”

The finn smiles at him sheepishly. Then there’s only silence, both of them standing in their places, neither of them moving. Tino finds himself staring up to gaze of Berwald..

He looks handsome, with his angular face and sharp jaw. Especially with the faint twilight glowing on his features like this. But it’s his eyes that captivate Tino the most. They’re dark and blue, with a hint of green somewhere. They remind him of the Baltic Sea.

And suddenly, his face is _closer_ and Tino breaks from his haze.

“Aaaa-I-I’ll… I think I should, you know, go to sleep now!” his heart beats like it's jumping out from his chest. “Thanks for tonight! For taking me-taking care of me, I mean... if it weren’t for you I’d probably be lying in some bush right now, haha… so, _goodnight!_ ”

Tino is not sure if his drunk mind is making it up, but Berwald looks as if he’s in regret or disappointed. His eyes are cast down “Yes, of course, goodnight then…”

Then he hastily turns around, heading to the quest room on the other side of the house. Tino stays standing there, in front of his door for a long moment before he finds the will to open it.

_Since the end of autocratic monarchy in the kingdom, Sweden had turned to an average power taking background and staying neutral in European disputes. The policy was driven by Arvid Horn, having support of most of the parliament. But his opposition had grown greater and louder within years, claiming his policy was too passive and that the kingdom needed to claim back the lands lost in Great Northern War. Horn’s supporters were backed by Russia and Britain, while the opposition had support of France who sought to divert the tsardom’s attention from supporting its long-standing ally, the Habsburg monarchy in the War of Austrian succession._

**_1738_ **

“ _Neutrality?_ Is this really the highest pursue for the great empire of North these days?” Francis Bonnefoy sounds amused. The ridicule on the tone of his voice is clear.

“I’m not an empire anymore” Berwald says simply, sounding completely indifferent. 

“Such humbleness” the frenchman’s smile is awry “But are you sure that policy will simply keep you content?”

“It will keep us safe”

Francis frowns. He can’t deny his disappointment that Sweden has lost his ambition. His armor in the north has been such an efficient weapon. 

“So you choose stay as a non-influential nation then…” still, he can try to persuade the other. Even if he might have to lower himself to a bit of taunting “I wonder though, will that policy keep safe your _companion_ as well?”

The swede looks up quickly, clearly in distress. _Ah, of course it’s his ‘ardeur’ that might still drive him._ Francis hides his smile behind the glass of wine on his hand.

“Russia is now _awfully_ close, isn’t he? After all that loss that your previous king brought on you”

“Unfortunately, yes. But I’m no longer in position to place demands”

“ _Please,_ you might not be an empire anymore, but you are still the greatest kingdom of North” Francis says pressuringly. Both a threat and a compliment always works. The swede looks contemplating now.

“Are you saying you’d support me if I… tried to claim them back?”

“No, I’m afraid I cannot directly offer my men to fight for your cause. It’d be too direct move from France. The Habsburg and their allies have their eyes on me” Francis knows he’s heading towards another war in Central Europe. He can’t afford own conflict with Russia. Which is exactly what he’ll need Sweden for “But I can support you in other way… _Anna Ivanovna_ is on verge of death. There will be a new empress taking her place soon. And that is where we’ll step in”

“ _Coup d’etat_?” the swede understands where the conversation is heading.

“ _Précisément_. When the empress passes away, we’ll aid her cousin Elizaveta Petrovna on the throne”

“How will this benefit me?”

Francis smiles. There was still some might left in him after all. “The Baltics”

_In 1738, the power in the parliament changed: the opposition gained the majority, becoming the deciding power of the kingdom. Preparations for new war against Russia were started right away. When Russia’s empress Anna Ivanovna died in 1740, Swedish and French diplomats sought to set stage for coup d’etat, supporting Elizaveta Petrovna for the throne. Petrovna had made vague promises of returning Baltic Provinces in exchange for the support. In hope of Petrovna’s support and promise of ceding back land, Sweden declares war against Russia in summer of 1741._

**_1741_ **

The peace never lasts long.

It is something every spirit of a nation learns eventually. And yet, Tino had dared to hope this new age would change that. He feels now foolish for holding on for such wish.

Of course he wants back the Baltics, perhaps even more than Berwald does, but after what happened in last war, he just feels he doesn’t have the strength to fight Russia’s rising empire anymore.

Their army is decayed and morale low, his people grown tired of the eternal fight at the east. He’s not sure how his lands can live through another invasion. And if he’s taken back to _that_ house again… Tino shakes his head, tries to shake off the terror rising in him. He’s _not_ going back there. His people are resilient, they’ve proved him that time after time. They _will_ get through this war too.

And yet, as he looks to the east, Ivan Braginski’s engulfing grasp already feels closer.

_  
  
_

Their first battle is a defeat. With the hastily drawn plans and weak defense, they hardly stand a chance against the swarming russian flood. The fight is short, but bloody. The small city of _Lappeenranta_ is left in ruins.

Tino lies on the ground on his back, bleeding, bodies of his soldiers surrounding him. The wounds the battle had brought on this city, he feels them reflecting the ones in his body. He knows he should stand up, get away from here, but the defeat feels so heavy he can’t get himself to get up. The war has hardly even started, but he already feels as if he’s lost it.

There’s heavy steps echoing from ahead, heading towards where he is. Tino doesn’t need to look up to know who it is.

“He really should have learned from last time, shouldn’t he have?” Ivan asks as he crouches down “His kingdom’s might has already ran out”

“He… _we_ … are still standing, we’re still-” the finn says, but words get stuck on his throat as he starts to cough blood.

“It’s unfair, isn’t it? Always being the one suffering the most for his ill-judged decisions” there’s something of a pity in the russian’s voice. He puts his hand in his pocket, taking a napkin there. Tino flinches, when Ivan brings it on the corner of his mouth, gently wiping the blood there.

“Congratulations for your involvement in the tsardom’s succession issue though. St. Petersburg is in chaos. It might well be your preferred empress who will rise to rule me”

The finn looks at his enemy in surprise. “You don’t... seem very upset about it”

Ivan shrugs. “There’s always a mess when it comes to these things. I personally don’t have a preference. As long as my ruler thinks for the empire’s benefit”

“She said she’ll give us back Baltic” Tino frowns in doubt.

“If she finds that for the best” Ivan smiles and Tino feels even further suspicious of him. The russian strokes lightly the hair on the finn’s forehead before he gets up “As lovely it’d be stay here with you, I’m afraid I need to head back to St.Petersburg. If there will be a coup I do need to be present and all. Send my regards for Sweden, will you?”

Ivan walks away and when Tino looks at his retreating back, he imagines a trail of blood left behind the young ashed haired main.

_From Sweden, reinforcements are sent to continue the offense. In november, swedes cross the border to Russia, heading towards St. Peterburg. With the disorder the war has caused in the tsardom, Elizaveta Petrovna takes her chance to seize the throne in December and settles an armistice with Sweden._

**_1742_ **

_But the new empress does not return them an inch of their Baltic provinces. Instead, she resumes the conflict and puts an end to their armistice already in February. Russians keep raiding from the border, devastating eastern Finland._

Of course she was not going to keep her word. Tino feels foolish for even believing in such a promise, it had been far too generous to be true. And now, they were yet again at another desperate war where his lands were going to be run over by russians.

Berwald was furious of the news. He didn’t rage, didn’t shout - the swede always seemed so calm from outside. But Tino knows him better: can see the storm in his eyes, his tensed shoulders and heavy sighs. But there is also quilt: the way he keeps apologetically looking at Tino, how he seems further burdened with every defeat they face.

In such short period of time, their offense has turned to a heavy defense. A defense that is crumbling down as their enemy keeps flooding in further and further to his lands.

When he receives a letter from Ivan Braginski, he doesn’t know at all what to expect from it.

_Meet me in Hamina a week from now. I have a proposition I’m sure will interest you. Do not bring any swedes with you, only your own soldiers. I’ll meet you at midnight._

Tino can’t quite believe his eyes. He doesn’t understand how the russian can even expect him to want to talk at all. He scoffs and nearly rips out the letter to pieces. But the curiosity of what exactly will his enemy offer is too much. It was no light offer if it was going to be something to be said personally. And that it had been directed especially towards him and Berwald was not to be involved at all… He _has_ to know what it is. The finn sets his mind: he’ll hear him out. If nothing else, he’ll get a chance to tell the russian face to face to get out of his lands. 

A week later, he leaves with a few finnish soldiers to the agreed meeting place. To Berwald he only says it’s an inspection mission. The swede doesn’t question him, Tino knows he has his full trust and feels bad for not telling him the truth. But this is something he’ll have to do by himself.

He arrives in advance, but Ivan Braginski is already there with his men.

“Good evening. I’m glad you decided to come”

“Why am I here?” Tino doesn’t have the patience for formalities.

The russian only smiles at his direct manner, not bothered at all with his straightforwardness.

“As I let you know in advance, I have a proposition. Which is surely in your interest”

The finn looks at his adversary dubiously. Whatever he offers, can’t be in interest of Sweden.

“...this involves treason against my kingdom, doesn’t it?” 

“I wouldn’t call it a treason. Simply just… little passivity” the russians moves his hand, taking a folded paper from his pocket. “It is from the empress herself”

Tino looks at the note in doubt, but reaches to take it nonetheless.

It is a _manifest_. Not in Swedish or Russian, it’s in his own language. Elizaveta Pedrovna is asking his people to stop their fighting against the tsardom. And there is a promise of the independent kingdom of Finland. Tino loses his breath.

 _Independence._ It’s something he’s never even dared to dream of. He’s been living so long as integral part of another it had become all he knew. And he’s been so proud to fight for pride of Sweden, his bond with Berwald so strong he never could imagine seceding from him. But now that there’s an option like this right in front of him… but then he remembers who he is dealing with and all his distrust returns instantly. 

“You came to offer me _another_ false promise?” he hisses and shoots sharps look at Ivan.

“It is a different scenario we have now… you see, last time it was about ceding back a land already occupied. It would have been far too risky offer, my new capital is right at the doorstop of Baltics. But now… we are simply asking your people not to rise up against us, not help swedes with their attacks. And if they do take this neutral course in this conflict, there _might_ rise a new nation between us, one that neither Russia or Sweden leads”

Ivan’s words sound too courteous from his mouth. Tino can’t trust them, but if there is any truth in them...

“The same manifest will be spread for your people soon. I thought it’d be good you to be the first to know” Ivan tilts his head and if Tino didn’t know better he’d find it sympathetic. 

“I...I’ll have to think about this. See what my people will do”

“Of course. I do hope you’ll consider my empress’ generous offer. Well then, this was it. I shall head back to my side of the border” the russian turns around to leave, but glances back at him one more time. “And regards from Estonia and Livonia, they miss you _terribly_ ” 

_  
  
_

_In March, the manifest is spread in Finland, lowering battle morale of the people. In answer, Sweden launches its own counter manifest, reminding finns of their loyalty to the kingdom._

He feels completely at loss on what he should do. His people dream of independence, having their own sovereign nation that no other can rule. But as strongly as that, he feels his centuries long connection with Sweden. Could he _truly_ stand as a country of his own?

Ever since the manifest, Berwald has been cautious around him. As if he’s waiting for Tino to start rebelling at any moment. The finn can’t help, but feel upset of his companion’s lack of faith in him. No matter what this comes down to, he will never fight against Sweden. 

When russians attack and cross the border in June, Tino chooses to stand with swedes, loyal for his kingdom.

_  
  
_

But their battles don’t feel like battles at all. They only keep retreating, hardly facing russians in any direct combats at all.

“ _Why are we not fighting?!_ ” Tino yells at their commander, unable to keep inside his frustration anymore. Their enemy keeps gaining ground so fast it’s like his lands are handed over for them on a silver plate.

“There’s too many of them… we can only defend where we can stand at our strongest” the swedish general says, hardly sparing a glance at the personification of Finland.

 _He is afraid._ Tino understands. The man’s eyes are anxious, his posture tense. He wants to avoid being surrendered and captured by russians at all costs. Even if it comes to at the cost of this land. _Of course, what would a swedish general living in the comfort of Stockholm care of the poor lands in the east?_

Tino marches out without a word. His loyalties were wasted.

“Hey Berwald… if my people were to declare independence, what would… what would _you_ do?” the words come heavy from his mouth. This is a topic he’s never dared to ask from spirit of Sweden before.

Berwald has uneasy look in his eyes, his face in frown. Without doubt this was something he never wanted to hear from Tino “You know my king or cabinet would never support it”

“I know, that’s why I asked what would _you_ do”

The swede looks only further troubled “That is… a matter I can’t have an opinion on”

Tino blinks. So it’s a question he’s not willing to answer. He knows how devoted Berwald is for his kingdom and that it’s the opinion of his leaders he follows (as a personification _should_ ), but yet the finn feels kind of betrayed. He thought their bond, their _personal_ relationship, was so genuine they could be honest for each other of _everything_ . But now, it feels like it’s only Sweden that is answering him, _not Berwald._

“Of course. We… we can’t really think by ourselves, can’t we?” Tino can’t keep off the spite from his voice. Berwald doesn’t answer anything, only looks at him melancholically. He’s chosen the safe route of neutrality in the matter and it feels such a blow on their relationship, founded on in unconditional trust, that there hangs only a heavy silence between them. The finn looks up, to _say something_ , but when meeting his companion’s eyes, the words get stuck in his throat. The tense ambiance is too much to bear so instead, Tino turns around and walks away without a word. He knows he’s created a drift between them now. He can only hope it will diminish when this war is over.

_Due to ill strategies of their commanders, swedes retreat until russians reach them all the way to Helsinki. Outnumbered, they surrender nearly without a fight and return to Stockholm. Finland is left for enemy to occupy easily. Elizaveta Petrovna takes back her promise of the country’s independence._

The russian empress’ promises had again proved to be nothing more than empty words. He’s a fool for expecting this time to be any different. And now, his lands are being conquered once more _._

“I-I can’t _just leave!_ What of my people?!” Tino couldn’t accept the loss, _not again._ But Berwald keeps insisting he needs to escape to Stockholm with swedes, abandon his people to their fate.

“Tino, we lost. We have to go _now_ ” the swede’s grasp on his arm is not tight, but it is still firm. Tino knows from that no matter what he’ll do, the decision will not be his to make.

“I’m an occupied land now. I’m not exactly allowed to leave am I?” he says in a voice that’s a little too harsh.

“ _Temporarily_ occupied. Before nothing is formally ceded, your lands remain under Sweden’s protection” Berwald says gently. “I can’t leave you here. I won’t let _him_ take you, not this time” the intensity in the swede’s eyes is so vivid Tino has to look away. His cheeks feel warm. 

“It is not fair, leaving my people to suffer under their wrath…”

“You’re not helping them by letting Russia capture you either” Berwald says and bring up his hand to touch the finn’s shoulder “You’re far more use for them if you’re in Sweden. This is not giving up on them, it is choosing your battles for later, when we’re stronger”

The finn nods, but does not feel better at all. He should be with his people. But Berwald is right: staying here would just mean going back there. Where he never wants to return to.

**_1743_ **

_In August 1743, treaty of Turku ends the war. Finland is ceded back to Sweden, but the border to Russia is moved further, the land losing more of its cities and towns in the east._

The atmosphere in the room is so tense that Tino doesn’t even dare to open his mouth. Ivan and Berwald have hardly said a word either, their mediators handling the discussion of the terms. The two only stare each other with revulsion, neither of them willing to break the gaze. Tino is not sure what kind of messages are exchanged in their wordless conversation, but he feels offended how they don’t seem to take his presence into account at all. This is about _his lands_ , after all. But between them, he only feels like a bargain with no control over his own fate.

_But that is exactly what he is, isn’t he?_

Russia’s border moves further to west. The distress of having the other so near is stifling. The tsardom is crawling closer, his power to fight it is fading... the realization makes him lose his breath: _if another war breaks out, he can’t..._ But before Tino can descent into desperation, the familiar presence of the tall swede is beside him and he feels able to breathe again. He looks up to the dark blue eyes, that hold only warmth and reassurance in them. He understands their unsaid words: _you’re alright. You’re safe._ And he knows then that as long as Berwald stands by him, no another nation can claim him.

And yet, as they walk away after the negotiation is finished and treaty signed, he’s sure it’s Ivan’s eyes that are boring into his back. He feels as if he’ll never truly be safe.

**_1747-48_ **

“In order to secure the kingdom in east, we’ll need to place a military base in Finland as defence. A _proper_ defence” the counselor says with emphasis “Without one, operating in the area is simply far too difficult for our navy”

What follows after is a lengthy debate of whether such construction is worth funding.

In the end, the cabinet comes to a conclusion that now Russia is too much of a threat and there has to be powerful enough rampart to avoid another invasion.

As the decision is set, Tino releases the breathe he had held in as a heavy relief washes over him: he can finally abate his fear of being conquered again. But even more than that, the spirit of Finland feels infinitely eager and proud: he is getting _his own_ sea fortress.

“Congratulations” Berwald whispers next to him, sharing his glee. He smiles in a way that tells his joy on behalf of his companion can only be genuine “Your new fortress might turn out to be far greater than any other in Sweden”

The finn is swelling with pride. Never before has there been started such grand construction designs in his lands. He feels he’s getting a recognition as vital part of the kingdom, _at last._ And this is surely something he can boast about for other nations. But the most bracing about this, he finds that Berwald had not called it _theirs_. The swede acknowledged the fortress to be something Tino could call his alone. 

_Construction of the new military base in Finland gets started in 1748. The construction is planned originally to cover the coasts of Helsinki and Lovisa and sea fortresses to shield both of the cities._

_Building of Sveaborg never got finished to the scale it was planned. But the fortress would still became one of the greatest prides in Helsinki for centuries to come._

**_1756_ **

_In Europe, another conflict had already broke out. War of Austrian Succession had left unfinished disputes between Europe’s great powers, especially Austria and Prussia while France and Britain had their skirmishes over their American colonies. Afraid of co-operated attack from Austria and Russia, Frederick the Great of Prussia attacks austrian ally Saxony in 1756. The offense is the beginning for Seven Years War._

“I’m staying out of this” Berwald says firmly. The french opposite him glances at him with disappointment. But he doesn’t really care what his ally thinks of him anymore. He was tired of this alliance that now seemed to bring him nothing but loss “The war of central Europe is no concern of mine”

“This war will impact every major power in Europe, the lands outside Europe as well, in one way or another. I’d advise you to choose your side before someone else does it for you” Francis says, narrowing his eyes at the swede “I have convinced your neighbour in east on the side of me and Roderich already. I doubt you’d like to fall into a conflict again there this soon after your last war”

The swede looks at him sharply “So you’re threatening me now? Is this how you gain allies now?”

“No, of course not. I’m simply offering you advice for your own benefit” as always, Francis hides his pressuring way of persuasion with pretty words. He reaches then for the finely tied letter inside his jacket, passing it for the swede “Your support will be highly rewarded of course”

In the handwritten treaty is a promise of large fundings from France in exchange for swedish involvement in Pomerania. “It is a fair compensation, isn’t it? I’d like to remind that odds are against Prussia. He’ll have enemies on all sides. His only ally is an island isolated from rest of Europe. And I can promise I’ll make sure _Angleterre_ has his hands full. I’d call this even a prominent opportunity for you to gain back Pomerania with mild effort”

Berwald looks at the high number stated in the french writing. There is no way the cabinet will refuse it. And he can’t deny there’s a yearning him, restore some of his empire’s glory.

He signs the treaty that same evening.

_  
  
  
_

**_1757-59_ **

_Prussia had the support of Great Britain while Austria had allies in France, Russia, Saxony and Sweden. The former empire in the North saw a chance in the war to gain back its lost territories in Pomerania from Prussia._

Why they were getting involved in another pointless war was beyond Tino. Their empire days were behind and in his opinion, rather than trying to gain back what was already lost, their kingdom should just focus on its internal development, like _building proper defence in the east_ , for starters.

But the cabinet of Sweden wanted war and war was where they’d head.

When Gilbert sends them a letter full of mockery and every curse in german, he doesn’t even get irritated.

_  
  
_

Their crossing over Baltic Sea and arrival in Pomerania is a perfect disarray. Armament of the troops had been neglected for years, their state poor and inadequate for war. The soldiers forced to leave from home to battle in german lands have their morales low and their leaders even less will to lead them: numerous officers were resigning from their duties before battles even started. 

It’s nothing like the zeal swedish soldiers had fought with in 17th century when their empire had risen to its highest. Or nothing like the unstoppable will Caroleans had moved forward with before they had marched to their deaths.

It was more than clear that the kingdom that once had one of the most efficient militaries in Europe has lost its fervor. Berwald and Tino both feel it; they are as thrilled as their soldiers to be there.

_Fredrick leads his efficient military unexpectedly strong against the overpowering Austrian alliance. Despite successfully gaining ground in Pomerania, swedish forces can’t advance forward from there on and get stuck in prussian siege._

“Aren’t you getting too weak for battles like this?” Gilbert sneers at them as he walks in. He slumps down on the chair opposite them, throwing his legs on table “No offense. I do respect you, _really._ You two used to be quite badass, the power couple of Europe. But that was a _century_ ago”

Heat rises on the finn’s cheeks of hearing them being referred as item. The prussian was not the first one who has assumed that.

“I admit we have underestimated you” Berwald says quietly. He has no will to defend their position, their leaders’ decisions have been so embarrassingly ill-advised.

“Damn right you have” the albino snorts, his red eyes gleaming “I know it must suck to get kicked out from your empire status, but seriously, just stay out of here. I’m only rising”

Gilbert walks out after that, head held high. The naturally proud personification has turned even more confident, his faith in his might unwavering.

In front of the force that is the current spirit of Prussia, they feel like only an insignificant kingdom. _  
_

_Swedes get forward only after when Russia, another ally of Austrian front, liberates them in spring 1759._

Ivan’s smile at them is sardonic when their troops meet in Stralsund. Being on the same side now with their centuries long enemy was disconcerting to say the least.

“Your campaign has not fared very well, I imagine”

“Prussia’s military strength was unexpected” Berwald says, slightly stepping in front the finn beside him.

“We’re not giving up though” Tino strides a bit forward. He’s not willing to be content just hiding behind Sweden. He never has. 

The russian opposite them smiles wider when his eyes land on the smaller personification. He just _adores_ that fiery spark the boy holds. The purple eyes meet his without a slightest of awe. Those eyes, he doesn’t understand why, but they always bring certain yearning in him.

“Yes, my kingdom will continue this operation, despite all. I appreciate the relief you’ve brought, but we’re quite fine on our own from here” the swede says pressuringly, making him break the gaze he held with Finland. 

“Of course. We’ll continue our own ways from here” Ivan says as he turns his eyes to the tall man in irritation. _Always on his way._

“Glad we can agree on that” Berwald’s voice is sharp.

“Likewise. Try not to fall in another siege. Well then, until we meet again” with his last words, Ivan has his eyes only on Tino.

**_1760-62_ **

_The ill fought war in Pomerania keeps increasing unpopularity within Sweden. In 1760, in assemblance of the estates on Diet, shows how large the opposition against the current policy of the parliament is. The party in power receives strong critique for its actions. Despite that, the war against Prussia continues on. The conflict does not end until 1762 when Russia’s tsarness Elizaveta dies, changing the whole political situation in Europe. The tsardom switches to side with prussians instead. Being threatened with war on two fronts, Sweden has no choice but to seek for peace._

Their return home is miserably inglorious.

The war had gained them nothing, only confirmed their place as an _average_ power now. Gilbert had been endlessly mocking at them during the negotiation. Prussia had came out as a clear winner, taking his place as one of the mighties nations in Europe now and challenging dominion of Austria in german lands. Power relations in Europe were changing and it seemed Sweden would have no place in them.

The only fortunate was that the outcome was _status quo_ : this war had not lost them any further of their territory.

Above all, Tino is just glad to go home. There might not be nothing left of the might of their past, but they’re still standing, they still have each other. And right now, he needs nothing else than that.

**_1772_ **

_After the failures in wars against Russia and Prussia, conflicts between the parties in parliaments only increase and people begin to long for an unifying force for the nation. In 1771, a new king is crowned, Gustav III. He is much more ambitious than his predecessors and won’t settle with only nominal power._

They had thought that a powerless king would keep their nation in peace, that a parliament would work better for the benefit of people. But the last decades had proved it was nothing like of that: the delegates of estates were easily corrupted, the parties in constant disagreements leading to ill-thought decisions. It was no wonder their latest wars had been so humiliatingly unsuccessful.

And it was no wonder Berwald is keen when Gustav III starts to talk them of _coup d’etat._

“People are tired of this spineless leadership, in fact I think they feel as if there is no anyone to lead them at all” the new king definitely holds resolution. For years he had tried to be a mediating power between the bitterly divided rival parties, get them to work together for common good of the kingdom, but they did not want to listen. He couldn’t see any other way anymore than this coup.

“They wish for the kingdom to be united as it used to” Berwald agrees “However, what they do not wish is repetition of Great Northern War. Another such disaster caused by single mindedness of one man can’t be repeated” the swede has no ardor for another war ( _he can’t let Tino suffer like that again._ Finland has paid too much already for their mistakes)

“I have no intention to be a mindless ruler who does not regard his people with respect they reserve” Gustav says firmly. As his contemporary sovereigns in Europe, he wants to reform the monarchy. Rule the nation for the good of the people, be a _humane_ king “The Estates are corrupted. The individuals in power think nothing but their own good. And I have every intention to put an end to it”

Tino of course had been doubtful of the idea. A king with absolute power could be far too arbitrary, lead them for conflicts they are not prepared for. He’s seen it happen too many times. But as he hears their king speak, Tino feels himself catching the same zeal Berwald holds. This new Gustav could be just what their kingdom needs now…

“If you follow me, just like you followed Gustav Vasa and Gustav Adolf, then I will risk my life and blood for you and the salvation of the fatherland!”

_In August 1772, Gustav III rides to Stockholm Palace with his supporters and with his skilled rhetoric, wins soldier units in the city on his side. With the armed forces behind him, he can force the estates to cede their power and accept the new constitution that make king the sovereign ruler of Sweden again. The new monarch rides a tour around Stockholm and is received enthusiastically everywhere, the crowd hailing him as ‘the deliverer’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical events:  
> 1718-1772: Age of Liberty in Sweden  
> 1741-42: Russo-Swedish war  
> 1747: building of Suomenlinna (Sveaborg back then) begins  
> 1657-62: Pomeranian war (part of Seven Years War)  
> 1672: Gustav III returns absolute monarchy to Sweden


	14. Chapter 14

_Gustav III was in many ways a progressive monarch. He reformed the kingdom’s juridical system, was tolerant of different faiths aside Lutheran and developed the cultural life in Sweden. He admired performative arts and held great interest in architecture and design. His reign would be known as start for the era of Enlightenment in Sweden._

**_1784_ **

Tino stands impatiently in front of the gates, his eyes on the carriage approaching from distance.

Berwald has been away with their king for months, on a trip in Italy for ‘the sake of bringing the current sophistications of Europe to Sweden’. Gustav III had insisted the personification of his kingdom to accompany him, wanting Berwald to see himself what he is designing for their future.

A guard helps him open the gates as the carriage gets closer.

  
  


“Welcome home, your majesty” he bows deeply as Gustav steps out. Not long after, the familiar tall figure follows. Berwald smiles fondly when their eyes meet and Tino feels an odd increase in his heartbeat.

“So… how was it?” the question feels lame, but it’s all he can think of. He doesn’t understand why the swede’s presence is making him now so _nervous._

“They don’t praise the beauty of Italy for no reason. It was graceful” Berwald says. He looks calm and pleased, his usual stiffness hardly present at all. It’s not only his tanned skin that tells his stay had been good for him. Usually, travelling to Europe meant war or politics. It was rare for him to get spend time there simply for viewing and pleasure.

“Did you meet the spirit of the land as well?” Tino asks, curious of what kind of a person the Land in cultural heart of Europe is.

“Shortly, yes. She’s only a young child who lives in Austria’s custody. She was very adorable”

“So Italy is a young maiden? She must be pretty… being at the centre of art and all. I do wish I have the chance to meet her one day” Tino says dreamingly. He’s heard of Rome, of Venice... He wonders when he’ll have a chance to visit them himself.

“We could… go there together, someday” Berwald says quietly. His eyes don’t meet Tino’s, their focus downwards. 

“Thank you, Berwald. That would be… wonderful” _did he mean… just the two of them?_ somehow, the idea brings heat on his cheeks.

That night, a grand ball is held to celebrate Gustav’s return to Sweden.

The celebration is one of the finest he has attended.

Gustav had brought with him the glamour from Europe. The hall is decorated accordingly to the latest fashion of neoclassicism: simple yet luxurious design, light colours dominating the picture. It was clear the king wanted to rise Sweden among the enlightened nations.

Tino stands on the sidelines, observing the humans around him. He’s never felt entirely comfortable in these events: he usually prefers the beauty of nature, solitude or a company of few close friends over crowds. Yet, he can still appreciate the fineness of these celebrations.

Berwalds is heading where he is, two glasses in his hands.

“It’s wine from fields of Florence” he says as he offers other of them.

“I’m not supposed to empty it in one swig am I?” Tino says jokingly. He knows the etiquette of course, but sometimes he likes break it, just for his own amusement (the _scandalized_ faces of swedish nobility never fail to entertain him)

“Correct. But I don’t judge” there’s humour in Berwald’s voice too.

The pair spends the beginning of the eve in each other’s company, before the formal dances begin. The men in suits go around asking ladies to accompany them and they as well follow the suite. Tino heads where he has noticed a petite brunette glancing his way quite few times. The girl looks like she is not even out of age yet (in other words, around same age he _seems_ like he is). He bows down deeply, looking up at her with a twinkle in his eyes. With decades of practice, he has learned to know what ladies find charming in him.

“May I have this dance, beautiful stranger?” good manners and humour is usually his way of having girls swooning. Or laughing, depending on the lady.

Luckily, this one is the former. The girl blushes as she offers her hand shyly “Y-yes, you may”

Tino smiles at her gently as he leads her on the floor.

He can easily follow the routine (he’s attended this kind of dances for _centuries_ after all), but it is clear for the girl it is one of her first times, as she stumbles to keep up. Tino does his best to lead her. Her rosy cheeks seem to blush even darker when he presses gently with his hand on her waist.

He swings her around the floor, offering her occasional encouraging smiles, but his eyes wander about after a while. He’s always liked to observe people in these events: speculate their motives, their stories. He can easily detect now the certain looks on their faces, can tell if they are madly in love, just met strangers or simply, a person looking for a wealthy marriage. 

His eyes fall then on Berwald, elegantly swaying to music with an older lady in a dark, purple dress. The way she smiles fondly at him tells that she’s an old friend, someone who knows what Berwald is. Their existence was no secret, but their identities were not exactly announced around. It were only the court and other folk of higher positions that personally knew them. The pair swings around, Berwald facing towards Tino now. Even if the man was generally stiff, it was on the dance floor where it showed how smooth he could truly be. He leads his partner with confidence, his every step seems taken with perfect grace. Tino finds himself unable to stop staring at the tall swede. 

It’s like the other has sensed his ogling as Berwald looks up from his dancing partner and their eyes meet. He tilts his head curiously, smiling and Tino gets strange, fluttering feeling in his stomach. He has to look away.

For the rest of the dance, the two keep stealing glances at each other.

The girl is not that shy at all after couple of drinks. She chatters on happily about this and that in vivacious manner. Their conversation is no politics or of current affairs of Europe, just simple talk of her life and interests. Tino doesn’t mind listening and asking further about her. He finds it comforting, to be able to sometimes just pretend he’s only a normal boy at the brink of adulthood, to play along to the story he tells to ordinary folk, of who is and where he comes from.

As the evening turns later, there’s less of formality and more wine and champagne involved. The girl thanks him for the company and goes back to her family, already heading home. Tino waves at her and hopes she has not become too infatuated with him.

“How come every girl you dance or alone talk with just comes to adore you?” Berwald has appeared behind him and Tino slightly jumps.

“Pretty simple, I’m actually interested in what they talk about” he turns around, rising his eyebrow at the taller personification “Don’t pretend it like most of men”

“That’s a very charming trait. But it can’t be just that” Berwald is smiling again in a way that rises that odd feeling in Tino. “it’s also you being… _just you_ ” 

_And what does that mean?_ Tino wonders, but doesn’t voice his thought aloud- _can’t_ voice it, as words seem to get stuck in his throat as the flutter in his stomach increases. Berwald keeps looking at him, expectantly, but his eyes are gentle. There’s some curious mood in the air between them, some strange sense of anticipation. But Tino can’t put his finger on what it is. The look in Berwald’s eyes seems to get more intense and he takes slowly a step closer towards the finn--

“ _Hey Berwald! Get over here!!_ ” and just like that, the moment is gone. It’s their king calling. He sounds drunk. It wouldn’t be wonder if he already was, Gustav III always liked to enjoy his parties boisterously.

Berwald scoffs, glancing at his company apologetically as he leaves. Tino just giggles and waves him off. Their king should not be kept waiting.

He’s back at how his evening started as: quietly watching from the sidelines. Now it’s positively far more entertaining as most people seem intoxicated enough not to keep up their appearances that tight. 

Tino wonders as well what was the odd moment between him and Berwald before. What was _that look_ in his eyes? Lately, he had felt like their relationship was changing. He still felt the same comfort, the familiarity they shared, but there was something else now too. It had created some tension between them, but he didn’t feel like it was necessary in a bad way... 

“...what I’m saying, this is very fancy and all, but he’s useless as a king!” his rail of thoughts get interrupted as his ears catch the conversation of two men, standing by the wall a bit further from him.

“He’s not that good for our economy, I agree with you on that, but he’s one very civilized ruler, you have to admit that” it’s obvious they’re talking of Gustav III. _Court gossip._

“Civilized or not, he’s way too up in his head to rule that autocratically! And the man is only getting worse. He wants us in another war with Russia!”

Tino feels himself freeze with the last words.

“What are you saying? Now you’re just speculating! He can’t be seriously…”

“Believe it or not, I heard it from his inner circle. And that’s not even the worst… why he wants that war is because the tsarness, Catherine, refused to ally with him against Denmark”

“Why would we need to attack _Denmark_? We’ve beaten them enough already…”

“Because Gustav wants Norway”

Tino nearly gasps out loud and clasps tightly on the drink on his hand. He knows it could be nothing more than drunken blabbering, but there is a reason why these rumors start in the first place. They might as well hold some truth in them. He hopes it’s the former.

“We ain’t gonna get Norway! We have hardly been able to keep russians out from east. How could we possibly…”

“I don’t think it’s in our king’s plans to keep Finland at all”

It feels like the floor drops out from underneath him. The jolt feels so heavy Tino has to lean back on the wall behind him, to tell himself to _just breathe_ . His hands are shaking as well, blood draining from his face. _It can’t be true._

“Now you’re starting to sound like a conspiracist…” the other man whispers.

It’s only a moment after it when Berwald returns to his side. Tino does not see him at first, too focused on the conversation of the two men, too shocked of what he just heard. It’s only when the swede is right in front of him he notices the other’s presence. Berwald looks worriedly at his pale face.

“Are you alright?”

“I...I…” the words don’t come out. Tino clenches his hands into tight fists, to stop their shaking. He doesn’t want to show his distraught in front of Berwald right now. Forcing himself to calm down, Tino finally looks up. Somehow, the concerned look on his companion’s face seems _false_ . If there was any truth on what he just heard, Berwald must know of it. If that is true, the swede has not told him _anything_...

“I...I’m tired” it’s all Tino manages to say before he hastily walks away, leaving Berwald standing dumbfounded where he is. 

He walks so fast out from the hall he’s nearly running. _It’s just a rumour._ Tino keeps telling himself, but in his gut there’s a heavy feeling of thread, like he has been _betrayed_.

In the end, he never brings up the conversation to Berwald. It would be an insult to their relationship, founded on unconditional trust. But what he heard that evening, leaves a seed of doubt in him. 

He didn’t know that seed would be the beginning for their drifting apart.

**_1788_ **

_Gustav III wanted to strengthen his own status even further, more power for the crown and restore some of the previous might of Sweden. He drives the kingdom intently towards war, to restore the areas in eastern Finland lost in the last conflict with Russia. In 1787, as the tsardom gets in another war with Ottoman Empire, the king sees his chance. His goal is to beat navy of Russia thoroughly and lead his men all the way to St. Petersburg._

That conversation he heard years ago, had held truth in it after all. At least with the part about them heading for another war with Russia. But he’s not surprised, just disappointed.

Tino feels his spirit _so tired,_ so stretched out, like there is not a drop of vigor left in him anymore. He has no faith in their win at all.

When officers in Finland start to talk of mutiny, he’s not distraught in the slightest.

“This war is _illegal!_ The ‘attack’ from the russians was nothing, but the king’s staged offence” one of them claims. It’s clear the military here, soldiers and officers alike, is reluctant to attack Russia at all. They all know they have no chance in that fight.

“This war will just take piss on us again” one man damnes out loud. Tino easily recognizes he’s a native finn.

“I’m afraid we can’t trust our king able to see reason on this. But the tsarness, she might have some sense in her”

Tino looks up in alert. Now the conversation is drifting into dangerous waters. 

“Let’s send her a note. Tell her we find this war unjustified, let her know Finland is willing for peace even if Sweden isn’t”

“Are you saying we’re going to declare this land… independent?”

“If she’s willing to recognize it”

His heart beats wildly. Tino knows the chance for that to actually succeed is close to zero, but the possibility at all ignites new kind of zeal in him. He has no will to fight for another losing battle, but he can still stand up, if it will bring him recognition as… but _that_ would mean an open rebellion against kingdom of Sweden. He thinks of Berwald, the hurt and the disappointment his eyes will hold and he’s not so sure anymore if he can go through with it.

“ _Tino_ ” one of the officers says with empathy and all eyes in the room turn on him now. Tino flushes under the attention, used to having Berwald be the one receiving it “You are the representation of this land, you if anyone deserves to voice his opinion”

The finn breathes in deeply, making up his mind “Send the note. Tell the tsarness the officers here are willing for peace on behalf of Sweden. But do not let her know your intention of our independence. Not yet”

Tino decided to choose the safer route of not declaring the idea of seceding from their kingdom. Still, it was an open rebellion against Gustav III. Personally, he felt like he was betraying Berwald.

He, one of finnish officers and few of their soldiers leave to deliver the letter to St. Petersburg the same night.

The palace is grand and glorious, just like the whole city. Tino can’t help, but marvel how quickly the hastily built fortress in Ingria had grown to this. He feels melancholic as well as he thinks this land used to be his… But there is still some part of him left here. He can see it from their distinctive features, hear it from their words that sound familiar. His people, the _Ingrian Finns,_ are still here.

The palace gates open and Tino braces himself for their meeting of Catherine the Great.

The tsarness is pale and beautiful, her gaze void of any emotion. She looks like a ruler that’s both feared and respected. Beside her is the familiar russian man Tino knows too well. Ivan offers a smile at him which the finn only acknowledges with a small nod. He’s already at discomfort with Ivan’s presence.

“Welcome to St. Petersburg, sir Jägerhorn” she greets the officer who came with Tino “It has come to knowledge you have a message to deliver for me”

“Thank you, tsarness. I have a note to deliver, which I’d like to read out loud for all present to hear” Jägerhorn announces and starts his speech.

“--as our kingdom has numerous times proved, they do not regard our lands with the respect we deserve” the man is now deviating from their note, Tino takes notice. “-therefore, there is great desire in Finland to secede from Sweden-”

 _This… this is not according to what we agreed!_ The finn turns swiftly to look at his officer who is clearly now adding his own intention to the speech, tries to glare at him to get him stop, but the man does not mind it at all. “-and act as a self-governing dominion, under the protection of Russia”

Tino stares at Jägerhorn in disbelief, panic surging in him. His officer’s speech has turned this mutiny to _a treason_. And he had offered their lands willingly for the tsardom.

“Your highness!” he hastily turns to Catherine, tries to stand his ground in his distraught. The tsarina looks at him, her eyes cold and unreadable “The last requests sir Jägerhorn asked, are only of his own behalf, they do not represent the state of other signatories--”

“You came here to deliver the message you wished to deliver, did you not?” Ivan says sharply, interrupting his explanation “You came here to express your dissatisfaction with the decisions of your kingdom, to side with my tsarness?”

“Y-yes, but…”

“Then why are you, the personification of Finland, not in agreement of the terms with your own officer?”

Tino looks down in embarrassment. What an image they gave of will of Finland: as Ivan had humiliatingly pointed out, they were not even in consensus of what they were asking for.

“What I meant is, not all signatories of the note have agreed to surrender our lands for Russia” he answers, tries to keep his wavering voice even. Ivan only smiles maliciously.

“I do believe the terms are open for discussion” Catherine rises her voice, all eyes turning on her “Your offer for peace will be considered” she rises then from her throne, all present in the room bow as she does and walks away. Ivan follows right behind her.

When they’re gone, Tino releases his fury at his officer.

“What _the hell_ were you thinking?!”

Jägerhorn turns around calmly to face his wrath. “Only of what is the good for Finland. I’m seriously starting to think we’d be better off with Russia”

Tino is appalled. He wasn’t aware the man would go this far to…

“Hey kid, _you_ are that land. Can you seriously not see what’s good for yourself?”

“I have stood by Sweden for centuries! I know that you could never understand in your short life what that long connection means and…”

“Perhaps you’ve stood there far too long” the officer says. He looks like he’s pitying him. “It’s like you can’t see beyond your loyalty at all. Isn’t it about time you stop relying on Sweden and start thinking for yourself?”

Jägerhorn walks away after that. Tino stays where he is, upset because the man’s words had sense in them. For the first time, he’s truly contemplating his place in the kingdom differently. 

They receive the tsarnesses’ answer few days after in writing. She only states she appreciates the independent thinking of Finland, but any recognition of the land apart from Sweden would require a formal legal representative form present.

Any dreams he held of independence are left behind as they leave St.Petersburg.

When they return, it’s Gustav III himself who is waiting for them. And Berwald.

Jägerhorn had escaped to Europe before they even reached Finland. Rest of the officers involved with the conspiracy are imprisoned. Only Tino is allowed to walk free. The king had only stated his involvement as him being steered by the traitors and misunderstanding. Tino has a feeling Berwald had a part to play in him getting out of this so easily. But he still has his judgement to face: to have to talk and settle his betrayal personally with the swede.

When they’re finally alone, it’s a long moment of only silence. There’s a drift between them now, one of such that has _never_ been there before. Neither one of them really knows how to act around each other now. Tino knows he is the first one that has to take that daring step.

“Berwald, I’m so sorry” his voice cracks with the words. Saying them out loud brings out the gravity of what he did “I just--I didn’t want this war. None of us did. I’m--my people are tired of fighting. And it just felt… I don’t know. Like if we could mediate peace with Russia, we could avoid another war. Because lately, with every war we’ve lost for him, I feel like I’m losing more of myself” he knows his last words are hardly an apology anymore. They’re nearly accusative.

For awhile, Berwald is only quiet. His eyes are downcast and he looks so miserable Tino feels an urge to just hold him, to beg for forgiveness, to just go back to their unconditional trust. But he’s afraid there’s a crack between them now that can’t be fixed.

“I understand” the swede finally answers and he looks up, his voice quiet and serious “My wars have never been fair on you. I can never stop apologising for that. You did what you saw as best for your people. It’s their ambitions, their wishes you reflected. It’s just… I wished you could have trusted me to protect you” _Berwald wished Tino himself had sided with Gustav III, with swedes instead of officers in Finland._

Berwald’s words confirmed as well of what he felt: they didn’t trust each other anymore, not whole heartedly.

_Gustav’s III plan to attack St.Petersburg does not get put into full effect in the end because of the mutiny’. The situation becomes nearly stalemate, when reluctant troops and rebellious officers are not willing to attack and Gustav III finds himself surrounded by people not supporting him. His position improves only when Denmark, allied with Russia now, declares war on Sweden and the king can head back to mainland without being accused of deserting his troops._

**_1789-90_ **

_Gustav III manages to lead Sweden to prominent victory against Denmark-Norway and the king gains notable popularity with it. In east, the war against Russia rages on. Regular finnish folk are again the ones paying the highest price: they suffer through constant robbery and many towns and cities near the border get burned. The navy of Sweden faces defeat in August of 1789, but is not beaten yet. It manages to restore its strength and makes stand for one decisive battle next summer at gulf of Finland._

Looking out to the horizon, he sees hundreds of russian ships approaching them. There’s a heavy sensation down his gut, terror of what is to come, but there’s some feeling of triumph as well foaming inside him. They have over 200 ships, the naval battle will without doubt be one of the greatest they’ve ever fought.

There’s been numerous skirmishes through the year, their soldiers are tired of the constant fighting. Tino knows it’s critical to get this finished soon or they will fall.

Berwald stands on the deck, discussing with the commander, without doubt of their strategy. Ever since the officer mutiny last year, there’s been tense mood between them. The swede acts over cautiously around him now, they can talk hardly of anything wholly casually anymore. Tino has tried it several times, tried to abridge the gap between them, but the other personification seems to tense up whenever he’s present. 

The swede glances his way for a moment, but swiftly turns his eyes away when they meet Tino’s. The warm smiles he used to offer were rare now. And they usually looked forced.

The finn wonders if he has damaged their relationship beyond repair.

He hears a high shout in Swedish and the battle begins.

_Battle of Svensksund turns to an outstanding victory for Sweden and brings end for the short, but wearing war. The battle is the biggest naval victory in the kingdom’s history and the largest combat ever fought in the Baltic Sea._

_In August 14th, Catherine of Russia yields for peace. Treaty of Värälä ends the conflict with no territorial changes between the nations._

**_1792_ **

_Gustav III’s war against Russia and his attempts at gaining further power for the crown had increased hatred towards him among the nobility, the hate that had been piling since the coup in 1772. His Union and Security Act in Riksdag on 1789 that gave him the sole power to declare war and make peace without any council’s involvement, was the last straw for the frustrated aristocracy._

Berwald and Tino sit side by side in the carriage, opposite them few people from court. The whole journey there’s been only uncomfortable small talk between them: empty, polite words, discussions of the state of Sweden. They have firmly kept away from too political talk. Everyone knew how unpopular the king was now among the aristocracies. It was just not something to be discussed of casually. 

But what bothers Tino the most, is the gap between him and Berwald. It’s not a physical one, they’re squished side by side in the confined space, but the lack of the comfortable familiarity creates an emotional space between them he just can’t seem to get across.

The carriage brings them right in front of the Royal Opera House.

The building stands tall and glorious. Built at the start of Gustav III’s reign, the construction was the monument of the kingdom’s passing to era of Enlightenment. It was there as well where the first native spoken opera performance in Sweden had been played. The place was one of the greatest prides for Gustav III.

It’s March, the weather in Stockholm not freezingly cold anymore. But the spring is still at its very early stage, the nights of it very chilly. The people walking into the Opera House are still wrapped tightly in their winter jackets.

As they walk in, they hold up finely decorated masks to cover their faces. _  
_

It was no wonder Gustav III adored masquarates: he was a romantic, loved the mysterious charm these masks brought on balls. It was a perfect way to get lost in delight, fall for a stranger, pretend to be someone else for one night.

Tino definitely wants to be someone else tonight. Someone Berwald has not yet lost his trust on.

The swede had left his company soon after they walked in, said he had people to meet. Feeling like the other was just trying to get away from him as quickly as possible, Tino had let him off with a forced smile and headed right after to where the drinks were being served.

He’s on his third class of champagne when he decides they have to settle this tension between them _tonight._

Berwald seems to be in mid of some very sophisticated discussion with some nobleman and Tino is pretty sure would like not be interrupted. But for too they’ve lived in this uncomfort, tiptoed around each other and the finn, a bit drunk and too tired of the situation, has no patience for it to go on a moment longer.

“We need to talk” _well, he hadn’t expected his words to come out that rude._

The older man looks as surprised as Berwald beside him before he glares at the personification who only looks like a boy with no manners.

“...right now?” spirit of Sweden asks, still astonished of the sudden interruption.

“Yes, _right now_ ” Tino is surprised himself how much pressure his voice holds. Then again, he was always far more daring with a bit of alcohol in his blood.

“Al...alright then. Excuse me” the swede looks apologetically at his company as he follows behind the nearly stomping finn.

They try to find a quieter corner, but it’s a difficult task as the whole place seems swarmed with people. Fortunately, there’s spot by the window on the side with less of hassle around.

“What is it… you wished to talk about?” Berwald asks cautiously, eyeing at his companion in doubt. Tino curses mentally: it’s already this awkward and he has not even said anything yet.

“I’m tired of this” he says and the swede’s eyes seem even further in distress. Tino continues before he jumps into conclusions “of this… gap between us. We’re not what we used to be”

Berwald’s eyes have now unreadable look, is it sadness, disappointment or what, he doesn’t understand. Tino keeps explaining. “Ever since of that mutiny in last war, it’s been growing. It just feels like.. I don’t know how to act around you anymore. Like whatever I do or say, you seem in doubt. I know you don’t… trust me like you used to, but can we… can I try to fix it?” he looks pleadingly at the taller man, hoping he understands.

Berwald is quiet, keeps looking at him with that unreadable expression before he finally speaks up. “I have… noticed it too. The distance we have. I can’t deny I was upset of what you did. But it’s not like I can’t trust you anymore, I still do. It’s just… I feel I’ve let you down too”

The finn is astonished. He had not considered it was the swede who too felt guilty.

“Lately, our campaigns have nearly all end in failure. And too often, it was your lands that had to pay the highest price. I felt as you might not trust Sweden… trust _me_ anymore” Berwald sounds miserable. Tino understands then: they both had doubted if they saw each other as close anymore. And both of them had wanted nothing more than to be like that again.

“Berwald, I can’t say I’m fond of all what our kingdom has done. But I will always trust _you_ ” and now he can’t hold himself back anymore, stepping forward to embrace tightly at the taller personification. The swede seems to stiffen in surprise at first, but soon his arms are around light haired the boy, nearly a man. They have not hugged like this in years. Tino breathes in deeply, the familiar embrace and scent more comforting than anything else in the world. The drift between them, it’s finally being diminished.

And suddenly, there’s a piercing sound of firing in the air, followed by screaming. Both of them flinch and they step apart, first looking at each other and then where the shot was heard from. Berwald is the first one who moves, followed closely behind by Tino.

They arrive in a corridor where people have crowded, all of them in distress, but no one seems to be escaping in panic. Berwald makes his way through them and stops absurdly when he sees the sight at the middle. Tino gets by his side soon and gasps when he sees it, hand covering his mouth.

In middle of them is Gustav III on his back, breathing heavily as he lies on pool of his blood.

_The plot to assassinate the king and reform the constitution was created by several dissatisfied swedish nobility. Gustav III did not die that night, but it left him with a wound that lead to his death few weeks later._

_The crown is inherited by his son, Gustav IV Adolf, only 14 years old still, under the regency of uncle Karl XIII until he comes out of age._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical events:  
> 1788-90: Gustav III's War, Anjala Conspiracy (officer mutiny in Finland)
> 
> the end is approaching...


	15. Chapter 15

**_1800_ **

The approaching ship from the distance rises his excitement even higher.

Months ago, Alfred F. Jones had wrote them of the unrest the merchant ships of United States faced at Mediterranean, caused by pirates from states of Northern Africa and pleaded for Sweden’s aid. Their king had agreed for support and not long after, the personification of North-America had enthusiastically told them of his plan to visit them for diplomatic relations.

Tino was truly looking forward to see again the child they haven’t seen since they left the New World in 1600s.

The boy that steps out from the ship is nearly a man now, taller than Tino (how had Alfred grown in less than two centuries _that_ much?). When he sees them, a cheerful smile rises on his young face and he waves at them excitedly. His eyes shine in eagerness and Tino is glad to see they are still as lively and sky blue as he remembers.

“...it’s great being independent and all, but there’s so much god damn paperwork!”

They’ve talked nearly two hours already, filling in of decades of not having seen each other at all. Alfred had told them of his time with England, of his separation from him (the look in his eyes had quickly changed to sorrow. But not regret), of learning to live as independent nation.

“Hey, I think I did send you a letter back then, but I want to give my thanks now that I can tell it face to face: you were one of the first ones to recognize me. That really meant a lot” 

“Sweden will gladly hold onto our diplomatic relations” Berwald says and Tino can’t help, but snigger at his formality.

“What he means is, we’ll be glad to be your supporters in future as well”

The evening passes in easy comfort between the three personifications. Alfred seems to be full on his vigor of youth: of bravery, zeal and new ideas. He’ll grow beyond the old, stuck Europe without doubt.

His week long stay passes far too quickly.

“Seriously, it was great to see you” Alfred’s smile is nearly contagious. It was rare, seeing a personification with this much optimism. Though the boy still holds a hint of insecurity of a nation just gained its sovereignty, it’s clear he has confidence for his future.

“We’ll be looking forward for your visit again” Tino returns his smile.

“You could come to states too”

“We’ll surely do, when an opportunity rises” says Berwald.

Alfred nods eagerly. Behind them, a shout of “ _Ship departing in 10 minutes!_ ” echoes.

“That would be my cue for leaving” he says. His eyes fall on the ground then and he shifts on his feet in a manner that’s almost shy “Hey, can I… can I give you a hug?”

Tino feels strong wave of affection overwhelming him from Alfred’s request, already stepping forward to enfold the younger nation in his arms “You don’t even have to ask”

It doesn’t take long for Berwald to join, his lengthy arms easily surrounding both of them.

“Wow, I might actually cry now” Alfred’s voice comes out in high toned pitch “I… I want you to know you guys were the first ones I thought as my family, besides Mattie of course… I won’t ever forget that”

_18th century had come to its end and various movements were promising great changes for the next one: the era of Enlightenment had ended, 13 colonies of America had declared itself independent from Britain and French Revolution had shaken monarchical Europe from its joints. The years after the start of the Revolution are chaotic for France and all of Europe. The newborn Republic meets its end within a decade as Napoleon Bonaparte rises and takes the country under his dictator rule with military coup._

**_1803_ **

“France is letting this go too far” Arthur Kirkland says concisely. His whole posture seems uptight and agitated. It was no secret that above all, the rise of Napoleon was a great threat for the British Empire.

On the round table are present spirits of Austria, Sweden and Russia. The three great nations are for once forgetting their animosities, in face of the rising threat of France.

The Revolution, followed by chaotic force that was Napoleon, that thrown the whole Europe in disorder. After gaining his place as the emperor of France, the man had successfully started his conquest of lands around it.

“If you stand with me, I promise British Empire will do all in its power to keep France from borders of your lands and spreading its anarchy” spirit of Britain declares. As always, he will take his stand against his eternal enemy. And he will keep on standing, even if the damned frog conquers all of Europe and he is the last one fighting.

**_1806_ **

_The War of the Third Coalition lasts 3 years. France comes out of it victorious once again: it gains new territory from Austria, takes control of Italy and establishes Confederation of Rhine of its occupied german states._

Berwald had returned home tired and defeated.

Though the direct swedish involvement had been minor and short, it was a blow nonetheless. What made it even worse was that they were now at odds with a strong nation that had once been their greatest ally.

But then again, alliances never last in this ever changing world.

“What happens now? Are we neutral?” Tino wishes they could just stay out of this.

“We’re still an ally of England” Berwald says and looks at him apologetically. It would be a bless to stay in peace when Europe rips itself apart again, but a conflict this large simply just can’t be bypassed.

“Is he really _that_ strong now?”

“His leader is” the swede knows from his own history it can take simply one man to rise a nation to greatness. Or its downfall.

“So not even with empires together like Britain, Russia and Holy Roman…”

“It’s Austria that leads it now. Or what is left of it”

Tino frowns in confusion “What do you mean?”

“Holy Roman Empire has been dissolved. France has formed its own german satellite state in its place” Berwald has uneasy look in his eyes as he says it. At first, Tino doesn’t quite catch the meaning of his words, but it clarifies as he understands the grieve look the spirit of Sweden holds. One of their kind has passed away. The finn shivers when he thinks of the small, withered german boy that no longer… then he thinks of Gilbert, how his red eyes would bleed in sorrow, before they’d blaze to pure fury. Prussia will be the next one to stand up against France without doubt.

He wonders what their place will be in the coming clash of great powers.

**_1807_ **

_Fourth Coalition against France is established only months after, with Prussia and Russia as its leaders. Britain, Saxony and Sweden join the alliance too. But Prussia is beaten already within months and Napoleon conquers Berlin. Russia as well faces a heavy defeat in Friesland and is forced to join Napoleon’s naval blockade against Britain. The two nations sign a treaty at Tilsit in July._

“ _Bonjour_ , Russia. I am most pleased you’ve agreed to join this noble cause. That… dirty teaholic monarchist really needs to learn his place in our brave new Europe”

“Well, you didn’t really give me choice to do otherwise...”

“Nothing revolutionary happens with just asking, _no_? You of all people should know this, Ivan Braginski”

The russian doesn’t push it further. Revolution seemed to have changed Francis Bonnefoy inside out. There was a sharp edge on him that wasn’t there before, he was far more daring and proudful than he used to. Gone was the man who had seemed to care mostly of fashion and luxury, the Land who blindly loved his monarchy. Ivan doesn’t appreciate his new state of Republic and what came after, but he can’t help but respect the nation who has brought all of Europe on its knees.

“For your involvement in the Continental System, I shall aid you against Ottoman Empire. But there is one more thing I’d like to ask from you” Francis points at the map on the table, his finger stopping on Scandinavia. “Convince Sweden to join the blockade”

“I can’t guarantee that. He is loyal ally of Britain and his king despises your leader. I do not see how a man can be convinced from that”

“Use force if necessary” Francis looks at him sternly. “I do not care with what means you make it happen. Nor will I stop you from keeping what you _gain_ in the process” 

“What do you mean?”

Francis moves his finger slightly to left and Ivan understands. 

“I’ll see it will be done” he says and this time his smile at Francis is genuine.

_The treaty between Napoleon and tsar Alexander I comes soon to Sweden’s knowledge and the kingdom stifles the armistice with France. It’s foreign policy relies now on strong loyalty to Britain. Denmark, that had tried to hold on to its neutral status, is now stuck between pressure of two great powers. Britain wants to eliminate the threat of danish navy to go under command of Napoleon and attacks Copenhagen in August 1807. The city is bombarded and the danish fleet surrenders in September. But the consequence of the attack is contrary to what british expected: Denmark signs treaty of Tilsit to ally with France._

**_1808_ **

They’re threatened from tree fronts. Denmark, now allied with France, from south and its norwegian forces from west. And in east, the menace that has been familiar for them for centuries is now ally of Napoleon. They know they won’t stand a chance.

Yet, their king refuses to bend. The tsar Alexander I has repeatedly asked Sweden to join blockade of Baltic Sea for Britain. And Gustav IV Adolf had repeatedly refused him.

“Do you want to see Stockholm burned like Copenhagen?” he answers crossly when Berwald had asked him to consider one more time. Fearing the wrath of british if they abandon them is reasonable, but it will be nothing compared to what might happen if they don’t come to agreement with Russia.

And it’s less of fear at Britain that fuels him. It’s his personal spite of the french emperor.

“Our civilized kingdom will never yield to will of men like Napoleon. The man is Antichrist himself!”

“But my king, how can we…”

“We start preparations right away. Put armies in Finland to mobilization”

“Right away, your majesty” replies Tino, an anxiety already stirring him. He doesn’t feel ready for this war at all...

“Most of the forces there are centralized at Sveaborg. It will without doubt be a place where russians will strike hard. We must send more men there, I’ll leave with-”

“You will stay here, Berwald” Gustav interrupts him. The swede’s eyes widen in distraught “I need you and our men ready if Denmark comes at us with french. Finland has to hold on until spring”

“But my king-”

“It is _an order_ ” his words holds finality. Gustav IV Adolf has set his mind, he can’t be persuaded to change it. Berwald looks at his companion upset: he does not want to be separated from the finn now. When Tino needs him the most.

“We… we’ll hold on” the younger personification whispers, forcing himself to smile “Remember what I have? The unconquerable fortress of north. As long as Sveaborg stands, I won’t be invaded” It’s a promise for both himself and Berwald.

_In February, Russian troops cross the border and attack Finland from three directions in east._

Of course they’d attack in middle of winter, at its coldest. The sea was frozen, sending for reinforcement through it was impossible. Finns and small troops they had here would have to stand on their own, until spring at least.

But with the few numbers they had to compared to their enemy’s, they could do nothing but retreat.

“Isn’t this enough of running already?!” Tino crossly questions his commanders when they have retreated all the way to _Häme_. It is March already and they still haven’t fought any major battles. It was humiliating to lose his lands this easily, nearly without a fight.

“Dear Finland, patience” a swedish colonel appeals at him. “Spring is nearly upon us, when the sea becomes unfrozen the reinforcements will come to and they’ll cut off enemies’ supply lines and take back your lands. But until then, we have to retreat north and stand our ground there. You will have your battle”

The personification gapes at his commander in disbelief. _So_ _that was their strategy?_ _Flee until their enemy catches up to them?_

Tino has no patience at all for running anymore. He leaves the troops the same evening, heading south, to where the strongest defense of his land still stands, the sea fortress of Sveaborg.

But when he finally reaches there, russians have already taken Helsinki, the island fortress surrounded. It had been a challenge itself to slip through the occupied city to reach the stronghold. And now, he’s stuck there. Tino almost regrets his decision to come here. He hates how useless he feels, hiding behind the safety of these walls while the war rages on.

Russians had tried cannon firing the stronghold to break its defense, but had quickly realized it could not cause severe enough destruction on the sturdy construction. They were now applying a different kind of pressure: persuading their enemy to negotiation.

“I say we don’t give them an inch!! Let them fire, the fortress will stand through it!”

“We just can’t hide here and wait for them to take over, we have to fight!”

“What fight can we put up? we’re surrounded, there’s not many of us and it will be at least another month before any reinforcements arrive-”

“This is the strongest fortress of north, if there is a place that can stand through a siege it’s here!!”

The debate of Sveaborg’s fate is heated. Tino stands on the sidelines, listening intently. The soldiers here still have the spirit to put up a fight, he’s glad to realize. But it won’t matter if their commander does not agree.

“Admiral Cronstedt” he addresses the man responsible for the decision “Have you… have you a plan to follow through in the negotiation?” Tino’s words are cautious.

“I’ll see that it will be in our best interest” it’s all he says. The finn frowns at his vague words, but sets his mind to trust him. He’s sure the man will do everything in his power to keep their last stand in southern Finland.

_In April, an armistice is settled for Sveaborg, but with greatly disadvantageous terms for swedes: if reinforcements from Sweden will not arrive before 3th of May, the whole fortress will surrender._

“This is a disgrace!”

“Your ‘ceasefire’ is basically giving the whole damn thing for them on a silver plate!”

The men are furious for their commander's decision. 

“I understand your concern, but I assure, a courier has been sent for Stockholm-”

“And you think russians will simply let that delivery leave on time?! You’re pretty damn stupid if you think this will gain us anything!”

“It will gain us time…”

“ _Damn it will!_ Tell me, admiral Cronstedt, what did they give you for you sell us out this cheaply?” the angry soldier’s words are now turning accusative.

“You should be careful of what you say” the admiral rises his voice cautionary.

Tino can’t listen to this anymore. Hastily, he leaves the hall as the men there get deeper in their disagreements. The last bit of hope he had here is fading. _So much for his ‘unconquerable’ fortress._

That night, he falls into uneasy sleep, his dreams the strangest. 

There is a bear, carrying him on its shoulders through the familiar forests of his lands. He feels serenade and happy here, blissfully ignorant of the cruel world of humans outside it. But it doesn't last as the bear suddenly rises on its feet, him falling of it's back. And when he hits the ground, he sees he's surrounded by grave, large soldiers with horns on their helmets. One of them steps closer and the Viking’s face twists, it changing to a bishop. The man does the sign of the cross on Tino and prays. Then abruptly, his head is chopped off. Tino gasps at the sight as the blood pours down on him. When he looks at the beheader, he sees there Mathias, smiling wildly. By his side stands Lukas, holding little Emil in his arms, his cold eyes emotionless. The dane rises the axe in his hand high, brings it down on Tino. He screams, but no sound comes out and then closes his eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never comes. When he opens them, the scene is changed again. He’s on a field, surrounded by bodies of his soldiers. As he passes through the fallen men (the amount of them seems _endless_ ), he recognizes his former kings there. Gustav Vasa, Johan III, Gustav Adolf, Karl XII... Further ahead, on a hill, stands Berwald and instinctively, he heads towards the tall swede. The sun shines down on him and his hair glows nearly golden. There’s a lion lying by his side, the beast's dark blue eyes boring into Tino. Spirit of Sweden turns around when the finn is behind him, smiling gently. Berwald steps closer, rising his hand on the younger man's cheek, affection in his eyes. He leans down to press his lips on Tino’s, who freezes at first, but then just closes his eyes…

When he opens them, he’s lying on bed in his room in Sveaborg, coming awake from the curious dream. But there’s a heavy weight above pressing him down, lips still on his. It’s not Berwald.

_“Time to rise, my sweet little Grand Duchy”_ ashed haired man with violet eyes whispers against his lips.

“WAKE UP, BOY!!” 

Tino jolts awake, gasping for breath. By his side, is one of his soldiers.

“You have to get out of here”

“Huh?” he blinks, his mind still drowsy “I… I can’t leave while all of you are here. I should be with you, when we make our stand and…”

“There will be no battle for this fortress, don’t you understand?” the man says desperately “What awaits for us is only surrender. And if you stay here, your fate will be in russian hands. Then we truly have lost”

The finn nods, gravely understanding his stance. He came here to stop running and now he has to run from here as well…

“Save yourself. For us. It is the only whit of hope we have”

The soldier walks him through the dark corridors, across the walls of the fortress until they reach rims of the island. 

“This is where I leave you. You have to walk in dark, so they can’t see you. The ice is thick, you’ll reach the shore safely” he tosses his torch in the snow “Go north. It’s where the forces on land have moved to. And whatever happens, don’t lose hope”

"I won't" Tino promises as he looks sorrowfully at the man, left behind as rest of them. He can only hope russians will not be too cruel on them.

Taking step into the deep snow, he begins his escape.

_In 3th of May, Sveaborg surrenders without a fight._

Ivan smiles in triumph as he steps on the island. The most powerful stronghold in North, the unbeatable fortress, had been so easily conquered in the end it was like a welcoming gift. The people of Helsinki had hardly resisted his men either, had easily let them walk into the city and be taken over. They’re tired of their kingdom, aren’t they.... perhaps a change of their ruler would only be a blessing.

Admiral of the army steps forward. The men behind are frowning, eyeing him with spite. Clearly, not all of the soldiers were happy with his decision. They could not see what’s for their own good. Ivan doesn’t understand why they’re so keen to die in vain.

The man speaks out loud the terms of the surrender as the soldiers behind drop their weapons. It’s adequate and all, but Ivan still doesn’t see what he was promised, his personal request for the surrender.

“Where is representation of Finland?” he crossly questions the admiral, accented swedish on his tongue.

“I’m afraid he… has ran away”

Ivan’s eyes widen in wrath for seconds, but he collects himself swiftly. “I thought I made myself clear of the terms”

“Y-yes, but we didn’t think he’d go as far as abandon his own men…” the admiral can hardly keep of this fear in front of spirit of Russia.

“You had no right to capture that boy!” one of soldiers yells. Ivan’s cold eyes turn to the shouter. The man is a simple soldier with ragged, worn out uniform. A local, judging by his accent. “This was surrender of Sveaborg, not all of Finland is lost yet. The battle still goes on”

Ivan reaches to his pocket in mere seconds, taking out a pistol and shoots the soldier on his head. The body hits the ground not long after. The distraught comrades around gasp in shock and step further from the body. But no one dares to rise.

“Let that be a lesson. Now on, when you agree to any treaty with Russia, I expect the terms to be respected, to their full degree”

For whole winter, Berwald had waited, had tried to pursue his king to send more men, had done everything he could to get more aid to east. But instead, Gustav had sent him for another war, to _invade Norway_. Pressured by France, Denmark had declared war on him which his king had answered with this invasion. 

Dismotived and frustrated, he had spent all spring in battles where he did not want to be.

Berwald thinks of the light haired boy with blueberry eyes, who he hasn’t seen or heard of since he left Stockholm. To think he’s been here fighting alone, hardly getting any back up from his own kingdom, fills the swede with guilt.

One night, when he’s on guard, he feels a familiar presence.

“You shouldn’t be here” he says at the cloaked figure whom he knows very well.

“And you don’t want to be here” Lukas takes off his hood, the dark, his nearly violet blue eyes piercing. Berwald does not say anything. He’s not willing to show his reluctance for the once his family, now his enemy.

“It was order of my king, to come here. I cannot-”

“Don’t you understand with every battle you waste your strength here, more inevitable it becomes that you will lose him” 

The swede feels sting at his heart. The norwegian has always been observant, well at foreseeing the outcomes of events. He’s wise that way. It’s a shame it’s wasted with someone like Mathias “Loyalty is admirable treat, but it becomes foolish when you only blindly follow despite where that loyalty will lead you”

Lukas was always brutally honest too. He never held back when he called out him or Mathias for their mistakes.

“Berwald” he says and the swede looks up in surprise, not having heard the norwegian call him by his name is centuries “Sveaborg has surrounded. All of southern Finland has been lost”

His surprise is soon replaced with heavy distress. His commanders have been very reluctant to let him know of the situation in east. To think he had to find out this way… He knows Lukas well enough to know that the norwegian is not a liar.

“Thought you should know” Lukas says and walks away then, disappearing into the night.

Berwald deserts his troops in Norway that same evening.

_With Sveaborg lost, the reinforcements could not make it to shores in south. The troops in Finland have retreated nearly to Lapland before they start their counterattack at russians._

_In June, reinforcement from Sweden finally comes and start landing at west coast._

It’s at city of Vasa where he comes face to face with Ivan Braginski.

“Привет mister Sweden. Finally felt like fighting in this war? I nearly thought you would not be showing up here at all”

Berwald won’t let the russian’s petty taunting get to him. “Leave from here now and you shall leave this war less damaged and your men alive”

“ _Njet_ , I don’t think I will… From what I’ve seen, the people here are quite tired of you and your king. I would even think they would like to have a new ruler!”

“These lands have been under Swedish crown for centuries, don’t underestimate their loyalty”

“Yes, I could see all that loyalty quite well in Sveaborg”

Berwald winces with Ivan reminding him of that. He had quickly learned the battleless surrender of the fortress when he arrived here.

“Speaking of loyalty, where is your little Finland? I haven’t seen him at all, no matter how hard I’ve tried to look! Where are you hiding him?”

A spark of hope ignites in him. _Tino has not been captured yet._

“Oh, you don’t know either?” Ivan had quickly caught up on Berwald’s expression and smiles mischievously. “We both can play this hide and seek with him then! I’d offer to have whoever finds him first to keep him, but we both know you will lose this war”

“This land is stronger you imagine, you can’t separate us-”

“Don’t you see? This century it will be my empire that dominates north. And he... he will be mine and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!” 

Losing all that left of his restraint, Berwald screams in fury and attacks.

_Through the summer, numerous battles are fought. Despite the initial success of swedes, russians soon pressure them for retreat again._

It’s early September, days turning shorter and nights colder. Observing the map spread before, Berwald contemplates their next move. Though they had been victorious at first, in late August their battle luck had turned ill again. He knows they have to make their last stand soon, before winter arrives.

“Sweden” one of his admirals walks in “There’s someone outside I’m sure you’d like to see” 

Outside his tent, stands the boy he’s been longing for months. Tino looks pale and thin, his uniform so worn down it looks like it hasn’t been changed for months. His whole stance seems burdened with fatigue, but he still smiles. His eyes still have not lost their shine in them. 

“Took you long enough” Tino says before he collapses.

But before he reaches the ground, Berwald has catched him, lowering him down gently.

Berwald can’t stop apologizing as he holds the finn he cherishes so much.

_Swedes face another heavy defeat in Oravainen and settle for an armistice at the end of September, retreating northwards again._

“We have to fight” Tino says determinately. The ceasefire has lasted nearly a month now, the finn having restored his strength surprisingly quickly. But the morale of his soldiers, of all folk in Finland, is low and it shows, despite how much Tino tries to play tough.

“We will, the armistice ends in two days. Are you sure you can-”

“This is my fight too, Berwald. I won’t run from it, not this time”

The swede knows nothing he says can change the mind of the stubborn boy.

_In only few hours after the truce ends, starts harsh and wearing battle by the river of Koljonvirta._

Tino fights like possessed, cutting down any opponent in his way, doesn’t stop to catch a moment of breath. Soon no russian soldier dares to stand up against him. The purple eyes burn in rage, thirsting for blood. There’s a movement behind him and he turns around rapidly, clashing his sword against another.

“You’re fighting like your life depends on it” it’s Ivan that greets him.

“It does” hisses Tino as he attacks again.

“You know I have no intention to kill you. I could not do it even if I wanted to” the russian says, blocking every fierce strike that comes upon him.

“You’d enslave me. Blend my people to your tsardom so there’s nothing left of me anymore”

“Is that not what Sweden has been doing to you for centuries?”

This time, his strike does not miss. The sword slits the russian at his stomach and for a moment Ivan is in shock, holding the bleeding wound is disbelief. But it is soon gone, replaced with familiar smile as he holds Tino’s confronting gaze.

“You never fail to surprise me, Finlandiya” Ivan fawns at him. He backs away slowly, among his soldiers who are already retreating.

_Battle of Koljonvirta is victory for Sweden, despite being outnumbered. But it does not give any strategic importance as the main army has already faced too heavy defeats._

_With the winter approaching, their position is turning increasingly difficult. The battle morales of soldiers are low, there’s shortage of everything from food to equipment. In November, tired troops from both sides are ready for longer armistice._

Berwald’s hands won’t stop shaking.

In few hours, he and Tino, along with their commanders will attend the formal settlement of truce with Russia. His officer had let him the details before, the exact terms of it. He had raged and screamed, refusing to accept them. 

“There’s nothing to be done anymore. The battle will continue in Sweden” the officer said grievously, his words holding finality in them “I leave telling this to the boy for you”

He had only walked out after the last words. Berwald can’t help, but feel offended that the man held such indifference of this, the only hurt he seemed to hold was for his pride. He doesn’t understand what he just accepted, what he has broken...

And had left Berwald the task to let Tino know of this. But the swede can’t bring himself to do it. How will he… how _can_ he tell Tino that Finland will be…

Berwald puts his forehead on his shaking hands, tears forcing their way out.

_  
  
_

The ride to _Olkijoki_ is quiet. Berwald has been oddly serious, avoiding looking Tino in the eye when he told of their leaving. The finn knows this negotiation will settle an armistice, but is not sure of the details. He feels nervous, but trusts Berwald and their commanders to settle an agreement that will guarantee his safety. He understands as well that his lands will likely partly be left for russians to occupy during the period of the armistice. But it’s only for temporarily.

When they return to Stockholm, they’ll restore their strength until they can take back his land. Gustav IV Adolf won’t accept third of his country being occupied for long.

Despite the wearing tiredness, Tino already feels his will returning.

It’s a simple red wooden cabin where they arrive, by some small village. The folk there had waved at them in curious excitement. It might as well be the greatest event in their short lives. They don’t know how much misery had been went through to bring them here.

Ivan Braginski is right outside the door to greet them with his general. Tino feels obnoxious at the way the russian’s eyes seem to gleam when they land upon him.

“--and swedish troops are to retreat behind river of Kemi so that both shores shall be in russian possession--” as the negotiation proceeds, it becomes clear that the terms are far worse than he expected.

“-and from all land up until this border, all soldiers from Sweden must leave”

Tino glances nervously at the swede next to him. Berwald is pale and biting his lower lip.

“Berwald, what is going on?” he whispers. The swede turns his head to look at him and it’s as if he’s in pure agony, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Tino, _förlåta mig_ ” his voice breaks as he takes a tight hold on the finn’s hand.

“-and as the tsar Alexander I declared, eastern lands of Sweden, also known as Finland will be joined into Russian Empire until a formal treaty will settle their final fate”

Tino feels his stomach drop.

“And the representation of these lands, will be ceded to side of Russia as well”

He stands up in panic, but before he can move any further there’s two russian soldiers on his side, taking hold of his shoulders. Berwald loses the hand he held.

“H-hey! This can’t… just happen like that!” Tino struggles against the strong hold on his both sides. “The war--it’s still… it’s not over yet!! _Berwald?!_ Tell them…” his voice breaks at the last words as sheer desperation takes over him.

But Berwald only sits frozen where he is, head down in shame, unable to look at what is happening right in front of him. Tino thinks he is crying.

And he realises in horror that this not russian scheme anymore, this is _Sweden-Berwald, giving up on him._

Now Ivan is behind him too, the victor collecting his prize.

“It is over, _for you_ ” he whispers.

Ivan walks out from the cabin, his men following behind, dragging away the screaming and wriggling finn with force. _  
_

Berwald can’t look up, can’t bear to watch them taking away his friend, his partner, his _heart_. And the shame, his inability to do _anything_ about it is agonizing.

The silence after russians are gone is deafening, only Berwald's desperate sobs filling the room. All present have their eyes on ground, equally ashamed of the pitiful outcome.

"There was nothing to be done" his commanders says, putting his hand on the personification's shoulder.

_No..._ Berwald feels wrath rising in him. At russians, at his commander, at his king. But most of all, at himself. How dare he _just sit by_ as they took away his other half?

Rising swiftly from his seat, he runs outside.

"Berwald, no! _You can't-!_ " there's yelling after him, but he does not care anymore of following orders.

Coming out on the yard, he sees the russian carriage is already far ahead. But he can still reach it on horseback. But as he tries to get to his steed, his commander and soldiers are already there, stepping in front of him.

"You know I can't let you do this" the officer says, his voice both hard and apologetic.

"I'm acting only on my own behalf, this is not something you have to take responsibility for. Let me pass" Berwald says and unsheathes his sword. He knows this might be one of the highest kind of treason he's doing, but right now, it doesn't matter the slightest.

"Your kind is never just of your own behalf. And I have every responsibility to make sure this armistice will not be risked"

"Then I have no choice" the swede turns around and attacks his soldiers. The men quickly get wounded: they don't stand a chance against the force that is a nation's spirit.

The officer bites his lip, but knows what he has to do. He reaches for the pistol on his pocket and shoots the personification on the side. The shock stumbles Berwald and the remaining soldiers are quickly on him, holding him down. 

For few seconds before someone hits him hard on his head, he imagines Tino; his shining blueberry eyes, his smile that's more beautiful than anything in the whole world. That smile he's now losing for good.

Then it all fades to black.

  
  


_Ceasefire of Olkijoki ends the war in Finland, the rest of the swedish army retreating to Lapland and the country is left for russian occupation. It is beginning of the final end for the land’s six centuries long connection to Sweden._

They’ve been travelling in the carriage for hours already, on the long way south and from there to east, through Karelia to reach their final destination of St.Petersburg.

For the whole ride, Tino has still not said a word.

After being dragged inside, hands tied (the finn had proved himself too difficult for cooperation otherwise), his rampage had turned to desperation as the realization dawned on him that they were truly going to take him away and no swede was going to try to stop it. And neither was Berwald.

The heavy sense of bitterness and betrayal had finally broke him down. He was ashamed how quickly he had turned to a crying mess, right in front of the personification of Russia who sat opposite him. Ivan only wordlessly looked at him, his gaze showing neither malice nor pity. Just… watching him.

A long while has passed since he stopped his crying. Now, Tino only quietly looks out at the passing scenery, his eyes puffed up and tired. The steady rattle of the carriage had made him doze off few times, he was exhausted after all, but he hadn’t fell asleep properly. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, not under eyes of Ivan.

He’s not sure how many hours have passed when the other finally breaks the silence.

“The sooner you accept this, the easier it is to adjust for your new life in my empire”

Tino looks at him sharply, his anger rising again.

“What are you saying? The war is not yet-”

“Do you really think Sweden is in position to challenge me anymore?”

He bites his lip, hating how he knows that Ivan’s right. Tino opens his mouth to say something in his kingdom’s defence, but finds he can think of nothing that can be convincing. The russian opposite him smiles slightly at his loss of words.

“Besides, I feel as if your king is not really holding your lands as his priority. Simultaneously being in war to conquer Norway and all”

The finn turns his gaze on Ivan again, upset and evaluating whether the man was lying or not.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” 

Tino quickly looks away. “I… I’ve vaguely heard of conflict with kingdom of Denmark started during spring…”

“Yes, as they sided with different allies, it was expected. I do wonder though, why Sweden was doing that campaign to take Norway? I mean, if he had prioritised to defend his east side primarily, perhaps you wouldn't be here…”

_He’s taunting me -_ Tino realises. But refuses to keep quiet when he talks of Berwald like _that_.

“If _my king_ had prioritized, don’t you mean?”

Ivan narrows his eyes at him for a second, but replaces it with a smile quickly. “Of course”

The rest of the ride is only silence again.

They stop when they reach city of Kuopio where they will stay overnight.

For a moment Tino wonders if he could escape, slip through them in darkness of night. But russian military have already occupied the whole city. And there’s soldiers outside his room and on his side when he leaves it, all the time. And he feels Ivan’s gaze on him too, watching his every move.

He gravely accepts that he can’t escape this fate anymore.

At night, at first Tino feels like he won’t be able to sleep at all. But he’s too exhausted, the tiredness taking over his restless mind soon as he falls into a heavy rest.

  
  


Next day, their journey continues right away in the morning, now to reach all the way to capital of Russia.

Tino would rather not speak with Ivan at all. But with only the two of them inside the carriage, the quietness is starting to become unbearable.

“What will happen here, from now on?” he cautiously asks his company. He is not sure at all exactly what kind of a governance his people will have under the tsardom.

“It is being discussed yet. But you’ll be surprised to learn that your delegation is already preparing to meet my tsar”

_They’ve already given up._ Tino can’t help being disappointed that they seemed to have to hold no faith at all for Sweden taking back their land.

Ivan has taken note on his distraught expression. He holds a strange gaze in his eyes, it’s almost gentle. “Instead of all that bitterness you hold of what is now behind you, wouldn’t it be better to look what is on future ahead of you?”

The finn can’t deal with Ivan’s false words of consolation. “Yes, what a future to look forward to. Judging by what happened last time you took me, it’s torture and terror on my people”

“It were different times back then. And it is a completely different tsar now” Ivan answers calmly at his accusing words. 

“I hope he has sense to not oppress them. We won’t stay quiet” Tino warns him and feels proud how he still manages to keep his voice steady. “And don’t think for a moment we’ll be accepting the changes enforced on us easily” 

“Who said that much has to change?” replies Ivan.

The finn eyes him with doubt, not really understanding what he meant. Tino has known the spirit of Russia for centuries, but personally, Ivan is still rather a stranger to him.

The man is reaching now for the briefcase next to him. Tino’s eyes follow his movement, cautious of what will be taken out from it. 

It’s only a worn-out deck.

“Tell me Finlandiya, have you ever played russian card games?”

“Never in my life” he’s not lying.

“Well, it’s about time you learn one”

For rest of the trip, their talk is limited only to the game.

It’s late evening when they finally arrive at St.Petersburg.

The capital is lively, the night not quieting down its pulse the slightest. Tino thinks the city has grown even larger since the last time he was here.

The road to Ivan’s own mansion takes them further, to the outskirts of the city. It’s a small consolation to know that at least there’ll be woods, some wild nature not too far from the place. He wonders if he’ll be allowed to explore it. And preferably, on his own.

He knows it won’t happen for a while. If it happens at all.

  
  


The house is not the same as last time he was taken here. This one is bigger, more detailedly built. It’s copper brown, austere compared to light colored and elegant structures at the centre of the city.

But inside, it’s rife with all type of handsome ornaments and finely decorated furniture. And yet, Tino can only feel hollow about it.

Five persons are present as they walk further inside, arriving in large living room.

“Welcome, duchy of Finland” they say in unison, all of them standing tensely in their places. Like they’re afraid of one single move done wrong.

Tino’s eyes find Eduard first. The estonian smiles slightly, but it looks more sorrowful than glad. But it’s still the greatest consolation the finn finds right now. By his side are the two other Baltics. Like Eduard, Ravis looks like he hasn’t changed at all. If anything, the poor boy seems to have even less confidence than he used to. 

Toris Laurinaitis looks like he’s lost his vigour that had risen him and Poland the force that used to be one of the strongest in Europe. But that force had met its end harshly at the end of last century, their kingdom ripped apart in 3 partitions by Russia, Prussia and Austria.

He remembers back then already feeling sorry for the two. And now, after having faced a similar fate of being separated from a centuries long companion, his empathy for the lithuanian is even stronger.

Further from the three, are Ivan’s sisters. Spirit of Ukraine he knows already from his last stay. The young woman has a gaze like she’s pitying him. The other of them, personification of Belarus, holds anything, but pity in her eyes: like his mere presence is reason for suspicion. She’s tall and lean, just as her pale hair, and her face sharp. But her beauty doesn’t hide the coldness of her eyes. Tino will remember to be wary of this woman. 

“Estonia will take you to your room upstairs” Ivan says and gestures at Eduard who moves right away. Tino follows him.

They walk the creaking stairs in silence, through a corridor until reaching the room assigned for him. It’s only when they’re inside it when the estonian turns to embrace him tightly.

“I’m _so_ sorry” he says in silent, joyless voice.

Tino wants to tell his friend he’ll be alright, to say something brave, but he’s never been a good liar. And right now, nothing feels alright. His words come out in sobs instead. The fear of his uncertain future, the pain of the separation, it’s all too much to keep in.

He cries on the shoulder of his best friend as he begins to understand his life will never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical events:  
> 1800: Sweden allied with USA against few Northern African states (First Barbary War in 1801-02)  
> 1803-06: War of the Third Coalition  
> 1807: Treaty of Tilsit  
> 1808: Finnish War
> 
> Author's note: can't believe I'm finally finished with this clusterf*ck of writing. Not gonna lie, at times it was only painful and had absolutely zero motivation to keep it going. And it shows. I'm proud I got it finished at all, but not sure if the outcome is that pretty. Looking through it, I feel at times my writing was very sloppy and unimaginative. I might come back on this for edit again (if find the will and time to actually do it)
> 
> For all who found it interesting enough to follow through all the way, who gave kudos and even comments: I deeply appreciate your support! The feedback was my fuel to keep going!
> 
> I have plan for a continuation story, about Tino's time as Grand Duchy in Russian Empire. Actually already have a draft for the first chapter. Would love to hear if there'd be some people interested to read about it.


End file.
